


【主扉泉/五件套/生子】为父为母

by yikimasi



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2019-08-06 21:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 185,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16395257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikimasi/pseuds/yikimasi





	1. Chapter 1

  1. 五代目说难不成逢年过节还得给姑姑小叔发红包？



千手纲手，木叶火影历史上唯一一位女火影，唯一一位经历战争仍功成身退平安退休的影史传奇人物，如今恨不得自己死了。

今天早晨，宇智波斑来找她，说自己身体不舒服可能是年纪大了腿脚不灵光吃啥啥不香，反正要做检查，一般的小医生哪里配给他这等身份看病，木叶医忍资历最深的就是纲手，于是就决定是你了！你说初代目？不好意思，斑爷说这件事情是你我之间的私事，你要是敢告诉柱间信不信我开着高达我就……

话说论关系纲手还得叫斑爷奶奶，喵了个咪的，四战全程秀恩爱完全没有老脸看，战后复活直接奔着民政局喜提红本本，老两口完全忘了还有纲手这么个孙女跟在屁股后面风中凌乱。纲手还没习惯被闪瞎的狗眼，这边她二爷爷又跟宇智波家二祖宗搞在一起，吓得她肝都颤了，二爷爷你从小就教导我宇智波都是坏人，你现在这算怎么回事，打入“敌人内部”？

思绪切回现在，木叶老军医纲手姬伸手一搭脉，下一秒就职业性地叫出来：“恭喜啊，夫人您这是喜脉！”

“哈？再说一遍。”

纲手这才反应过来自己刚才说的啥，瞬间懵掉，“斑、哦不、奶奶、也不对、斑奶、更不对！总而言之，言而总之——你有喜了！怀孕了！”

“靠！”战场玫瑰使劲儿向上翻白眼，“没唬我？”

“要不您请爷爷替您把把脉，他医术比我好。”

“得了吧，他早就告诉我了，我就是不相信才来问你的。”

“他真没骗您。”

据宇智波斑所说，复活以后他跟柱间过上了没羞没躁各种少儿不宜的夫夫生活，这话说得好像他俩四战战场秀得很正经八百。估摸着是阴阳遁玩多了，阴阳相生，无中生万物，某天斑发现肚子里多了点莫名其妙的查克拉？我们斑爷见过大风大浪大尾兽，这点查克拉哪儿能放在眼里，继续该干♂嘛干♂嘛。最近发现这不对啊，那点查克拉怎么越聚越多？连初代目都感觉到自家斑斑抱起来腰上有肉肉了。一搭脉，喜脉。

要在火影世界混，你就不要抱正常的三观，这可是把对象叫“朋友/挚友/天启/死敌”的世界，开着战国高达观赏红色月亮，还有什么不可能！

不愧是宇智波斑，得知喜讯之后冷静得仿佛怀孩子的是隔壁翠花家的猫，思考很久之后问道：“小纲，奶奶问你，男人要怎么生孩子？”

“我哪儿知道，我又没见过。”

“那你现在不是见过了吗？”

“我的好奶奶您放我一条生路吧，没经过B超验血你让我得出结论是不可能的，我也不知道没有子宫您的身体要怎么给胎儿营养。”纲手五十多岁的人突然感觉自己老得像一百五十岁，“您介意我给您检查一下吗？”

斑很干脆得掀起上衣露出平坦的完全不显怀，八块腹肌明显的肚子，示意纲手赶紧。

不查顶多吓掉半条命，一查整条命都差不多搭上——B超之下清清楚楚两个胚胎！两个发育完好的胚胎！整整两个！

“不光一个，两个。”

“哇哦~”

您“哇哦”个什么劲儿啊，这么惊悚的事情为什么能听出你带着一丝丝小兴奋、小得意？宇智波斑和千手柱间的孩子想想都是日天日地日空气的存在，千手大佛开着须佐高达一路高歌猛进，想想都硬核朋克，这下还一次来了俩，万一这俩孩子又玩祖传的兄弟阋墙，忍界要不要活了？

“后续的养胎方案我得跟爷爷商量一下，毕竟我也没经验。”纲手无力道，“最后可能还得剖腹产跟您来上一刀。”

“我可是战场上出生入死的人，一刀不算什么。”

纲手很尬地恭送斑爷打道回府，然后独自站在木叶中心医院门口点了一支烟，感叹世事无常。来年还得给自家小姑姑或者小叔叔包个红包，这叫什么事儿。

 

族长大人召集小辈聚在宇智波大宅，骄傲地宣布自己怀孩子了，一口气两个。贤二连问了好几遍“老祖宗你是不是老年痴呆，不小心妄想症犯了”，最后被一记扇子拍飞到庭院，摔得结结实实，很好，老祖宗很清醒。

“哥你怀了千手一族的小孩？”

跟泉奈八分相似的胖助哭笑不得，“二祖宗觉得还有谁能让老祖宗怀上？”

聪明如止水问道：“是因为阴阳遁的关系吗？阴阳结合生万物。”

“佐助你跟鸣人在一起小心点。”鼬拍拍弟弟的肩膀，“年轻人，注意安全。”

“喂喂，怀孕的是我你们关注一下我可以吗？”

好不容易从庭院爬回来的带土持续作死，“有老祖宗这样的妈，真是八辈子血霉。”

啪——

斑爷指着倒插于假山之上的带土说，“再乱说话，有如贤二。”

很好，气氛僵了，死一般的寂静。

“哥哥，”多亏泉奈艺高人胆大，打破僵局，“你这孩子跟谁姓啊？”

“当然姓宇智波咯！”

“千手家怕是不答应吧，初代目还好，二代目肯定会极力反对。”佐助一个劲儿翻白眼，“那人极其不喜欢二祖宗以外的所有宇智波。”

“扉间敢反对，我砍了他。”泉奈咬牙狠狠道。

止水柔柔劝解，“二祖宗别冲动，砍坏了砍死了您自己也心疼。”

斑爷打了个哈欠，站起身打算回房间睡午觉，“事情暂时这样吧，总之孕期不要惹我，怀孕容易发火，烧死你们谁活该。”

呵，说得好像你平时不是动不动就喷火一样，笑话。

 

十月怀胎是个很艰巨的过程，英勇如宇智波斑也得面临孕吐、浮肿、妊娠斑，男性的腹部不像女性有柔软的脂肪层和子宫，外加上阵杀敌的忍者体脂率也普遍偏低，怀孕时候腹部肌肉的撕扯疼痛无比，斑爷整天嚷着早知道这样就学胖助多吃两碗饭，助助每次听着都觉得不是滋味，虽然他知道老祖宗是夸他。

剖腹产是全身麻醉，剖开肚子时基本没感觉，麻药退了才会体会到那翻江倒海的疼。剖腹产那天，整个木叶中心医院的警戒达到了最高的S级，守备的忍者部队都签了生死状与家里人做好最后的诀别，宇智波家带着自家对象全副武装待命，生怕一不小心出啥差错你斑爷给你来个高达拆医院。

泉奈特别想跟进手术室陪产，无奈他不是专业医护人员，去了也没用，只能坐在手术外干等。“凭什么千手柱间可以进去我不能？”泉奈急得直跳，“不行，我得进去看我哥。”

二代目眼疾手快将人拽住，“无菌手术室，您老冲进去是想感染死谁。”

“嗷嗷嗷！都怪你们千手家的，不然我哥哥哪儿用得着受这份罪！为什么现在被剖腹的不是千手柱间？！”

“你问我我问谁，我怎么知道他们什么姿势什么体位。”

泉奈气嘟嘟地鼓起腮帮子，也不知道该怎么反驳，用尽全力猛地推了一下扉间，一屁股坐回位置上干等。

过了许久，还没等“手术中”的灯光熄灭，从手术室里瞬间涌出一阵花海，真的是喷涌而出，鲜花弥漫香气四溢，随之而来的还有初代的嚎啕大哭。感知力超强的二代目随后感应到两股微弱却又稳定的查克拉，示意众人一切OK，警报解除~木叶中心医院的警备忍者们喜极而泣，相拥庆贺，甚至出现了某君生死一刻之后单膝下跪掏出戒指向多年同事兼“朋友”求婚的感人场面。

考验是不是真爱的时刻到了，泉奈早已谋划好，如果他发现千手柱间只顾孩子不顾斑，那就当场宰了他，生殖癌要来何用。万万没想到，从手术室出来的一路上，忍者之神寸步不离粘着斑爷的病床，宽面条的泪不停往下掉，斑斑、斑斑叫个不停，麻药没完全褪去的斑爷小声让他别吵了，实在很烦。纲手跟在后面推着婴儿出来只顾嚷着“爷爷您慢点”。喵了个咪，泉奈小天使的计谋又一次被阴险狡诈的千手破坏了，讨厌。

“你少动歪脑筋，孩子的泉奈舅舅。”扉间摸摸泉奈的头，然后凑上去瞧孩子。

两个孩子，姐弟，刚从肚子里出来还摸不准谁像谁多一点。

 

来来来，孩子都生了，大家围成一桌商量一下归属问题。柱斑二人粉红泡泡满天冒怎么会在乎这种世俗小事情呢，尽管带孩子手法粗糙，常常一不小心把娃掉地上、甩天花板上，但是朋友圈社交网络还是要群发炫耀一下的，偶尔还拍点视频上传metube，俨然晒娃狂魔。最关键你还必须转发点赞留个言，想屏蔽无视？呵呵哒，开玩笑，你是嫌命长还是嫌命长，扉间之前把他哥屏蔽后对方哭哭啼啼缠了一整天，逼得他重新开启朋友圈。哎呦，不提了，说正经事。

斑爷休产假因此代理族长一职的泉奈立场，“我哥生的孩子当然归我哥，光希和暮希全部是我宇智波家的！”

“开玩笑，我哥你哥领的是结婚证，关于婚生子女的归属问题你要不要去看看《木叶婚姻法》？”扉间说完就掏出一本白底的小册子，“第五页第三节，你自己看。”

“我看干脆一家一个咯，大家猜拳，谁赢的随便挑。”贤二又在作死。

六代目赶紧拿《亲热天堂》堵住带土的嘴，“这要根据孩子的查克拉性质来分，不能随便挑一个就跑，又不是菜市场。”

准七代目连连点头附和，“我也这么想啊我说，万一千手家出了个写轮眼，宇智波家玩木遁，会很乱啊我说。佐助你也这么觉得吧我说。”

“二胖，鸣人还没过门你就带他参加家族会议？”泉奈二祖宗不太高兴。

“宇智波家和千手家的子嗣问题关系到木叶未来的政治格局，准七代目有必要知道。”卡卡西替鸣人解释，这才打了圆场。“表面上是家族事务，实际上也是村子的头等大事。”

“我觉得……即便是关系到村子，也应该征求当事人的意见。”止水哥你是在场为数不多还有理智也有勇气说这话的人啊，胖助难得偷偷给嫂子点了个赞。

 

“哦，你说全名啊，宇智波光希和千手暮希。”

姐姐归宇智波，弟弟归千手，你们俩夫夫就这么愉快的决定了？在场人等内心都对初代目翻了个大白眼，早知道你们自己定下来还讨论个什么劲儿。

“凭什么把暮希给千手，暮希笑起来很乖。”泉奈更希望两个都姓宇智波，“光希当然也很好啦，和哥哥一样好看，继承了宇智波祖传的美貌。

“宇智波祖传美貌？你说这话都不会老脸一红？”

“扉间你信不信我砍死你！”二祖宗一言不合就拔刀，被鼬和佐助连拉带劝拖到一边。

“柱间大人这么取名想必是经过周全考虑的，木叶村自然支持您的决定。”六代目代表全村领导层送以真挚的问候，亲切握手，很好很官方。

“我和斑斑决定过段时间就带着娃离开木叶周游各国，实现当年未尽的环游诸国的梦想。”

哈？

卡卡西飞快地收回双手，“不好意思，这我没法代表村子表示支持。”

“大哥你怕是晒娃晒多失了智。”

“不许把我哥哥带走！”

两家二把手难得意见相同，对着柱间合力来了招河东狮吼，吓煞旁人。

初代复活以后根本退休闲赋在家，每天种种花、溜溜鸟陪斑爷打打架，不过忍界之神好歹也是木叶吉祥物，有这么尊大菩萨镇宅，可以保火之国在战后的平稳安定，更别说宇智波家逆天的高达战队，谁敢跟木叶干架都是自己找死。如今柱斑二人世界那么大他们要去看看，一方面木叶没了两座大靠山，另一方面别国战战兢兢，生怕这俩人是来打家劫舍抢地盘，四战结束本来就有创伤应激障碍，你再这么一刺激，还是人否？


	2. 2.	虽然只剩六个人但您仍然是宇智波的族长啊

战后的宇智波很闲，六个人里两个四战主谋，三个亡灵复活以及一个轰掉准七代目一只手还能让人家死心塌地越虐越深爱的准火影夫人，这地位规格自然与其他人家不同，泱泱木叶也不敢给这些人派任务，宁可花钱好生供养，免得人家一不高兴开着大高达，啊呸，开着须佐报社。倒是复活的千手兄弟活得有意思点，一个植树造林恢复生态，另一个干脆一头扎进木叶研究所搞科技去了，毕竟老领导，村民看着他们的火影岩长大。

随着生产力发展科技进步，手机电视机洗衣机拖拉机一应俱全，妈妈再也不担心我闲在家无聊啦！宇智波的大宅里常常一群人窝在一起看电视，偶尔还会拖家带口再多几个人。最近他们在看《一个女人和三条龙的故事》，因为彼此的观剧口味相差太多，这部剧是少数大家都能接受的史诗魔幻片。

电视里正在播放丹妮莉丝骑着龙喷火烧死兰尼斯特大军，如此熟悉的画面、熟悉的烤肉味让一群宇智波不由得兴奋起来，不知不觉开启写轮眼盯着电视看。围观群众瞧着那六双飞速转动的写轮眼默默吃瓜，退到沙发后避免波及。

“泉奈、泉奈，”斑拍了拍身旁弟弟的肩膀，眼睛仍顶着电视机，“我有话跟你说。”

“看完这集再说。”泉奈小天使不满地噘嘴，“哇塞，詹姆扛枪要去刺龙，酷——”

“我想把族长之位正式交给你。”

“都说了看完……什么？！”二当家按下静音键，电视瞬间悄无声息，“哥哥你说什么？”

“我和柱间要带着孩子周游世界，肯定无暇估计家里，所以想把族长之位传给你。”

看剧的时候不要说这么煞风景的事情好吗，尴尬得人不知道是该看电视还是该看你。带土偷偷匍匐着爬到两位祖宗身边，打算悄咪咪顺走一旁的遥控器，谁知手指还没碰上遥控器便被斑爷一巴掌打回卡卡西怀里，委屈的土哥瞬间变成嘤嘤怪，哭诉没有家族爱。

“哥哥你别开玩笑了，我哪里是当族长的料。”

“你觉得贤二、胖助当族长合适吗？”

佐助表示这关我什么事，别把我跟小叔叔混在一起。

“是不是千手柱间又给你灌迷魂汤，可恶……”泉奈转身起来扫视一圈发现平常观影日总是粘着自家大哥的千手三秒胶居然没来，后来想想也对，许是在家带孩子，连扉间都没来。一腔怒火没地方发泄的小天使很委屈。“我怎么可能当得了族长。”

“族里除了你我就剩四个，止水和鼬用不着担心，你只需看着贤二胖助不惹事，很简单的。”

佐助心想老祖宗你一直说我胖就算了，我和小叔叔什么时候成连体婴，有我就有他了？

鸣人仗着主角光环不怕死地问：“老祖宗，木叶家族族长更替都是要上报经过火影批准的，就算六个人也得走流程。”

斑爷抄起茶几上的牙签筒一丢，“小家伙还没入赘就长能耐啊，你老祖宗会不知道吗？卡卡西这不就在这儿吗，现场认证一下不行啊？”

“行行行，特别情况特别处理。”六代目求生欲很强。

“哥哥我真的舍不得你~”

“我在复活路上都答应柱间了，这一世，世界有多大我俩去看看。要不是生孩子耽误了十个月，我俩现在就在波之国海边看日升日落，在花之国看薰衣草田，在风之国看沙暴漫天。”

鸣人蹲在沙发后默默道，“难怪旮旯最近心慌，可能是预感到大事不妙啊我说。”

“你跟那头熊猫啥时候这么熟了？！”胖助很不是滋味。

在族人面前还要秀恩爱闪瞎人眼，能不能有点同胞爱?

“上辈子给你添了那么多麻烦，这一世我怎么也不能拒绝你。”泉奈抱住哥哥，“他们四个交给我吧，我保证会督促晚辈优生优育，多为家族人口添砖加瓦。”

既然双方都没有反对意见，那让我们进入下一步骤——族长任命仪式。按照宇智波祖传的规矩，族长任命得祭天祭地祭祖先，宣誓血书表忠心，然而全族只剩六个人，繁文缛节都免了，大家聚在一起做做样子差不多得了。

斑爷站起来转个身，正对着泉奈单膝跪地，活像是要求婚，“我，宇智波斑，无德无贤，现将族长之位禅让于宇智波泉奈。”

泉奈正襟危坐，开始背书：“巍巍大任，吾将铭记，何言无冕，兄弟所望，何争俗荣，袍泽同心，尽忠职守，生死于斯，心念所归，无惧无退。 铸兵利剑，暗夜无当；凝聚础石，族石屹立；腾焰熊熊，炽烈华光；耀耀破晓，璨以晨光；鸣无尽之号角，警外患之袭扰；锻坚钢之神盾，固家族之永宁。 于今挺身，奉以生命，以此为始，死亦无终。”

鸣人很羡慕地跟佐助说道：“好厉害啊，誓词张口就来啊我说，火影誓词差不多长然而我现在也就记得最前面三句。”

胖助很不给面子地拆台，“这分明就是《一个女人和三条龙的故事》里守夜人的誓词改编的，只不过是比较古风的版本，看剧中毒还好意思炫耀。”

“咱们家的族长誓词还真就是这么中二。”嫂子无奈地苦笑，“我小时候曾有幸观摩过族长交接仪式，真的是这么背的。”

誓词背完、六代目火影当场认证，剩下的小辈恭恭敬敬叫了一声“泉奈族长”，这宇智波族长大任便交到了泉奈头上，尽管只剩六个人，可也是个宇智波高达拆迁队，非寻常家族可比。

 

交接完家族事务，柱斑二人即将离去。因为身份特殊所以不能光明正大去木叶村大门口送行，只能在宇智波家的大宅前分别。斑难得将一头圣诞树扎成利索的炸毛马尾，换上符合时代的轻便行头，柱间也是如此，两人看上去跟普通的木叶忍者家庭毫无区别，木叶村的主干道上净是这种夫夫家庭，不得不感叹生产力发展民众思想愈发开明。两人各自一手提个婴儿篮，小婴儿蜷缩在篮子里呼呼大睡。

“族长，我走啦。”斑怜爱地摸摸弟弟的头，温柔程度让其他小辈误以为这是母爱泛滥令老祖宗失了心智。

“路上小心。” 泉奈挥挥手，“如果柱间敢欺负你，你就回来，我帮你揍死他。”

“应该是我揍他。”

“斑斑可以尽情揍我没有关系！想揍哪里揍哪里！”

扉间很识相地指着不远处的墙角说道：“这种煽情时刻大哥你去找个角落画圈圈，闭上嘴！”

初代很低落地拎着孩子去墙角，不在宇智波老祖宗的骨科空气里当电灯泡。

“照顾好自己，看好贤二和胖助，我就没什么好操心的。”

斑爷抱抱泉奈，然后拽起蹲墙角的柱间，潇洒地挥挥手离开，直至背影消失在远方的地平线上都没有回头。不需要回头，这是他一直梦想的事情，毫无牵挂嘴角带笑，何须回头呢？百年之前的宇智波斑孤身一人茕茕独立，今天的宇智波斑拖着三个拖油瓶，却是满心的欢喜。

 

目送哥哥离开的泉奈瞬间便蔫了，恹恹地回到客厅，缩成一团挤在沙发里。小辈也知道族长大人心中有多难过，很识趣地没有打扰他，各自干各自地去。泉奈缩着刷手机，刷到哥哥的ins上一口气更新好几个状态，正面拍的木叶大门、两个小婴儿的睡颜以及千手柱间傻乎乎的笑脸，那种被弃之不顾的失落瞬间涌上心头，难过得无以复加。

千手扉间坐在沙发上翘起二郎腿，“宇智波族长大人莫不是要哭？”

“闭嘴，扉间。”泉奈很不雅地将双脚搁在扉间腿上，“你习惯给你哥收拾烂摊子，我这还没经验，过两天就好。”

“过两天怕不是哭晕在厕所里。”

“千、手、扉、间！”泉奈发一个音就用脚在扉间腿上砸一下，很是有节奏。

“不拿你打趣了。”二代目长叹一口气，“其实我也不放心，主要担心光希暮希两孩子会不会被折腾死，刚出生没几天就被带着浪迹天涯，这父母八成有病。”

“对啊，连尿布都换不好，奶粉也不太会冲。”

“一言不合就开打，打完瞬间和好秀恩爱。”

“孩子的大脑一时半会儿肯定反应不过来。”

两人四目相对，大眼瞪小眼，不约而同地笑出声。

“喂，你想什么呢？”泉奈把脚收回来，身子往扉间那边靠。

“你又在想什么呢？”

泉奈歪头靠到扉间肩头，“别想了，不可能的，孩子什么的。”

“不要乱立flag，这个世界总是事与愿违。”


	3. 3.	不要乱吃东西啊朋友

泉奈是个很难搞的宇智波族长，和宇智波斑相比，他更加激进，在家族荣誉感上近乎极端。这样的人放在和平年代是颗定时炸弹，而现如今，人丁凋零仅剩六口人的宇智波家需要这样一位族长来为家族拼抢利益。宇智波斑不屑于与那些温室长大、连尾兽名字都背不全的木叶家族代表唇枪舌剑一争高下，泉奈却乐意以武侯骂王朗之姿将对方骂得连吐三升血——敢欺负宇智波家的人，死不足惜。

木叶各大家族围坐一堂，气氛甚是肃杀，准确点说是宇智波单方面杀气腾腾震慑全场。会议开场还算和谐，各家吃吃瓜子唠唠嗑，直到泉奈提出希望村子将宇智波灭族时占为公有的土地还给宇智波家，以及申请在宇智波大宅旁的一块空地上盖新房子。刹那间，其他家族像是被宇智波抢了闺女拐了儿子，同仇敌忾、沆瀣一气，一齐发难给宇智波找不自在。泉奈强忍怒气掏出一叠文件，里面全是各大家族趁着战后经济崩盘屯田买地炒房的证据，一条一条大声朗读，意思就是“你们都能屯田买地凭什么我们不能要回祖产”？

光是如此还不够，怼完全员后逐个击破，挨个数落各个家族从战国时代到现当代的大小八卦，什么这家公公儿媳扒灰，那家兄妹骨科，他家儿子是隔壁老王的……生于战国的泉奈说起这些宛如爷爷公开对着孙子念叨他小时候尿床的糗事，令人无力反驳。

坐在主座默默吃瓜的六代目纳闷，这泉奈祖宗不是建村前就入土为安了，怎么知道那么多？连五十年前山中家的小女儿跟日向家的小少爷私奔被家人抓回来都知道，当事人都老年痴呆了好嘛！他一个前暗部优秀员工都不知道那么多无聊的事情！转念一想，应该是躲在实验楼的那谁告诉泉奈的，毕竟暗部是他建的，情报网遍布全木叶。

各大家族中最惨的莫过日向家，泉奈之前听说日向家未来的女家主雏田曾经追求过鸣人，这使得他看日向家完全是丈母娘看抢走女儿老公的小三，更何况日向家这几年还特别拽，这下嘴炮一开收都收不住，终于在说出日向日足、日差兄弟早年骨科情深允诺即便娶妻生子也是兄弟最大，并打算朗读骨科书信时，把日向日足气晕过去——完胜。

宇智波泉奈顺利拿回了家族地皮以及建房许可证，顿时觉得自己特牛X，高兴地叉会儿腰。开完会泉奈就蹦蹦跳跳往木叶研究所跑，脸上神采飞扬笑得像只招财猫。

 

自复活之后，千手扉间全身心驻扎木叶研究所，没日没夜搞高科技，旨在为木叶村居民的现代化建设贡献绵薄之力。偶尔他会迈出研究所大门遛个弯，但更多时候他泡在实验室，每次都得泉奈主动来找他。

二代目的私人休息室在一楼走廊到底，房门看着很小其实内部空间非常大，卧室、厨房、卫生间和会客厅一应俱全，还附赠一个实验室小花园，闲暇时刻许你种种花养养猫，可惜聚聚从没这个打算，任杂草野蛮生长，总之非常符合扉间聚聚“将实验室当做自己家”的职业追求。

泉奈熟门熟路地按下密码锁开门，有次他看着扉间开门就记住了，对方知道这事也没打算换密码。房间里溜达一圈目测屋主不在，于是大摇大摆地横躺到沙发上打开电视看《回村的诱惑》。看电视剧的时候嘴巴里喜欢嚼点东西，尤其是《回村的诱惑》这种都市情感狗血剧，嘴巴里没味道看剧也没味道。泉奈翻过沙发跑到厨房，搜刮冰箱看看有没有什么薯片饼干瓜子冰淇淋——可惜没有。就在万念俱灰打算去研究所街对面小卖部买点零食解馋时，泉奈猛然间想起扉间床头柜里面貌似藏着一个小冰箱，没准有点花生瓜子。

小冰箱里除了一排罐装碳酸饮料就是各种药剂瓶，这些泉奈都没有兴趣，直到他在冰箱最深处发现一个晶莹剔透的玻璃罐子，里面满是奶白色的饱满圆润的球状物体，更要命的是，管子上用红笔写着“泉奈勿动”。

开玩笑，你让我不动我就不动，你是老子谁啊？

泉奈打开罐子，仔仔细细嗅了嗅，隐约闻到一股奶香味，分明就是牛奶糖的味道！爱糖如命的泉奈很顺手地往嘴里送了一颗，反正扉间对下毒不感兴趣，而且那人还没无聊到把毒药做成奶糖。

太好吃——好吃到哭泣啊——

浓郁的奶香味伴着丝滑的口感，对于常人来说发腻却对泉奈而言正合适的甜度，吃完还不会觉得嗓子干，简直完美，怎么可以有这么好吃的奶糖呢！千手扉间那个小气鬼，这么好吃的东西都不拿出来分享的！

泉奈躺在沙发上一边吃糖一边看剧，不一会儿就把一罐子糖都吃完了，没错，一粒不剩。好好吃啊，好想再吃一罐，不对不对，随随便便把扉间的东西吃了他发现又要闹了，很烦的啦。泉奈心一横，不就是一罐子糖，长得跟不X家牛奶妹妹糖很像，赶紧去街对面小卖部买一包偷梁换柱，只要他不说没人会发现，他不是怂哦、他不是怕被骂哦，真的不是哦。宇智波族长怎么会怂呢，呵呵~

等泉奈把买来的牛奶糖换进罐子，再把罐子放回冰箱，扉间还是没回来。小天使突然庆幸科学怪人爱泡实验室，不然做贼做到一半被抓包多尴尬。

 

扉间盯着实验仪器上的数字目不转睛，好像那串数字是真金白银，看了会变有钱。突然之间，一股重量压在他的肩膀上，差点害他下巴磕到桌子上。

“你在干吗呢，我在你屋子里等你半天。”泉奈用手戳戳显示屏，“这串数字有这么好看吗？”

“数值里有颜如玉，数值里有黄金屋。”嘴上这么说，扉间把仪器关了，“上午的家族会议开得怎么样？”

“日向家那小子都被我骂晕了，哈哈~”小天使跳起来送上一枚香吻，“我们宇智波家的大楼批准动工啦，要不要我给你留间房？”

“宇智波大楼？我还洛克菲勒大厦。你是想用须佐盖楼吗？”

“好主意，够酷！”泉奈暧昧地笑，蹦到扉间怀里，下嘴“啃”了起来，“看在你帮我的份上，今天难得给你点福利，全套服务。”

“别闹，仪器很贵的！”

“我重要还是仪器重要。”不管，继续啃。“少年你不要害羞，哥哥很有经验的。”

两个人砰一声就砸地上了，然而嘴上的、手上的动作完全没有停止的意思。泉奈一把扯开扉间的领口，露出紧致结实的胸膛，手从对方眉心滑到嘴巴再到喉结，一路向下解开皮带伸进裤子。

“少年，你就是叫破喉咙也没人来救你的，你今天就从了大爷我吧~”小天使说着、说着自己都笑起来，“喂，你配合一下我，找点感觉。”

扉间像条死鱼一样，很不走心地“求救”：“救命。”

“哟，还敢叫！大爷今儿不折磨死你！”泉奈戏瘾上来，装模作样地“挥”一巴掌，用力拽下对方的裤子，低下头将对方已经肿大硬起的分身含在嘴里。

扉间怎么想都觉得逻辑有问题，这种“强盗与良家妇女”的戏码，为什么你之前才说要“折磨死”我，这会儿又口起来了，这种剧情的逻辑性约等于零……算了，你高兴就好，难得被口一次，便宜不占白不占。

“呜！”

泉奈松口，扉间的前液和自己的唾液混在一起，黏黏糊糊从他的嘴角往下滴，咸腥气弥漫在整张嘴里，甚至喉咙里都是黏着的恶心感，早知道不要吞那么深了，想咽咽不下去，想吐吐不出来。

“服务完了，现在换你服务我。”泉奈用手背擦拭脸上黏腻的痕迹，一副抱怨的模样，犹如一条蛇般趴在扉间身上。

扉间猛地把人压在身下，用力亲吻泉奈纤细的脖颈，手指轻轻摸索对方的脊骨。泉奈特别讨厌别人碰他的脊骨，非常痒，痒得他会不自觉弓起身子，整张脸都憋的通红。他很想告诉扉间别再摸，痒死了，整个人都发悚，可是对方偏偏很喜欢他这模样，手沿着脊骨探到尾椎，最终到达穴口。

“啧！”

针对手指探进去的异物感，泉奈扭了下腰，反咬对方的肩膀表示抗议。紧接着猛烈的、炙热的突入又害他发出猫叫般轻微的呻yin，身下的实验室地板冰凉而身体却又烫得像烧红的烙铁。泉奈感觉今天和平时不一样，也难以具体描述，身体里面像随时有人在放豪火球，由内而外熊熊燃烧，平时虽然也会发热，但今天的热度让他以为自己不是在空调实验室而是在桑拿房，热到虚脱。

“扉间、扉间……”他说话的声音太小了，对方压根没听见。“停一下、我、我、我热……”

随着最后一瞬间的释放，泉奈身体里那个堪比豪火球的热度终于停了下来。

“你刚刚说什么？”

“没有、没有，舌头打结。”


	4. 4.血继主义者的纠结

泉奈蜷缩在沙发里，手中捧着一盒一升装的三色冰淇淋，一边用勺子挖着往嘴里送一边傻笑着看手机端metube上的沙雕视频，由于笑得太激烈导致几次送到嘴边的冰淇淋愣是糊上了脸，小脸成甜腻的花猫。鉴于他这种咸鱼模样实在太过好笑，带土偷偷照了两张顺便用丑图秀秀改了改当做表情包上传供人打赏下载。

如今这个世界早就是靠热度靠流量定输赢，甭管你宇智波多牛掰，一直被木叶架空啃老本最终结局只有化为历史尘埃。为了避免这个问题的出现，自称永远走在时代前沿，身心一直十八岁的带土早早就在各大社交网络平台注册了家族官方账号，每一个都经过官方认证加了v，取名为“keep up with the uchihas”，嗯呐，感觉像是卡戴珊一家的翻版。

号是建了很多，无奈家里要么是战国时代老古董，要么是羞于表达的闷骚，因此半点水花都没有，没产出没关注，粉丝不是这么好糊弄滴~

今天不一样了，大大不一样，当泉奈以路人身份随手点进自家metube官方账号，惊觉一下子多了几百万粉丝，账号热度蹭蹭飞起来，真的是像火箭升空般冲上热搜榜首，不给第二名任何余地。

哎哟他的个去，他可爱美丽的哥哥凌晨时分居然发了个自制视频，距今不过几个小时，鲜活鲜活的。

视频内容非常简单:柱斑二人带娃来到以巧克力工艺享誉忍界的甜食强国甘之国，柱帝趁着老婆孩子睡午觉的时候溜到超市买了一购物车的甜食，待到斑爷醒来睁眼，零食送上并请温柔可爱的斑斑做个零食土产试吃测评——说白了就是土到不能再土的食物测评，只不过开头加了点秀恩爱剧情，可是，主人公是柱斑啊，忍界之神和战场玫瑰外带两人的娃还躺在婴儿篮里哭了两声以示存在感，你说这硬币要来何用，要我恨不得把全部硬币献上去。

“这个巧克力脆饼好好吃，柱间你干吗不多买两包，我喜欢这个。”屏幕上的斑爷指着正在吃的脆饼，估计厂家此时此刻的心情犹如被圣上突然临幸的小宫女，野鸡变凤凰，乐得合不拢嘴。

“这个夹心饼干难吃死了，有多远滚多远，柱间你帮我吃掉。”斑直接把饼干丢向镜头前，摄像机明显晃了一下，估计是砸到柱间脑袋了。

“我擦，你居然给我买黑巧，想苦死我是不是，别说什么对心血管好，我要吃甜的，不接受反驳。”

“吃腻了，你把这些剩下的给我吃掉。”

……

一个视频下来，被斑夸奖并推荐的零食大概十几种，随随便便瞎吃吃磨磨牙的数量相当，其余就是各种雷点。柱间特地在最后制作了一张表格，仔仔细细列出每种零食的优缺点，一切以斑的测评为准，不接受任何质疑的声音，斑斑意志高于一切。

底下的评论不外乎于吹斑吹柱吹柱斑，斑爷美颜盛世吃多不胖，柱帝宠妻世界第一，柱斑你们吃个零食都要秀恩爱良心不会痛吗？吹完以后死乞白赖要看第二期，就算是柱斑在大街散个步都要看。

泉奈稍微不平衡，心里有小情绪了，凭什么千手柱间给哥哥买那么多零食，哥哥想吃多少就有多少，爱吃啥有啥，自己平时吃个糖都要被扉间唠叨，更别提主动给自己零食。

唉，算了，习惯了。

吃完的冰淇淋空盒丢进垃圾桶，洗洗手洗洗脸，出门去研究所找扉间玩。

 

泉奈猫进扉间的休息室，环顾一圈没见到人影，但隐约可以听见浴室里传来的水声。浴室是个好地方，《惊魂记》的经典场景就发生在浴室，那里有无限可能。

略有些烫的水淋在扉间身上，令他浑身的肌肉感到放松舒适，而下一秒突然覆上他眼睛的一只略凉的手和停止的水声又让他警觉起来。

“猜猜我是谁~”

“泉奈别闹。”扉间扯下对方遮眼的手，映入眼帘的是泉奈一丝不挂的白皙身躯，长发解开并沾着水汽，暧昧地贴服在皮肤上。

泉奈笑着搂上来，两个人肌肤相贴寸缕不隔，“我都这样了，一点想法也没有?”

“我在实验室几晚没睡，你不介意我做到一半睡过去也可以。”扉间在泉奈耳边呼出一口长长的气，活似明目张胆的勾引，激得对方紧紧抓住他的胳膊不让他逃走。

“没关系，你睡着的话我把你抱回床上。”

既然话都说绝了，还能怎么样呢？

扉间的背抵着淋浴间湿滑的瓷砖，一只手环着泉奈的腰肢，另一手捏住对方的臀，他的力道不重，好几晚没合眼已经让他略微晕眩，如今勉强自己保持清醒。泉奈看得出他的困倦，但就是狡黠地不想让他睡觉，于是非常激烈地回吻他，吮吸着他的嘴唇、脖子和锁骨。肌肤的摩擦好比火柴与打火条的碰触，一次又一次，瞬间就要迸发出火星。

“泉奈，转过去。”

突然发现扉间慵懒的声音真好听，低沉轻柔，像一首诗歌，泉奈心想要是扉间平常都这么跟自己说话多好，没人能抗拒这种催情的声音，浑身骨头都酥麻。他感受到对方下身的炽热膨胀，啧，嘴上说着困身体还是很诚实的，既然这样他就难得听话一次，乖乖转过身扶着淋浴水管作为支撑，任由对方摆弄。

扉间的手从腰肢转到胸口，从臀部移到大腿内侧，他懒得浪费时间，直接进入正题，分身毫无前戏地进入，双手稍加用力将泉奈的身体往自己身上按。这种粗鲁无礼的行为让对方瞬间僵直，双脚很不自然地弓起来，不过无妨，泉奈喜欢这种刺激的，太啰啰嗦嗦反而令人不高兴。

那种诡异的灼热感又来了，泉奈感觉身体里被放了招豪火球，野火燎原风吹更烈，最近一段时间每次欢爱都会这样，这两天已经较之前稍微好些，但还是热的令人难受。好在这次是在淋浴间，泉奈一个激灵将冷水开到最大，冰冷的水流漱地打在他的肩背和脑袋上，终于感觉稍微舒服点。

规律的抽动之后全部的能量在顶点释放，泉奈刹那间感觉脑子一片空白，全身的力道被剥离身体，所幸扉间双手一直紧搂着他，于是干脆倒在对方怀里睡过去，反正某人不会把他丢在这里不管。

扉间很郁闷，明明自己才是那个好几晚没合眼困得要死要活的人，怀里的这个小妖精前脚还活蹦乱跳精力充沛，后脚却倒在自己怀里睡得香甜，他还得把人抱回去，这什么世道，宇智波泉奈之前信誓旦旦保证抱他回床呢。

 

泉奈醒来发现自己躺在扉间怀里，哈喇子都蹭到对方胸口了，赶紧用手擦擦，而扉间正如之前所说，本就熬了好几天又在浴室里一番折腾，精疲力尽，仍在沉睡。

很少看见这样子的千手扉间，安静柔软，呼吸平稳悠长。泉奈鲜少有机会仔细欣赏扉间的脸，几乎每次都是对方比他先醒——这不公平，一想到自己睡觉流口水的模样被看了这么多次，没准早已经被拍下来存在手机里，映在深深的脑海里，不甘心啊。

不过扉间真好看，宇智波看上的人怎么会不好看。眼睫毛纤长卷翘，鼻梁高挺弧线十分流畅，嘴巴的线条看着也甚是舒服，谦虚点打个八九分。男人都是大猪蹄子，睡个丑的不如睡个漂亮的猪蹄子，甭管他平时再怎么令人火大，一见到他的脸就什么气都没了，美滋滋。泉奈小心翼翼地摸摸扉间的脸，生怕不小心唤醒这尊漂亮的娃娃，娃娃醒来可没有睡着时这么令人喜欢。

“扉间，你真好看。”

哪壶不开提哪壶，扉间迷迷糊糊眯开一只眼，万幸他的睡意还大于理智，明显没听清楚泉奈说什么，大脑还停留在懵懂状态，发现是泉奈在恶作剧之后下意识搂紧对方继续睡，睡到天昏地暗永不醒来最好。

睡吧，睡吧，让这种安静美好持续下去。

 

泉奈再度醒来是因为饥饿，饿到胃绞痛以至于实在睡不着，就差失去理智把眼前的白毛啃了。人是固然不能啃食的，再说千手扉间不够肥不够腻，真要说烤起来滋滋冒油那还得属胖助的腰间五花肉，烤好以后沾上蛋黄酱裹上新鲜生菜……想想口水直流。

冰箱里没有甜食没有瓜子没有冰淇淋，某人的储备粮要是出现了这些才叫太阳打西边出来。饿极生悲的泉奈小天使脑子里满是metube上吃遍甘之国土产的哥哥的影子，不由质疑自己为什么要跟扉间这种甜食绝缘体乱搞男男关系，脑子是什么时候缺根筋？

不对，甜食还是有的——一整罐被用来偷梁换柱的不X家牛奶妹妹糖！按常理那罐东西是死也不能碰的，毕竟它就躺在床头柜的冰箱里而扉间躺床上呢，危险系数太高，可是转念一想穿上衣服、拿上钱包去街对面小卖部，按惯例多半还得跟老板娘聊会儿家长里短听她抱怨自家嫁不出的只知道对着电脑发出谜之笑声的女儿，整个过程下来泉奈多半会饿得直接爆须佐，所以为了木叶和平，就吃两颗奶糖缓缓血糖再去小卖部扫荡——两颗绝不再多。

说是迟那是快，泉奈用上堪比飞雷神的速度，冲到床头柜前打开冰箱门，从头至尾不超过一秒，香甜诱人的牛奶妹妹糖安安稳稳躺在泉奈怀里，乳白色的圆润糖果此时此刻真是格外娇艳欲滴。抄起两颗往嘴里一送，一抿，一咽，我吃下肚子你还能让我吐出来吗？

“你从什么时候发现冰箱里有那罐子的？”

很好，这个男人基本可以不要了，专挑不该醒的时候醒，给人添堵的技能也不知是祖传的还是后天习得，由于受到惊吓而卡在喉咙里的糖球差点剑走偏锋跑到气管把人噎死。

“没看到罐子上写着什么吗？我让你不要动你偏要动，非跟我反着来是不是？”扉间披上外套翻身下床，一把抢过糖罐，在近距离观察里面的内容物后那张脸活像是被NTR的接盘侠，“罐子里的东西呢？”

“咳咳咳！”差点被噎死的泉奈指指自己的喉咙示意扉间糖果早就咽下去了。

“我不是说现在这罐被替换的牛奶妹妹，而是原来的那罐东西。”二代目送上一记大大的三白眼，“你没发现两种糖的直径有1mm的差别吗？”

“我擦，你这什么视力，我开万花筒都看不出这1mm。”

“这么说承认了？你到底把东西藏哪儿去了？！”

“吃、吃光了……”

“哈？！什么时候吃的？”千手扉间的脸不光是像接盘侠了，而是替隔壁宇智波养了二十年便宜儿子的接盘侠，很黑很黑，“你就说实话吧，我挺得住。”

“大概、差不多……上个月的这个日子。”

“整整一个月！”扉间用吼自己阿尼甲的音量喊了出来，“之前的三十天内，我俩发生无安全措施性行为多少次你算过吗？”

“没有诶，一周大概有……”

“三十天十七次。”

“哇哦，你记性真好，你是掐着日子一天天记录还是回忆过后得出结论的？”泉奈觉得气氛很尴尬，总觉得自己睡了人老婆而被原配抓包，“话说那个奶糖蛮、蛮好吃的。”

“不是糖，是药。”扉间很绝望地往嘴里丢了两颗牛奶妹妹，“为了保证木叶人口不会因为同性婚姻骤降而制作的助孕药，同性婚姻的助孕药，懂否？”

“那为什么你要把男男生子药放在床头柜，还TM写个’泉奈勿动’，药就算了还做得那么甜，药不都是苦的吗？！这件事能怪我吗？”宇智波族长大人抓住了问题的关键，气得写轮眼都开了，“那种东西就该锁在实验室的保险箱里而不是你的冰箱。”

“这个实验项目已经停止了。生物实验中副作用太大，雄性动物生理结构就不适合生产，没有孕育胚胎的器官，胎儿在腹腔里发育最终会挤压脏器，造成无可挽回的损伤，比如脾脏破裂，肠胃被捣烂之类的。” 扉间把糖罐子递给泉奈，示意对方想吃就慢慢吃，“目前体外人工授精的技术已经很发达，风险也比这种药物小得多，只不过得多花钱请个代孕。”

“那你还把药留着？”

“泉奈，你愿意请个普通女人代孕，生出来的孩子平平无奇无法开眼，还是冒着生命危险也要生下一个百分百具有宇智波优良血统的写轮眼？”扉间冷笑，“这种药的受益者就是你们这些唯血统论的血继家族。四战以后不光是宇智波，整个忍界的血继家族都面临继承人的问题，日向家几百年来男权当道，如今继承人只能从两姐妹里面选。他们对于选婿慎之又慎，一心怕生出来个没有白眼的废物！”

“难怪日向家会轻易放弃鸣人这个绩优股，想来是觉得波风水门那金发蓝眼的显性基因太强大，万一生个儿子像鸣人那就等于个屁。”

“你不觉得这个药太‘政治不正确’了吗？”

政治正确，呵呵，四个字四座大山足以压倒整个木叶，一棒子锤下来要你命你信不信？也不知道从什么时候起，凡事都要讲个正确不正确，非黑即白，堪称历史车轮大倒退。可惜泉奈也没资格批判这些，当初宇智波充分利用这一点，大肆宣扬本族百年以来备受压迫歧视，遭到不正确的政治对待，否则怎会全族被逼上绝路报社？要不是他们一哭二闹三上吊，以一副受害者的形象洗地，哪儿能像今天这么潇洒，还睡火影，大白天做梦！

这也不难理解为什么药藏在扉间这里，万一实验室某些年轻人思想激进，把药物偷出来公之于众，那就是一个死。现在的年轻人，young and naïve。

 

话说到这份上，宇智波族长是明明白白，刚才还想开须佐高达拆了研究所，转眼又没了底。这千手扉间何时嘴遁功力产生如此大的飞跃，没准是鸣人私下开小灶教他动之以情晓之以理。

泉奈心不在焉地披上衣服，有些茫然地问道：“怎么办？没怀孕就千恩万谢当一切没发生过，万一怀了……你的意思呢？”

“在没确定怀孕之前不敢给你用药，”扉间的手覆上泉奈的腹，“整天看《延x攻略》、《甄X传》和《金枝X孽》，宫斗堕胎总知道吧。薄荷绿豆莲子汤、玫瑰益母草红花，各种活血化瘀的爱吃多少吃多少，最好你能生吃苦瓜这等大寒的东西。没事儿绕着木叶跑个马拉松，怎么折腾怎么来，自己看着办。”

“万一还是……怀了呢？”

“用药打掉。”这回复真够斩钉截铁。冷血到令人发指。

“我没有产道，请问胚胎要从哪里出来？”泉奈指着左腹那道陈年的扭曲刀疤，“肚子上开个口子插根管子吸出来吗？”

扉间居然点头示意回答正确，“微创无痛，一个小时之内给你解决。”

“看来堕胎圣手二代目大人很有经验。”泉奈再三告诫自己不要发火，千万不能在这里打起来，“你给多少生物试过？”

“我们实验室的小白鼠、阿猫阿狗、猴子和猩猩都试过。”

很好，泉奈觉得是时候问最后一个问题，这场谈话该结束，“如果我不但怀孕了，还执意要生下来呢？你自己也说了，这药能保证一个血统优良的宇智波，我族正需要新生代。”

“拿自己的性命去换一个可能缺胳膊少腿、脑子不好使、毫无忍者天分的没准还有21三体综合征的死小孩，你觉得值得吗？大不了你多花钱请人生，生十个总有一两个有写轮眼，你还不用受苦不用去死。”

鸣人肯定将毕生嘴遁绝学倾囊传授，泉奈觉得自己得赶紧逃，不然真被忽悠躺手术台上做人流，开什么玩笑。

“有情况我会告诉你的，这段时间不要来烦我，谢谢。”


	5. 5.我本始乱终弃，你却不肯醒

5.我本始乱终弃，你却不肯醒

春野.老军医二代.木叶最强男友力.纯爷们.樱，今天也是开开心心在木叶中心医院值班的一天……除了前队友兼前暗恋对象，腰上肥肉又多一圈的宇智波胖助牵着一个头戴鸭舌帽、眼架大墨镜并用口罩遮住整张脸的，看身形猜都猜得出是宇智波族长的“不知名人士”来医院挂了她的普通门诊号。

“族长先生，大家都是见过的，您不用打扮这么严实。”小樱偷瞄了一眼泉奈短款上衣和低腰牛仔裤之间露出的一截肉，左腹那道陈年旧疤隐约可见，再望了望佐助又摸了摸自己，人比人气死人，干吗非给自己找不自在。“我跟佐助是老队友，他前几天说过会带亲戚来看门诊，我自觉医术还行，四战也不至于弱到送了命。”

“胖助你出去一下，我要跟医生单独说。”泉奈示意佐助赶紧走，打发走后又神经兮兮溜到门口确认人已走远，顺便将门由内而外彻底锁死，吓得小樱以为自己要被灭口。“医生我要验个血，测hcg。”

“可以啊，不就是抽个血验……”小樱眉头一皱，意识到问题不对，“hcg激素指标是最精准的早期验孕，您在家用验孕试纸试过吗？”

“试纸会有偏差，周数太早验不出来吧。”言下之意就是，我验过了但是只有一道杠，想想还是不太放心所以来验个血。你千万不要告诉佐助啊，不然我也不会故意支开他。

小樱好歹是木叶新生代里数一数二的聪明人，自然很识时务，再说当年宇智波斑生孩子，她可是全程作为实习医生跟着纲手，早已见惯大风大浪处变不惊。木叶中心医院早前启用全自动电脑系统，不再需要开纸质的检查单，检查结果也直接传送到医生电脑上，除非病人要求，不会特地打印出来，甚是方便。

泉奈去采血室抽了管血，回到门诊部时检查结果也正好出来。春哥不愧是五火纲手的嫡传弟子，面对宇智波家主，一个一言不合就能开高达灭了自己的男人，甭管脑子里怎样一团浆糊，表面仍是气定神闲，偷偷在桌子底下用手机给佐助发了个消息——“你家二祖宗带球了，我把电子版检查单发你邮箱。”

“结果如何？”

“孕期3-4周，”小樱有点尴尬地读结果，“孕妇常见的轻度贫血，记得要补充维生素，生活作息也要调整好。泡吧得缓缓，熬夜尽量避免……最近几周没喝酒抽烟之类的吧？”

“没有，就是常常日夜颠倒打游戏。”

“熬夜对你和孩子都不好，毕竟现在的激素水平不太稳定。”小樱噼里啪啦在键盘上敲着诊断报告，“对了，尽管你体术卓越，可是也不要爬到火影岩上玩pokemon go，更不要一边开直播一边抓宝可梦，容易出事。”

“哈？”

Pokemon go就是你我所知的任X堂宝可梦系列的手机游戏，玩家可以像真正的的训练师般在野外抓宝可梦，然后培育对战，还能打道馆。这玩意儿可比通灵兽方便多了，既不用签订契约也不用咬破手指，更加没有欧非血统的明显差别，只要你跑得快，总能抓到心仪的宝可梦，于是这个游戏在忍界非常流行。

宇智波家开了metube自频道转型当网红家庭，尤其在《宇智波斑测评零食系列》疯狂屠版之后，家里成员没事也会拍点小视频找乐子。大概一周前，pokemon go游戏更新地图，号称会在特定时间在木叶特定场所投放珍稀宝可梦，身为任X堂脑残粉的泉奈整天捧着充满电的手机就去抓神兽，还开了直播跟粉丝互动。

皇天不负有心人，他终于在六火卡卡西的火影岩雕像的面罩上发现一只快龙，于是三下五除二爬了上去，几乎倒吊着丢了十几个精灵球将木叶唯一一只快龙收入囊中。收服成功之后泉奈激动地语无伦次，完全不顾还在直播的万千粉丝，大叫道“肥大（快龙的绰号）看看妈妈呀，看看妈妈吧！”一个激动直直掉下火影岩，幸亏他须佐高达开得快，不然就回到住了几十年的黄泉路，肚子里还带个球。

这段视频最后收到了好几百万打赏，泉奈更是被誉为“要快龙不要命，抓宝可梦感天动地的大神”。泉奈玩游戏在二次元游戏圈热度不亚于他哥三次元吃零食的测评——我之所以抓得到殿堂级宝可梦是因为我站在须佐肩膀上！

 

泉奈拿着小樱开的处方单心情复杂地走出门诊部大楼，迎面而来的胖助二话不说帮他拎包，出门太早而没戴假肢的左胳膊空荡荡看着怪可怜的。二祖宗也没有倚老卖老让残疾儿童背包的厚脸皮，赶紧一个箭步冲上去想抢过包自己背。

“胖助你别呀，小身板缺了条胳膊怪可怜的，包包我自己背。”

“少来，闪一边去。”佐助没好气地回答，活像是家里大宝得知妈妈要生二娃后的愤怒。

泉奈自知抢不过年轻人，干脆拿出手机又抓起了口袋妖怪。下一秒，手机被佐助抢走，没空手开须佐抢手机。

“喂喂，鸣人又给你惹啥麻烦了，惹了麻烦也别冲我发火。”

“呵呵哒，鸣人再傻也不会挺着个大肚子冲上火影岩还TM差点头朝地摔下来！”宇智波.真女主.佐助仗着自己主角光环十分没大没小，“你肚子里孩子谁的，我就问你这一次，你可别骗我。”瞧这委屈劲儿真像是自个儿妈妈怀了隔壁老王叔叔的儿子。

标准答案大家心知肚明，99.99%是木叶研究所里那个白毛领子的娃，可是泉奈生性比较爱玩，除了去研究所玩扉间平时也会泡泡吧、打打碟、上上网吧，00.01%的可能性还是有的。

“孩子的爹不重要，真的~”

“我就知道是那个白毛的！他那张脸就不安好心！还说少看漂亮的宇智波，话里的意思就是不能多看但是可以多睡睡觉咯，把你肚子搞大就跑了！”佐助为自己妈妈，啊呸，二祖宗被人搞大肚子感到不值得。“我这就去拆了木叶研究所！”

“慢着！”泉奈咬牙拽住佐助，“咱先回家，顺便路过药店陪我买点叶酸和孕期维生素。”

准七代目火影夫人走在路上，引得路人纷纷侧目，还拿出手机一阵乱拍，毕竟佐助平常也就跟鸣人出街逛逛，这回难得跟别人出门。泉奈将双肩包抱在怀里，挡在自己肚子前，生怕被人看出什么端倪，他越想越觉得刚才药店小姑娘的眼神不太对，是不是隔着大墨镜大口罩看出自己是谁了？不可能吧，普通的药店小妹又不是日向家白眼。

“没事儿，你一点都不显怀。”佐助抢着帮孕妇拎包，泉奈死活不让残疾人帮自己拎包，两人在大街上拉拉扯扯令人浮想联翩，最后还是泉奈仗着两只手力气大，成功护住了包。

“我怀孕的事情别跟家里人说，这才一个月。”

“不好意思，验血单我已经发群里了，屏蔽了老祖宗和你的那个群。”

宇智波家六个人会玩手机，但是这微信群排列组合有几十种，一会儿屏蔽这个，一会儿屏蔽那个，简直是大学女生宿舍小团体。

“除了家里三个人，别再说了，真的不要再说了，你说了我就气得流产给你看。”

佐助点头归点头，右手利索地划开从卡卡西那里要到的微信名片，“千手扉间”和他那个千手家族徽头像格外扎眼，越看越气，二祖宗还天天和这个千手头像聊天，没准还微信约炮，真下得去diao。胖助自然不屑于加这种人的好友，但是搞完二祖宗就跑的男人绝不原谅，点击加好友，在好友认证里丢下一句“二祖宗怀孕了”，点击发送，千手扉间敢视若无睹他肯定开轮回眼拆木叶研究所！

 

回到家，小辈们一齐迎了上来，泉奈躲都躲不掉。止水和鼬嘘寒问暖端茶递水还能忍，带土直接伸手摸摸二祖宗的肚子，被一脚踹脸上，倒在地上躺尸。

“医生说孕早期要多睡觉，我去补觉。”泉奈抱着包冲向自己房间，只想赶紧找个地洞钻进去。太尴尬了，太尴尬了，你们为什么要关注我，就像往常一样不行吗，大家各干各的不要关注我啊，为什么要摸我的肚子。

止水望着二祖宗的背影，想开口已经来不及了，“我还没来得及跟他说二代目在他房间里。”

“哈，千手扉间什么时候来的？”佐助杀气直冒，万花筒都开了，眼看要升级成轮回。

“他说接到你的微信消息就飞雷神过来了。”嫂子很无辜，明明是你叫来的呀。

“为什么我们家附近会有飞雷神的术，千手扉间有阴谋！总有刁民想害我们！”很好，佐助对二代目就是女儿看后妈，越看越觉得那个小婊砸不是好人。

鼬拉住胖助，劝道：“是直接飞雷神到二祖宗房间里的，懂了吗？我们让他在屋子里等一下。”

“修罗场啊！”上一秒还趴着的带土满血复活，“我开神威空间去暗中观察他们吧~”

大家默认了这个意见，一个跟一个挤进神威空间，还带上瓜子薯片三色丸子。

 

本以为跑回屋能躲过一劫的泉奈一开门便见到一撮白毛，差点喷个豪火球表达一下内心的愤怒——宇智波佐助，你这个吃里扒外的东西，要你保密，哪知道你这张嘴根本兜不住东西，全TM往外漏！赶紧嫁出去，不要回来了！

“你、你来干吗？”泉奈问得自己都心虚，扉间来干吗他自己心里有碧绿的大树。

扉间朝那截露外面的小腰瞟了一眼，“还是怀了？”

“我该做的都做了，番红花冰淇淋一天不间断，薄荷绿豆汤当水喝，之前还爬上火影岩抓口袋妖怪，差点头朝地摔死有没有，要不是为了流产，我至于这么拼吗？”泉奈吼道，“孩子长得牢不能只怪我吧？”

“是否尽力而为只有你自己知道，你要是真的想流方法千种万种。”扉间凑上前，环着泉奈的腰，“腹壁脂肪层太薄，不适合怀孕，你们家丰腴有肉的佐助倒还有多子多福相。”

“哼，替我们胖助谢你吉言。”泉奈恶狠狠瞪一眼，“到底想说什么？”

“宇智波族长确定要生一个未经合法婚姻的‘私生子’吗？勇敢的‘单亲妈妈’。”

“哎呦喂，你这意思还想对我负责啊？”话音刚落，泉奈一只手便死死掐住扉间的喉咙，“别以为我不知道你的鬼主意，什么负责什么结婚，为的不就是法定伴侣可以在手术协议书上签个字吗 ？哪天看我不爽把我往手术台一绑，你签字你主刀，一条龙服务啊！无痛人流一小时，无痛引产两小时，是不是啊，堕胎圣手二代目！”

真当他宇智波泉奈好欺负，好歹也是战国宫心计混出来的，哪儿能是个傻白甜。最新版《木叶婚姻法》他早就研究透了，要是他在手术台上不省人事，他的民事伴侣就有权力决定保大保小，生命权不在他手上了好嘛！

“怀孕的风险我告诉过你了，”扉间反抓住泉奈的腕，“你是想等着胎儿生长挤压脏腑器官，内出血一尸两命吗？”

“大、大不了真的威胁到我性命，我再流掉……”泉奈说这话自己觉得假。

“12周以后不是流产，算引产。用查克拉手术刀把胚胎切碎然后吸出来。”扉间突然透露出一丝怜惜，“我可不想给你做引产，长痛不如短痛，懂吗？”

两个人僵持着对视良久，久得躲在神威空间里围观的宇智波们都以为他俩要蓄力打架。最后是泉奈先松的手，叹了口长长的气，颇为认命。小辈们以为二祖宗要放弃怀孕这么危险的事情了，不由得跟着松了口气。

“扉间，我是什么人你还不清楚吗？上辈子我勾引你、哄骗你，极尽撩拨最后设计让你杀我，害你一生都活在愧疚悔恨里，始乱之终弃之，我这么个人渣你还没看明白吗？”泉奈笑得格外灿烂，“你都吃过一次亏了，这辈子怎么还没学聪明点？你不敢承认我就是玩玩你这件事，怕伤心咯？”

“……”

“这都8120年了，战国早亡了，你思想能不能与时俱进一点！你瞧瞧现在多少漂亮小姑娘有钱有闲，不想结婚就想要孩子，去精子库花钱买一个高质量的或者找个过得去的骗骗感情骗个种子，男的这么干的也多的是，我赶时髦不行吗？！”

“……”

“上辈子被我骗感情，这辈子被我骗遗传物质，如果你实在觉得委屈，我赔偿点精神损失费。”泉奈打开手机准备转账，“你说要多少，马上转。”

很好，这气氛比刚才更僵，一股死透没救的气息。神威空间里的带土拿手机兴奋得发抖，如此深情虐恋的视频剪辑一下又能屠版了，再想个好标题好文案润润色，本月metube热门尽在囊中。

“不需要。”

“不需要就滚。”泉奈抄起桌上那枚绑有飞雷神符咒的苦无，用尽力气朝窗外扔，随后指着那蓝天白云，“请吧。”

送走扉间以后的泉奈倒在床上，按了按疼痛的太阳穴，果然年纪大了不能激动，一发火就头痛。他这把老骨头真心折腾不起，看来以后还真的得少熬夜玩游戏。


	6. 6.于我们而言你更重要

6.于我们而言你更重要

孩子的亲爹妈彻底闹掰之后，神威空间里的宇智波们四个脑袋聚在一起叽叽喳喳起来，主要就是否该告诉孩子的大姨大叔这一喜讯起了争执。

“必须告诉他，现在只有老祖宗能阻止族长发疯，”止水首先提赞同票，“生孩子这件事儿我们觉得瞎胡闹，是因为我们跟二祖宗的感情远大于一个素未谋面的小孩，我们不愿意亲人因为一个陌生人受到危险丢性命。”

“复议。”止鼬二人一向共进退，“刚刚二代目也说过，长痛不如短痛，为了族长的安全着想，孩子的亲爹都不反对堕胎。”

带土赞同三连，“即便现在不告诉老祖宗，凭他的能耐迟早会知道，如果三个月后错过流产最佳时期，孩子压迫内脏，泉奈一尸两命，我们全村、哦不、全忍界一起陪葬。”

“这个家里除了我，全都想让泉奈躺手术台上无痛人流吗？”胖助间接表达了自己的立场，他站泉奈。

鼬戳戳自家愚蠢弟弟的眉心，“年轻人，不要被爱情冲昏头脑，你得考虑现实。”

“万一孩子生下来就没妈，岂不成你家鸣人第二，”带土挑眉冷笑，“老爸是火影，老妈在生他的时候死了，最好生娃当天是个满月夜，老祖宗开着轮回眼挥着芭蕉扇把千手扉间扇死，双杀完成，鸣人二代，主角预定。”

“闭嘴，你以为谁都是你!不许你说吊车尾!”

“心疼啊？”

真.女主和四战boss一个拔刀一个戴面具，眼看就要拼一拼谁的光环大，命比较硬，多亏止鼬一人抱一个，费尽九牛二虎之力才把他俩分开。

“小叔叔和佐助都冷静!”止水被带土误伤了两记拳头，急得难得将声音调高一度，“你们是嫌情况不够乱吗!”

鼬神情严肃地反问:“佐助，你能理解泉奈，但你想过万一有突发情况，整个家里该靠谁?”

带土拍拍衣服上的褶皱，打个响指收回神威，估计以为自己是个灭霸。确认家里WiFi信号稳定后，贤二意味深长地朝在座另三位看了一眼，将刚刚在神威空间里偷拍的视频发了出去，一刀没剪，原音收录，相当刺激。

 

第二天清晨，木叶的鸡还没叫，网吧里包夜场的还在奋战，泡吧结束的年轻人三三两两走在回家路上，一切都如往常一般宁静祥和……才怪！宇智波斑往木叶大门前一站，即便他没有身披铠甲驾骑九尾妖狐，木叶的土地还是象征性抖了一抖。那一天，木叶终于回想起了，曾经一度被他们所遗忘的恐怖，还有被火遁烤熟的那份香甜人肉味道。

当宇智波斑推开祖宅大门，其余的宇智波们围在电视机前强装镇定地嗑瓜子，但是越啃手越抖，鼬破天荒磕着椒盐味的咸瓜子，带土吓得像个土拨鼠一般点一下头磕一下。不是他们不想逃，是逃不掉，与其累死累活跑了半天还被拎回来兴师问罪，倒不如乖乖宅家死得体面一点。自斑爷的查克拉进入写轮眼感应范围起，他们就知道今天死定了，无奈早晚都得死，早死早超生。胖助怀着绝望的心情偷偷给鸣人发了个永别的表情包，随即视死如归义薄云天。

“泉奈……”

泉奈浑身打颤，幽怨地瞪了一眼泄密者们，一眼万年，“哥、哥哥，你怎么自己回来了？”

“暮希得了流感，还传染给光希，小孩子发着烧不便长途跋涉，柱间照顾他们，我自己回来的。”斑去厨房倒了杯水，一饮而尽，“把这边的事情处理完我就回去。”

“事情……处理完？”泉奈下意识抓住离自己最近的佐助，仿佛台风来临时要抓牢周身最重最坚固的物体便不会被吹跑。

“你肚子里的东西。”

话音刚落，泉奈便被斑拽了起来，拉拽的力气之大还顺带着拖上了佐助——台风风力太强，这墩子不够结实。按理说，斑爷这等暴娇性格，得知泉奈的作死行为早就开轮回眼日天日地日空气了，如今却硬压着怒火，分明是暴风雨前的宁静，火山喷岩浆前的暗流涌动。

“哥，我想、我想……”

斑横抱起泉奈便往木叶中心医院跑，“想都不要想。”

此时的太阳初升，迎面吹来的风有些冷，泉奈用一种极其少女的角度自下而上仰望自家哥哥的脸，脑中突然回忆起小时候哥哥在自己生病时抱着自己找族医以及自己被扉间重伤后哥哥抱着他从战场跑回家的模样。只是很可惜，当年的泉奈盼着哥哥跑快一点，早点到达目的地，今天的泉奈希望斑能停下脚步，让他自己用双脚决定该往哪儿走。

宇智波家的小辈跟在后面，无奈老祖宗的速度非常人可比，佐助的女主光环偏偏在此刻失灵，全然没有给他加buff，万幸他家准七代目不知怎么智商上线，收到他的信息以后马上做出反应，好巧不巧在中心医院门口将斑堵个正着。

“老祖宗你不能这样啊我说！” 鸣人仙人模式全开，嘴遁大招冷却完毕。“二祖宗怀孕有危险，但你们不能用最悲观的态度去对待这件事，没人说这件事情一定会悲剧啊我说！”

斑瞬间爆开轮回眼，“滚，我只说一次。”

鸣人坚定地摇头，有本事拼拼谁的光环比较闪，男主角顶多缺胳膊少腿不可能死的。

“不愧是我们家胖助看上的人，”斑爷冷笑，“可惜胖助得守寡了。”

佐助的女主光环也就涉及到老公才会生效，下个瞬间窜出来说，“想杀吊车尾先杀我。”

“有男人忘娘家的东西！”斑爷的须佐一巴掌扇上来，鸣佐二人瞬间被拍飞，狠狠地砸在还差几步路就跟上来的止鼬和带土身上。很好，碍事的人都解决了，早点把事情办好就没什么好操心的了，斑心里这么想着，完全无视怀里的泉奈那张煞白绝望的脸。

 

纲手原定今天休息，接到鸣人的夺命连环call时正躺在床上睡觉，本来被吵醒有一腔怒火，但是电话里鸣人上气不接下气向她求救，说宇智波斑突然回来要给宇智波泉奈打胎，正在去医院路上，让她赶紧去救场。

搞毛啊？宇智波泉奈不是男的吗？这厮又不擅阴阳遁，哪儿能怀孕啊？转念一想，泉奈不是自家二爷爷的老相好嘛，没准是被二爷爷喂了稀奇古怪的药，怀个孩子很正常……不对，一点都不正常！她已经多了个小姑姑小叔叔，这会儿还要再多个长辈？稍微清醒点后她马上联系二代目和现任六代目，自己随即赶往中心医院，也亏得鸣人佐助拖延时间，斑刚进医院就和她打照面，无巧不成书。

“斑奶奶好。”

“小纲，麻烦帮个忙，”斑将弟弟像抓小鸡般提着领子送到五代目面前，“给他做人流。”

“拒绝，我不同意！”

“纲手！”

二爷爷对不起，侄孙女还想多活几年，不能得罪奶奶。虽然知道您一把年纪老来得子甚是不易，但是咱也得活命是不是。

纲手很难办啊，这人该怎么接?泉奈双脚离地，领子被提着，双手被钳着，哆哆嗦嗦像只落汤鸡。五代目也不知道该是伸手抱腰还是双手从腋下环抱，总不能公主抱吧，哪个动作皆是尴尬。最最令人尴尬的还是木叶那群爱凑热闹的妇产科住院病患，你说现在网络发达了，大家也都是艺高人胆大，也不知道哪里的消息说宇智波斑抱着泉奈往木业妇产科赶来，准妈妈们那叫一个激动哟，挺着肚子蹲守在角落，活似追爱豆的狂热粉，仿佛看了斑爷一眼肚子里孩子能开写轮眼。

泉奈也不是省事的主，狗急了跳墙兔子急了咬人，他急起来直接一扭头对着亲哥喷火。没错，一团火直接往斑爷脸上喷。这火当然不是冲着毁容去的，趁着斑爷分心挣脱开束缚，一个鲤鱼翻身跳开三米远，暂时脱离包围圈。

“你想干什么!”

“我真的不想喷你的，你饶我这一次吧。”

“要九个月后我再给你收尸?”斑爷轮回眼都气开了，“既然你不愿意做无痛，咱们用最原始的方法，长痛不如短痛，哥哥保证一秒钟给你解决。”

“擦，这不公平，你生小孩我说过你什么了?”

“我生小孩没要我命，没挤压我器官，不会导致我五脏六腑破裂。”斑爷瞄了一眼恨不得赶紧跑路的纲手，“对吗？”

“阴阳遁是自然之力，和药物催生是两回事，不能一概而论。”五火咽口水，“奶奶，门外那俩一紫一黄冲进来的你不管管?”

话音刚落，鸣佐倏地冲进大厅，一个挡着斑一个护着泉奈，一群宇智波紧随其后。角落里吃瓜病患们更加起劲了，有几个粉丝举着手机叫了出来，恨不得冲上前要个签名。纲手趁乱脚底抹油用上平生最快的速度跑路，刚溜出后门不巧撞上了六火和二火，赌场上的霉运延续到生活，五火想死。

感知系的二代目一脸猪肝色，“宇智波一族大闹妇产科，我哥居然不在?!”

“我姑和我叔得流感发高烧，爷爷守着脱不开身。”纲手近乎崩溃就差没抱着二爷爷哭，“奶奶不杀人不见血不罢休啊！”

卡卡西拍拍扉间聚聚的肩膀，“唯有二代目您以死谢罪才能平息今天一难。”

“卡卡西你别学宇智波带土那么欠，要学就早点嫁进宇智波随夫姓。”

“二爷爷要是死翘翘，孩子出生证父亲那栏得填‘已故’，你是想让孩子去《木叶好声音》比惨吗？”

“小纲手你脑子里到底装了些什么古怪的东西，早跟你说退休以后报个老年大学学门手艺，别整天看剧，脑子都傻了。”

三位火影奔到产科大厅，现场一片混乱。鸣人抱着斑爷大腿开嘴遁，不停安利养娃的种种优点，颇有催生办主任的潜质；佐助张开双臂老鹰护小鸡，微胖的身躯灵活地扑挡；止鼬和带土吃瓜同时给粉丝发福利，现场搞起了排队签名，不少准妈妈跪求偶像赐个好名字。一堆人叽叽喳喳围在一起，查克拉杂乱得让扉间误以为有千只鸭子在耳边齐声歌唱。

全场最闲的要数泉奈，傻傻站着不知道要做什么，感觉自己是个多余的，环顾一圈却和同样懵逼的扉间对上眼。两个人确认过眼神，不约而同地低下头发消息。

 

肥大看看妈妈呀:你作死啊，等着被我哥灭口?

肥大不想看肥妈:我不想来，但是木叶遗传物质库在这楼里，我能不来吗？万一有闪失，木叶基因工程倒退五十年。

肥大看看妈妈呀:话说你微信名能不能改改，非要跟我起情侣名，咱俩分了掰了，你赶紧给我改!

肥大不想看肥妈:凭什么，谁说我跟你情侣名，自我感觉不要太良好，自恋狂。

肥大看看妈妈呀:你一个不玩口袋妖怪的人懂不懂谁是肥大，赶紧TM改名字，不要侮辱我家快龙。

肥大不想看肥妈:你设置个备注名不就行了，再说有本事你拉黑我，分手拉黑是基本礼仪，死生不复相见，清明互相点蜡。

肥大看看妈妈呀:你以为我不敢是不是!

肥大不想看肥妈:有本事你拉黑。

肥大看看妈妈呀:你行你来!

于是聚聚就真的拉黑了……

 

“千手扉间你TM敢拉黑我，五秒钟之内不加回来我nen死你!”

不知道为什么，就在泉奈吼这话的一瞬间，原本吵吵闹闹的妇产科鸦雀无声，换句话说，所有人听得清清楚楚。

难以想象一群人转过头的速度会如此一致，简直是设定了程序的机器人。扉间被几十双眼睛盯着，顿时有点不知所措的小无助，很幽怨地瞟了眼泉奈，对方愧疚地低下头躲避目光。

眼看宇智波斑周身越来越低的气压，所有人默默在心里画十字，看了眼今天是几号——明年今天给千手扉间上柱香。

泉奈悄悄挪到离自己比较近的止水身边，毕竟目前家族里就止水看着最靠谱，关键时刻不掉链子。

泉奈扯扯止水的衣摆，“止水，帮个忙，不能让孩子出生证的父亲栏写着‘已故'。”

“你想写千手扉间?”止水你抓住了重点。

“空白不行吗?万一孩子18岁那年生日踏上寻父之旅，找了半天发现他爸已故，多伤心啊!”

“还需要18岁?等他看懂火影岩上的脸他就知道自己爹是谁，8岁都嫌多。”

“别烦，快点帮我!”

前暗部多年优秀员工奖获得者宇智波止水建议道:“在场那么多影级人员，您的破演技比杨天宝还烂，所以我们要动点真格的。放心，我有分寸。”

止水一记手刀横劈下去，泉奈顺势倒在他身上，随后他又注入了少量自己的查克拉引发泉奈体内查克拉紊乱。

“不好啦，二祖宗急火攻心晕过去了——”

目睹全程的鼬在心里给自家男人点了个赞。

昏迷过程中泉奈晕晕乎乎听到耳边一阵混乱，接着他确定自己被谁横抱起来一路飞奔，吹在脸上的风有点疼。粉丝的热情水涨船高，各家打call此起彼伏，叫的最响的要数宇智波骨科粉，“斑泉王道”的分贝压过一切。奈奈很担心如此下来娃他爹会谣传成斑爷，他老哥都是俩娃的妈了还得给自家娃当便宜爹?乱了乱了，木叶套路深我要回战国种田。

 

泉奈睁眼看到的是木叶医院单人特护病房，规格太高以至于吓得他伸手摸摸肚子——孩子还在，一切安好。鸣佐互相依偎着靠在沙发上睡成小猪；带土在用苹果削小兔子，已经削了好几盘小兔子等着他醒来吃；鼬盯着显示屏观察他的血压心跳；止水在翻病历报告；斑趴在病床边打盹。

满满的家族爱洋溢病房，大灾大难前还是家里人靠得住，感动!泉奈怀着一丝不该有的期待打开手机微信——很好，依旧拉黑。他宇智波泉奈就是死，死外面，一尸两命那种死法，也绝对不要千手家的白毛了!这男人谁爱回收谁回收!

“二祖宗醒了啊，要不要吃苹果。”带土送上刚削好的一盘小兔子。

“我没事儿，就是突然头晕。”止水这娃下手还真不轻，头到现在还发胀。

鼬帮忙圆场:“心跳血压没问题，估计只是情绪波动太大，早期要心平气和。”

“好好的怀什么孩子，吃饱了撑的。”趴在床边的斑爷刚醒，没好气地训斥，“养小孩很麻烦的，一条艰巨痛苦的漫漫长路。”

“那你还生?”

“在给我一次机会我肯定不生娃。”俩孩子的妈开始细数家中懊糟事，“白天不睡觉晚上净哭闹；吃喝拉撒全靠哭，搞不懂是拉了屎还是饿了肚；晚上啪啪啪都没时间，衣服脱一半孩子哭得跟杀猪一样。”

“老祖宗你可以搞个影分身带孩子啊。”

“我不知道为什么我小孩分得清本体和分身，一定得本体抱，不然哭给你看。”

止水放下病例解释道:“孩子会在晚上哭闹是为了防止爸妈晚上太闲搞生产，所以要让你们一直忙碌，就没时间生二胎了，确保自己的可得资源充足。”

斑爷吃了一惊，“小小年纪心机这么深?!”

“这是自然法则，谁让你非要带着孩子跟柱间浪迹天涯。”泉奈吃完一盘小兔子打算吃第二盘，“反正家里有那么多人，我生了娃大家帮着带，一天一家轮流带，小case。”

“你打算当英雄母亲、单亲妈妈?你就不怕她在学校被人欺负?”

“老哥你思想怎么还这么封建，现在LGBT家庭生孩子，不婚主义生孩子，以后这些孩子一起上学，谁也别埋汰谁。”泉奈摸摸带土的狗头，夸他苹果削得好，“那些合法婚生子，多少是丧偶式育儿，跟单亲家庭有区别吗？家庭成员的多少和孩子身心健康不成正比。”

好嘛，泉奈拿在木叶开会怼其他家族的本事用在自己哥哥身上了，伶牙俐齿无法反驳。幸亏他是斑爷最宝贝的弟弟，不然早被扇死了。

趁着斑还没暴走，鼬柔声道:“我们之所以反对您生孩子，是因为在家人眼中，二祖宗您更重要，我们有感情基础。我们不知道万一您生孩子出问题，我们以后要以什么情绪来面对你的小孩。他一方面是你的遗产一方面是害死你的元凶，不是吗？”

“少来这些肉麻的，朋友我们能聊点现实问题吗？”泉奈不依不饶开怼，“第一，千手宇智波的混血，特级濒危动物，你们不好奇开着须佐玩飞雷神瞬移是何等模样吗？其次，我们家人丁稀少，我不生这一胎，你们这些小辈迟早面临生育问题，体外受精买代孕万一生出个没有写轮眼的辣鸡呢，我不入地狱谁入地狱，族长以身作则。最后，生育的确有危险，可然那些只是生物实验，猫狗又没有查克拉护体，况且咱们还有漩涡鸣人的仙人体，大回复术起死回生你们又不是没见识过。”

族长大人有理有据软硬不吃，瞧他怼起人来越战越勇的腔调，实在是个刺头。木叶嘴遁狂魔缩在沙发上恨不得隐形，佐助是站二祖宗的，他自然也跟着站二祖宗，别指望主角开嘴炮。

僵持过后老祖宗服了软，主动上前像儿时一般抱着弟弟，生怕小家伙一不小心会跑丢，之前没留神弟弟就被千手白毛拐了，想想心很痛。

“你决定的事情他人难以干涉，既然考虑清楚了，我会支持你。但是!一旦你的生命受到威胁，你有千万个理由我都得把孩子拿掉。”

“嗯呐。”

斑松开怀抱，转身收拾东西要走，“我得回去了，柱间发消息说孩子看不到我一直哭，我不能久留。你自己小心。”

事实上，斑家姐弟好不容易退烧，可是没见着妈妈在身边便不断哭闹，柱间实在没办法才联系娃他妈。要不是急着赶回家哄大病初愈的小孩，恐怕斑爷没这么简单让步。泉奈感谢自家外甥外甥女的大恩大德，神助攻没齿难忘，今年过年舅舅给你们一个大红包~

 

泉奈本就是装病，打发走自己老哥便准备赶紧出院回家，谁知家里人坚决要求他在医院多躺几天，估摸着想让他亲眼看看生孩子多辛苦多疼，早点打退堂鼓做人流。呵呵，当他宇智波二祖宗白叫的?二祖宗砍过的头比你们见过的都多，还怕生个娃?

早已习惯日夜颠倒的夜猫奈半躺在病床上看手机刷木叶论坛，尽管医生再三叮嘱要早睡晚起不要熬夜，可是生物钟非一日可改，不许泡吧打碟喝酒连熬夜这点人生爱好都要剥夺吗？再者，鸣人临走时偷偷在他耳边多嘴一句:

“基因库一个存放遗传物质的保温柜倒了，二代目说抢修完会来找你。”

啊呸，一柜子精子卵子有他宇智波泉奈重要吗？还跑去抢修，抢修个屁，抢救小蝌蚪啊！话是这么说，泉奈仍旧乖乖睁大眼睛等着扉间来找自己。

再说这木叶论坛，随着网络发达，消息传播比飞雷神都快。早晨在妇产科大厅闹得天翻地覆，还被一堆人拍了照片录了像，事情肯定瞒不住，下午全网都在讨论宇智波族长未婚先孕的话题，不用买热搜即能屠榜，撤都撤不下来。然而令族长意想不到的是，大家争论的重点不是他一个男人为啥会怀孕，而是娃他爹是谁，连赌局都开好了，木叶官方认证的下注押宝。

这下注选项可谓五花八门，家里亲戚全部榜上有名不说，大半木叶村名列其中，生怕错过任何一个可能性——人尽可夫。呼声最高当属斑爷，今早他戏最多，疯狂的斑泉女孩们脑补了一出“明明有老公孩子却婚内出轨亲弟弟，把弟弟搞怀孕后为了息事宁人，逼他打胎”的家庭伦理剧，这些斑泉女孩乐此不疲地把斑斑打造成一等渣男。除此以外扉泉党战斗力也很强，都怪泉奈非要在中途喊一声扉间，论坛里各种号称实验室内部人员绝密爆料，活像24小时无死角监控，一个个吹得有模有样。

在刷论坛过程中，泉奈意外发现自己居然有那么多姐姐粉妈妈粉，小姑娘家母胎solo二十多年如今头头是道讲起孕期保养，巴不得亲自来给他煲鸡汤。千手扉间粉TM有脸说“我们二代目还是个孩子，离作品近一点离生活远一点”，奈奈看得气不打一处来，你家孩子出生日期距今一百多年啊，再说这人除了飞雷神、秽土转生和自己肚子里的球，有什么拿得出手的好作品吗？

泉奈发现扉间站在病房门口，由于玩手机太high，一时间竟没注意到门口站了个大活人。他连忙放下手机，招招手示意对方进屋说话——扉间没有。千手扉间仅仅站在那里，黑夜里锃亮的红眼睛注视着床上之人，纹丝不动一言不发。泉奈从对方的注视中感觉到一阵“虞兮虞兮奈若何”的无奈与悲戚，他不明白这有什么好悲伤，生个孩子而已，负责生娃的是他，扉间只负责提供遗传物质。

“扉间你微信还没……”

一句话未完，对方早已消失不见，留下一扇敞开的病房门。微信依旧拉黑不曾加回，泉奈认命地知道扉间大概永远加不回来了。罢了罢了，这样也好，早点认清泉奈是个超级渣男然后去找个更可爱的人在一起，不会欺骗不会诡诈，多好。


	7. 7.樱哥系为数不多的正常人

   樱哥系为数不多的正常人

四战救人无数却仍在为评职称苦恼的木叶好医生春野樱，如今对着宇智波族长的孕检报告皱眉头，恨不得扇眼前这位黑超大墨镜搞得像金卡戴珊的战国遗老两巴掌。

“都说了不要熬夜，饮食要规律，少对着电脑手机游戏机，有这么怀孩子的吗？”樱哥猛拍桌子，“您这是药物催生的小孩，跟您哥不一样，他孕期吃香喝辣日天日地日空气，不代表您也可以!才隔了一个月反而!”

“可是我睡觉容易做噩梦，睡得还浅。”泉奈小天使心里苦，他也不想有黑眼圈，搞得像抄袭隔壁风影我爱罗。

小樱无奈地叹口气，发条信息叫诊室门口的佐助进来说话，泉奈一看叫家属，还以为自己情况危机，吓得脸色苍白。

“佐助，我知道你找我是信任老朋友，但是你家二祖宗的情况复杂，我一个人能力有限。”樱哥长长地呼出一口气，“药物催生的千手宇智波混血儿，我不能拿孩子的性命冒险，我得上报师傅，甚至得让木叶研究所接手——谁制造谁负责。”

“哈?还得看千手扉间那张老脸啊?”

“您不想看他一开始就不要为爱鼓掌啪啪啪！”樱哥一记三白眼，“我不知道你们俩有什么矛盾，但是现在关键要保证孩子的健康，再这么下去没准胚胎停止发育你信不信!”

佐助清楚知道小樱发火有多可怕，赶紧挡在二祖宗身前，“行行行，你说什么都行，赶紧上报五代目，我们绝对听从专家建议。”

樱哥把电脑里的病例全部打包，一键发送。确定对方接完毕，她悬着的一颗心总算放下来，专注地敲键盘。

“给您开点安神止吐的药，多吃点清淡好消化有营养的东西，不许吃糖了!如果继续恶化下去，直接上静脉注射营养液，我说到做到!”

泉奈心想幸好咱家胖助没跟这么可怕的妞儿在一起，小丫头片子用眼神就能杀死自己，这要是娶进门不就是娶个阎罗王回家，惹不起惹不起。拿了处方谢过医生，宇智波族长吓得赶紧带佐助跑路。

“你的女同学好凶，还是咱家鸣人姑爷可爱。”

“凶点才好，镇得住你，省的你成天作妖。”佐助忧心忡忡地看着泉奈凹陷下去的眼眶和脸颊，“好不容易跟老祖宗争取来的机会，您自己也得说到做到好好养胎，万一老祖宗再突然跑回来，我可不救你。”

“胖助，怀孕真的很辛苦。”泉奈拍拍肚子，“瞧我哥孕期虎虎生风的样子，还以为谁生孩子都跟生个鸡蛋似的，谁知到我这儿难度突然加大。不好意思害你成天花时间陪我。”

“我反正闲着没事干~哥哥嫂子为了盖新大楼焦头烂额，小叔叔成天只知道运营自媒体做网红，鸣人被拉去火影楼见习，家里就剩我俩，我不陪你谁陪你。”

泉奈欣慰地捏捏胖助的肉屁股，讨好道：“胖助你下午能不能帮我去喜X排队买杯芝士桃桃，十二分甜的，去冰加椰果。”

“那家店排队起码两小时诶！”

“准火影夫人肯定有办法的对不对，那群阿姨姐姐看到你的脸没准就让开一条道，求求你啦~我今天就想喝芝士桃桃。”

 

下午佐助千叮咛万嘱咐让泉奈在家好生待着，看电视睡睡觉，别再瞎晃出去惹什么乱子。结果前脚人刚走，后脚泉奈便举着手机揣着充电宝溜出家门抓口袋妖怪。不是他不听医嘱，而是任X堂的诱惑太迷人，下午三点起更新地图，可捕捉的精灵数量增加一个世代，听着多诱人呐是不是~过了这村没这店呐是不是~

胖助对不起，族长不是故意利用你的同胞爱让你去喜X排几个小时的队，族长会补偿你的，明天晚上给你买只猪蹄膀炖汤补身子。欺骗小辈的愧疚很快被捕捉精灵的兴奋所取代，整个木叶一下午一堆忍者上蹿下跳抓精灵，大家都沉浸在这种简单美好不氪金的快乐之中。

这种平淡的乐趣很快被打破，泉奈眼睁睁看着地图上标明的圆不溜秋的水汪汪的玛丽露，它所在的地方的的确确是自己现在最不想去的木叶研究所，可是……玛丽露好可爱，这只小东西种族值属性也很不错的样子，万一被人抓走了总有些舍不得。思索再三，泉奈悄咪咪摸进研究所，前台小姐格外热情，姨母笑不停，一个激动就差内线电话通知全员离岗接待，幸亏被及时制止。

“我自己进去就好。”

“您是来找二代目的吧，他在三楼，要我把他叫下来吗？”前台妹妹笑容不断，“您现在活动不方便，我帮您把他叫下来吧，您好久没来了，我还以为您在家养胎不出门了，好想你的说~孩子两个月了吧，三个月的时候排畸要来我们所里做哦~”

所以泉奈不想踏进门啊！赶紧抓完口袋妖怪走人！

“二祖宗！”鸣人正巧从电梯里下来，“佐助没陪着你吗？你是来找二代目吗？”

“我的姑爷，可算是找到人了！”泉奈如获救星，抓着鸣人的胳膊把手机往他怀里塞，“我记得你会玩pokemon go吧，行行好帮二祖宗一个忙，上楼去抓只玛丽露下来。知道玛丽露长啥样吧，全身水蓝色，肚皮白色的小老鼠。我在前台等你，你赶紧抓了拿下来给我。”

鸣人还没反应过来便被一脚踹回电梯，捧着还亮着屏幕的手机一脸懵逼。男主今天刚到火影楼准备实习，卡卡西老师就说以后不用再去火影楼，直接来研究所帮忙，吓得他以为二代目看上他要拿他和九喇嘛做人体实验。大概一刻钟后，鸣人捧着手机又下来了，一脸委屈，像是被人调戏了的小媳妇。泉奈赶紧凑上前，手机没了没事，咱家姑爷不能有事。

“怎么啦，被人摸屁股啦？二祖宗帮你摸回来！”

“二祖宗我对不起你！”鸣人递上手机，“我半路遇上二代目，一时嘴快说漏了，结果你要的玛丽露被他抢先抓走了，对不起。”

是可忍孰不可忍，抢宝可梦之仇跟挖他墙角有毛区别，最讨厌这种分了手还要给自己加戏的瘪三，故意给前任找不自在刷存在感，尼玛怎么会有这种脑抽存在！泉奈气得撸起袖子抢过手机大步流星蹭蹭借着楼梯跳上三楼，吓得鸣人着急跟在后面一时不知道该发短信跟谁求救。

“千手扉间——”泉奈踹开三楼实验室大门，扉间聚聚正戴着眼镜算实验数据，白大褂配眼镜怎么看怎么衣冠禽兽，那腿真长那手指真细，所幸宇智波族长大人忍住了想把这个小婊砸按在墙角一堆艹的黄色想法，当机立断抢过对方手里的数据往地上一砸，“还我的玛丽露！”

“哈？那个手机游戏抓到了还能还？”

“二代目你能把自己的口袋妖怪和人交换的我说。”鸣人插嘴道，顺势扶住泉奈怕他因为地板太滑摔跤，堂堂准七代目此刻像小太监。“你就跟二祖宗交换一下吧我说。”

泉奈急得直跳，“我先看中的玛丽露，也是我让鸣人来抓的。”

扉间秀了秀手机上活泼可爱圆滚滚的玛丽露，“这游戏不是谁手快归谁吗？”

“大力士属性玛丽露，你快点还给我！”

“我没偷没抢，凭本事抓的，为什么要给你？”聚聚一记白眼，弯腰捡起地上的数据，转身打算走人，“别仗着自己怀孕就你弱你有理，我不吃这一套，麻烦借过一下。”

“别想跑！”

扉间一个飞雷神躲回自己的休息室，泉奈气冲冲地有电梯不乘跑楼梯，鸣人很无奈地跟在后头，趁着空挡给佐助发了个消息。

休息室的电子密码锁泉奈早就开过无数遍，今天不知怎么地，连着试了好几遍都显示密码错误——很显然，密码被换过了，早已不是当年那扇想开就开的门，不是那个想进就进的休息室。

“千手扉间，你开门呐！你有本事抢玛丽露你没本事开门呐！开门！你给我开门！”泉奈叫门的样子活似王雪琴，“信不信我把门烧成灰，连你一起烧成炭！须佐拆房你信不信！千手扉间——开门——我命令你给我开门——”

“你很烦！”

言语像一根针，轻轻一戳即可将整个人扎得泄了气。泉奈突然就不嚷了，他知道再喊下去也没有意义，里面的人不会开门的，覆水难收，再吵下去反倒显得他不体面，跟卢本伟般晚节不保。他无力地推开鸣人想要搀扶他的手，自顾自走到洗手间，找个空厕所，关上门——将胃里能吐的东西一股脑全吐出来。他从早到现在仅临出门喝了点牛奶，蛋白质经过胃酸变质苦不堪言，但他还是天旋地转想吐，即便吐不出来也不停干呕。

鸣人隔着门板大喊，“二祖宗你还好吗，二祖宗！”

“朋友，有餐巾纸吗？这个坑位没草纸了！”泉奈打开门，用手背擦擦嘴角，另一只手伸上前讨要纸巾。“借我用一张。”

男主随即的走位很骚包，他先是爆了仙人模式，冲到扉间的休息室门口临门一脚，直接将门板踹得粉碎，然后二话不说把聚聚拽了过来。那果敢那决绝，爆棚的男友力，难怪佐助死心塌地呢，泉奈心想自己年轻个八十岁没准要跟胖助抢男人了。褪去仙人模式的鸣人又变回那副不靠谱的模样，傻乎乎地说：“二祖宗呕血了，怎么办呀，我可怕血了我说。”

泉奈这才发现手背上竟抹出一滩血，想来是吐得太厉害导致消化道出血，不算大碍，看着吓人而已。他径自跑去洗手池洗手漱口，想像个没事人一样赶紧跑。这胖助还在顶着烈日帮自己买喜X，赶紧回家不然茶就不冰不好喝了。

“旁友，谢谢侬哦！”扉间一把抓住泉奈，连南贺川乡下土话都冒出来了，“诶棕阳子扬撒个小宁，血啊吐策来哉。侬覅扬了，好哇啦？”

“要死快哉，奈管我啊！奈似我撒宁！”

鸣人很懵逼，他一个从小接受木叶标准发音的少年瞬间不懂这俩战国老头在说啥个外星语，他俩一唱一和讲得倒是来劲儿，说的话也很好玩，有趣婉转像小鸟唱歌。吵着吵着还推推搡搡，你来我去，鸣人根据自己的切身经验莫名觉得苗头不太稳……

“公共场所不要有任何黄色镜头，要文明要全年龄。”

扉间连着三白眼翻不停，硬是把泉奈塞给鸣人，“你带他去二楼的输液室，找戴眼镜的姐姐给这货挂营养液，看好了不许他跑路，挂满三瓶才能走，否则你的火影见习考试永远别想合格！当一辈子下忍！”

鸣人吓得开了仙人模式背着泉奈就跑上楼，中途路过那间不幸被男主一脚踹的休息室，实木门板都成灰了。奈奈心想还是别拿自家姑爷的前程开玩笑，胖助未来要当七代目夫人的，祖传珍藏的白无垢都备好了。

 

佐助拎着刚买好的喜X时接到鸣人来消息，说二祖宗又在研究所闹事，气得差点把两杯芝士桃桃丢进垃圾桶，结果一看泉奈孕吐得消化道出血，马上急得抱着两杯饮料跑过来。鸣人陪着坐在输液室，两杯茶正好一人一杯。

“人家要十二分糖……”左手打着吊针不能动的泉奈怨念地望着佐助。

“给你买了就别挑。”胖助抢过鸣人那一杯七分甜的喝了一大口，“大热天帮你排队，我还没要服务费呢。”

“少喝奶精。”扉间抱着病历本走进来，“消化道出血还喝这种东西。”

“这不是奶茶是芝士桃桃，”泉奈将手里的饮料递到扉间嘴边硬是给对方灌了一口，“是芝士奶盖，超级好喝有没有。”

聚聚压根没理会，自顾自继续说，“你以后别去打扰春野樱了，人家小姑娘前途无量要评职称当主任医师，哪儿能因为你浪费时间。而且她妇产科经验不足，只是给纲手做过实习助手，不足以应付你个刺头。宇智波佐助，以后每天带你二祖宗来挂营养液，产检也来这边。”

“我凭什么听你的。”

“这样我和佐助不是天天可以见面了吗我说！”鸣人特别激动，“我现在在研究所实习呢！”

“好啊，我明天早上就带人来。”

有了男人忘记娘家的白眼狼!泉奈恶狠狠地瞪了一眼，可惜胖助视而不见。扉间找了张空椅子坐下来，一页页翻阅春野樱早晨打包发过来的诊断书和目前为止的产检报告，越看越心累。你们要知道，死敌之间的滤镜跟柱斑之间的天启滤镜是一个原理，一旦开启这个走向就偏了，扉间聚聚的葛优躺在泉奈眼里是这个小婊砸装慵懒勾引我，不是什么正经货色，迟早艹死他，哼。

“朋友，我求你看在你这么作死咱孩子胎心还能正常的份上可怜可怜他吧。”聚聚交换了一下跷二郎腿的双腿次序，“我是真不想管你，但是你肚子里有颗心脏在跳。你跟你哥争了半天换来这个机会，现在又任性得作死作活，你到底想怎样？”

输液室忽然沉寂下来，空气也变得很僵硬。原本颐指气使的泉奈用另一只没被扎针的手抵住下巴，眼神游移，全然没了刚才的精神气，像披着纸老虎外衣的猫咪，蜷缩在输液室的躺椅里。鸣人怕二祖宗会哭，悄悄递上纸巾，然而对方没要。泉奈嘴唇皮动动，想要说什么却又开不了口，最后硬是挤出一句南贺川乡下土话，只可惜鸣人也听不懂。

幸好扉间是懂的，他站起来走到泉奈身边，蹲下来与对方平视，那双本该神采飞扬的万花筒因为连续多日的失眠而浑浊，隐隐有一层的雾气，暧昧迷离。扉间张开怀抱温柔地抱住对方，纤长的手指抚摸着泉奈的后脑勺和后颈，像在哄玩闹的小孩入睡。鸣人很识趣地带着佐助赶紧溜，不要当两个老家伙之间的电灯泡。

我只想让你抱抱我。

好的。

 

经过宇智波家的不懈努力不断督促，族长大人在孕期第一次大型排畸孕检中成功过关——唐氏筛查显示孩子没有任何染色体问题，阶段性的伟大胜利！鼓掌！啪啪啪！泉奈的身体也逐渐适应了肚子里多个小朋友这个事实，孕中期就不再成天孕吐了，体重也恢复到正常水平，总之一切步入正轨，棒棒哒！

奈奈拿到唐筛结果的时候可他喵激动了，兴奋地发微博告诉粉丝们自家小孩很健康哦，木叶没有不允许告诉胎儿性别的规定，毕竟早点知道孩子性别早准备婴儿用品，忍界生男生女都一样！于是乎族长开赌局让大家猜是男是女，从猜对的转发关注的粉丝中随机抽取一个送上宇智波五件套的签名照，乐极之下拉着家里人跳了段《极乐净土》作为粉丝向福利，顺便炫耀一下自己将近五个月的肚子。

木叶研究所所长千手扉间表示，宇智波族长能这么健康离不开木叶研究所的倾囊相助，并且在他本人得意忘形时，我们还在时刻担心他肚子里的娃有没有过大过小，挤压身体器官，我们才是任劳任怨的幕后功臣啊！

哈？你说孩子的爹啊，不好意思我们不知道。

啥？你问是男是女啊，生男生女都一样，不知道不知道。


	8. 8.那年杏花微雨，你说你是二代目火影

8.那年杏花微雨，你说你是二代目火影

樱哥战战兢兢地往宇智波族长的腹部涂耦合剂，再将B超探头紧贴着腹部皮肤来回滑动。年轻的女医生非常紧张，今天是她职称考评的重要实战环节，小小的B超室内围聚着木叶医疗界的权威人士，几位火影先不去说，小春长老你虽是医疗老前辈但都半只脚入土的人在家等死不好吗？！稍有不慎，说错一个字，自己的考评成绩就死透。

“今天我们做的是孕期大排畸，通过彩超来观察胎儿是否有外观畸形。”樱哥僵硬地背着书，“此外，也需要检查胎儿是否对母体器官造成挤压伤。本次操作者春野樱，时间XXX”

纲手按下摄像机的开关，示意考评开始。

探头在肚子上来回滑动，惹得泉奈痒得直笑，他一笑肚子的肌肉也牵动着发抖，画面跟着抖动起来，模糊不清。

“族长，您冷静一下。”小樱今天态度特别好，换平常早就吼上去。

通常的大排畸要半个小时起，而今天所有人都盯着彩超画面，吓得小樱慎之又慎，每个角角落落都要看上好几遍，确定完全没问题了才敢在报告上写。

“你再看一下嘴唇那边，我怎么感觉有一道腭裂。”二火指着屏幕上胎儿唇部的位置，示意小樱挪动探头，“不好意思，老花眼看错了，你瞧瞧手指是不是齐全。”

“小樱，你再看看头围和脊椎，”纲手比划一下，“这个胎儿比较小，孩子他妈要多补补。”

小春长老反驳，“这个大小在正常范围内，脂肪太厚都不好做B超，你们没生过娃不懂。我怀头胎只知道吃，胖的跟头猪一样，生的很痛苦，妊娠纹还重。”

小樱偷偷地白了一眼这群老头老太，赶紧趁空档完成检查报告。“现在我们要检查母体器官受损的情况，……”

男性没有存放胎儿的子宫，因此体内的查克拉自动凝成一个腔室存放胚胎和他的羊水膜，以保证孩子与腹腔其他器官隔离。肚子里的小家伙偏小，加之泉奈查克拉强大，牢牢地包裹住了胎儿，所以暂时还没有挤压伤，不过因为肚子里多出一团东西，器官有些许偏移，等月数再大一点就不好说了。

“肠子这边还是挤到了，怕是要肠梗阻。”扉间指着屏幕，“准备好到时灌肠。”

泉奈一听这话差点跳起来，“啥？！灌肠？！”

“族长大人您别激动，孕妇都有这个问题，您哥当年怀孕还顽固性便秘呢！”小樱赶紧把人按回床上，“还会压迫膀胱尿频尿急，后期可能会孕期水肿走都走不了路，很正常。”

“怀孕这么可怕啊，我哥都没跟我说过……”

“你自己要生的，怪谁呢？”扉间无视泉奈想掐死自己的怨念眼神，继续看彩超屏幕。“斑怀孕的时候我哥脸上常常有淤青抓痕巴掌印，时不时还要罚跪搓衣板，都是怀孕躁的。”

“我也想罚你跪搓衣板，你赶紧去跪着！”

检查进行了大半天，总体结果还算不错，尽管五火说这个月份的孕肚偏小，可是胎儿倒在正常范围内，唯一要担心的是腹壁太薄周数大了会产生严重肌肉撕裂伤，如同宇智波斑当时一样。好在春野医生也如愿以偿得了个优等成绩，升职加薪感觉接下来干活更有劲儿了。

 

做完检查的泉奈打算先吃点东西再回去，早晨为做彩超只喝水，检查持续的时间太久，肚子早唱起空城计。中心医院附近没什么好吃的，病号餐、家属餐又贵又难吃，他决定走两条街去甜点屋吃蛋糕。

刚走出医院门，有人把他叫住，转头一看是转寝小春。泉奈和小春不熟，仅仅接任族长之位后开家族大会见过几面以及产检时她作为木叶老权威站在旁边把把关，在地府倒是听镜他们说起过这个班上唯一的女同学——爱好聊八卦、嘴碎会来事、反正不好惹。今天老太太主动找上门，吓得泉奈以为是不是哪儿得罪人家了。

“族长你这是要去哪儿啊？”

“我去吃饭。”

“我这儿有75°C的黑森林蛋糕，您要不要尝尝？”小春摸出一个精致的蛋糕盒，里面躺着一个八寸的大蛋糕，“我年纪大吃不得高糖分的，您喜欢全给您。”

“75°C……”很想吃蛋糕可是眼前的女人对宇智波家恨之入骨呢，“不、不用了。”

“您放心，我要是真敢动歪脑筋，师父不得把我大卸八块啊。”

也对，周芷若九阴白骨爪再厉害也怕灭绝师太。泉奈想了想，满心欢喜地跟小春去她家里玩，据说离中心医院就五分钟的路程，去了就可以吃蛋糕喝奶茶，棒棒哒~

小春长老的儿女早就各自成家，木叶新生代上任后长老们的权力也被逐渐架空，时代不需要行将就木的老王八，因此她平时就赋闲在家带带孙辈，子孙满堂好不惬意，就是吵。

泉奈拿勺子挖着蛋糕，啊呜一口吃掉蛋糕上的巧克力房子，满脸幸福，看得几个小毛孩直流口水。怀孕以后激素水平不太对，残忍邪恶的宇智波看到小孩羡慕的目光居然心生爱怜，主动分了好几块给小孩子吃，看小春也没阻止，这蛋糕应该没毒。

“我怀孩子的时候胃口也好，大冬天爱吃奶油冰棍，一天好几根。”小春笑得一脸褶子，“您这胎男孩女孩啊？”

“你今天做彩超不是在旁边吗？”泉奈知道小春这老花眼肯定看不清彩超，然而他就是不想说。

“族长大人，我问您……这孩子的爹谁啊？”

哎呦喂，憋了半天就想问这个啊。不过也是，孩子的爹至今对外保密，泉奈平时出门要么独自一人要么佐助陪同，反正没在公众镜头中出现第三个人，木叶官方的赌局各种押宝，斑泉扉泉呼声不相上下，赔率忽高忽低，可以说泉奈的肚子好比股票，牵动着木叶人民的荷包。估计小春长老靠着养老金也觉得过不下去，想多赚点吧。

“你猜~”

“我希望是斑泉的，压了三千块。”小春长老竖起三根手指头。

“嗯？你居然不押宝你师父？”

“呵呵哒！”小春冷笑，“我还真不希望是我师父的。他那个人作恶多端，一报还一报，您要是真的给他生个孩子，便宜他了！”

泉奈心里狂笑，他在地底下早知晓扉间那点破事，不过为了配合小春还是装出一副不可思议的模样，“哟，你师父是掘了千户坟还是夜闯寡妇门，难不成绿了半个木叶村？”

“倒也不是，”小春摇头，“木叶火影，未婚未育，人帅腿长智商高，你说那些高官大名、公主侯爵看到这么帅的领导人，难免一见倾心，很多事情谈判桌上谈不拢，床上什么都好说。一切都是为了村子的和谐发展，因公捐躯。”

“少来。我在地下可见过不少他的老相好，男的女的环肥燕瘦应有尽有，”泉奈一口咽下大块蛋糕，“我想得很开，他是男人又不是琼瑶笔下的男人，他地上玩一千我在地下玩了八百，咱俩扯平。”

“你能这么想就好，”小春一挑眉，完完全全坏人模样，蓄力开大招，“他跟旗木家老太太可能有私生子的事情您也知道咯？”

“哈？！旗木家？六火？！”搞毛啊，平常二火和六火的白毛开玩笑也就算了，没想到真的是血缘关系？睡多少人只是量的问题，睡出小孩是质的变化。泉奈凑上前，示意要听细节。

“我师父和旗木家老太太有将近一年的长期关系，后来老太太继承家主招了个上门女婿，两人就断了。”小春压低声音，“旗木老太太结婚不到一年就生了个旗木白牙，对外说是不足月的早产儿，实际上……呵呵，未婚先孕。”

“确定是扉间的？”

“一，时间吻合，前脚分手后脚嫁人，火速生娃；二，旗木家不是大姓，中人之姿，却一连出了两代天才忍者，老鼠的儿子是凤凰，可能吗；三，旗木一家都是深色发，入赘女婿是白发，生出来的孩子是白发，一般白发基因为隐形，全忍界只有一家的白发是显性，那就是……”

泉奈想起千手四兄弟那黑白搭配得很随便的发色，仿佛有一万只羊驼踏过，气得肚子疼。

“你家洗手间在哪里，我有点恶心……”

在小春长老家的洗手间，泉奈抱着马桶吐得翻江倒海，刚吃进去的蛋糕混着胆汁一股脑涌了上来。这不公平，凭什么自家小孩一出生就多了个便宜侄子，如果是卡卡西嫁进宇智波改姓还说得过去，偏偏他还TM姓旗木！

“贤二，明天带上设备给我出去拍视频，咱们做期爆款屠版！”

泉奈给带土发完语音信息，拿草纸擦擦嘴角的污渍，浑身上下泛着无力恶心。这转寝小春果然是个嘴碎会来事的主，没事献殷勤就想恶心死这个宇智波，但是这事儿不告诉他，宇智波家主头上长青草嘛！

 

怀有身孕的宇智波族长跟四战首席boss带土无缘无故消失，微信不回电话不接，全村都要疯掉了，你们两个人体核弹随便乱跑是想引发忍界大恐慌吗，这事儿连斑爷都惊动了，抱上女儿开着须佐高达到处找人，柱帝只能开着千手大佛揣着儿子跟在后头大叫斑斑。所到之处一片狼藉民不聊生寻死腻活。

一周以后，一则纪录片出现在了宇智波家metube自频道上，瞬间屠版，转载千万。视屏名叫《那年杏花微雨，你说你是二代目火影》，摄像宇智波带土，导演+剪辑宇智波泉奈。纪录片内容简单，两人采访了当年旗木家的包衣小婢女，老太太的闺蜜和白牙卡卡西父子的老保姆，并从多方取证，从认证物证身份证的角度来验证二火六火有没有亲缘关系，考据讲究，很是李菊福。

旗木家的包衣小婢女：

问：你们旗木家当年到底什么情况？

答：旗木家本就是小门小户，小姐那辈的时候只剩夫人一个孩子，她的兄弟姐妹都死光了。木叶前有宇智波后有日向，旗木家除了有几亩田产真的排不上号。

 

问：你在旗木家工作多久了？

答：我从小就被卖到旗木家跟着小姐，后来嫁了人脱奴籍才离开旗木家的。

 

问：你离开前木叶白牙已经出生咯？

答：是的，白牙少爷上学时我才走人的。

 

问：你知道你家小姐跟二代目火影是长期情人关系吗？

答：这个、这个……

 

问：你不说我一记豪火球喷死你，我杀你跟捏死蚂蚁一般，最好给我说实话。

问2：二祖宗您跟老太太过不去作甚，我求您消消气，别气坏身子。

答：我家小姐是有一段儿，可是村里好多女孩都跟二代目有一段啊！二代目那么帅，喜欢他的女孩那么多，谁不愿意有一段。

 

问：他们约会的时间地点频率。

答：好的时候一周一次，不好的时候一个月一次，每次都在在木叶村外的神社……

问：打野战呐？

问2：别激动、您万花筒都开了，冷静！

 

屏幕一片黑

老太太的闺蜜：

问：你知道她和二代目的关系吗？

答：知道呀，认识那么个大人物，长得还帅，小姑娘之间早就说开的。当年杏花微雨，我们姐妹几个去赏花，正巧遇上二代目火影，他就这么身姿挺拔地站在那儿，如皓月如明星，我们问他是谁，他说他是火影，二代目真好看~几个小姑娘里面就我闺蜜和火影对上眼了，好羡慕~

问：贤二，扶我去厕所，我恶心。

问2：没看见我家二祖宗挺着肚子吗，还说这些恶心死人的话，小老太太你居心不良。

 

问：你知道她怀孕的事情吗？

答：诶诶……

问：请不要对我的万花筒写轮眼说谎，如实招来。

答：我说，我知道的都说，别杀我！当年她家式微，你们宇智波看中他们家的田产，逼着她卖地，她一妇道人家忍术也不咋地，就想生个厉害点的儿子在忍界打出名号重振家业。我劝过她不要打二代目的主意，二代目不婚不育大家都知道的呀，骗炮骗精得判刑啊，可是她不听，她说与其被大家族羞辱之死，还不如放手一搏。

问：她成功了？

答：应该吧，我看她跟二代目分手以后一点伤心难过都没有，很是激动。

问2：我的个去，这女人够猛啊。

问：你知道她用了什么方法吗？

答：我怎么会知道啊，我又没在现场。

 

镜头再度一黑

旗木家老保姆：

问：你是旗木白牙和卡卡西的保姆？

问2：你有没有笨卡卡的婴儿照啊，我高价收购~最好不穿衣服的那种~

答：我是白牙少爷和卡卡西小少爷的保姆，在旗木家工作了几十年。

 

问：他俩父子很聪明？

答：没错，都是天才忍者呢，大家都说咱们旗木家祖坟长草，几百年也没见过这样的天才。

 

问：老太太跟她男人关系好吗？

答：还行吧，老爷是入赘的，比较温和老实，大事都是夫人做主。

 

问：你是什么时候离开旗木家的？

答：白牙少爷自杀以后，老太太就把我们辞了，自己带小少爷，可惜她身体不好，硬撑几年没熬过就去了。

问2：这老太婆真的很要强哦，跟二祖宗你似的，看来二代目就喜欢这款。

答：老太太是挺好胜，对白牙少爷要求很严，白牙少爷心理抗压能力不好多少也和老夫人教育方式有关，事事力求完美不能出错，出错就要受重罚，非打即骂。少爷死后她才稍微缓和一点。

问2：幸亏我家卡卡不是她带大的。

问：你不说话没人当你是哑巴！

 

问：旗木白牙是早产儿吗？

答：老夫人是这么说的，但是我看白牙少爷从小身体很好，长得也比一般孩子高，不像早产。可能是家里照顾得好吧。

后半部分就是一些文件证据，最后两人还特地跑去小婢女所说的神社，在神社门口立了一块“二代目火影幽会处”的牌子。全片结束。

 

泉奈和带土还没踏进木叶大门，几十个暗部就把他们团团围住。带土将二祖宗护在身后，笑嘻嘻地冲在前头，吓得暗部队员跳开十米远，瑟瑟发抖。

“宇智波族长大人，火影楼请您去一趟。”

“我家族长舟车劳顿身体不适，想回家休息，明儿再去给火影请安。”

“可是火影楼那边……”

“算了，去一趟吧。”泉奈拍拍肚皮，“贤二你扶我一下，有点走不动。”

这几天泉奈状态很不好，失眠焦虑一起来，吐得比孕早期还要厉害，走路多了下肢还会水肿，移动只能靠带土的神威，甚是狼狈。堍堍用神威把二祖宗带到火影楼，扶到椅子上，转头一看圆桌围着一圈人呢。数数有几个，还想，自己勉强五五开，宇智波五五开。

“宇智波族长，你知道自己在干什么吗？”水户门炎长老首先发难，“造二代目和六代目的谣言，故意损害木叶的颜面。”

“谣言？我给的都是实锤，只要那俩白毛亲子鉴定一下，真相大白。”泉奈缩在椅子里，一个劲儿翻白眼，“卡卡西你嫁进咱们家前是不是先得改叫千手卡卡西，哦不对，你爸是非婚私生子，还是随母姓。”

六火隔着面罩叹了口气，没说话。

“我看今天你就替你爹跟你失散多年的爷爷认个亲，磕个头，感天动地，父慈子孝。”

卡卡西憋了半天憋出一句，“家父已死，请不要羞辱他。”

“卡卡你想过我家二祖宗吗，他拼上性命怀的是谁的孩子你是知道的。你们对他，对他的小孩何尝不是羞辱！”带土伸手指着全程黑脸的二代目，“今儿我不杀你，但你别想好过！管不住自己鸡儿的东西！”

“慢着，我还有一句话要说。”泉奈站起身，拱手作揖，“小春长老，多谢你给我添堵。”

“哪里，师母客气。”小春微笑，“师父你就甭跟我客气了。”

泉奈非常硬气地大步流星往门外走，全程咬着牙，步子大得带土都有点跟不上。凭着一口气走出火影楼，一迈到大马路上便两眼一黑晕了过去，彻彻底底不省人事。

 

泉奈醒来看见春野樱的大脸，真是可笑，上周来做产检还高高兴兴呢，如今再回医院却搞成这副模样，丢人丢到家。宇智波满满的同胞爱在意料之中，家里人都在医院陪他，然而泉奈没想到斑爷会日夜兼程赶回来，奈奈忍了那么久，一见到哥哥心里的委屈憋不住，哇啦一声哭出来。

“哥哥——哥哥——”

斑爷瞧着宝贝弟弟脸颊凹陷、血丝满眼、嘴唇苍白、手上青筋突起，满是心疼，他的泉奈何时受过这等羞辱，“泉奈别哭，哥哥在呢，哥在这儿。”

“呜呜呜——”

“我把千手扉间的头割下来送给你好不好？”斑爷难过得自己也快哭了，搂着泉奈不停拍着他的背，“欺负你的人都去死。”

“斑斑你冷静！”柱帝赶紧挡住斑爷的去路，“扉间也是被骗炮骗精，他也不知道有这么个儿子啊，他真的没想羞辱泉奈。”

“事情已经发生，就算他主观上不想这么做，客观上已经做了！”斑推开柱间，头发气得都炸开来，“木叶炮王是吧，他以为自己吴亦凡啊！卡卡西我不去说，长辈的事情他不能控制，但是如果千手扉间洁身自好不乱打炮，至于被心怀不轨的小姑娘骗炮吗？这就叫苍蝇不叮无缝蛋，一脸伟光正实际上内心也是个渣！”

“斑斑，我……我觉得你说的挺对的。”柱帝突然不反驳了，“然而扉间是我弟弟，我不能看着他被你割头啊。”

“那行，留个全尸，死的体面点。”

“能留活口不，断手断脚断第三条腿。”

“哇塞，你这个当哥的够狠~”斑爷突然笑起来，“就依你，断手断脚断第三条腿。”

然后斑爷就走了，柱帝还一脸“我救了我弟弟一条命我很棒棒对不对”的表情，呵呵哒，大哥最残忍的就是你好嘛。大家都觉得以后还是不要惹初代目比较好，毕竟是那种可以傻呵呵说出断手断脚断命根的男人呢。

 

夜深人静，泉奈躺在床上看电视，春野医生再三嘱咐他早点睡觉，修养好了便能回家，可是他实在睡不着，不论是鼻子里插的吸氧管还是手指夹着的测心率，嘀嘀哒哒的声音都令他难入睡，一闭上眼便是转寝小春诡诈的笑脸，笑着说“师母，不客气”。

 “小家伙，万一我不要千手扉间了，你是跟我还是跟你爸。”泉奈拍拍肚子，“跟我好不好，你陪陪我吧，我都八十多年没人陪了。”

话音刚落，一个黑影从半空中摔下来，连带着各种瓦砾石板八五砖。吓得泉奈在床上直接开启写轮眼，拔掉那些该死的仪器管子，赤着脚跳下床，小心翼翼凑上前，心想着万一真是妖魔鬼怪不知须佐对他有没有用。

那坨黑影动了一下，“咳咳咳！”

“扉间？”泉奈蹲下来，“你怎么没被我哥打死？”

“他来实验室的时候鸣人正好在，替我挡着。你哥从木叶村追杀到火之国边境。”扉间艰难地爬起来，“估计他们现在还在边境打着。”

泉奈看他身上还是实验室的白大褂，没穿甲胄，身上净是磕碰擦伤，想着大晚上怪冷的，抓起病床上的被子披上来，把人裹严实了。

“你干吗？”

“你不冷吗？披着吧。”泉奈爬回床上，“快滚，我不想见到你。木叶飞雷神的术那么多，偏偏要到我的眼前来恶心我，想把我气死一尸两命对吗？”

“不是。”

“知道你不是，也知道有私生子非你所愿。”泉奈从床上坐起来，“可是这对我不公平，我俩各自怎么玩都没关系，地府里那些睡过你的小姑娘找你叙旧我都知晓，我喜欢撩奈何桥边的漂亮鬼怪你了解，可是你如今惹出了条人命，你的后人还当上了六代目火影。我是可以忍气吞声跟转寝小春似的闷而不发憋大招，但我不愿意，凭什么我得受气，要难过大家一起难过。你懂了吗？”

“嗯。”

“既然懂了就滚，改天你孙子嫁进宇智波家，咱们还是亲家，好聚好散，回见。”

扉间泄愤一般想将被子砸回给泉奈，但最后收住了力道，披回对方身上，“为什么总是我？”

“啊？

“骗感情骗炮骗遗传物质，为什么每次总是我背锅？你跟那个旗木家的女孩脑子里装了什么，我明明是受害人啊，我遗传物质被窃取被用做私人牟利，这是非法的，从法律上讲我应该追讨精神损失，为什么你们都来怪我？”

“因为你是坏人，你破坏猿飞团藏的好姻缘，伤害了镜的感情，害得所有一切都成了今天这局面。”泉奈理直气壮回答，“包括转寝小春故意恶心我，实际上也是为了报复你，看不惯你作恶多端却能有自己的孩子，非要给你添堵。”

“小春？”

“对，私生子的消息也是你女徒弟告诉我的，你可真会教徒弟，教出来的都是什么货色。”

 

泉奈不知道自己不在病床上好好躺着非要跟千手扉间跑出来干吗，翻窗出来连鞋子都忘记穿，只因为对方得知自家女徒儿煽风点火于是跑去兴师问罪，自己既是看热闹不嫌事大也是怕师徒反目杀人见血，再说小春家还有好几个孙子，傻乎乎啥都不懂，别被吓到了。

赶到小春长老家发现扉间蹲在花圃外屏息隐藏查克拉，泉奈也学着他的样子匍匐趴到花圃外，偷听屋子里的动静。两个人像一黑一白两只猫，甚是搞笑。

“回医院躺着。”

“少管我。”

扉间脱下白大褂，“给你。”

“不要，这件衣服很脏。”

水户门炎同大师姐小春在院子里喝酒，今天大师姐心情特别好，已经连喝了好几盅，不过她酒量不错，完全没醉。

“师姐啊，我说你这是何必呢。宇智波的视频全忍界都传遍了，再说谁敢删他们家的视频，热搜撤都撤不下来。”门炎叹口气，“哎~师父一把年纪晚节不保。”

“晚节不保？这叫一报还一报！”小春不以为然，“你光看他可怜，大师兄不可怜、团藏不可怜、阿镜不可怜？！还有木叶丸，最可怜的就属他！”

“师姐你轻点，隔墙有耳。”

小春呸了一声，“我偏要说！要不是师父故意拆散猿飞团藏，两人不会结婚又离婚，原本收养个儿子一家和和美美，现在倒好，大师兄再娶的琵琶湖是个什么婊，你们一群直男不知道，我一个女人看得清清楚楚，对继子没一天好脸色！当面一套背后一套！幸亏那个毒妇死得早，活该！报应！”

“你少说几句，人都死了。”

“木叶丸多惨，爹妈死得早，家里其他人因为他不是亲生孙子不待见他，就师兄疼他，结果大师兄还因为秽土转生没了命！”小春气得摔酒杯，“夕日红也不是好东西，都TM不是东西！”

“红姑娘孤儿寡母带着女儿不容易。再说那套房子是大师兄买的，未来是嫡系亲孙女，本就有继承权，红姑娘是怕女儿以后没有依靠。”

“你再说这话试试看！木叶丸没爹没妈容易吗？！团藏本就没什么积蓄，大师兄就给孙子留了一套房子，夕日红那个贱婢还把房产证改成自己女儿的名字，要脸吗？欺负孩子没爹妈啊！她女儿好歹有个妈，有猿飞家一堆亲戚，她自己是个上忍不能自己赚钱啊，抢孩子的房子，要脸吗？！”

“孤儿寡母……”

“既然这样就不要生啊！养不起还养，脑抽啊！没钱了榨干别人的血，吸血虫！”小春朝天比中指，“归根结底怪谁，谁TM拆人姻缘，谁发明那个无聊的秽土转生，都怪千手扉间！他倒好，死了还能复活，还能让那么漂亮的宇智波族长为他生小孩，那族长瞎了眼！”

水户吃了一惊，“哈，那孩子真是咱老师的？”

“绝对是！不是的话我把我自己吃下去！”

寒风冷冷的吹，吹得小春头脑稍微冷静了一些。躲在花圃外的泉奈不由得往扉间身边靠靠，对方很识相地抱住他，然而在拥抱的瞬间，泉奈感受到对方肌肉轻微的颤抖。

“门炎，我身体不好了，怕是快要下去跟大家凑一桌麻将了。”小春瘫坐在椅子上，“我就想趁死前好好教训师父一次，想瞧瞧他那被我算计却又无可奈何的脸，哈哈哈~”

“师姐你你好歹撑到孩子出生，你给地府的大家捎个话，长得像不像师父，是男是女，可爱不可爱这种的。”

“门炎你这么想捎话你自己死下去说吧，我没这功夫，还得给孙子绣学校要的小手绢。”

“喂喂喂，你过分的哦！”

花园里两人有一搭没一搭喝着酒，花圃外的泉奈扯扯扉间，示意他们该走了。这还有什么说头呢，有理的怕不要脸的，不要脸的怕不要命的，转寝小春不要脸不要命，拼不过的。扉间抱起泉奈，一个飞雷神便回到医院的病房，把人丢回床上，开上热空调，盖上三层被子。

“你还冷吗？”扉间问泉奈。

“我不冷了，你呢？”

扉间没回答，突然搂住泉奈，力道很轻，他跪在床边，头正好靠近泉奈的肚子。泉奈慌了，因为他能感受到对方的颤抖无助，甚至隐约听到流泪的哭声，他甚至忘记上次扉间向他展示脆弱不堪的神情是什么时候，可能从来没有过。

“对不起，对不起……”短短一句话被不断重复，一遍又一遍。

该怎么安慰他？并不想让他哭。

泉奈挺挺肚子，这样正好贴着扉间的耳朵。隔着一层皮肉可以隐约听到肚子里微弱的查克拉流动，或许还能听到胎心的声音，不过泉奈做不到低下头听自己的肚子。

“小家伙在说，爸爸，别哭了。”


	9. 9.姐妹百合好

9.姐妹百合好！

自从纪录片事件以后，柱斑两个人暂时回到木叶村，斑爷是为了照顾弟弟，柱帝名义上说是保护弟弟不被老婆砍死，名义而已，莫当真。自此，泉奈出门也不用佐助陪着了，成天粘着他哥，两人一起出街的画面特别美好，一个推着婴儿车一个孕肚突显，特别像准备生二胎的两口子，柱帝每次都被扔在家里，扉间啊，研究所哪儿凉快哪儿呆着。斑泉股蹭蹭往上涨，大家都说这是泉奈临产所以孩子亲爹回家了，纷纷下注买斑泉，只有得知内情的人们笑呵呵地看着扉泉赔率上涨然后大笔购入。

今天斑陪着泉奈出来买婴儿用品，其实家里已经有很多了，毕竟是宇智波网红家族，各大厂商主动送成箱成箱的东西来给你试用，因为不确定男女还两种性别都送一份，泉奈正好把这些都送给斑家的龙凤胎，自己可以根据喜好买新的。

“我喜欢这个皮卡丘的围兜，还有快龙的婴儿服，还有杰尼龟的奶嘴……”

“你到底生几个孩子，买那么多。”

“买多没关系，以后胖助生孩子肯定用得上，没准小鼬过些年也回心转意想生一个。”泉奈把东西扔进购物车，“实在用不光，哥哥你再拼一胎。”

“你自己来，我不生。”斑脸都青了，“自从有了小孩，我和柱间晚上没时间睡觉没时间啪啪啪，每隔一小时起床换尿布喂奶，俩孩子哭闹频率还不一样。”

“你们就这么盖着棉被纯聊天了一年多？”

“怎么可能，会疯的。小孩子早晨睡着了还有点时间。”

“白天啪啪啪晚上带小孩，我年纪大了我只能表示羡慕。”泉奈举手投降，“我家小孩敢吵我，我就把死小孩丢进神威空间。”

斑一副过来人的表情。“你丢不了的，丢了也会有幻听，随时随地感觉他在哭。”

宇智波骨科逛到橱窗边的玩具柜台，橱窗正好对着热闹的大街，可以看见街上来来往往的人群。好死不死，哦不，好巧不巧，两位宇智波老祖宗看见鸣人从眼前匆匆走过，身旁还跟了一个黑发的纤细少女，死死牵着他的手，一路相随。

尽管不知道少女是谁，可祖宗知道鸣人是谁，更知道那个少女不是自家胖助——好嘛，鸣人你可是我宇智波的姑爷你居然敢出轨！泉奈再仔细一看，那女孩分明长着一双难看的白眼，早就听说日向家的女继承人追求过鸣人，合着是死灰复燃啊！

敢欺负我们家宝贝胖助，男主都给你烧死！

两位祖宗正好在店门口将狗男女当场抓奸，斑爷提着鸣人的领子拎到半空中，泉奈开着万花筒冷笑着看着小姑娘，俨然是帮自家闺女出气痛打女婿和小三的丈人、丈母娘。

日向家的小姑娘一看被人发现，倒不是害怕，而是急急忙忙掏出口罩墨镜鸭舌帽把自己全副武装，哎呦喂，你个小三勾引人老公还要脸？泉奈打量一下这丫头，看上去不过十四五岁，瘦瘦小小还没张开，不像是传说中追求鸣人的女继承人，更不是鸣人喜欢的肉呼呼的款。

“谁？”斑爷冷笑，“不说清楚今天你就完了，鸣人姑爷~”

“老祖宗你误会了，她是、她是……”

小姑娘倒是干脆，鞠躬道：“在下日向花火，见过宇智波家两位老祖宗。老祖宗万福金安。”

这小姑娘还文绉绉的，估计宫斗剧没少看。

“宇智波家的人跟日向搞在一起？”族长大人反问，“鸣人觉得合适吗？”

日向花火赶紧解释:“我今天是为了让鸣人哥哥引荐宇智波家两位老祖宗才缠着他的，但是鸣人哥推辞说老祖宗避世不出，二祖宗有身孕不见客，哪知道正巧遇上二位。事关重大不方便公开说明，不知能否……”

呵，这小孩还挺认真。反正闲着没事就陪她玩玩咯。走起~

 

扉间看着研究所多出来的六个人，泉奈鸣人就算了，斑带着小侄子小侄女也能忍忍，这日向花火算怎么回事？宇智波家怎么跟日向家的小女儿搞在一起了？

泉奈一屁股坐下，非常顺手地抢过扉间手里的可乐喝一口，“这研究所里不会有你家的眼线，要说快说。”

日向花火顿一顿，扑通一声跪下，连磕了好几个头，“求宇智波家助我姐姐当上日向家主，大恩大德花火做牛做马都会报答的！”

搞毛啊！这什么剧情，什么转折，你一个日向你求宇智波？你真是日向吗？

“这、这算什么？”斑爷见过大风大浪都没见过这等神转折。

花火的额头磕红一大片，咬牙说道：“日向家人丁凋零，宁次哥哥死后只剩我们俩姐妹有继承之资，父亲本想纳鸣人入赘好生个天赋异禀的孙子重振家业，哪知鸣人跟宇智波佐助跑了，全天下谁敢跟宇智波家抢人，就是九只尾兽一起来都不敢呐！”

斑爷指着自己，“怪我咯？”

“本想着宇智波家虽然强大但没一对BG，过几十年总得绝后，熬死你们未尝不可，可谁知你们族有生子秘术，BL都能生娃。我们日向家真的拼不过啊！”

泉奈瞪了眼扉间，“都怪你。”

“如今我父亲像是得了失心疯般，成天谋划着什么入赘，什么生儿子，神神叨叨，哪像个正常人。”花火说着说着就哭了，“前些天我偷听到他和族里的长老说，为了保证白眼的血统，竟想招赘个分家的孩子，生个纯种白眼的孩子，确保基因优良。”

“你们分家不就只有一个日向宁次吗？”鸣人问道。

“分家也分三六九等，宁次哥哥是一等分家，还有二等分家三等分加，关系越淡等级越低。”

泉奈小声嘟囔，“日向家怕不是有病病，以为自己是周朝宗法制。”

花火继续说，“分家那些都是白痴，没出息不学好，姐姐跟那种人在一起哪儿有幸福可言。所以我才求宇智波家帮帮忙，助我姐姐当上家主，只要姐姐当上家族绝对的权力巅峰，就没人敢逼迫她了。当然我们姐妹保证会与宇智波家交好，从此你们才是木叶第一家族，我们绝不与你们争抢。”

泉奈跟斑耳语，“看不出来是个姐控。”

“小朋友，你爸再努力努力生个儿子不行吗？”斑算了一下日向家主的年纪应该还能生。

扉间聚聚插嘴说：“白眼用多了跟你们写轮眼一样有副作用，不过这个副作用仅限于男性，就是40以后极大几率阳wei、无精。换句话说，日向家超过40岁的男人大多是太监。”

全场一片沉默……

“幸好宁次死得早。”鸣人突然为好友的英年早逝感到庆幸，他死在了最美的年纪而不是庸庸碌碌缺精少精地死去。

泉奈抖了一下，“哥你觉得是瞎眼好还是阳wei好？”

“瞎眼。”

“你们两个就算无jing症也没啥大碍吧。”扉间很诚实地说，结果被泉奈一记万花筒瞪闭嘴。

花火一个女生倒不介意，现在小孩子懂得比大人都多，“我打算在半个月后的家族大会上让父亲和家族长老签署让位的协议书，将权力转交给姐姐。因此我需要宇智波家的帮忙，拜托你们以幻术助我一臂之力。”

“幻术是不难，”斑也瞧了瞧婴儿车里的孩子，“你想过幻术解除以后你爸跟那些长老会怎么反应吗？别指望我的幻术替你迷惑他们一辈子。”

“我会当场断了他们的经脉，废了他们的白眼，一群废人是不能与姐姐争高下的。他们拿我俩当生育工具，我凭什么要把他们当人看，留条命算客气的了。先下手为强，不然就等着一辈子当生育母畜。”

忒狠了，要说最毒妇人心呢。泉奈心想宇智波田岛要是突然复活，自己可真没胆子废了自己老爹，毕竟亲爹啊！十四五岁的女孩就如此心狠手辣，看来真是被逼到墙角不得不发，她老爹自作孽不可活啊~

斑爷欣赏地点点头，“你姐姐当上家主以后，子嗣问题还存在啊，那些分家看你们姐妹好欺负，肯定一窝蜂涌上来。归根到底子嗣问题没有解决，你打算招谁当上门女婿。”

“请求宇智波家赐予生子秘术！”花火又跪下磕了几个头，“我愿意为姐姐生下日向家的子嗣，要多少我生多少，我们俩姐妹纯种日向，凡事讲概率，尽管近亲会有遗传病，但多生几个总会有个把天赋高的。”

泉奈当时在喝可乐，听到这话一口可乐全喷了出来，不偏不倚喷聚聚脸上，角度刁钻很像是故意为之。族长擦擦嘴，尴尬道：“生子秘术你得问二代目火影要。”

“求火影赐教秘术！”

鸣人那么傻但也听得明明白白，“花火啊，你这是……姐妹百合？”

“许你跟佐助秀恩爱，我想跟姐姐生个孩子有什么不可以！不要跟我抢姐姐，守着你的佐助去！姐姐是我的！”

宇智波骨科为小女孩的姐妹情深鼓起了掌，鸣人很想开嘴遁说点什么却一个字憋不出，扉间聚聚干脆去洗了把脸再拿了听无糖可乐喝。

“哥哥你帮不帮忙呀~”泉奈甜甜地笑起来，像是在撒娇。

“帮，当然帮~”斑爷笑得比花还灿烂。

骨科与百合，那是天然同盟，一瞬间宇智波家的两位老祖宗和日向家的小女孩产生了深刻的同胞友谊，骨科之路任重而道远，我们尚需努力！望着三个人紧握在一起的双手，二代目油然而生出一种想一死了之的感觉。

泉奈加了小花火的微信，两个人算是认识啦，以后朋友圈互相点赞留言~花火非常高兴，她绝对是同辈小孩里最最酷的，因为她认识木叶最美丽最强大的宇智波家的人，她有宇智波泉奈的微信，对方还没有屏蔽她的朋友圈！一想到以后自己或许能跟那么厉害的人站在同一间会议室里，花火回家路上兴奋地一蹦三跳，钻进被窝都激动得睡不着。

 

花火的朋友圈就是很典型的小女生，晒晒生活照，转发抽奖什么的，不过她也会发很多关于雏田的东西，朋友圈相册随处可见与雏田的合照，可见姐妹关系非常好，她真的很喜欢姐姐。之前雏田被鸣人拒绝，花火连发了好几天状态指名点姓骂鸣人，说他不知好歹，不识货。最吸引泉奈的莫过于一条很短的纯文字朋友圈——我会保护你的，我会守护你的笑容。

自从斑回来以后，泉奈每天晚上都是和哥哥一起睡的。你说柱间？给孩子喂奶换尿布讲睡前故事啊，不然要你这个男人何用？

泉奈扑到斑怀里，“哥哥抱抱~”

“你小心点肚子，”斑摸摸弟弟的头发，“感觉昨天你还是小孩子，现在你都要有自己的小孩子，你长得好快啊~”

“少来，你先生孩子的。”泉奈嘟嘟嘴，“也是你先丢下我跟柱间跑掉的。”

“所以你就去找千手扉间，还怀了个小白毛？你是故意气我吗？”

泉奈笑着摇头，“这样吧，哥哥你要是离开柱间，我也不要扉间了，我俩一起过吧。”

“你说的哦，我真离婚了你可不许怂包。”

“好，有种你离。”

斑爷还真从床头柜上拿了纸笔，有模有样写起了离婚协议书。当然这种手写的东西没什么用，纯粹就是好玩，但是泉奈看了甚是欢喜，还说要把它装裱起来钉在床头，转身便去拿钉子。斑爷在弟弟转身的瞬间看到他肚子上已经有妊娠纹，还有几块红色的肌肉撕裂伤。

“泉奈啊，你会不会疼？”

“刚开始会，现在习惯了。”泉奈跪在枕头上钉钉子，“你那时候怀着光希暮希不是更疼，两个小家伙诶，你怎么熬过来的？”

“忍着。”

 

一周后，泉奈突然在深夜接到花火发来的信息，短短两字——救命。

救命？这算什么意思？当时泉奈睡得晕晕乎乎，脑袋还没清醒，想爬下床却一个翻身摔到地上，吓得睡旁边的斑秒醒。

五分钟过后，花火又来消息——我杀了我爸。

靠！这才五分钟，姑娘你神速啊！

跑过去肯定来不及，祖宗赶紧踹开带土房间门，也不顾上被窝里有没有个卡卡西，堍堍裤子是否完好，硬逼着人家开神威连通日向家大宅。三个宇智波就这么堂而皇之冲进了日向家，场面甚是壮观。

一踏出神威，扑面而来的血腥味。日向家主脸着地倒在地上，后脑勺被人砍得稀巴烂，地上是一柄沾满血和脑浆的长刀，应该就是凶器。日向花火一副等待已久的模样，满身是血，看到宇智波来了仅仅点点头，而她的姐姐雏田吓得直哭，抱着妹妹瑟瑟发抖。

“怎么回事？”泉奈想去探鼻息，但被拦住了，孕期不宜见血。斑爷上去探探，早就死得救不回来，鸣人大回复都没用。

“我爸发现我和你联系，气得躁郁症发，动手打我，我怕被打死，拿过屋里的刀砍死了他。”花火指着地上的刀，“我姐姐听到惨叫以后赶过来，这和她无关。”

“不是这样的！”雏田尖叫，“是我爸爸、爸爸又跟我提起入赘的事情，我顶撞了两句，惹他不高兴，他动手打我，我一时气不过就拿起刀砍死了他。花火才是听到声音后来来的那个。”

好嘛，互相包庇，姐妹情深。

“你家仆人呢？”

“我爸有躁郁症，病发的时候见人就打，所以仆人晚上不敢来这间屋子。”花火耸肩，“怎么看都是我杀的，我姐姐这么怂包，哪儿敢杀人。”

“花火你闭嘴！”雏田难得凶起来，“你这么小，怎么会杀人呢，你骗得了谁！”

斑爷送上一记大大的白眼，“别包庇了，你俩一个主谋一个共犯跑不了，想想怎么处理你倒霉的老爹吧。”

“宇智波族长，我和你的计划提前了。”花火在血泊里站起来，“我父亲已死，我姐姐便是族长，我是她的副手，只要你能帮我姐姐巩固地位，能给的我一定给。”

泉奈点头，“好，我答应你。”

 

你能明白大半夜做实验做到一半，一个神威开过来，里面走出三个宇智波两个活着的日向和一个死了的日向是何等懊糟的事情吗？扉间觉得这就是命，为什么非要跟宇智波搞在一起，人要学会认命。

听完简单叙述以后的二代目很快理解了情况。“虽然日向家主被你们砍死了，但你们还需要他在家族大会上走个流程，像模像样进行族长仪式交接，于是你们就想到……”

“秽土转生！”泉奈自顾自鼓鼓掌。

“你们宇智波的幻术造个假的不行吗？”

雏田轻声道：“离家族大会还有些日子，这几日要是父亲不在家的话……”

“你们随随便便把亲爹砍死让我如何是好，宇智波就算了，你们日向家也开始走脑子缺根筋的路线？”即将当爹的扉间聚聚看着日向老家主血肉模糊的脑袋有点怂，万一哪天自己也成这样该咋办，没准孩子伙同孩子娘一起砍死他。

斑爷作势要揍上去，“你说谁脑子缺根筋？”

“笨卡卡的亲爷爷，你以后也是我爷爷呀！”带土一把握住二代目的手，“您就给未来的大孙子表演一个秽土转生开开眼界！”

少来，四战时候你看过那么多秽土转生体，你丫装什么装！

威逼利诱以及日向姐妹的泪眼婆娑攻势下，扉间投降。

 

日向家族大会开得甚是诡异，好几个宇智波潜伏其中，全场都被写轮眼的幻术笼罩着。台上僵硬发言的日向日足早已死去多日，可惜台下这些家族成员已经分别不清家主的眼睛是黑是白，他们连自己是谁都分不清。

最后，当日向日足将象征家主权利的印章与仓库钥匙交到雏田手中，所有人这才松了一口气。日向花火缓缓站起，挨个走到家族长老身后，狠狠地点了他们的穴道废了他们的白眼，一丝一毫都不差，下手狠辣。

“哥，我看下一任家主由你家光希来当吧。女人还得女人来斗，胖助论狠劲儿不是这俩姐妹的对手，瞧这手重。”

“少来，下一任是你肚子里这个。我女儿要跟我浪迹天涯。”斑指指旁边的鼬，“咱小鼬还灭族呢，你别瞎操心，万事不一定。”

后来宇智波们接触幻术就走了，跟姐妹俩握握手说再见，友好道别。

再后来，日向家大宅的主屋燃起一把大火，当时家族正在为新任族长设宴欢庆，谁知一下子走水失火，除了新任家主雏田和她妹妹以外，无人生还。你说，这把火怎么说烧就烧呢？要知道《一个女人与三条龙》的剧本中，当斯托拉克的蛮族要将龙母丢进寡妇村时，龙妈推到火炬引发熊熊烈火，将不听她号令之人全部烧死，你说这日向姐妹会不会有样学样呢？不过别去管这种事了，日向家这次彻底洗牌，老一辈死绝了，没了，新生代会怎样无人知晓。

 

日向一族的巨大变动牵动木叶家族的格局，火影召集各大家族代表开会。月份有些大的泉奈其实不太想去，不过这是日向家姐妹第一次以家主身份出息，有点想去看看，于是和哥哥一起去了。

一进会议室坐下，日向家副手花火小姐便走上前。

“您好，我是日向家的花火。”

“你好，我是宇智波泉奈。”

“希望我们两家合作愉快。”

“当然。”

两人对视一笑，兄控与姐控本就是天然同盟，无需言语，心有灵犀一点通。

泉奈摸摸肚子，略有喘息，胎儿已经成长到足够压迫脏腑的大小，真是越来越难受了。


	10. 10.特别佩服创设组四人的老妈

10.特别佩服创设组四人的老妈

周数越大产检的频率越高，泉奈也明显看得出医疗组一群人的脸色一次比一次难看。甭管他家小朋友怎么乖巧听话不作妖，个头也正好卡在及格线上，但是一个孩子对于没有子宫的腹腔来说实在负担太重，腹部肌肉大面积撕裂，肠道、膀胱、肾脏已经被挤压得扭曲，身体机能全靠强大的查克拉吊着，稍有不慎分崩离析。

泉奈埋进椅子里，没力气坐直，他现在恨不得天天躺床上，可是想想斑哥生孩子也没自己这么娇气，也就最后一个月嚷了几声揍揍初代目撒气，自己一战国时代风里来雨里去还被千手扉间划开过肚子的忍者，开膛破肚的经验也比别人足，怎么着都不好意思矫情，于是咬牙憋着，疼痛麻木了也就没那么疼了。

斑环抱住泉奈，明显感受到弟弟的喘息虚汗，心疼却不知道该怎样帮他分担。胎儿已经快足月，泉奈不会允许有人夺走他肚子里那颗跳动的心脏，宁可玉碎不瓦全，把他逼急了一尸两命带孩子去黄泉路过日子。

“喂，能尽早剖腹产把孩子取出来吗？”斑轻轻拍着泉奈的头，“差一个月出生的小孩多得是，非得等到40周吗？”

“斑奶奶您冷静，”五火战战兢兢给奶奶端茶，“孩子自己的查克拉系统还没完全长好，现在取出来为时过早。”

“宇智波配千手，这种LV配香奈儿，皇马配巴萨的顶级配置，不应该三岁万花筒五岁须佐，娘胎里自带三勾玉吗？怎么会没长好，这孩子是正常孩子吗？混世人魔吗？”

“奶奶息怒啊！”纲手吓得腿软，“正因为是顶级配置，强强联手是需要时间的啊，又不是随随便便菜场买个番茄、鸡蛋做个西红柿炒鸡蛋，海景无敌超级佛跳墙要小火慢炖。”

“合着我弟是煲汤罐啊！”斑爷一拍桌，全场恨不得齐声跪下，“我生光希暮希怎么没那么多事情呢？”

正面杠过辉夜姬的樱哥斗胆道：“斑大人息怒，正因为您家是双子，所以千手和宇智波的查克拉两个孩子各偏重一家，相安无事。可泉奈族长的孩子是真.杂交血统，max mix，过程比较繁琐。”

泉奈幽幽开口，“没事儿，大不了在我肚子里多待两个月，就当怀个哪吒吧。”

“怀久了你考虑过孩子的星座吗？”扉间聚聚冷不丁冒出一句，“原本是天蝎射手交界，现在没准是摩羯。”

“我不就是摩羯吗，摩羯有问题吗？”斑爷瞪大眼睛。

泉奈看了哥哥一眼，“要不我再多熬一个月？”

“我俩已经是水瓶了，你还要来第三个？”

“双鱼不行，中央空调脾气太软，烂桃花还多；白羊那冲劲儿我也受不了；金牛倔强还抠门；双子……小鼬倒是挺好的。’”泉奈想了想，“随缘吧，我感觉下半年和年初的星座我都不是很满意，哪个都差不多。”

 “星座这种封建迷信要不得，讲科学！” 樱哥很无语，“孩子是一方面，泉奈族长的身体能承担多久也很重要。现在他的查克拉形成一个外膜包裹着胎儿的羊水膜，万一查克拉外膜裂，羊水膜裂，整个腹腔积液感染，所以我们要在这之前剖腹。我个人建议足月就剖，大不了孩子送进保温箱特殊照顾，鸣人也是出生以后作为人柱力和九尾查克拉系统融合。”

泉奈开玩笑道：“我的孩子能做到日天日地日空气吗？”

“不好意思，想多了。”扉间聚聚歪头，“近亲结婚的纯种狗可爱但是遗传病多寿命短，个体两极化；杂交田园犬长得丑然而身体健康寿命长，比较中庸。所以这孩子不会有两家那么多遗传病，但也达不了两家的巅峰，打架五五开吧。”

“合着我TM生了个精十的卡卡西啊！”

知道自己孩子不能日天日地日空气只能当宇智波五五开的泉奈族长很失望，以后自家小孩打群架只能在旁边当辅助补刀嘛，没有冲在前线抢镜头的机会了吗？孩子你怎么这么惨，都怪妈妈没给你找个好爹，给你换个新爸爸来得及吗？

 

斑泉的妈妈生了五个孩子，还仅仅是成功活下来的，流产、出生就夭折的不算。泉奈从没见过妈妈，因为她在给自己生弟弟的时候难产死掉，当时奈奈才一岁多，什么都不知道。仔细算算，他的妈妈自嫁人以来就没有休息过，每年都在生产，明明是宇智波族的女孩子，能生出斑泉说明天资不差，可惜却只能沦为生育工具。这是无奈而可悲的实事，战国时代的女性就是战争母畜 ，只需要生孩子，其他什么都别干，不存在什么事业有成的女人，女人的事业就是生孩子。

泉奈侧卧着，头枕在扉间的臂弯里，“你妈妈生了四个对吗？柱子，门扉，木板，瓦砾。”

“怀了七次，活下来四个，我有一个姐姐，一个弟弟和一个妹妹，因为破伤风或是伤寒之类的。我妈生小妹的时候得产褥热，过了十几天便死了。”

“我妈妈也是，一直在生孩子，活活生死的。”

扉间的手搭在怀中人的肚子上，“你不会那样，你和小家伙都会好好的。”

“战国时候我总觉得那些女忍者特别好命，嫁人在家生孩子，衣食无忧，而男人却要上战场厮杀，现在想想她们真可怜。”奈奈捋捋前额的头发，“像母猪一样不停生育，不生育在夫家就过不下去。”

两人陷入一阵哀伤的寂静，默默无言。

扉间打破沉默，“日向家的小姑娘来问我求生子药，我给她了。”

“啊，是吗……”

泉奈迷迷糊糊睡过去。他做了一个梦，梦里抱着一个黑乎乎的肉团子，轻盈的软绵绵的，手感甚好，宛如一朵黑色的棉花糖。黑团子倏地开始僵硬，愈发沉重，像一块岩石，更可怕的是它开始褪色，从顶端开始泛白，白得毫无血色，白得虚无。泉奈再仔细看看，这团子分明是个孩子的轮廓，有手有脚有颗头，只是看不清小脸。孩子的脸埋在他怀里，手抓着他的衣襟，肉肉的颇为可爱。

“妈妈，我抱不住你了。”

话音刚落，小孩便从泉奈怀里跌了下去，摔到地上发出一声沉重的声响。

泉奈睁眼，发现自己仍躺在扉间的臂弯里，全身习惯性抽筋，没有一处肌肉不在颤抖，冷汗蹭蹭往外冒。他不禁想起刚刚的噩梦，那个只说了一句话便从怀中坠地的婴儿，自己两手空空一片茫然。扉间输送自己的查克拉缓解这种抽搐，过了一会儿泉奈才稍微平静，脸色惨白如刚刷漆的墙壁。

“我梦到我没抱住他，摔到地上，很重一声。”

 

火之国新开了一个迪X尼乐园，刚开业头几个月天天人满为患，刮风下雨下刀子都有人去玩，现在热度稍微减了点。柱间说想带双子去看艾尔莎、长发公主，票订好了，连《冰雪奇缘》的cos公主服都买了，一个扮艾尔莎一个扮安娜，柱帝怕是忘了自己生的是龙凤胎而不是俩女儿吧，或许他想要的只有女儿吧，儿子是附赠的。斑本想在家陪着泉奈，但是看小朋友穿着裙子戴着王冠那么兴奋，不停嚷着要妈妈，又不忍拒绝他们的期待。

“哥哥你和家里这群小孩一起去吧，他们也想去迪士尼好久了。”泉奈指着正对孩子唱《let it go》的堍堍还有看着迪X尼甜品菜单流口水的鼬，“我去研究所宅一天，有扉间陪着。”

“那我们周末就去玩了，你有事发消息给我，我马上回来。”

“嗯呐，记得给我买迪X尼的巧克力。”

然而，本着一贯的作死性格，奈奈在周末送走一行人以后，并没有去研究所，而是往宇智波家神社去。他想去看看妈妈，自母亲下葬以后他从没有去拜祭过她，因为女人的灵位是入不了神社正殿的，只在地下一个很偏的角落里供奉着。之所以不叫上扉间，一是怕到时候自己哭哭啼啼很丢脸，二来被家里死去的三姑六婆看到自己挺个肚子还带个男人来，怕是在地府少不了闲言碎语。

战国时候的女人在嫁人后便没了闺阁时的名字，泉奈母亲的灵位上只写着“宇智波田岛之妻”几个字，连妈妈叫什么都不知道。

拜祭完妈妈挺着肚子走出神社的泉奈被一群打扮得像柯南里的小黑的忍者包围了，哈？一群忍者？这都怀了十个月了你们偏偏今天来找茬，你们早两天晚两天会死是不是？你们这群人有没有眼力劲儿？老弱病残孕的麻烦都找！

泉奈打开手机想发个消息，结果发现神社周围没有4G信号，只有2E龟速！泉奈还是在微信群里发了个消息，心想着拖延时间往村子的方向走走，信号很快会有，胖助鸣人还在村子呢，他俩全速赶过来绝对没问题。

“朋友，你们来干吗的？”

泉奈扶着肚子向前走，那群忍者忌惮他的万花筒，全都离他至少三米远。宇智波族长心想你们拿着刀都没胆子凑上来你们搞什么袭击啊！不知道的还以为你们是粉丝机场围住薛堕胎的薛之圈，脑抽。

“宇智波泉奈！”胆子比较大的小黑吼道，“交出你手机里的神级宝可梦，饶你不死！”

哈？合着是来抢口袋妖怪的？好不容易抓几只精灵在线上对战打打榜赢点钱，你居然还要跟我抢？这年头的忍者有点出息好吗？写轮眼不要你抢口袋妖怪？

另一个小黑补充，“不光是你的口袋妖怪，你肚子里的孩子也不留活口！”

“我的孩子哪里惹你们了呢？”泉奈笑嘻嘻地问，“总得告诉我为什么吧？”

“没有理由，看你不爽！”

“哦~”泉奈点点头，“那去死。”

须佐刀落，一大半小黑被砍成两截，身体和腿部分离。由于身体大部分重要器官都在上半身，所以砍成两截以后上半身还有知觉，还会匍匐爬行，还能够尖叫，场面异常惨烈。其余的小黑哪儿想到这架势，脚底抹油光速逃跑。须佐拉弓搭箭，一箭连穿好几个，牢牢钉在森林里粗壮的树干上。呵，这点水平还想劫道？你们真是我见过最差的一届！

泉奈耸耸揭开一个小黑的面罩，发现这家伙的眼睛略有点像白眼，但是不像日向家姐妹那样，一旦开眼周围青筋突起，只是没有眼黑而已，真要是白眼哪儿有这么弱。一连看了好几个，的确也有一些这种眼睛，大部分仍是流亡忍者。仔细想想，宇智波家四战以后成功洗白，但仍有很多人怀恨在心，再说这日向家也因为宇智波横插一脚，导致势力大洗牌，很多不务正业的分家子弟在新族长的家族整顿中深受其害，迁怒宇智波也正常。

习惯了，习惯了，欲带其冠必先承其重，不然怎么叫宇智波。

没走出几步远，泉奈的肚子突然传来一阵强烈的疼痛，其实今天早晨这种疼便隐约开始，一阵阵的，不过泉奈把它跟脏腑挤压的疼痛搞混了，以为皱眉头忍忍就过去，他压根没意识到这是种叫阵痛的会越来越痛的十二级疼痛。

“冷静、冷静，只是前期阵痛，还有段时间，赶紧回去。”泉奈打开手机想求救，“TMD老子4G网络呢！老子的网呢！我拆你木叶网xin办！！”

万般无奈之下，泉奈只好开启万花筒写轮眼，因为写轮眼彼此之间有感应的家族内网，只不过范围随着眼睛等级升高而增强，他现在最多就和身在木叶的佐助能互相感应，而且信号时强时弱。写轮眼一开，查克拉燃烧起来，阵痛愈发明显，频率一下子增大，痛级也产生了质的变化。他一个战国时代风里来血里去的忍者，还被人剖过肚子，他当年被扉间砍那么大一个创面，肠子都流出来了，硬是咬牙一声没喊疼，觉得自己特爷们，如今跪在地上捶地直嚎。

这个疼跟一般的疼不一样，完完全全不一样，这是身体里面有个人拿钻子360°无死角钻孔，肚子里这个莫不是《暮光之城》的小吸血鬼，得咬破肚子撑歪脊椎？不对不对，这孩子明明是个锤哥转世，不然肚子里怎么像有个人举着大铁锤到处抡呢？又不对了，感觉像多重影分身术的鸣人开了仙人模式搓丸子然后四面八方扔出去，砰砰砰爆炸！泉奈别说是走，连爬的力气都没有，无法压抑地嚎叫，眼泪自己就跑出来了，噼里啪啦往外涌。真的要崩溃了，疼的太密集了，什么事情都无法思考，只有疼，无法去看手机，无法思考任何事情。

“……万一查克拉外膜裂，羊水膜裂，整个腹腔积液感染，所以我们要在这之前剖腹。”

木叶好医生春野樱的医嘱突然回响在耳边，泉奈狠狠地抓了一把自己的头发，他知道这种状态下他是没法维持查克拉外膜完整的，太疼了，疼得快没力气了。可是手机没信号，佐助还没到，万一羊水破裂那一尸两命肯定了。

他是宇智波泉奈，上辈子他被开膛破肚也没有哼一声，所以……再来一刀也没什么，习惯，家常便饭。

泉奈摸出一把苦无，他确认这是新的没有锈迹，没有破伤风的风险，吹一口小火苗消消毒。他趁着阵痛烧缓解的几秒钟爬到树墩子边倚靠着，掀开上衣露出肚子，滚圆滚圆的肚子。一刀就好，不能太深不能太浅，不能太长，取出孩子以后牢牢按住伤口防止失血过多、肠子什么的流一地，就像以前战场上的应急处理那样，准备好了吗？准备好就下刀子！

呲啦——

由于疼痛导致手一下子没握住，泉奈的刀口划歪了，好死不死歪到曾经被飞雷神斩剖开的侧腹，而且划得太深碰到了羊水膜，所幸在那一瞬间因为压强差的关系，小孩被顺利挤了出来，泉奈顺势接住，另一只手牢牢按住伤口。

小东西全身都是血，鲜红鲜红的，根本看不清长什么样子，只知道是红色的小团团，血液在空气中氧化逐渐变黑。泉奈眼睛开始花了，猛然间回想起那天做的梦，黑色的团子失去血色褪色成白，自己手一抖将其摔在地上沉重一声。他没力气了，连挥舞苦无割断脐带的力量也没有，他将小东西紧贴在胸前，孩子是在颤抖吗？是冷了吗？为什么不哭呢？为什么一点哭声都没有呢？小家伙还活着吗？

泉奈注意到一黄一紫正朝自己飞奔而来，终于松了一口气，晕厥过去。

 

佐助看到二祖宗侧腹的旧伤疤上又被划了一道口子，浑身是血，他的手上还抱着一坨黑乎乎的东西，当即吓蒙了。好在鸣人属于关键时刻特靠谱的男主，直接冲上去放大回复术，然后一把将反应迟钝的佐助拽过来。

“佐助你的刀没锈吧，消一下毒把孩子脐带割了我说。”鸣人在检查泉奈的伤，“现在不能愈合刀口，腔内还有胚胎组织没有清干净，我们快带他回医院我说。”

“鸣人……”佐助割断了孩子的脐带，新鲜的脐带血溅了一脸，热的腥甜的，“这孩子不哭。”

“啊！”鸣人吓得叫起来，“吊起来打屁股，打到哭，实在不行注入查克拉刺激哭，必须哭！”

佐助很听话的对孩子注入查克拉，而且为了一步到位直接开启轮回眼，在如此强大的高阶查克拉刺激下，小朋友终于发出了很轻微的啼哭声，像是小奶猫在叫，呜呜呀呀听着怪可怜的。

被鸣人的查克拉包裹起来的泉奈恢复些许意识，听到小奶猫般的哭声不禁失笑，“哭起来真好听，呜呜呜的。”

“你联系纲手奶奶了吗，我们马上去医院我说。”鸣人抱起二祖宗，“佐助你看好那孩子的心跳呼吸正常，我这边会顾好二祖宗，别担心！”

男女主开启了一路狂奔的模式，用上了四战时候的全力在跑。他们抱着的是两条活生生的性命，这两个未满二十岁的男孩子头一次离新生命的出生那么近，那是一种人类原始的雀跃的兴奋，本能地想要保护生命延续的激动。

路过中心医院的时候鸣人差点飞奔过头，赶紧一个刹车跑回去。医疗组已经恭候多时，两间相连的手术室正好一边一个，赶紧推进去，关门，亮灯！鸣人和佐助站在手术室门口，望着彼此，两人的衣服上、手上和脸上尽是鲜血，他俩紧紧地拥抱在一起，庆祝着属于他俩的胜利。

 

纲手负责泉奈，小樱负责婴儿，扉间不是专职的医疗忍者但是他需要记录生子药的人体实验结果，两组人紧锣密鼓忙碌起来。

尽管有心理准备，可是当剪开泉奈的上衣露出那道剖腹的伤口时，纲手不仅吓了一跳。这歪歪曲曲的形状，轻重不一的力道，真的是自己划的吗？这是跟自己多大仇？透过伤口可以清楚看到腹腔里各种位移变形脏器，肠子流的满肚子都是。万幸的是鸣人的大回复术护体保命，不然早就血流成河嗝屁了！五火想起自己被敌人剖开肚子割掉器官的初恋情人，一种恶心伴着恐惧泛上来，她下意识挡在二代目身前，生怕自家二爷爷看到这场景年老体弱心梗突发。

泉奈吸了麻醉剂，不过他之前接受太多鸣人的查克拉，那玩意儿就是强效兴奋剂，搞得整个人十分亢奋，跟喝高了一般，精神好的不得了，哪里是区区麻醉剂搞得定？医院不敢加大麻醉剂量，吸多了会出问题。

病床上的泉奈一点都不慌，都进医院了慌什么，“扉间、扉间，我叫你呢。”

即便纲手有意识挡着，扉间换个角度也能清清楚楚看到泉奈肚子，一道剖口叠加在原本的旧伤疤上，肚子里是乱麻般的肠子，还有胎盘、羊水残留，像猪肉贩子的垃圾桶。他想动笔把情况记录下来，可是笔尖不知怎么写不出墨，最后他干脆摘下橡胶手套拿出手机录音频，一字一句描述着眼前所见：剖口多长，各个器官损伤程度，胎盘残留物……

“宇智波泉奈！”他忍不住了，再也忍不住了，“你把自己当什么啊！”

“我没事的啦~”泉奈反过来安慰他，“上辈子我会死也不是因为你的刀伤，血已经止住，伤口也缝上，我是死于细菌感染，那个年代没有抗生素所以救不活，现在医疗条件好，不会死的。”

“你拿什么划的？”

“苦无啊，全新的，我消过毒。”

“破伤风针给我！”小护士立马递了一支针剂上来 ，扉间接过针筒即往泉奈胳膊上扎。“你还干了什么蠢事没有？”

“没有了吧~我也不叫蠢事啊，我不这么做就跟孩子一起去地府圈地了，你得再过八十年才能下来找我们，多惨。”

“那你干吗要乱跑！你每次都自说自话，自以为是，以为自己很了不起什么都能做到对吧！全世界你最厉害！你把眼睛给你哥，你自己跑出去乱玩，自己划开肚子把小孩拿出来！你有没有考虑过其他人该怎么办？！”

正在修复肾脏的五火吼道，“二爷爷你别骂了，把人骂得情绪激动血压不稳会大出血！”

“抱歉，”扉间俯下身，凑到泉奈耳边，“我怕你丢下我带着孩子先走了，像以前一样说都不说自己跑掉了，再也找不回来。”

泉奈摸摸那头白毛，“不会的，我舍不得你呀~还有哦，鸣人处理伤口那么熟练也是你教的吗，我家姑爷关键时刻超帅的，井井有条指挥胖助，胖助看他老公的眼神里满是爱慕，少年的爱情~”

“之前在研究所跟他提过两句。”扉间站起身继续监督修复工作。

有鸣人的查克拉做基底，修复术进行得比预想要快很多，纲手毕竟木叶首席老军医，处理这种创伤得心应手，甚至可以做到用查克拉模拟皮肤结构组织，一点疤痕都不留。最麻烦的还是感染问题，重度感染那就跟《延禧X略》高贵妃一样死翘翘，复活以后还和上一世死法一模一样也是很尴尬了。泉奈肚子里还有血水积液因此要肚子上开个小口子插根导管引流，另外还要差尿管，谁让肾脏膀胱刚刚修复，插管子的时候奈奈反倒叫得最响，毕竟是握着那啥插管子的，尴尬到死。

孩子的妈倒腾完扉间就去隔壁手术室看孩子了，纲手带着一堆人赶紧跑，心想着一家三口没准待会儿有腻歪狗粮要发，关爱单身狗，早点跑路。泉奈躺在床上动弹不得一脸懵逼，你们当我是死的吗，留我一个人在这儿！

小樱给孩子做了个全面检查，各种出生时该打的疫苗都打上，见二代目来了便拿着资料跟他交接。交代完了以后她就可以下班回家休息了，一想到后面就得陪着这家人直到母子平安出院 ，樱哥心累。

翻着报告的二代目一如往常面无表情，不时看了一眼自家小孩，那感觉就跟看自家的桌子椅子似的，很平静很淡定。小樱心想，不求你丫像初代目一样笑成狗你也好歹小激动一下呀，你家孩子诶，肯定是你亲生的诶，不是你亲生的我把我自己吃掉！

“二代目大人，有件事你得做好心理准备。”

“嗯？”

“这孩子跟之前说的，查克拉系统还没完全长好，被强行脱离母体，很虚弱。据佐助说这孩子出生时都不哭的，是被佐助用极强的阴性查克拉刺激才哭的。”樱哥沉默一下，“我不知道这种刺激消退以后这孩子会怎样，你也知道小孩很难说的……你懂回光返照吧？”

“懂。”

“万一、万一这孩子熬不过去，得怎么办啊？”

二代目眼睛没离开报告，“送到研究所，千手宇智波的混血，濒危动物。”

“哈？这、这……孩子的妈同意了吗？不得入土啊？”

“入土也是烂掉，还不如做标本。”

樱哥在心里鄙视了无数遍这个无情无义无理取闹的老父亲，然后自己赶紧溜到隔壁去。

扉间走到孩子床边，蹲下来凑近去看，小小的一只小团子，软绵绵的像一朵棉花糖，又像一只毛茸茸的小白兔，眼睛可爱鼻子可爱嘴巴可爱，哪里都可爱，世界上为什么会有这么可爱的小孩呢，谁的小孩这么讨人喜欢，是千手扉间的，牛X哄哄叉会儿腰。小家伙的气息怎么这么浅，感知系的扉间只能感受到微乎其微的查克拉，好像被雾霾遮蔽住的星夜，生物实验里那些小猫小狗小老鼠小猴子也是，没几只能活到刚出生睁眼的，大多跟产下他们的雄性生物一起死了，没有任何征兆地心跳停止。

回光返照……

扉间跪在孩子的床边，终于是哭了。

 

樱哥偷偷朝隔壁张望，发现二代目还跪着在哭，瞬间内疚起来，手上很诚实地拍照发微博：“我只是看他平时拽拽的超不爽，故意说得严重点，结果这位老父亲看着孩子哭了快一个小时，怎么办，在线等挺急的。”为了尊重病人隐私还特地打上了王思聪的热狗般厚厚的马赛克，正常人看不出那是个人还是个柱状物体。

泉奈关注了春野医生，反正他亢奋着顺便刷刷微博，一下子就跳出那张像根鸡儿竖在床边的马赛克照片。

“小樱医生，扉间那个笨蛋还在哭？”

“嗯呐，我要不要告诉他真相？”樱哥很愧疚，“其实就是稍微体弱一点，加上婴儿屏息症，报告是我瞎写的，真的早就交给师父入档了。我还是去告诉他吧。”

“别别别，让老父亲哭会儿吧~”老母亲招招手，“我渴了，给我倒杯水，扶我起来喝。”

小樱赶紧接了杯水，插跟吸管方便泉奈躺着喝水。

“我女儿可爱吗？”

“可爱，超级可爱！”小樱眼睛放光，“像只小白兔。”

“嘻嘻，像我吗？”

樱哥欲言又止，“不太像……”

“像扉间？”泉奈一脸吃了翔。

“非常像，一看就是他的，说不是都没人信的那种。”

泉奈瞬间理解了，“毛茸茸，白白的那种？”

“嗯呐。”

老母亲瞬间哭了，伤心地嚎啕大哭，无比悲怆，“我的女儿啊——我的女儿啊——”

隔壁的老父亲听到这等哭嚎以为孩子真的没救了，哭得更加伤心。樱哥夹在这对傻瓜父母之间不知道怎么办，在线等，挺急的。


	11. 11.股市风险，入股需谨慎

11.股市风险，入股需谨慎

佐助本打算第一时间告诉老祖宗喜讯，可是泉奈说等迪X尼乐园放完烟火了再告诉他们，不然斑肯定急急忙忙赶回来，孩子们看不到最精彩的烟火表演会难过的，以及自己业务能力不行生出一只白团子，愧对列祖列宗，容族长暗自垂泪一会儿。

写轮眼是个神奇的血继，它不仅适用于战斗还适用于生活，比如具有通讯和信息存储共享功能。（强推《轮写轮眼功能的多样性及在进化工程中的演变》这一神仙写的文！）当带土发动写轮眼准备开神威时，早上泉奈和佐助的写轮眼所记录下来的画面一口气涌进脑海里——那俩在用眼时忘记关闭共享开关。我们四战boss表面很虎，实际是个怕血看恐怖片都要抱着男朋友的熊小孩，一瞧见那些血肉模糊的肠子胎盘就两腿一软坐在地上爬不起来，吓得大家以为有敌人，全场写轮眼大开——这下大家都被恶心了。

斑爷啊啊啊喊得跟那只土拨鼠一样，一路从迪X尼穿过神威踏进医院，进医院嚎了一路，吓得大家以为六道仙人多做了一只叫土拨鼠的尾兽今日前来攻占木叶呢。

一脚踹开病房门，孩子的老母亲咬着被子眼泪止不住地流，鸣人胖助默默给他递上餐巾纸擦眼泪，老父亲在一旁面无表情刷微博段子，看到好笑的还点赞转发评论，完全无视病床上的戏精。

“我对不起宇智波家列祖列宗，对不起生我的爸爸妈妈，对不起我的万花筒写轮眼，我是历史的罪人，我是家族的耻辱。”泉奈说着越来越伤心，“我不配做宇智波。”

“泉奈！”斑爷冲上来搂住宝贝弟弟，“没事儿、没事儿，哥哥在呢。”

“哥哥——”

斑爷朝着一旁无辜的鸣佐怒吼，“到底怎么回事！”

“不关我们的事儿啊我说。”鸣人委屈，“二祖宗生完孩子哭到现在了，中间吃了个晚饭休息一会儿继续哭，我也不知道怎么回事啊我说，孩子挺好的，二祖宗挺好的，我不懂为什么要哭啊我说。”

佐助赶紧点头，“对啊，小朋友超级可爱的，在婴儿监护室躺着。”

“诶，那你哭什么呀？”斑爷搞不懂了。

“姆姆……我女儿、我女儿，毛茸茸的，白色的！我们宇智波家从没有白毛，我TM生了个千手，我怀胎十月生了个千手，我业务水平有问题，传出去我怎么见人。”

全场一阵死寂。

“白毛，那不就是像扉间你？哇塞，你的白毛基因跟宇智波的黑发黑眼拼都能拼得赢，咱妈到底是哪路神仙基因？”初代目你瞎说什么大实话，你不说话没人当你是哑巴。

扉间看似冷静实际小得意小激动，牛X哄哄叉着腰说：“你要是不喜欢可以把女儿给我养，反正我挺喜欢的，跟我姓千手好了。”

泉奈抄起枕头丢过去，要不是腹部伤口还疼，早就喷火了。“放屁！女儿是我的！我不管她是白团子黑团子还是红团子绿团子都是我女儿，她就是我的！”

“哦。”从扉间的降调可以听出深深的失望，也许他脑内早就演练一百遍要给女儿取名叫千手XX了。

要说来得早不如来得巧，走廊上蹬蹬传来有节奏的高跟鞋敲地板声，与之相伴的还有樱哥中气十足的训话声，由于是特级VIP病房，这层楼只有泉奈一个病人，稍微有点什么动静都听得清清楚楚。

“老师我跟你说，生孩子这事儿你这个精二想都不要想，宇智波族长战国风里来雨里去的精十都差点没命，你是没看见那肚子烂肠子烂肾脏烂脾脏烂胰腺，你这三十多的老身板撑得过头三个月才见鬼。带土要是骗你生孩子那就是繁殖癌，又蠢又坏，直接踹了他！我可不想给你收尸，懂不！你们真的想不开要生孩子就让土哥生，土哥身体强壮，生俩都没事！”樱哥一把推开病房门，看也没看就一声吼，“佐助我不是让你晚饭时来我办公室拿出生信息表吗，我TM在办公室把这周的工作报告都写完了你还不来，我明天还要值夜班我不要回家休息的……啊咧？！”

全病房的人都注视着春野樱，爷们如樱哥也瞬间大脑宕机，一个没站稳往后踉跄，幸亏卡卡西老师眼疾手快扶一把，这才没吓得一屁股坐地上。

“我、我先走了，这表格赶快填完，出生24小时内要录入官方档案库的。”小樱把登记表扔给卡卡西，自己跑得飞快，完全不像是踩着高跟鞋，那叫一健步如飞。

鸣人耳语，“据说小樱的爸妈让她报名《非XX扰》，去上电视相亲。她最近比较烦。”

“她终于有这么一天了。”

隔着面罩看不清卡卡西什么表情，他走到泉奈病床前递上表格，从怀中摸出一个印着木叶标志的红包，很官方地握了握手，“我代表木叶忍者村向宇智波族长表示祝贺，恭喜族长喜得爱女。”

“老师你怎么这么晚才来啊？”

“我本来打算明天早上来，结果回去发现带土不在家，猜他在这里。既然都要来，那就早点把事情解决。”六火很不好意思地对兴冲冲拆红包的族长大人说，“村子比较穷，生孩子的礼金统一200块，您游戏氪金都不够。”

带土笑嘻嘻搂过自家男人，赏香吻一枚，“还是我家卡卡贴心，么么哒~”

斑爷哪壶不开提哪壶，非要膈应人，“我外甥女好歹也是你父系唯一的姑姑，你就没准备个私人红包什么的？”

六火欲哭无泪，“我工资都赔二代目的精神损失费了，现在全靠带土养着。”

“卡卡西就嫁给我们堍堍嘛！”泉奈随手地把红包塞进抽屉，“堍堍养你，还给你生俩孩子，一家四口多热闹。”

“喂喂喂，凭啥要我生啊？我不生，我怕疼，我死都不生。”带土捂着肚子尖叫，“我要和卡卡一辈子二人世界没羞没躁，我才不要剖开肚子，我才不是二祖宗这种变态！”

“亏你还是四战boss，真没出息。”泉奈笑着转向替柱斑抱孩子的止鼬，“小鼬止水多会带孩子啊，要不要自己生一个啊，一个太少了，两个正正好。”

鼬神艺高人胆大，临危不惧处变不惊地反问：“二祖宗您想好孩子叫什么了吗？出生24小时以内要填好出生证明上交入档。”

“这个么……没有诶。”

来来来，大家排排坐，商量一下宇智波法定继承人该叫啥响亮的名号。从位分上来说，这是宇智波第二顺位继承人，不过斑爷没打算让女儿继承什么狗屁族长，宁可带女儿天天出去玩当网红，万一不巧，泉奈家的孩子就是第一顺位了。

“叫‘肥大’好了，反正大家都知道我是‘肥大’的妈妈。”泉奈在二次元游戏圈的马甲就是“肥大看看妈妈呀”，这个“肥大”是口袋妖怪快龙的昵称，快龙正好是泉奈队伍里的王牌。

“如果真的要取名宇智波肥大，那求你把孩子给我，让她跟我姓千手。”扉间可不想自己女儿懂事以后天天哭着要改名字，走在路上被人喊“肥大”，她一点也不肥一点也不大！她明明又小又软萌！

带土建议道：“宇智波麻友、宇智波优子、宇智波珠理奈！”

“小叔叔你AKB48看多了吧？”佐助很不屑地送上一记三白眼，“正常点的女孩子名字，拜托认真点想想。”

“晨希？”柱间这么说。

“光希暮希晨希，三套娃吗？这是我家小孩诶！”泉奈言辞拒绝。

“心美，拥有美丽心灵的意思。”

泉奈很忧伤地看着提出这个名字的斑爷，“哥哥我求你不要拿20年前的复古风名字给我女儿，真的很土气，土到掉渣。”

一向聪明到炸负责力挽狂澜的止水说：“干脆我们扔纸飞机好了，扔最远算谁的，这样比较公平，谁也不要抱怨。”

鼬看着自家男人默默点赞，不愧是我男人，你永远想得出这么靠谱的方法，好棒棒~佐助看着自己哥哥对嫂子的爱慕滤镜，笑而不语，恋爱中的人智商真的为零。这种拼运气的比赛谁能比得过男女主光环，到时候输给我和鸣人请不要哭鼻子。

大家写好名字叠好纸飞机，怀着满心激动，嗖地一声一齐掷出去。纸飞机飞呀飞，飞呀飞，随着其他几架纸飞机陆续落地，只见其中一架越飞越高，直接绕了个弯飞到了电风扇扇叶上。

“那是我的啊我说！”

佐助得意地笑，拼运气是不可能拼过我男人的，在我家鸣人光环面前你们都是渣渣。可是……鸣人你真的取的了什么好名字吗?你取名的水平一向很次，这可是二祖宗的女儿，万一名字不好听他们杀人灭口当取名这事儿没发生过咋办？

打开鸣人的纸飞机，上面清清楚楚写着：

泉奈+扉间=？

“意思就是爸妈名字结合一下，凑个新名字。”鸣人挠头，“我也实在不会取名，孩子的爸爸妈妈决定吧我说。”

“姑爷的意思是，宇智波泉扉？”泉奈似乎颇为喜欢这个名字组合。

一直围观不说话的老父亲开口：“扉泉，谢谢。叫泉扉那就跟我姓千手。”

哎呦喂，矛盾大了。

这种时候任何口头争斗皆是浪费时间，君子动手不动口。扉间走到床边，查克拉开到最大，泉奈屏息凝神，万花筒开出来，一副你死我活不罢休的架势。

老父亲格外认真，“多少局？省得到时候耍赖。”

老母亲咬牙道，“一局定输赢！”

剪刀石头布——

“探视时间早就过了你们搞什么鬼！家属明天再来，今天赶紧走！最多留一个陪床！”

护士姐姐推开门朝里大吼一声，吼完就走，留下屋里懵逼的一干人等——这木叶医院的姑娘咋都这么中气十足力拔山河气盖兮呢？

“我赢啦。”

啊咧？

所有人的目光又回到石头剪刀布上，都说一胎傻三年，泉奈刚生孩子反应比往日迟钝，突如其来的吼声惊得他顿了那么半秒钟，回过神时扉间的手掌已经包裹住他的拳头。一失足成千古恨，护士姐姐绝对是扉泉唯粉，不可逆不可拆的死忠，潜伏多日终于送上神助攻。

“不算、不算，这不公平！”

“你说一局定输赢的，不能耍赖。

泉奈垂死挣扎，“izutobi比tobiizu好听。”

“我不觉得。”

怎么争辩都没用的泉奈转向族人求救，可是大家也都一副“你自己作死我们帮不了你”的无奈神情，打算收拾收拾回家，迪X尼玩了一天累都累死，回家洗澡睡觉明天再来~二祖宗这样能吵架能打架也不需要人陪床，说不定明天他自己就能下床。

泉奈伤心地抹眼泪，女儿生下来到现在他几乎把这些年积攒的眼泪一口气透支了，可能女儿是他的神瑛侍者，他注定要以眼泪报答浇灌之恩。

“我把表格写了？”扉间坐到床沿上填表，“孩子姓名、出生日期、父母的姓名、联系方式、工作单位……我写我咯？”

“不然呢，你要写隔壁老王我也没意见。”泉奈生气地躲进被窝，好气哦！怀胎十月便宜都让白毛占了，自己什么好处都没捞到，心里苦~

扉间拍拍某颗被被子蒙住的脑袋，“写好了，你看一眼确认，然后家长签字。”

奈奈呜咽着接过表格，破罐破摔地签了个名，然后才返上去仔仔细细看——啊咧，名字那栏工工整整写着“宇智波泉扉”，母亲是“宇智波泉奈”，父亲是“千手扉间”。他看了好多遍，甚至开了写轮眼反复确认没中幻术，真的是izutobi！

“反正父亲栏是我，孩子是个白毛，不能太占你便宜，名字让让你，叫泉扉好啦。”

“诶~~”泉奈展颜，笑得像只小香猪，“既然这样干脆叫肥大？”

“做你的梦吧，泉扉是我的底线，把我逼急了我划掉改扉泉。”

“泉扉挺好的，我们家tobi（扉）~”奈奈笑着从被窝里钻出来，傻呵呵的小脸越看越像猪佩奇，“我突然很想看女儿，你把她抱来，我要告诉她，父亲母亲赐她叫泉扉~”

“她在保温箱睡觉。”扉间把泉奈按回去，再盖上被子，“麻烦你也早点睡觉。晚上要是血水袋和尿袋满了我会帮你叫护士的，你安安心心一觉睡到大天亮。最后一句，谢谢……还有，我爱你。”   

“哈？！你说你爱我，你吃错药了说你爱我？哈哈哈。”泉奈狂笑，笑得腹部伤口都有些抽痛，顺便伸手捏捏扉间的脸，一把拽到自己眼前脸贴脸，“孩子他爹，我也很爱你的说，敢不敢拍张照跟我官宣，嘻嘻。”

扉间当即吻下来了，嘴对嘴深深一吻，泉奈很配合地拥住他的脖子，演出一种很享受很浪漫而不是你丫压到我肚子我感觉一肚子血水都要被你挤出来的懊糟，与此同时旁边手机镜头咔嚓一下。

扉间撑起身体，问：“官宣词写什么？扉泉股解套？”

“你咋不说除扉泉以外各家股票崩盘呢？”

“这个挺好的。”

 

午夜时分，熬夜刷微博的关注千手扉间那个八百年更新一次的微博的女孩们有福了，二代目火影要么不更新，一更新就是一张接吻图，配文字：除扉泉股以外各家股跌停，各位天台走好不送。

忒他喵欠了！


	12. 12.我只是想开车写点甜饼饼而已

12.我只是想开车写点甜饼饼而已

扉泉官宣生子的热度太高，以至于微博服务器崩溃，一年多前斑爷生娃崩过一次，微博表示我们会加强服务器承受能力，再之前柱斑结婚这服务器也崩溃过，反正不论微博的服务器怎么进化，宇智波总有办法把他搞崩溃。

一夜之间从几十万粉陡增几百万粉的扉间聚聚也有点懵，这宇智波家跟卡戴珊家似的一荣俱荣一辱俱辱，所以官宣以后自己的微博很快涌入了很多宇智波女孩，连微博官方都建议他在微博认证栏加一条“现任宇智波族长的对象”。搞毛啊？好歹也是曾经的火影还要靠宇智波才能在微博圈混吗？然而一看柱帝的认证早就是“宇智波斑老公，宇智波光希暮希老爸”，完完全全将自己曾任初代目的事情忘得一干二净，也对也对，火影吃不饱饿不死的工资哪儿有家大业大的网红家庭来的树大好乘凉。可惜聚聚还是没向现实低头，死撑着不改。

扉泉千年等一次的发糖之外，柱斑依旧日常秀恩爱更视频，你走在半路上这对夫夫就能来个直播打kiss，已经有无数粉丝因为边看手机边姨母笑而撞到路障、踩进泥潭甚至横穿大马路，所以木叶官方发出警告“珍爱生命，少看柱斑”，柱斑女孩的牙齿是世界上易被腐蚀的高危牙齿。今早柱帝又随手开直播，画面里的火影之神灰头土脸鬓角被烧掉大半，然而脸上笑得跟招财猫一样，就差没给镜头前的广大观众发红包。

“今早我给女儿喂奶，奶瓶不小心砸她脸上，砸得她好痛，当场就喷火喷了我一脸。你看你看，你瞧这小火苗~”柱间指着自己成碳的鬓角，“吸溜一下一团火，瞬间就给我点着了，我女儿厉害不厉害！果然是像我们斑斑，这么小就会喷火，太可爱了！”

“柱间你已经激动了一个小时了，你的鬓角都恢复一大半了，过两分钟就全好了！”斑爷抱着整张脸黑炭状的儿子出现在镜头前，“稍微关注一下你儿子好嘛，他被俏妞喷成这样，会不会留疤？”

“木遁细胞喷一喷没事的，过会儿自己就长好。”娃他爹说得轻巧，“女儿第一次喷火，这是值得庆祝的大事，晚上买个蛋糕庆祝一下？”

斑爷激动地双手一挥，“棒！哈X达斯巧克力冰淇淋蛋糕！”

怀中可怜的小儿子就呈一道抛物线甩了出去，摔出镜头以外，发出一声闷响。

“靓仔你没死吧？”斑发出惊呼，“”哇塞，他爬起来了，他顽强爬起来了，他靠着自己爬起来了！柱间你快拍啊！感动忍界，人间猪坚强！

“来来来，儿子对着镜头笑一个~”

聚在VIP病房里的宇智波们握着手机不知道是该点赞呢还是打赏，手指僵在屏幕上不敢动。难怪老祖宗今天没和大家一起来看二祖宗，原来是被女儿点着了，才一岁半呢就会喷小火苗，三岁开眼五岁万花筒已加入豪华午餐。

宇智波家不缺天才，大家对光希姐姐天赋异禀习以为常，柱斑的孩子日天日地日空气就跟别人家孩子吃肥手手一个级别，然而暮希弟弟凄凄惨惨戚戚，被姐姐喷了被妈妈扔了还得从地上爬起来没人扶一把的悲惨境地让众人很是担心——十有八九要报社 ，下任boss预定。Boss咱也不怕，宇智波家的boss多得你丫排不上号，可是你不觉得堂堂大boss回忆往昔悲惨遭遇只见一幕幕被姐姐喷被妈妈扔被爸爸拍视频，忒没有牌面了，忒掉价了，打个比方，带土回忆往昔不是将眼睛分给卡卡西和琳的死亡而是做不出数学题被斑爷骂贤二，你说这有没有威严，怎么当boss?

“咳咳，我哥反面教材，大家引以为戒。”泉奈心想外甥几十年后成了boss那自家女儿会在回忆杀里充当什么角色，呸呸呸，回忆杀是死人才去的地方，自家女儿不去。

说曹操曹操到，春野医生推着小泉扉进屋。孩子在保温箱躺了几天各项生命体征还算正常，于是被放出保温箱转到普通监护，每天有两小时可以推到病房跟家长见面，其余时间还得在观察室呆着，毕竟濒危动物，体质虚弱，要慎之又慎。

“小朋友可乖了，一逗就笑，甜妞~”小樱把孩子递给离最近的佐助，胖助楞了一下小心翼翼接过来。”

“她眉眼像二祖宗，圆溜溜的大眼睛。”鸣人凑上来做鬼脸，“真会长，专挑爸妈的优点长。笑一笑，笑一笑，我是鸣人我说~”·

泉奈赶紧伸手去讨，“快点给我，想她得很。我扉来~妈妈抱~”

小泉扉张嘴打了个哈欠，像小奶猫一般嘴巴喵呜喵呜动，眼睛也不知道应该聚焦在哪儿，偶然和泉奈四目相对后瞧着妈妈眨眨眼，张嘴发出一记呜声，做出一个不知道算不算笑容的表情。

“二祖宗你手要拖住头。”鼬抱过小婴儿，严谨地示范，“我小时候抱佐助，这么抱的话孩子会觉得比较舒服，你刚才那样后脑勺空着很危险。”

“小鼬那么会带孩子，什么时候跟止水生一个？”族长大人日常催生，恨不得家里小辈一家生四五个。

樱哥及时出声打断不切实际的幻想，“族长大人您这胎纯属运气好，各种作死还能撑得了十个月，换别人早就一脚去了。怀孕这事儿看缘分的，鼬哥复活前身体不好，您还是多巴望佐助鸣人吧，佐助那小肚腩~”

“我吃你家大米啦！小樱你这样难怪上《非XX扰》被心仪男嘉宾灭灯。”

樱哥杏眼一瞪，杀气腾腾，吓得佐助赶紧闭嘴。要不是在场全是宇智波的人，她春野樱早就一拳头挥上去。哼，不就是个电视相亲，那些男嘉宾拽什么拽，给你留灯还敢灭我！想她春野医生年轻貌美事业有成，要不是家里父母以死相逼，怎么会上节目相亲，他喵的！

泉奈正好要拔引流管，一肚子怒火的小樱显然下手有点重，胶布一撕，管子一拔，再用医疗忍术缝合伤口，一气呵成行云流水。只有咬着牙没敢喊出声的泉奈知道医生下手有多重，拔掉管子一瞬间感觉肚子一空，一股冷气窜进来，肠子都要被连带着抽出来。死胖助，明知道自己要拔管还惹医生不高兴。

“每天再挂一瓶消炎药，过几天就能出院了。”樱哥卷起引流管和血袋丢进医疗垃圾桶，“最后多一句嘴，族长您的肌肉撕裂伤要慢慢养，为爱鼓掌时不要玩太猛，不然第二天动都动不了。”

小樱一脸“你什么人我心里有碧绿的大树”，抱过孩子放进推车里，大摇大摆走了。惹不起啊惹不起，明明那么多会须佐的宇智波，刚才竟被樱哥的王霸之气镇住了场。是要没有男嘉宾选樱当心动女生，那都不叫心动那叫心悸心慌心梗。

 

扉间晚上会来医院陪床，其实泉奈不太希望有人陪床，自己没缺胳膊缺腿，晚上一个人还能熬夜打游戏看剧刷排位，扉间来陪床那就只能乖乖盖棉被睡觉，睡前顶多聊会儿天，前几天身上插着管子纵使有贼心也木有实施不轨行为的条件。

今天是个好日子，管子拔了，可以下手。

研究所有个实验拖得比较晚，扉间来医院时已经过了一般家属探望时间，整栋住院楼安安静静，半数病房熄灯睡觉。他走进泉奈屋子发现灯关着，还以为今天这人居然破天荒早早睡觉？当然是不可能的，刚进屋关上门，扉间即刻被人锁着喉咙摔到沙发上，随即一个重物压了上来。

“今天怎么这么晚，害我等好久。”泉奈俯下身往扉间耳边吹气，然后轻轻舔了一下对方的嘴唇，“小东西长得挺别致。”

“你又作什么妖?”扉间双手扶住泉奈的腿，怕沙发太窄他骑在自己身上一个不稳摔下去，“管子刚拔你就跟孙悟空没了紧箍咒似的，别玩了行吗？”

“不行，”泉奈整个身体贴上来，“我憋了好久好久，你知道这个好久有多久吗？”

“整个孕期，十个月不算长吧？你让那些无性婚姻的怎么活？”

“他们是他们我是我！”泉奈和扉间鼻尖贴鼻尖，“《五十度灰》、《五十度黑》、《五十度飞》的书和电影我研究透了，必须亲身实践一下其中内容。”

“文学创作信不得，三流地摊玛丽苏小说有什么好学的。你连五十度灰黑飞都读不清楚，有本事你连着读，五十度灰五十度黑五十度飞。”

“五十度灰灰……嗷嗷！”泉奈抓着扉间衣领上下摇，“我不管，我又不是你，看着实验数据就能自high，玩实验室仪器能像玩电动XX棒似的刺激G点。我很正常，我有生理需要的，懂不？”

“于是你刚拔引流管，每天要挂消炎药，肌肉撕裂还没好，在这样的健康状况下你轻伤不下火线，想要艹我，我的理解对吗？”

“嗯呐。”

 “嗯个头，你别闹了！”

 扉间猛地支起身，骑在他身上的泉奈惊得没保持住平衡，加上沙发宽度窄没有支撑，奈奈晃了两下上半身往外一倒，先是磕了茶几再是掉到了沙发和茶几之间的地板上，最倒霉的是腿还架在沙发边沿，整个人呈“L”型跟地板亲密接触。

“我的腰啊……”十月怀胎被压迫长久的腰椎再度遭到重击，英勇顽强如泉奈也倒在地上按着腰起不来，感觉身体要散架。“千手扉间你完了，我要给女儿找个新爸爸，休杰克曼那么帅的。我的老腰啊，痛痛痛……”

扉间很委屈，明明是你想弓虽女干我，我正当防卫你偷鸡不成蚀把米，没赏个“贞洁烈夫”的锦旗也罢，为什么要怪我？心里这么想，身体还是很无奈地把躺在地上嗷嗷叫的孩子妈抱回病床上，途中还被揍了两拳，更加委屈了。

“我上辈子被你砍死，这辈子女儿还是我生的，你丫居然想把我摔残废，还是人？！”泉奈不停地拿指关节瞧扉间的头，磕磕磕磕。“没良心的，看你就来气！”

“抱歉，你慢慢躺着我先走了。”扉间的理解就是，你看我不爽那我自动麻溜地滚不给你添堵，我们双方冷茎一下不要有过♂激♂行♂为再来谈论这件事，不然吵着吵着又扑上来要实施不轨行为我是从还是不从？说完结印要开飞雷神遁走。

“慢着！”泉奈气得爆开万花筒，将对方牢牢定住，“我让你走了吗？道歉有用吗？给我乖乖坐床沿上，敢跑我就带女儿找休杰克曼当新爸爸！”

扉间不太情愿地听话坐床沿上，泉奈自然地将头枕在他的腿上继续嚎，说什么无聊死了啊，每天只有两个小时看女儿，病房没有PS4，只能打手机游戏，下午探视时间过了自己一直一个人，无聊得要产后抑郁症。扉间很想说产后抑郁症不是因为无聊才得的，憋了半天没说出口，摸摸泉奈的头帮他捋捋散乱的头发。

“我要看女儿，我想她。我气得一肚子火，要看女儿败败火，不然得产后抑郁症带着孩子开着须佐报社。”泉奈用手指戳戳扉间的脸，“你，背我去看女儿，咱俩把她从观察室抱回来。”

“你要去偷孩子？”

“妈妈抱孩子能叫偷吗？凭什么不让我看女儿啊？”

扉间僵持一会儿，最终投降，“到我背上来，背你过去。”

夜深人静，前火影兼现木叶研究所所长背着宇智波现族长悄咪咪走在偷女儿的罪恶走廊上，自家女儿还要去医院观察室偷，传出去怕不是要被人笑死。偏偏泉奈特别高兴，摸出自拍杆支起手机录小视频，打算剪辑一下上传自频道赚打赏的奶粉钱。

“我跟扉间现在去观察室看女儿，要把她抱过来，因为我想她了，不看她我睡不着觉，我睡不着觉会得产后抑郁症，然后开须佐报社。”扉间不知道泉奈是解释给观众听还是解释给自己听，默默背着人进电梯，下两层楼来到观察室所在的那层。泉奈愈发兴奋，对着镜头不停吧嗒、吧嗒说：“我就想让他背着，我跟他说你背我过去，他就背我过来了，高兴~羡慕吗？嫉妒吗？”

“你想让我背你直说，想我陪你也直说。”扉间顿悟，“腰不疼了吧？。”

“一点点~你多背一会儿就好得快一点。”

“没事就好。”

夜班医生坐在观察室里写病例报告，护士挨个给孩子喂奶换尿布量体温。泉奈不好意思打扰医护人员工作，于是丢了个幻术上去，一切就绪才跟扉间大摇大摆进去。

小泉扉不用睡保温箱，比上不足比下有余，她爸妈依次瞧了瞧保温箱里别家的早产儿，再看自己女儿便觉得这孩子还是蛮健康的。小家伙躺在床上睡着了，嘴巴吧唧吧唧一张一合许是做了什么好梦，软绵绵的白团子人畜无害，无敌可爱。

泉奈跳下扉间的背，递上手里的自拍杆、手机，腾出手去抱女儿，手指戳戳她的小脸，“想我吗？我可想你了，跟我一起回病房玩。”

小泉扉睡得正香，哪知道什么三七二十一，估摸着觉得有个东西一直戳脸不太舒服，伸手去抓，一下子捏住自己妈妈的手指。泉奈倒是开心，抱着孩子颠啊颠走啊走，自说自话走到观察室门口，对着共犯扉间招招手，示意赶紧溜。老父亲很无奈地从观察室拿了条小毛毯给孩子裹紧，生怕不着调的妈把孩子磕碰了。

泉奈躺在床上抱着孩子，目不转睛盯着她发呆，大脑放空无须赘述，好像多看几眼自己的万花筒能进化成轮回眼。小泉扉不知道自己妈妈盯着她看出了神，她的妈妈也不知道她的爸爸看着她俩看发了呆。

结果第二天一早脱离幻术的医生护士发现孩子不见吓得满医院找，最后近乎绝望连遗嘱写好后事交代好，冒着必死的决心向宇智波泉奈讨罚等着被须佐砍死，只见那对傻瓜脸对脸侧身挤在小小的病床上，他们的女儿被抱在中间，躺在枕头上，见人就咯咯甜笑。

 

鸣佐来接二祖宗出院，说实话看到医院门口空空如也连个狗仔队的长枪短炮都没有，泉奈很失望，要知道当年斑爷出院的时候整个木叶中心医院外那条街都堵了，宇智波女孩的尖叫声响彻木叶，忍界各国的粉丝夹道欢迎。战场玫瑰出院前最担心的就是身材还没回复，脸上还没消肿，在高清摄像机前失了仪态。

鸣人姑爷很贴心地解释，“您还没公布孩子的照片，根据木叶新修的未成年人保护法，默认孩子隐私不得公开，所以长枪短炮的狗仔队是违法的，拍到照片都得打上马赛克才能放。老祖宗那时候第一时间晒了娃，也就没忌讳隐私问题。”

“您瞧瞧躲在暗处有多少手机摄像头。”佐助小声提醒。

泉奈仔细一瞧，发现阳光下竟是一片手机摄像头的发光，宛如黑夜里的群星闪耀。这年头狗仔队也不容易，必须精通隐身术变化术，早就听说不少暗部退休以后干这行当，看来传言非虚。可惜女儿一早就被扉间抱研究所去了，用老父亲的话说，好不容易等到一只濒危动物里的特级濒危动物还是自家女儿可以随便研究，恨不得24小时无死角观察，看她到底先学会喷小火苗还是吐小喷泉。

虽然没能拍到孩子的第一手照片，但是准七代目夫夫一左一右牵着族长出院也能上头条嘛！具体内容无非跟杨天宝生完孩子出院差不多，夸泉奈生完孩子一点没胖跟从菜市场买了个孩子，呵呵哒，泉奈摸着肚子上的妊娠纹和还没缩回去的松垮皮肤竖中指，老子只是没揭开上衣而已，谁生完孩子能秒恢复的，他哥都不能！

忍者没有坐月子这说法，但是木叶女忍有一年多产假+育儿假，生完孩子也没有不能碰冷水不能碰利刃的迷信禁忌，大家靠真刀真枪吃饭的，谁能怕这个？

过些天泉奈照例跑去木叶研究所，前台小姐看到他乐得合不拢嘴，攥着他的手跟见到了娘家亲人一般，嘘寒问暖。不光几个前台小姑娘，研究所里的小姑娘也齐刷刷跑出来，宛如一个钻石王老五掉进了人民广场相亲角被急需好女婿的丈母娘们围追堵截。

“您家女儿真可爱~笑得我魂都没了~”

“这么甜这么萌，还是像妈妈，你瞧那大眼睛，幸亏没遗传二代目。”

“我觉得她还是比较像爸爸。”

“当着人家妈妈面说孩子像爸爸，有眼力劲儿吗？！”

……

姑娘们太热情了，十几种香水味混着冲进鼻腔，忒刺激！要不是远远瞧见扉间抱着女儿进私人休息室，泉奈如获救星挤开人群用尽全力撒开蹄子直线奔跑，在七大姑八大姨还没反应过来之前窜进屋子里，锁上两道锁，万事大吉。

“你们实验室的小姑娘太可怕了！”

“全木叶智商最高的女人都在这里。”扉间颠了颠怀里的女儿，“不包括她。”

泉奈接过孩子亲亲，“女儿来，你被你爸拐走好几天了，想我没有？”

“想啊，她这几天哭得比在医院多。不过晚上很乖，基本一觉到天亮。”

“咦，我哥说他家那俩孩子成天夜哭郎，哭得他啪啪啪都没时间。”泉奈惊讶万分，自己可是做好完全的心理准备的，孩子你这么懂事老母亲受宠若惊。

“你也不想想要是光希暮希不哭不闹，凭我哥你哥的啪啪啪频率，早就有二胎了，没准现在还谋划第三胎。你为世界和平考虑过吗？”

好吧，一切为了世界和平。

 

休息室里有个超大的液晶电视，扉间聚聚声称自己年纪大了老花眼有时需要把文件放大到屏幕上看，而多数情况下泉奈拿它来看电视剧或者电影。此时此刻，族长大人说从自家拿了珍藏的蓝光光碟，必须拽着聚聚一起看，不看后悔一辈子。液晶屏幕上亮起 “fifty shades of grey”几个大字时，聚聚意识到看了才是一辈子后悔，当即打算飞雷神遁，硬是被泉奈开万花筒拽回来。

“我在家研究好多遍了，五十度灰五十度黑五十度飞，五十度灰黑飞，必须实战演练一遍。今天不办事儿我拆了你这破研究所。”

“玛丽苏文学不可信，这破烂玩意儿有什么好看的？”扉间调了个静音，“我上了一天班还要给你交公粮？”

“不交公粮要你作甚？你当火影的时候不是敬业爱岗服务精神很足吗？”

聚聚认真解释：“火影就是维密天使，维密天使得到名利和工作机会，同时维密公司也得靠你陪富商吃饭喝酒拉赞，皆是工作的一部分，谢谢。”

“少来，今天不五十度灰黑飞，我一记天照把你烧成灰。”泉奈心有余悸地瞥一眼婴儿床里的女儿，“我俩进卧室，门锁上，不会打扰她。”

认命吧，逃不掉的。

两人暧昧地对视两秒钟，随即啃在一起，一边啃一边互相扯衣服。人的欲望是不能压抑的，压抑过后释放那就是火山爆发，喷涌而出一发不可收拾。扉间明显感觉到怀里这位今儿动手能力上升不止一个级别，往常两人互扒衣服的速度差不多，而今对方上衣还没完全被扯掉，自己全身上下的衣服撕得差不多了，衣服还挺贵的。

“小样儿，老子憋多久了，今天不艹死你个小婊砸我就不信宇智波。”泉奈嫌脱得太慢自己主动解腰带，另一只手牢牢搂住扉间的脖子往他侧颈盖印章。

“你知道这现在像什么吗？”扉间托住泉奈的臀，方便他骑到自己身上，“像交配期的母狮子，特狂躁。”

这话气得泉奈抄起枕头埋扉间脸上，时间稍微长一点让对方略有窒息感才松开。五十度灰看多了也是能学到点知识的，扉间承认短暂缺氧后头脑发昏眼神不好，但是兴奋夹杂着恐惧一拥而上，身上那人怒气冲冲的脸也变可爱起来。

泉奈很满意自己的所作所为，他更想知道如果一个人在竖起时被闷死的话是会维持直立还是软下来？不过现在这人不能闷死，现在闷死还怎么玩？泉奈握住扉间的分身上下撸动，自己也从对方身上挪动床上，几秒以后他低下头把整根东西含嘴里。温暖的口腔和柔软舌头刺激着分身不断勃起胀大，撑满整张嘴，这个大小他还是挺满意的，除了口的时间久了口颌酸痛不能嚼牛肉干这点以外。扉间有点忘记上次被口是何时，他将手埋进泉奈的黑发，一来算是勉励，二来稍微用力按着对方的头让他吞地再深一点，既然要服务那就来全套。在阴茎抵到喉头，泉奈没想继续下去，他在软腭被刺激时很容易吐，吐一床很麻烦，扉间的手不自觉地扯了一下手里的黑发，直接射在泉奈嘴里。

“咳咳！”泉奈捂着嘴不知道一嘴口水混杂的精液该吐还是该咽，眼神征求过屋主同意后，他张开嘴任由嘴里腥气的液体流了满床，反正洗床单的不是他。

完事以后泉奈骑回扉间身上，对方看着他满脸精液的傻样笑了一下，他自己也笑了，用腥气的嘴低头回吻上去。扉间捏着他的腰肢，手指在他低头亲吻的时刻探进身体，突然的异物感让他不自觉地扭了一下，瞪了眼前人表示不满，而这种表达方式导致第二根手指进入，他压着嗓子发出一声“嗯”的呢喃。

在分身整个进入的时候泉奈又发出“嗯”地一声，他故意压着呻吟，生怕把门外某个小家伙吵醒。不过扉间没这么善体人意，他倒是很喜欢这张忍耐着憋红了的小脸，有点想听满腔欲望呻吟而出的靡靡之音，他用指尖撩拨着泉奈的乳头、腰肢，唯独在碰到腹部时对方恼怒地把他手拍掉。

“别碰我的肚子，很……难看。”妊娠纹和还没完全缩回去的皮肤是泉奈最最介意的事情，自己都不喜欢自己的肚子，一想到皱纹可能会伴随一生就懊糟，身体任何部位都可以，唯独肚子简直恶心，松垮得像八十多岁老妪

“不会啊，哪里难看。”扉间的指尖触到了泉奈的肚脐，那周围的皮肤像是打了玻尿酸撑起的苹果肌被人削去整块皮肤空留褶皱的皮。

后庭被胀大的分身填得满满当当，而身前扉间还不停用手摸他的肚子，泉奈感觉到难以言明的羞耻，不仅是生理上的更是心理上的，对方越摸他就越厌恶，愈发怀念生子之前平坦紧致的小腹。

“别——”

扉间渴望听到的呻吟声并不是这般卑微屈辱的，那不是泉奈该有的声音，他理解到身上人是不高兴的，甚至羞耻的，不过他不明白为什么产后的伤痕会让人羞耻，每个人经历过生产的人都会有，这跟战场上忍者的伤疤也没有区别。

泉奈解开发绳，低身向前，一个不备便将自己的一缕黑发绕在扉间脖子上，咬牙用力一扯。百炼钢化为绕指柔，而从没有人说绕指柔不能杀人。现在可以试验一下人被窒息勒死以后到底是继续硬着还是瘫软下来了。

发丝的韧度不足以勒死人，但是那种呼吸急促造成的紧张感着实刺激，恐惧、兴奋与快感交织在一起，好比一首钢琴曲你偏要在结尾处砸下键盘上的琴盖，砸出剧烈的响声，震耳欲聋。泉奈的身体一阵涌进一股灼热，手一缩一用力竟将发丝扯断，算是救了身下人一命，床上搞死可不是光彩的事情

 “我自己都不喜欢我的肚子，你偏要摸，活该。” 泉奈从扉间身上移开，恼怒地扯掉手指上的头发丝，“如果说生孩子有什么能让我后悔的，那就是我的肚子。”

“皱纹和皮肤不可能一直如此，你只需要慢慢等它们恢复就好。”

“在恢复之前我对此无比恶心！”泉奈吼道。

扉间一把拽过泉奈将其压在身下，他只能看到泉奈的后脑勺，而对方唯有盯着一片空白的枕头，“这样就看不到你的肚子了。小点声，会吵到女儿，这样我们就不得不满身精斑跑去哄她。”

“切，你真恶心。”

话虽如此，不过双方还挺满意这个解决方法。泉奈用胳膊肘撑起身体，扭动腰肢撅起臀部，这个动作让他联想到炎X纶和被他劈腿的三个“翘屁嫩男”，想着想着脑海里全是飞X海内部虐恋、隐婚、女装大佬的三八故事，一个没忍住笑了起来。

“你笑什么？”

“娱乐圈三八故事，你别管我，你继续。”翘屁嫩男，哈哈哈，一口气搞三个，“哈哈哈，缓一缓，我笑完这阵再说，你也休息一下。容我刷一下微博。”

“拒绝，我最讨厌这种三心二意效率低的事情，就跟你写作业一样，一口气写完就可以出去玩了，偏偏要写一会儿玩一会儿，浪费时间浪费精力。进入状态很费时间的，你以为我不累啊？”

“你说的很有道理，算了我不玩手机了，专心干活。”

两个人各种体位各种姿势能试的全都试了一遍，最后实在累瘫在床上，靠在一起，累得只能动手刷微博，看翘屁嫩男的新闻。

“年轻人体力就是好，一口气搞三个，也真不嫌累。”泉奈靠在扉间肩上，“两个也就算了，三个我是想都不敢想。”

“没准人家是想凑齐三个男朋友四个人拼一桌斗地主呢？”

“哈哈哈哈，你这是什么沙雕评价，集齐三个男朋友斗地主，哈哈哈。”

“这是准七代目说的，”扉间认真地科普起来，“狗仔问鸣人他跟风影我爱罗、暗部的佐井还有七七八八一堆人什么关系，准七代目就说大家凑一起打麻将的麻友啊。”

躺着、躺着耳边传来轻微的啼哭声，显然是女儿饿了渴了拉屎了，夫夫二人面面相觑谁也不肯先从床上爬起来——腰疼，爬不动。对视半天双方很无奈地一齐搀扶着坐起来，老腰真心疼，感觉老骨头要废了。

“识相的乖孩子，办完事她终于哭了。”泉奈从衣柜里找了件扉间的衣服披上，“如此体贴害我如此感动，好了伤疤忘了痛，都快想再生一个了呢。”

“啥？！”正在穿衣服的孩子爹吓得动作都停下来，“你跟别人生吧，我生不动。万一下一胎你运气没这次好，一尸两命嗝屁了，我年纪大心肌梗塞陪着你下去，女儿父母双亡是要当鸣人二代的意思咯？”

“开玩笑的啦，苦头吃一次就够了，宇智波不会被同一招打倒两次。”泉奈开门准备走出去，结果又被强行拽回来，“你干啥呢你？”

“洗一下手和脸，不要用满是精斑的手抱女儿，更不要用沾满遗传物质的嘴去亲她。”

乖巧的泉扉妹妹的爸爸妈妈今天依旧是打算再生一个但是望而却步的一天呢~


	13. Chapter 13

  1. 你喜欢蒂凡尼还是宝格丽？



写轮眼是极阴性的眼睛，因此对于阴气重的物体有敏锐的感知。泉奈在地府生活了八十多年，用那双眼睛看过无数怨念亡魂，早就熟悉异世界的气息。说了那么多，只是想解释为什么现任宇智波族长在正常人眼中坐在牌桌边跟一堆空气在打马吊，而且他面前的那些麻将牌还会自己碰自己吃牌？

扉间家的徒弟们今儿赶着良辰吉日来看小师妹，本打算趁夜色瞧一瞧就溜，谁知泉奈正好回来，察觉到屋里气息微妙立刻开了眼，着实被一屋子人吓一跳。奈奈好歹曾是地府八十多年荣誉市民，工分榜排位前三的老鬼，怎么会害怕回阳间探亲的自家人，高高兴兴招呼大家坐下来嗑瓜子打马吊，不尽兴不回家。

大家很快乐地搓起麻将~

“碰！”镜打出张一筒，“小师妹是真心可爱，奈何我生君未生，君生我已死，不然还能上演一段令狐冲和岳灵珊。”

“得了吧你，岳灵珊最后嫁给林平之了。”团藏帮猿飞打出个白板，“小师妹要是岳灵珊，师父还是岳不群呐？真不会说话。”

“团藏你老挑我刺，我怎么会是这个意思。”

泉奈赶紧打圆场，“牌桌上和和气气不要打架，我女儿还在隔壁睡觉呢，大家轻点。话说我孕期事儿多，一直忘记通知你们生了娃，是转寝小春告诉你们的？”

扉间班的同学们含笑地看着彼此，一脸诡计得逞的不怀好意。

“师娘啊，其实呢，您这孩子还是我们给您送上来的。”大师兄猿飞得意洋洋，“那年您和我师父夫夫双双把家还，把怨念留在地府了。您也知道怨念不是啥好东西，大家捉摸着把你俩的怨念混一起净化成一个新的灵魂给您送回来——我们小师妹。”

“我说这孩子怎么长那么牢，怎么折腾都没流掉！”泉奈一个激动打错了牌，“既然是我俩怨念结合而成，凭啥长得像扉间，我看到她一头白毛哭晕在产房里。”

胖子秋道解释，“灵魂是灵魂，外显形状是基因问题。”

不要提基因，扉间聚聚的神仙基因一直是忍界遗传科学史上的头等难题。

镜安慰道：“白毛挺好的，以后可以cos坂田银时、杀生丸、艾尔莎和丹妮莉丝.坦格利安，时髦值很高，还不用担心老了长白头发。”

“我也没说不喜欢白头发……”

大家其乐融融打了两圈，眼瞧见时机差不多，团藏戳戳猿飞，猿飞再用眼神暗示几个师兄弟，镜和秋道点头会意。尽管不太好意思，但是该面对的总要面对。

大师兄缓缓开口，“师娘，您和我师父啥时候结婚？”

震惊！给死敌生了个女儿，还被死敌的徒儿催婚，这是赔了女儿又要把自己赔进去吗？怎么办，完全没想过结婚，如何婉转的告诉徒儿们师娘想都没想过跟师父结婚呢，在线等，挺急的。

“我、我、我们没考虑过这个问题，为什么要结婚啊？”泉奈巨尴尬，“这又不是几十年前非得领证才能办准生证生孩子的时代，再说木叶婚姻法也没规定必须要结婚，结婚还得婚前财产公证，婚后还得办个家庭基金，万一离婚还得打官司。”

“您还没结婚就想好离婚打官司了？”镜你抓住了关键。

“那、那你们干吗突然催我结婚啊？早不催玩不催，现在催我。”

胖子秋道急得实话实说：“这不是想看您和我师父的婚礼嘛，我看没见过师父穿西装长啥样呢。”

“喂喂，说好的和氏婚礼白无垢呢？”团藏赶紧打断，“虽然神夏里面那种英式燕尾服很好看，但是我还是很喜欢和氏的婚礼，我跟猴子的婚礼就是和氏，对吧~”

大师兄点头，“和氏好看。”

“吵什么吵，上午和氏下午西式，办两场嘛！”镜提议。

搞毛？！还没决定要和死敌结婚，只不过生了个娃，死敌的徒弟们已经连师父师娘婚礼是什么风格，礼服是什么模样都规划好了，师娘感觉心很累，怎么办，在线等，火速！

泉奈一口老血憋着喷不出，但也咽不下去，“结婚这事儿，真的不急。”

三代目非常不要脸非常好意思地说：“您不急我们急。”

扉间班的同学们又叽叽喳喳聊起来，手上可没闲着，泉奈连输好几圈，幸亏不是小赌怡情的，不然他得赔多少钱进去。同学们看泉奈软硬不吃，商量着要从自家师父那里下手，安排师父突然回心转意拿个鸽子蛋跟师母求婚，或者直接飞雷神把人拽到民政局拍照领红本本。

泉奈听得更加懵逼，内心咆哮：你们把你们师父想成什么了？他是千手扉间，不是玛丽苏男主角，不是慕容云海！同学们你们冷静一点啊！飞雷神去民政局更不可能，扉间那人是婚前财产公证的忠实拥护者，不签婚前协议他是不会结婚的！你们不要折腾师娘了好不好！

还没等泉奈开口，同学们非常默契地站起来，一脸踌躇满志不到长城非好汉不破楼兰终不还，风萧萧兮易水寒，壮士一去兮不复还。

镜挥手说再见，“师娘咱先走了，趁着天没亮给师父托梦去。”

“光托梦不行，再去跟师姐和门炎说一下，让他们有空多提点提点。”猴子看着甚是激动兴奋，“如果可能的话，跟六火碰个头，叫他把一些法律条文改一改。”

团藏在根呆久了一向喜欢来狠招，“好主意，无形中逼着人结婚，妙啊！”

泉奈眼睁睁看着几个鬼魂消失不见，留下自己和一桌没打完的麻将茕茕独立形影相吊。自己到底为什么要认这群小鬼，早知道在地府大家老死不相往来装作不认识该多好，如今挖了坑给自己跳下去，奈奈心里苦，奈奈不说。

 

没过几天就出事，转寝小春长老在家带孙子时不幸滑倒脑袋着地，摔了个脑震荡。老人家哪儿吃得消，当即被救护车抬走送到重症监护室。好人不长命坏人活千年，如今这老不死王八蛋也要一脚归西。

聚聚原本不太好意思去，上次想清理门户反而被女徒儿骂哭，万一她回光返照用尽生命最后一口气来一招武侯怒骂王司徒，那应该怎么接话？犹豫再三直到从小爱哭的班级怂包担当水户门炎哭哭啼啼打电话找他，说大师姐命不久矣，临死前想见师父一眼，那没办法，肯定得去看看。

一进ICU的门，只瞧见纲手、门炎和小春的孙子儿子辈围着她眼泪满面，床头还挂了一张病危通知书，角角落落都散发着“我要死了”的讯息。转寝长老一改往日的三八矫情老太太模样，气若游丝地跟儿子交代家里保险箱密码，看上去特慈祥特温和特不事儿妈。

“春子，我来了。”你可别作妖了，快收了神通吧。

门炎见状赶紧招呼大家滚，把主场留给师姐发挥，离开前还吼了一句，“师父有啥事儿您直管按铃喊我们。”

病床上的小春长老懒得鄙视白痴师弟，从被子里伸出一只手，聚聚一开始没反应过来，想了想才明白应该回握住那只手，于是他很配合。

“师父，我怕我不行了，这几天我老是看见师兄弟在我眼前晃悠，许是来接我的。”小春挤出两滴眼泪，“我活了这么些年也够了，就是有一个心愿未了，那就是……”

看着徒儿满是褶子的面容，聚聚顿时有些心疼，上辈子死的时候这姑娘在刚建立的木叶中心医院当医生，用自己教的医疗忍术救死扶伤，明艳活泼前途不可限量。如今他活得健健康康她倒是躺在病床上，一些有资历的医生护士看见小春还会叫一声“老院长”，医院至今流传着她在战争时期带着医疗队把男人当狗用女人当男人用稳住木叶后援线的传说。

“师父啊，你也一把年纪老大不小，连女儿都有了。敢问你何时……”

“春子，你要仅仅为了催婚才演这么一出劝你还是早点收手，我不吃这一套。”

话音刚落，躲在门外隐藏查克拉气息的一干人等冲进屋子，为首的水户门炎一脸懊糟。五火无奈地叹气，她一开始就知道二爷爷骗不过去，小时候无论她怎么装生病二爷爷一眼就能看出来。小春家的儿子孙子们尴尬赔笑。

“你师父也是在地府混了几十年的老油条，你那些师兄师弟什么套路我会不知道？”

小春长老气得一下子坐起来，拆掉手上那些测血压测心跳的仪器，骂骂咧咧道：“歹势！跟茅坑里的石头一样又臭又硬。”

“你说谁茅坑里的石头？”聚聚翘起二郎腿，“从小到大演技没有一丁点进步。你除了有一年为了跟男朋友去看戏故意从悬崖掉下来摔断胳膊，后来还被我在戏院门口撞见以外，你哪次装病请假骗得了我？杨天宝的演技犯了林青霞的病，不自量力。”

“老匹夫，怎么地吧！”小春长老干脆从床上跳下来，生龙活虎，“你见过谁家徒弟被师父折磨得这么惨还天天为师父操碎了心。上辈子为你加班没加班费，这辈子催你结个婚还要躺病床上演戏，演完还被你骂杨天宝演技？！”

“哟，病好啦？”

“老娘好得很！你个老匹夫！”小春中气十足气吞山河，“在你没结婚，纲手没嫁出去之前，我是不会嗝屁的，要死也是门炎先死。”

“春姨你提我作甚？！”

“师姐你过分了哦！”

“那祝你长命百岁。”聚聚结了飞雷神的印，“下次演戏别叫纲手，她容易笑场。”

二代目瞬移走后，所有人用一种责备的目光看着五火。五火无辜地表示她刚刚绝对没笑，真的很严肃很走心。

 

深夜时分，老司机的高速车熄了火，马赛克的不可描述小电影已经结束，房间里弥漫着一股湿暖的yin靡的腥气，地板上散落着从身上脱下来的衣服，床上躺着俩一副事后贤者模式的人，一个枕着另一个在刷TB。

扉间眼看着泉奈购物村快装满，问道：“你最近有空吗？”

“有啊，我现在除了带女儿、打游戏刷排位什么事儿都没有，不过下个月我要去参加口袋妖怪的全忍界锦标赛，你不放心女儿跟着我的话就独自看她几天。”

“明天有时间吗？”

“有啊。”

“那跟我去公证处把婚前财产公证一下吧。”

死寂，一片死寂……

“你是千手扉间本人，不是平行次元跑来冒充他的？”

“本人。”

“你吃错药了？是不是做了奇怪的实验？”

“我很正常。”

“是不是那几个小屁孩托梦给你，给你灌迷魂汤？”

“我好歹也有过几十年鬼龄，谢谢。”

泉奈偷偷按下手机录像键，战战兢兢说：“你把第一句话再说一遍。”

“跟我去公证处把婚前财产公证一下。”

奈奈瞪大写轮眼把这个画面反复看了十几遍，确定自己没中幻术，这是真实的。他的大脑，宕机了，吓得TB都不刷了，一脸活见鬼的惊恐状，对眼前人上下其手确定这货不是披着扉间人皮的别人。

“孩子他爹你别吓我，我们不是朋友吗，啊呸，我们不是死敌吗。”奈奈搂着扉间快哭了，“为什么我要跟死敌结婚啊？”

“那你跟死敌生什么小孩？女儿还在外头屋子呢。”

奈奈举起手机继续录像，打算等真正的千手扉间回魂以后把他现在囧样放出来看，“你的意思是，做完婚前财产公证，我们还要去领红本本，然后办婚礼。办完婚礼能凑合着过就一起过，不能凑合再去领绿本本？”

“对，我要跟你结婚，你结不结?”

哎呦喂，手机都吓掉了，一个不稳摔到床底下，幸好屏幕没碎。

“女儿才多大你就神志不清胡言乱语，死敌你不能丢下我们孤儿寡母自己先下地府圈地啊！”泉奈恨不得两巴掌扇醒眼前人，可惜双手被对方抓牢反制住。

扉间坐起身，用万分认真严肃的语气说：“宇智波泉奈，我没有任何问题，我只是问你要不要跟我结婚，今后保持平等共生的婚姻关系。”

“你……为什么突然就……脑抽、哦不，想结婚？”

聚聚盯着泉奈懵逼的脸突然笑场，“我认为现在的木叶婚姻法有能力来保障我们的婚姻关系，双方是平等的，起码不必须改姓氏。我们可以做财产公证、设立家庭基金以确保婚后不会因为家庭财产产生纠纷。甚至要离婚的话也可以在婚前就谈好条件，谈得清清楚楚，好聚好散。”

“道理我懂，为什么今天才说。”

“只是刚才突然觉得你穿燕尾服结婚会很好看。”扉间凑到泉奈嘴边亲了一下，“婚礼上交换戒指接吻的样子应该也很好看。”

“诶，你喜欢西式的啊~”泉奈的关注点完全偏了。

“你想穿白无垢我可以陪你。”

“不不不，我特别喜欢zegna的西装，结婚可以穿那个吗？”

“Hugo boss。杰尼亚的垫肩太硬，为了骚而骚，hold不住。”

两人探讨了一下z家骚西装和H家极致剪裁到底哪个比较适合用来结婚以后，最终决定拥抱A家，毕竟A家的男模都很帅呢。就这么愉快决定了，结婚！不对不对，在结婚之前还有很重要的流程没有做。

泉奈翻身去拿床头柜上的双肩包，从里面挖出自己的小钱包，再从钱包里面摸出两枚戒指。左手一枚右手一枚摊在掌心，并排展示给扉间看。

“结婚之前要求婚的，求婚戒指你没买吧？”奈奈得意地笑，“左手T家的，右手B家，全是这季新款，买了一直没机会带，你喜欢哪个就给你，算我俩的订婚戒指。”

“我要你比较不喜欢的。”

“我都喜欢呢，不然我也不买。T家这个含蓄而低调的镶钻，虽然是碎钻不值钱，但是设计很有品；B家这个镶了碎宝石，奢华高调，贵气十足。”奈奈活像珠宝柜台的柜员在推销戒指，“婚礼上的结婚戒指就交给你啦，我估计我俩婚礼还要等很久，你可以慢慢挑。”

扉间伸出左手，“你的戒指你选，挑一个给我戴上。”

泉奈拿着两枚戒指比划了很久，又拿自己的手指跟对方的手指比对了好一会儿，最终忍痛割爱将银色镶钻的T家套在孩子爹的无名指上。随后又伸出自己的左手让扉间给自己戴上另一枚。

“好了，那我们明天开开心心去公证处公证，公证完了签协议，签好就去领红本本。”

“我们要不要现在先拟定一下婚前协议，反正我有点激动地睡不着。”左手无名指被套牢的聚聚轻声笑起来。

“嗯呐~万一出轨你该赔偿我多少精神损失可得好好算算。”

“这话应该我说。

 

两周以后，因为是前任火影和现任宇智波族长，所以事关村子zheng局，木叶总参谋奈良鹿丸特地跑到民政部来帮着下懵逼的民政局长处理工作。今早民政局长一通电话打到火影办公室，说自己年老体弱经不起惊吓，快要撑不住了，仔细一问才知道是二代目夫夫来领证。我的个去，最怕突如其来的关心，你们的婚姻跟你们的女儿一样毫无预警，突然就结婚的吗？！不对哦，貌似之前公证处处长提到过二代目来过，宇智波族长也来过，只是两人一个上午一个下午，接待员还不同，做的财产公证，一般结婚财产公证都是双方一起来，分手分家的财产公证倒不是一块儿去，处长还以为这俩掰了呢。顺便提一句，处长斑泉党，心里颇为小激动。

“两位预约过了吗？结婚照拍了吗？”

“网上预约了呀。拍照也拍了，不过不在你们这儿拍的，你们这儿贵，要40块钱呢，外面只要20块。”泉奈活蹦乱跳地递上结婚申请和拍好的结婚照，“赶紧敲章给我们俩发红本本。”

鹿丸按照流程问道：“二位有做财产公证有签婚前协议吗？”

“协议在这儿。”

鹿丸看着那一叠厚得能砸死人的婚前协议瑟瑟发抖，你俩到底协议了什么呀？！打开一开，哎呦我的妈呀，二位结个婚怎么连陨石撞地球这等突发事件都考虑进去了，出轨还分为“马伊琍文章式出轨”、“董洁王大治式出轨”、“贾乃亮李小璐式出轨”……涵盖了一切可能的出轨内容，你们俩天天净想着出轨是不是？！

参谋长大人靠着自己一目十行的浏览技巧以最快速度看完所有协议，然后嘴贱说道：“二代目大人，宇智波泉扉小姐是两位婚前所生，法律上她的监护人只有泉奈大人一个，当然婚后就是两个了。不过呢……一旦二位离婚，您是没有抚养权的，协议上说”离婚共同商定女儿抚养权’其实是不成立的，因为泉奈大人的婚前财产公证上已经把女儿列为私人婚前财产了，所以怎么判都是给宇智波家的。除非……两位在协议里再添加条例，万一离婚泉奈大人愿意主动与二代目您分享抚养权。”

妙啊，一针见血，一句话破坏和谐有爱团结向上的气氛。

扉泉上一秒还撒糖下一秒就放刀子，剑拔弩张箭在弦上不把对方砍死不罢休，民政局长早就脚底抹油跑出光速，参谋长大人偷偷给火影发消息让他赶紧着急所有暗部来救场，不然要出人命了！

“我说怎么非要分开去公证，合着给我下套啊？”扉间冷笑，“宇智波泉奈你想的美。”

“哎呦喂，我就不给你女儿抚养权你想怎么着？”奈奈爆开万花筒，“婚结不结是次要的，女儿一定得是我的，我怀的我生的，你除了提供遗传物质还干什么了？”

“那正好，不给抚养权的话我可以告你欺骗遗传物质谋取私利，我也正愁着钱不够花，宇智波家大业大分我点也不会怎样。”

宇智波族长一拍桌子，作势就去掰二代目的手指头，“给我把手上的T家戒指还我，这婚我不结了！把戒指还我！”

“放屁，给我就是我的！哪有送了戒指还问人要回来的道理，你先骗我的，混蛋！”

“千手扉间，信不信我开须佐打你！”

“开啊，开啊，你开啊！”

鹿丸眼睁睁看着巨大的须佐高达冲破民政局的屋顶窜上天挥刀砍下来，随后二代目的水龙弹鱼跃龙门打在高达身上，高达气得喷火跟哥斯拉拆迁东京似的，一个喷火一个放水，场面混乱不堪，救都救不下啦。智商高武力值低的参谋长狠狠扇了自己一巴掌，为什么嘴那么贱，直接帮他俩盖章发红本本多好呀，为什么要多嘴！

据那天赶来救场的暗部成员说，场面太惨烈了，整个民政局夷为平地，参谋长大人站在民政局的废墟前哭泣，他们架走参谋长以后没敢惹正在打架的宇智波族长和二代目，谁也不敢凑上去送命，只好集体围观吃瓜顺便疏散周围群众。好在最后柱帝斑爷被请了过来，制止了二人打架，可是……问清二人打架的原因之后，柱斑一言不合打起来了！两个高达对阵千手木遁+水遁，眼看村子要没了，六火拼死把四个人转移到村外去，送你送到小村外，你们四个别回来~

木叶民政局成了灰，但是村里还有很大的领红本本需求，所以只能临时搭了个大帐篷给新人发证。

一周以后，扉泉估计是在家打完了商量好了，协议修改过了，又携手来领证。这回办事处的工作人员学乖了，赶紧盖章喜提红本本，把人送走万事大吉，再出什么事儿就是木叶法庭判离婚，民政局一概不干涉，法务部的朋友你们辛苦了！

我们仍未知道那天扉泉的新版婚前协议书上是怎么写关于女儿的抚养权问题的，是泉奈族长以某方面好处为交换让步了呢，还是二代目获益于是愿意放弃争孩子呢？算了算了，老火影的协议书我们不要看，天机不可泄露。


	14. 妈妈、妈妈、妈妈呀

14.妈妈、妈妈、妈妈呀

宇智波家的新楼即将完工，尽管盖新楼的钱让他们家这些年当网红拉广告赚的存款全丢给大楼的钢筋铁骨，可是钱还能挣，大家也不是没过过苦日子，荣国府也家道中落过呢，最后不还兰桂齐芳。

本来万事胜意不能更好，偏偏泉奈眼残逛论坛发现了个宇智波黑贴，羡慕嫉妒恨宇智波的人跟宇智波粉五五开，按理族长大人不在意的，谁叫那个黑子指名点姓黑“宇智波泉奈的小孩”，说连正面照都没有，之前出国比赛没带老公孩子却带了斑爷，问这孩子还在不在？拐弯抹角的意思就是这个千手宇智波混血的稀有物种死没死，没死就晒晒给大家开开眼，顶级杂种狗长啥样。

你说气不气，族长大人就差没顺着网线把人一把火烧成灰。后来他让鸣人姑爷登上影级管理员的号把黑子永久拉进小黑屋，帖子删掉，眼不见为净。

扉泉官宣以来，小泉扉被爸爸妈妈藏得很好，正面照一张没有，连侧影都见不着，性别姓名皆是谜。根据木叶法律规定，在爸妈主动公布孩子以前，任何偷拍小孩的行为都是违法，万一上了电视杂志还得打上厚厚的马赛克。泉扉整天被她爸抱到实验室做观察研究，要不然就是跟泉奈回宇智波家跟家人一起玩，完全没有被偷拍的机会。

与之相反，柱斑晒娃晒得非常勤快，夫夫俩粉丝加起来近乎忍界大半人口，想藏也藏不了，还不如大大方方公布，大隐隐于世。光希暮希在不知不觉中已经有了几千万个云爸妈，穿着打扮也是忍界儿童的时尚风向标，今天穿套头毛衣，明天TB爆款“光暮姐弟同款毛衣”，带货能力足足的。

两者一对比，人民群众愈发奇怪，你们宇智波家高调成这样，怎么生了孩子从没晒过？要真的健健康康漂漂亮亮，早就晒出来了，肯定有猫腻。

呵呵，不是孩子有猫腻，而是群众吃饱了撑得慌。

 

泉奈迈进研究所眉头一皱察觉大事不妙，以往前台小姑娘早就凑上来笑脸相迎，今儿怎么半个人影都没有。谁那么无聊来袭击木叶研究所啊？火影楼不去搞你来研究所？世界上会有第二个跟大蛇丸这么无聊的科学怪人？

“papa——papa——”

奈奈循着孩童稚嫩的声音往屋里走，瞧见一楼的走道两边挤满了人，一个挨着一个，平日里正经八百的科研人员如今掏出手机笑得跟朵月季花，对着走廊可劲儿拍，有些甚至扛着个单反大炮筒。走廊正中央，千手扉间迈着大长腿来回快步走，走路还不稳的小泉扉跟在爸爸后面，极力想要追上爸爸的步伐，然而她的小短腿跟扉间一比简直柯基大战鸵鸟，比都不用比。眼见自己要被爸爸丢下了，怎么跑都跟不上，小家伙急得呀呀直叫，情急之下嚷着“papa”——没错，很清晰很大声，就是“papa”。

扉间聚聚表面波澜不惊，双腿步子越跨越大恨不得开飞雷神，一点都不担心扯着蛋。尽管老父亲嘴上不说，可是大家都知道他在内心牛X哄哄叉着腰，现在正在以快速来回走动掩饰内心的极度喜悦，不然老父亲会乐哭你信不信？

泉扉妹妹快急哭了，爸爸怎么都不搭理她呀？叔叔阿姨还在奇怪地笑啊？她无助地跟在扉间屁股后头，带着哭腔不停喊papa，伸出手要抱抱。

孩子妈看不下去了，怒吼道：“孩子都快哭了你没听见吗！聋了啊！”

聚聚这才回过神来，抱起女儿，头凑上去吸吸小孩身上甜甜的奶香味，肩膀微微颤抖——完了，完了，绷不住，笑出来了。泉奈越看越来气，写轮眼瞬间爆开，杀气腾腾冲上前跟孩子爹抢娃。研究所的吃瓜群众意识到接下来得家暴现场，内心无比想凑热闹，可惜吃所长的瓜被误伤不一定算工伤，于是大家恋恋不舍回工作岗位，留下一家三口在走廊修罗场。

“孩子给我！”奈奈作势要抢小孩，聚聚侧过身把孩子挡住，愣是不给妈抱。“把我女儿给我，不然烧了你！”

“你干吗这么大火？”

“她刚刚叫你什么！册那，她还没叫过我妈妈呢，凭什么先叫你爸爸！”

老父亲得意忘形，实话实说，“她会发音以来我每天陪她的平均时间比你多两个小时，多出来的时间我别的事儿不干就教她喊爸爸，你说不先学会喊我合理吗？”

“要脸吗？卑鄙无耻下流！”

“这叫计划通。”聚聚喜于言表得抱孩子往休息室走，“她的午餐时间到了，你等孩子喝完奶再吵架行吗？”

奈奈心里苦，奈奈很委屈，老母亲十月怀胎冒着生命危险生你下来，你倒霉的爹除了打炮什么用都没有，女鹅你为什么不先叫妈妈？妈妈好难过，要不是万花筒已经是我等非主角写轮眼的极限，说不定难过得爆轮回眼你信不信？

泉奈用手指托着奶瓶，催着女儿赶紧大口喝奶，吃饱饱长高高，长大以后妈妈给你挑个新爸爸，这个旧的扔垃圾桶。小泉扉刚进入断奶期，食物也从一般的奶粉换成稍微有些颗粒的糊状辅食，本来吃饭速度就不快的小孩被妈妈这么一催，不太好下咽的辅食呛在喉咙里，小脸憋的发青。

“诶诶？！”奈奈吓得扯掉奶瓶给女儿拍背，“对不起，妈妈不是故意的。”

“哇啊啊——”

面对嗷嗷大哭的女儿，泉奈脑神经有些混乱，未经大脑思考先吼了出来：“别哭了，连妈妈都不会叫，只会哭！”

“这么凶会愿意叫妈妈才怪。”扉间哪壶不开提哪壶，非要火上浇油。

泉奈一咬牙，抱起女儿就走，“我不配当妈妈是吧，不好意思碍你眼了！”

前脚踏出研究所，后脚奈奈心生悔意，然而已经走到大门外，现在回去太丢脸了，千手扉间这种白痴是不可能按照言情剧剧本追出来的，他能照剧本演才有鬼。研究所室内中央空调很是暖和，室外已经入秋，秋风阵阵，泉扉身上仅套了一件很薄的杰尼龟连体婴儿服，她妈走得太急忘了拿外套。泉奈给女儿戴好帽子，拉开胸前外套的拉链把孩子塞了进去，然后拉链拉上，活像是考拉妈妈抱着小考拉，燃烧查克拉取暖全速跑回宇智波老宅不会超过十分钟，短短十分钟孩子不至于冻着。既然这么决定了，泉奈深吸一口气，抱着娃往家里跑。

 

到家时正好斑爷在客厅陪孩子看小猪佩奇，两个小朋友看见那头粉色的吹风机特别激动，还学佩奇哼哼叫，吓得斑爷赶紧换了个频道，好死不死是野原新之助那个马铃薯头没营养小孩，这年头木叶电台就没有好看的子供向动画片了吗？！

泉奈拉下拉链，缩在他怀里的小泉扉真的像只小考拉般抓着妈妈的衣襟，喜欢被妈妈抱着不肯松手，橡皮糖般粘人。

“你带着孩子回来啦~”斑爷关掉电视机，转头对儿女怒吼，“不要看没有营养的马铃薯，现在去厕所撒尿，不想撒也去蹲个坑，不要来烦我，快去！”

两岁多的光暮姐弟正值人生第一个叛逆期，然而没人敢在愤怒的斑爷面前玩叛逆，他们只好认怂地去撒尿，尽管并不想撒尿。

奈奈抱着女儿坐到沙发上，来了个葛优躺，“哥，我感觉好丧，我的人生就是个错误，我根本不该生小孩。”

“你受啥刺激了，怎么突然顿悟了这一人生哲理？跟你说多少次不要养娃你偏偏不停，吃苦头了吧~”深受两个孩子祸害的斑爷幸灾乐祸。

小考拉泉扉趴在妈妈胸口睡着了，像只绵软的小团子，泉奈捏着女儿的小脸觉得好治愈，吸团子真的跟吸猫一样会上瘾，正是因为小团子这么软萌，她先学会叫爸爸的事实更加刺激人心。“我跟你说哦，今天我去实验室，发现女儿会叫白毛爸爸了，可是她还没叫过我妈妈，感觉心理落差好大，伤心痛苦。”

“这么点小事儿？”斑爷收拾起散落一地的玩具，“孩子先学会叫谁不代表她对谁的好感度高，你天天拿筷子吃饭不代表你不喜欢用刀叉吃小蛋糕，技能熟练度的问题。再说从孩子出生到现在一直跟白毛宅在研究所，你出国比赛的时候也是白毛带孩子，你就当孩子给白毛一点加班费咯。”

“你变了，你以前从来都是帮我说话的。”

斑铺开沙发上的毛巾毯给考拉母女盖上，“奈奈，当妈的人稍微成熟点，难不成要我为你赌气把孩子抱回家，还给孩子穿那么少不怕冻出毛病拍手叫好？”

泉奈拍拍怀里熟睡的女儿，争辩道：“查克拉一直燃着呢，我身上跟个小火炉似的可暖和了，泉奈牌暖气片。”

光暮一齐从厕所回来，他们的妈命令他们再去洗个手，用肥皂洗得香喷喷不许留一点细菌残留，然后去厨房给舅舅洗点冰箱的野莓，野莓上不许有灰尘泥土，还不洗破皮，否则妈妈炸毛给你们看。斑爷心想这年头的小孩真没眼力劲儿，没看见宇智波骨科磁场吗，非要来当电灯泡，哪儿凉快哪儿窝着。

“光希暮希先学会叫爸爸还是叫妈妈？”泉奈探头瞧瞧厨房里站在小板凳上洗水果的姐弟，他俩还玩得挺高兴，一边洗一边互相洒水，乐在其中。

“几乎同时，前脚叫妈妈后脚叫爸爸。”斑爷朝厨房扔了个小娃娃，示意俩小鬼不许浪费水，“你看他们还是比较粘我，越虐他们越嘚瑟。”

恰好柱帝买菜回家，见小姨子带小侄女回娘家玩，高兴得不行。创设组里柱间见泉扉的次数最少，况且聚聚爱晒娃却从不晒照片，每次朋友圈更新的内容顶多纯文字，比如女儿长牙啦、女儿走路啦这种，言语之间可见老父亲的喜悦之情，然而你没图你说个鸡ba，让人想点个赞都觉得尴尬！

兴许是八字不合，小泉扉应妈妈的要求呀呀叫了两声便对忍界之神鸟都不鸟，继续趴在泉奈胸口当小考拉，活活是个三秒胶，甩都甩不掉。柱帝自然不会跟小侄女计较，反而很羡慕弟弟家的孩子这么粘人，果然还是女儿好，贴心小棉袄，当初不是龙凤胎而是俩女儿该多好。听说泉奈是因为孩子不会叫妈妈才赌气跑回家的，柱帝很理解嘛，表示小孩这么聪明很快就学得会，一两天的事情而已，喋喋不休的样子让奈奈把自家老哥变鸡婆的责任全归咎于柱帝潜移默化的影响。

“你们慢聊，我回屋打游戏。”

 

泉奈抱着孩子睡了个午觉，一觉醒来也没那么生气了，归根结底只是一个技能熟练度的问题，跟好感度没有必然联系。他不指望白毛来家里找他，不过也别巴着他会抱孩子主动回研究所，不就是憋，看谁先沉不住气。

中途斑爷进屋问弟弟要不要出来吃蛋糕，可惜泉奈正在玩《碧血狂杀2》，通关正酣没工夫吃下午茶。斑爷临走前特地把房间敞开的窗户关上，本想提醒一下弟弟注意不要感冒，看他怀里抱着孩子操纵者PS4手柄专注得很，干脆作罢。

晚餐时间奈奈倒来得准时，关键是玩得饿了，加上柱间做饭水平是所有宇智波的总和再来个平方，没有理由不吃晚饭。可惜今天止鼬去看电影，佐助陪鸣人复习已经不及格七次眼看第八次也悬的火影理论考试，带土陪卡卡西在火影楼加班，只剩三个大人带三个小孩吃晚餐。

“鸣人这辈子到底能不能从见习转正式？这都第七次了，胖助估计早就会背那些学习材料，让他去考没准比鸣人考得好。”

斑爷侧过头问自家男人，“你们给他出的什么鬼题目，批卷时候放放水不可以吗？”

柱间委屈地解释：“我们的题目真的越出越简单，第七次只有一种题型，让他写定题申论，结果他一个字都不会。火影表面风光，实际就是批文件的，连申论都不会可怎么办？”

“咱姑爷挺聪明的呀，仙人模式学那么快，脑子不至于这么笨。”奈奈提出一个大胆的猜想，“他会不会不想当火影，工资吃不饱饿不死 ，还要被各大家族搞得焦头烂额，可惜年轻时狠话放出来收不回去，骑虎难下。”

“有道理，现在跟佐助二人世界美滋滋。真要当了火影拿点死工资没绩效奖金 ，给老婆买进口零食都买不起，挣得还没一个勤快的中忍多。”斑爷一个劲儿翻三白眼，“火影荣耀归荣耀，但是荣耀能付房子首付能付奶粉钱吗？历代火影身后都有大家族支持，说白了不差钱才来干火影，差钱就跟卡卡西一样，迟早累死在工作岗位上。”

“没有耕坏的地，只有累死的牛。”柱帝突然来了这么一句。

奈奈聊得激动，放下碗筷说：“咱胖助的伙食费真心不是一般小伙子担得起，也就姑爷重感情，要不然滞销在家得把粮食都吃完。”

“粮食不一定吃完，瓜子肯定磕完。”

斑泉二人一唱一和吐槽家里的小辈，柱帝在一旁乐呵呵给孩子喂饭，你一勺我一勺，哎呦喂，刚刚喂的是姐姐还是弟弟，不管了，重新开始数，你一勺我一勺……等到自家龙凤胎的碗里见底，柱间想起对面坐着的小侄女，谁知人家跟她亲爹一样高冷，特地给长牙奶娃做的辅食一口没动，跟座菩萨似的端坐在宝宝椅上，目不转睛盯着她妈，深情犹如奶茶妹盯奶茶妹夫，你看15个亿的钞票也会是这般深情。

“泉扉是嫌饭不好吃吗？”柱间有点小伤心。

“不会啊，我家孩子不挑食，甜的咸的都能吃。”奈奈摸摸女儿的额头，“没生病发烧，那可能真的是饭不好吃。”

斑爷瞧孩子愣愣的模样不太对，“小孩子一整天都这么安静不太好，她平时闹腾吗？还有泉扉之前生过病吗？”

“平时不爱哭闹但也会咿咿呀呀的。至于生病……没有，出生到现在一直很健康。”泉奈尝试给女儿喂饭，小家伙很给面子地吃了两口。

“小孩半岁以后总要生次病，或早或晚，自己当心点。”瞧着泉奈压根把自己的告诫当耳边风，一心在逗孩子，斑爷无奈地叹气，反正话他说过了，娃妈怎么处理是另一回事。

 

斑爷的乌鸦嘴在第二天上午灵验。三个小孩没人看着在庭院里玩，暮希之前因为从假山上跳下来脑袋磕了个包，气得他妈拿芭蕉扇对着小圆屁股一顿扇，光希受弟弟牵连被一齐打了屁屁，俩孩子自此学乖不敢乱窜，起码斑爷在家的时候绝对不敢，所以妈妈让他们带妹妹玩游戏不许离地面两厘米以上，乖乖照办。

玩了有一会儿，光希屁颠屁颠跑过来，说妹妹跌倒了。斑觉得好笑，跌倒了扶起来不就得了，光希又说妹妹站不起来，吓得泉奈以近乎瞬身术的速度跑到庭院。泉扉跌了一跤手上脸上沾满泥，一脸疲惫，眼睛半睁半闭，暮希抱着她才勉强站稳。泉奈抱过孩子擦擦小脸，觉得是有点烫，回屋用耳温计一量，果然是发烧。

泉奈彻底懵逼，万万没想到前脚立flag说孩子从没生病，后脚她就烧给你看。喂泰诺的液体退烧药，结果那诡异的粉红色配上写作樱桃实则杏仁臭扑鼻的气味，泉扉喝了两口全吐出来；退热栓更别想了，孩子对扒开屁股肛门塞药的行为极其抗拒，扯着嗓子哭，塞进去的药下一秒跟拉大便似的用力挤出来，还挺聪明。对小婴儿不敢乱用抗生素，泉奈只好先用物理方法给孩子冰敷，拿风油精不停给她擦。

“我带她去医院？”耳温计显示的数字一点没降下来，万一温度再升上去怕不是烧坏脑子。自出生以来泉扉就在木叶卫生状况最好的研究所里，没机会接触病毒，正因此泉奈几乎忘了女儿体质实则比一般孩子差，更容易染病。

“医院别乱去，各种病毒聚集地。去了也是给你开处方药，现在肌肉、静脉注射严格限制，你求着医生都不给你打针。”斑爷很有经验地回答，“你再观察一阵，烧还不退我就拽纲手过来，或者鸣人大回复术。”

“发个烧还要大回复术？”

“不得已才找鸣人，小孩子生病最好能靠着抵抗力自愈。”斑把自家孩子交给正在家的止鼬，赶紧离远点，免得三个孩子互相传染，那就是一场闹剧。

止水抱着光希颠颠，建议道：“为什么不叫二代目过来呢，直接飞雷神过来抱回研究所，木叶最先进的医疗成果都在研究所里。”

“滚吧，谁知道他看到女儿发烧会不会激动地给孩子戴上各种仪器检测心跳和查克拉波动频率。”奈奈死死抱住孩子不撒手，“生了病还要送去遭罪啊？”

鼬眼见自家男人前脚答应二祖宗不对外说，后脚就在家族群里发微信让有二代目微信的人马上通知孩子爹，那群自然是屏蔽了两位祖宗的。止水表示夫夫吵架不能连累孩子，这万一真把孩子烧坏，人家孩子爹也有知情权。鼬觉得偶滴男人在关键时刻真的好靠得住哦，疯狂点赞~

眼看太阳从东边跑到西边，几个小时过去泉扉还是蔫蔫的，连白开水都喝不进去，拿针管给她喂的米汤吃进去又反胃吐出来。小家伙缩在妈妈怀里甚是难受，可是她还不会表达自己的痛苦，抓着妈妈的衣服哆哆嗦嗦，啊呜啊呜半天憋出一声“妈妈”。

泉奈没听清她喊什么，还以为是在说哪里不舒服，“我扉还好吗？”

“妈妈，呜呐……”

泉奈战国风里来血里去，自己被开膛破肚都咬牙熬过去一声重音不吭，现在看着女儿生病痛苦的模样眼泪快掉下来。手贱非把孩子抱回家，晚上睡觉忘记关窗，明知道孩子身体差经不起折腾还胡闹，宇智波泉奈觉得自己这个妈真该回炉重造。

斑爷掏出手机发微信，“别急，我叫小纲过来。”

前脚发微信，后脚家门被打开，千手家的纲手姬很没面子地被推进屋里，一个踉跄差点摔个狗啃泥。瞧这五火头油脂溢，黑眼圈赛风影，衣衫凌乱口袋里还夹杂着一张麻将牌，用脚趾头想都知道刚从牌桌上下来，一脸意犹未尽。

“奶奶好！”小纲尴尬地对斑爷笑。

斑爷示意孙女进屋里，“刚发微信你就来了，真快。”

“微信？哎呀，我光顾着胡牌没看微信。”五火这才掏出手机看消息，“我跟爷爷打牌打得正酣，手里的牌特别好，眼看这圈要赢，忽然二爷爷不知从哪儿冒出来，拎着我的领子把我丢到您家门口，真的是丢哦，打开门把我扔进来。”

斑爷领五火在宅子里走，纲手也是见过世面的人，却也没进过传说中的宇智波大宅，眼睛各处瞟各处瞄，“小纲你就承认自己赌运差吧，怎么也赢不了牌的。话说你爷爷和二爷爷没跟着一起过来？”

“二爷爷飞雷神回棋牌室训我爷爷了呗，一把年纪天天去打麻将。”

“柱间就这么点兴趣爱好，一群老头喝茶嗑瓜子，打麻将我都没说什么，白毛真是狗拿耗子多管闲事。”

“我想……二爷爷只是不想进这屋子。”纲手很诚实，“他们两口子又吵架了？”

“三天一小吵五天一大吵，你二爷爷二奶奶什么时候不吵？你表姑十有八九是被他俩气病的你信不信？”

纲手被斑爷送进泉奈屋子，奈奈见到二孙女如获至宝，一脸天塌下来正好钢铁侠来救场的灾难片群众脸。五火见过的病人多了，小孩子发烧而已，只要不是烧着烧着烧开写轮眼，在五火眼里都不叫事儿！

纲手取下孩子额头上的冰敷贴，将自己的手盖上去，“二奶奶您又跟我二爷爷吵什么？刚才他飞雷神送我到门口就走，连一秒都不肯多待。”

“啊，扉间送你来的？”

“是呀，从棋牌室把我拽过来，说我表姑病了……不是您说的？”

泉奈知道肯定又是家里哪个嘴巴漏风的泄密了，他懒得去计较这件事，“扉间还说什么了没有？比如、比如……”

“您说我表姑先学会叫爸爸然后您气得回娘家这事儿？”纲手专心于治疗所以嘴巴没经过大脑仔细思考，“他早就发朋友圈晒视频，不过大概屏蔽你了。”

泉奈问纲手借手机看她的朋友圈，果然千手白毛那个死瘪三早就晒了好几个女儿喊爸爸的音频、视频，有自己拍的还有从研究所同事那里要来的第三方拍摄，视频配的文字极其恶心：

难得发视频，女儿叫爸爸了(◕ᴗ◕✿)记得点赞~

她还不会叫妈妈，容我牛X哄哄叉会儿腰，小激动(ૢ˃ꌂ˂⁎)

嫉妒令娃妈质壁分离，逃回娘家了，还把女儿拐走 ヽ(。>д<)ｐ邪恶的宇智波

发什么表情卖什么萌啊！先会叫爸爸很了不起啊，叉什么老腰，也不怕肾虚！什么叫“嫉妒令人质壁分离”，女儿会叫妈妈的好不好，刚刚就叫妈妈了，娃妈一点都不嫉妒！宇智波哪里邪恶了，你不要跟宇智波结婚啊！女儿也姓宇智波！嘴碎个什么劲儿啊！有种发朋友圈怎么没有种全员可见啊！

纲手瞧着二奶奶气得满地打滚，心想自己这手机保不保得住，没准会被一下子捏成碎片，万一它因公殉职，能不能让二爷爷赔偿她一个iphone?

五火一出马，什么大病小病都不是事儿，小泉扉出了一身汗，好好睡了一觉，烧退的差不多。孩子精力充沛恢复力强，很快又生龙活虎，完全不记得自己生病时的难过疼痛，笑得可开心了。纲手婉拒了斑爷留人吃饭的好意，撒开蹄子跑回棋牌室，心想着没准今天手气欧还能再赢一局。

“我扉来，叫妈妈，快点叫妈妈~”

“妈妈~”

泉奈掏出手机录视频，“多叫几声，叫得响亮点。”

“妈妈、妈妈、妈妈呀！”

“我扉最喜欢谁？”

“妈妈~”

“我扉更喜欢爸爸还是妈妈？”

“……”

“要说妈妈，知道了吗，再来一遍。我扉更喜欢爸爸还是妈妈？”

“妈妈……”

“我扉真是世界上最最可爱的小女孩~”奈奈抱着女儿亲亲自拍，兴奋地疯狂发朋友圈，千手白毛发几条他也只能多不能少，气死他！

斑爷看着自己举着手机一脸二百五笑容的弟弟，想吐槽又不知道该说啥，好了伤疤忘了痛，压根不记得自己抱着孩子在屋里偷偷哭的模样了是吧？忘了自己因为孩子不会叫妈妈所以吵着嚷着日子过不下去要离婚的窘境了对吧？泉奈你真是幼稚。

泉奈朋友圈像是在示威：

最喜欢的是妈妈哟✧*｡٩(ˊᗜˋ*)و✧*｡关爸爸屁事呢，滚远点~

亲亲我扉，世界第一可爱小女孩ヾ(✿ﾟ▽ﾟ)ノ某白毛亲不到，嘻嘻~

斑爷感觉泉扉她爹会冲到家里抢孩子，顺便再把孩子妈一起拐回家，拾柴大兔子两不耽误。算了算了，别替那俩白痴瞎操心。


	15. 15.下一个接到捧花的是谁？

15.下一个接到捧花的是谁？

宇智波家的新楼终于完工，目前正在通风换气准备购置家具布置中。泉奈族长表示我们家当网红挣的那点钱都献给钢筋水泥了，别说电冰箱微波炉，就是一张小板凳都买不起，谁让宇智波们没有存钱的习惯，骨子里都是买买买不眨眼的类型，加上网红的月收入实在客观，一时间得意忘形，换句话说，再不想办法赚钱宇智波新大楼永远是毛坯房。

全族围在一块商量对策，讨论怎么赚钱之前先得确定一下房屋产权问题。同宇智波祖宅这个家族公共财产不同，新大楼完全是现在的一家六口人出钱盖的，只有地皮归家族，所以这房子的房产证写六个人的名字不过分，问题的关键是要不要带家属。

“柱间还需要房子吗？他随手可以捏个房子。”老祖宗表示房子我要多少有多少，不在乎这一套，但我的名字还是得写上去。

泉奈附和，“千手白毛不可能要宇智波的房子，写我就可以了。”

“鸣人也不需要，他爸妈给他留了房产而且他入赘以后我的就是他的~”胖助显然和自己男人商量好了，一脸少女怀春的娇羞。

“我和小鼬不用说了，屋里唯一有争议的就是小叔叔吧？”止水笑着看带土，“六代目要不要嫁进来啊？趁房屋登记以前嫁进来就是婚后财产，小叔叔那点面积可以双方共有。”

鼬神提议，“卡卡西不是挺缺钱的嘛，早点嫁进来手头也能宽裕点。”

堍堍一脸委屈巴巴，默默地画圈圈，“笨卡卡说现任火影结婚事关木叶政局需要上报批示，婚前财产公证、婚前协议一个不能少，慎之又慎。”

“呸，你俩一穷二白还需要什么财产公证，数数家里有多少条短裤吗？火影上报批示给谁啊，木叶就火影最大！”斑爷气得拍桌子，“分明就是不想嫁给你，贤二你连个卡卡西都搞不定，垃圾！”

“可是他说旗木家就剩他一个人了，嫁进宇智波，旗木家就真的没了。”

仍在为旗木家老祖母骗炮耿耿于怀的族长冷笑，“没了就没了，一报还一报咯。”

胖助一针见血道：“我看卡卡西老师就是不想跟小叔叔这个垃圾过日子，现在结婚又不强制改姓，他要姓旗木就继续姓啊。”

止水赶紧安慰：“六火不会这么想的，没准只是结婚恐惧症，单身那么些年突然要结婚，不适应而已。”

“卡卡西替小叔叔守了十八年寡，寡妇门前是非多，含辛茹苦十八年，到头来小叔叔这个没良心的死男人回来了，高兴归高兴，你让他这十八年从贞洁烈夫变成守活寡，一场爱情的笑话。”鼬叹气，“小叔叔有前科，没准还以为你说结婚是开玩笑呢。”

“说到底还是贤二自己作死。”

“老祖宗你好意思吗？！”堍堍气得跳脚，“要不是你硬留我在地底下陪你回忆爱情，我早就回家找卡卡夫夫双双把家还了，都怪你好不好！”

“哈？”斑爷轮回眼都爆开了。

堍堍秒怂，低眉顺眼回答：“我是说咱们与其聊我的婚事，不如先谈谈怎么赚钱，要不然别说是新大楼没法完工，我们日常开销都付不起。我刚才心生一计，不知当讲不当讲。”

“少玩文字游戏，快说。”

“启禀老祖宗，微臣认为，既然现在有什么内衣秀时装秀真人秀，咱们也可以搞一个婚礼秀啊！二祖宗领了证还没办婚礼，恰好我泉扉姑奶奶快要周岁了，双喜临门把生日派对连同婚礼一起办了。咱们可以拉赞助招商引资，再把婚礼拍下来剪辑成纪录片，高价出售，metube独家黄金时段播放，不要太赚哦~”

“为什么要拿我的婚礼炒作？转播你跟卡卡西的婚礼不行吗？”

堍堍苦口婆心道：“二祖宗您行事一向有神秘感。一言不合就怀孕，全忍界赌孩子的爹是谁；悄咪咪生娃卸货，突然公布恋情；家暴拆了民政局，吃瓜群众都猜测你俩是办红本本还是闹分手去民政局泄愤；泉扉姑奶奶尚未官宣，群众伸长脖子等着看她到底长得像爸还是像妈。你的婚礼收视率肯定高！”

“然后让全世界都知道我业务水平差，生了个千手白毛二代？”

“换个角度想，宇智波家千百年来唯一的白毛，东北虎里的白东北虎，可值钱了！”

堍堍不愧是四战boss,脑筋甚是活络，张口就来，瞧那小嘴吧嗒吧嗒的模样，胖助一边嗑瓜子一边怀疑小叔叔跟鸣人是不是私下有交集，要不然怎么嘴遁技艺突飞猛进，早就觉得叔叔骚，现在越看越像狐狸精。

大家倒觉得贤二这回总算有贤十了，平日里买菜要靠计算器算数字，搞炒作当网红却很有一套，技能树歪得不是一点半点。

 

泉奈跑去跟扉间聚聚商量这件事，然后被义正言辞毫不犹豫地拒绝了。

“你当我谁？侃爷吗？要陪着你们卡戴珊、哦不，宇智波一家炒作。”聚聚说完搂紧孩子，“女儿也不去。你缺胳膊少腿要靠卖女儿赚钱？”

“卡戴珊家怎么了？！侃爷被霉霉欺负的时候不是卡戴珊一家帮忙撕霉吗？”奈奈作势要去抢孩子，没抢到，“我家女儿这么可爱我就想晒娃不行吗？”

“为了炒作才晒娃，动机不纯。”

奈奈不服道：“换个角度想，女儿周岁生日要过，我俩婚礼要办，既然迟早都要办，那为什么不拉点赞助商，庆祝的同时赚点钞票呢？”

“缺钱的是你宇智波，我一个千手不参与。”聚聚表示软硬不吃，你能奈我和？

奈奈拽着娃爹的胳膊不撒手，瞪着红眼睛咬牙切齿嚷着：“既然如此，你把‘宇智波泉扉’还我，我们俩宇智波相依为命喝西北风！”

爸爸怀里的泉扉用一种可怜巴巴、不知所措的眼神看看妈妈又瞧瞧爸爸，小模样令人心疼极了。泉奈借势跟女儿上演苦情戏，杨天宝般漏洞百出地扮柔弱的苦情母亲，俨然将自家男人当作强抢女儿的黄世仁。

“行行行，看在女儿份上答应你。”

“爱你么么哒~”泉奈喜笑颜开，送上一个香吻两枚秋波。“话说你结婚戒指准备好了没，要买的赶紧买起来，我等着贤二去拉杰尼亚的西装赞助呢，灭哈哈~”

 “戒指早买好了，笨蛋。” 聚聚怀疑自己当初是被下了降头，不然怎么会主动提出结婚这档子破事儿，自己作死。

两位新人点头同意，那就热火朝天准备起来~

柱间跑去祖坟烧高香祭祖，告诉自己那个专爱拆孩子姻缘的老爸，我们家扉间终于有下家了，滞销多年终于卖出去了，他媳妇儿可好看了，女儿也可爱，真是瞎了眼才看上咱们家傻弟弟，傻人有傻福；带土开着神威到处去拉赞助，从头到脚、从婚礼的餐后甜点到新宅门口镇宅的石狮子，争取一分钱都不花把婚结了，顺便为自己和卡卡的婚礼练练手；因为穷得没钱请一分价钱一分货的婚礼策划所以止鼬二人被拉来顶包，顶着学霸光环哪里需要往哪里塞；斑爷在家训练龙凤胎如何做好一个合格的花童，头顶一碗水从走廊一头走到另一头，一滴水不许撒，练成之后还能混模特圈，一举两得；鸣佐利用自己仅次于柱斑的人气放烟雾弹，有意无意透露自家要办喜事啊，具体啥事偏偏不说，吊足胃口。

婚礼一天天临近，宇智波家洋溢着快活的空气。

“二祖宗你瞧，我给咱家拉了A家的服装赞助！”堍堍举着A家这季最新的男装目录，封面的男模秀色可餐，“夸夸可爱的堍堍吧~”

奈奈略显失望，“我喜欢的是zegna，那禁欲严肃的配色却还要骚气垫肩。贤二你去z家问过没有，没有赞助给个对折也行。”

“z家是柱斑粉，他们嫌二祖宗您咖位不够，只愿意赞助老祖宗结婚。”带土实话实说，试图表示对泉奈质疑自己业务能力的不满，“您也别挑三拣四了，A家好歹也是时尚圈八大红血之一。初婚还有这待遇，二婚没准就只能穿美特斯邦威了。”

“滚，你才二婚！”泉奈抄起桌上的瓜子盘朝带土扔。

躲过攻击的带土继续说：“婚礼菜单在这里，特别提一句，生日蛋糕和婚礼蛋糕的供应商是食X秘，你们不用太爱我，我承受不来。”

“偶然发现小叔叔还有点用。”鼬神心满意足放下菜单，“这是我跟止水策划的流程方案，两位过目一下。考虑到小朋友睡得早，所以早晨先给孩子办周岁生日，晚上举行婚礼。闹洞房就不安排了，封建糟粕不保留，二祖宗您自己折腾去。”

止水笑着补充，“宾客名单需要改动吗？二位尽管说。”

“加个日向家姐妹吧，两家关系好了不请人来不够意思。”泉奈说完看看胖助，“助助你到时候对雏田家主客气点。”

佐助老脸一红，“我才没那么幼稚。”

“春野医生在你孕期任劳任怨，加一个她。”聚聚提议，“小春和门炎就算了，一把老骨头在家带孩子吧。”

泉奈按住扉间的手，非常认真地说：“不行，扉间班的小孩全部都要在，全部！”

婚礼流程交代差不多，接下来就是制作纪录片剪辑播出的问题。赞助商可不是傻子，给你那么多好处自然也有相应的条件，比如品牌logo必须出现几秒钟，新人必须言语中提及产品多少次，甚至要从什么角度展示产品都规定死了。一个摄像肯定不够，起码要三个全方位多角度拍摄。

“这简单，木遁分身啊！”

“我的影分身绝对够我说。”

柱帝鸣人包揽摄影任务，接下来是后期和剪辑，婚礼的首播权高价卖给了metube，但是带土没卖编辑剪辑权，就是怕外人弄得大家不满意。

“我来吧，自己的婚礼自己剪辑。”泉奈举起一只手，另一手扯着聚聚的胳膊举起来，“后期让他来，多给自己磨磨皮美颜一下，不然镜头前全是小细纹和褶子。”

“说了半天我干什么？”

“老祖宗您负责牵着二祖宗的手把他交给他男人，然后您走上宣誓台当牧师，就是电视剧里说新郎可以问新娘的那个老头。”

很好，带土明显唯恐天下不乱。

 

今天是婚礼日！

早晨是小泉扉的生日派对，只有家里的亲戚陪她一起庆生，大家不用西装革履一板一眼，不过赞助商的要求还是有的，鸣人和他的影分身扛着摄像机丝毫不敢怠慢。

泉扉妹妹穿着一件蝴蝶结与小翻领设计花缎喇叭裙，头上戴着一顶施华洛世奇的小皇冠，幸亏两家赞助商大方，这身衣服官网价抵得上普通人家孩子一年的置装费。小家伙本来就遗传了她爸的白发白皮，一白遮百丑，况且人家还不丑，漂亮得像个小公主。不对，她已经是公主了，千手宇智波的max mix.

“我扉好漂亮呀~妈妈给你拍照片~”泉奈疯狂按快门，毕竟是女儿官宣要用的图片，怎么都得拍得好看点，还得把身上的衣服首饰拍进去，发微博还要艾特赞助商的官微表示感谢，甚是麻烦。

扉间走上前抱起女儿，“想好生日许什么愿望了吗？”

“嗯~”小妹妹摇头。

“快点想，吹蜡烛的时候许愿最灵验。”聚聚亲了女儿一口，“比如换个温柔新妈妈之类的，肯定能实现。”

小泉扉朝亲妈投去求助的眼光，“妈妈~”

泉奈狠狠踩了扉间一脚，趁机抢过孩子，“许愿要个新爸爸，休杰克曼那么帅的！”

这下泉扉更为难，瞧瞧爸爸瞥瞥妈妈，缩进妈妈怀里默默不吭声，低头玩着手腕上的小手链，上面镶嵌着三颗珍珠，两大一小，她格外喜欢这些珍珠，大的是爸爸妈妈小的是泉扉，三个人串在一起。

孩子的生日宴会也没什么内容，切蛋糕吃蛋糕，再让小孩子表演节目。要说表演节目这事儿算是国际惯例，连米国唐某普的长孙女都得在外宾面前唱中文歌，纲手姬小时候过生日被二爷爷要求表演背九九乘法表，自此纲手在心里记下一笔，等二爷爷有了孩子要让他的孩子表演背元素周期表！

“时间还早，不如让我表姑给大家表演个节目？”五火不怀好意地建议，笑得极其奸诈,一肚子坏水跃然纸上。

泉扉倏地跑到爸爸身边去，奶声奶气地说：“蛋糕，蛋糕~”

“你要切蛋糕？那我去厨房拿。”

五火的第一次行动宣告失败。

食X秘的焦糖布蕾芝士蛋糕是泉奈指名要的口味，因为那么腻的蛋糕女儿肯定吃不完，到时候就可以名正言顺帮孩子消灭干净啦，嘻嘻~

蛋糕上插着生日蜡烛，一枝独秀。妈妈抱着泉扉凑到蜡烛前，星火般的小烛火一跳一跳，小朋友好奇地想要伸手去抓，幸亏被及时制止。

“宝贝许个愿望，然后吹蜡烛，呼地吹蜡烛。”

泉扉想也不想，对着火苗用力一呼。

一道小火苗从小奶娃的嘴里冒出来，烧到蛋糕上的蜡烛，瞬间将蜡烛融掉半截，蜡油滴在蛋糕上，看得泉奈怪心疼蛋糕的。不对不对，关注点错了，这时候看什么蛋糕呀，女儿在喷火你还有心思看蛋糕？！尽管连条火蛇都算不上，顶多是火蚯蚓，可确确实实在喷火，在场所有人都看得清清楚楚，鸣人影分身三台摄像机无死角记录——宇智波泉扉喷火啦！

“嗷嗷嗷——”老母亲激动地像只老母鸡，“喷火，她喷火了！”

这一年来忒tm苦了，苦得堪比红军利物浦，就因为孩子长得像扉间，泉奈天天担心这孩子有一天会口吐小喷泉，好几次做梦梦到吓醒了。宇智波族长在祖宗灵位前求了无数次，自家女儿长得像千手也罢，不能从里到外都是千手，列祖列宗啊，赐她血火同源的宇智波家的火遁吧！

今天在此感谢列祖列宗，感谢我那爱拆孩子好姻缘却仍然默默守护着外孙女的老爸。宇智波族长忍了好久才没让眼泪掉下来，心潮澎湃一句话也说不出。

“妈妈，蛋糕~”

“我扉要吃多少蛋糕都可以，你想吃多少都可以。”泉奈切蛋糕的手兴奋地颤抖，给女儿切了一大块。别说是蛋糕了，女儿想吃龙肉他都能去弄来。

小辈们见状啪啪鼓掌，刚满一岁就喷火，将来也是三岁开眼五岁万花筒的人生赢家，她的人生一开始就是在终点线的。佐助偷偷问鸣人，他俩万一有孩子那不得刚出生就爆仙人模式啊，这画面太美他不敢想象。鸣人觉得刚出生不太可能，起码要到三岁，不过一出生开眼的概率高达80%。

纲手心里乐开了花，本来正想着法子套路表姑表演节目呢，这下自己送上门来。她兴高采烈地怂恿表姑再喷一个，再喷一个，还拉着大家起哄，结果偷鸡不成蚀把米，扉泉妹妹对着自己表侄女的发梢就是一记小火苗，烧得五火嗷嗷叫。

扉间见到女儿喷火的第一件事便是飞雷神回研究所拿了一套测查克拉波动频率的仪器，尽管只会喷火不能吐水有些失落遗憾，可是这种顶级濒危动物的查克拉太有研究价值了，女儿开眼不就等于提供了一个不要钱的24小时研究对象，还挺不错的。

 

生日派对结束后，所有人严阵以待进入婚礼模式。常服脱下换西装，发蜡香水一起上，胸膛挺起来小腹收进去，宇智波五件套接客啦——啊呸，婚礼正式开始！

泉奈沉浸在女儿喷火的喜悦中，换衣服时三心二意围着女儿转，一件衬衫穿了半天扣子还没扣上，眼看宾客陆陆续续前来，他这个新人倒是不急，光着两条腿抱孩子在屋里欢腾地蹦跶。

泉奈在床上蹦蹦跳跳，“妈妈要结婚啦，我扉是戒童，知道戒童是什么吗？”

“不知道。”

“就是端着爸爸妈妈戒指的人~戒指、戒指！”

扉间趁床铺没有坍塌赶紧把人拽下来，孩子放床边，很无奈地替不着调的孩子妈系扣子，“麻烦你稍微快一点，不然宾客的红包全部都要给鸣人他们抢去了。”

“嘻嘻，我早有准备~”奈奈狡黠地笑，“我们这次是二维码扫码付红包，鸣人他们一人脖子上一个码，钱最后都转到我手机上，方便对账，灭哈哈哈~”

“就你最聪明。”扉间丢过沙发上的西装裤，催促泉奈赶紧换，“我带泉扉去做准备，你换好衣服赶紧下来，别磨蹭！”

半小时以后，斑爷亲自来屋里抓人，宾客都到了，一切准备就绪，就差宇智波泉奈一个人，真是皇帝不急太监急。斑推门进屋，看见泉奈早就换好礼服，安安静静站在窗边，从窗户俯瞰庭院里人群熙熙攘攘。

“你干什么呢？”

“我从没想过自己能结婚，还是跟扉间结婚，上辈子想都不敢想，我在奈何桥边都不敢开这么大脑洞。”

“高兴吗？”

“当然咯。”

斑爷拽着弟弟从窗户纵身一跃，“那就快点跟我去会场！”

日暮西沉，月影初现，日月在天空各占一边。兄弟俩站在鲜花做成的拱门前，光暮姐弟一人手里拎着一篮子花瓣，待会儿负责一边走一边撒花，拱门连着红毯，红毯尽头的泉扉端着戒指朝妈妈招手。小春和门炎坐在第一排，他们身边是其他几个师兄弟的照片，大家排排坐。摄像师柱帝和鸣人神情严肃，本尊连同十几个分身架着摄像机一动不动，像兵马俑。

“哥，你等等，有宾客没来。”

“谁啊？”

一阵阴风吹过，拂过满是鲜花的拱门，吹过泉扉翘起的裙摆。

“人齐了，走吧。”

斑爷牵着泉奈缓缓走过红毯，光希暮希疯狂撒花，撒到一半花没了，暮希立刻用木遁变出成捆的鲜花，继续抛。短短的红毯走起来那么长，从战国走到现在，整整一百多年，他们拿刀互砍、下过黄泉、绝境重生、养育女儿、领红本本……过程太艰辛且复杂，回望一下可能其中一步错便不会有今天，所幸今天仍在。

斑松开弟弟的手走上牧师台，清了清嗓子：“咳咳，欢迎大家参加宇智波泉奈与千手白毛，哦不，千手扉间的婚礼。我其实有很多话想说，但是一时想不起来了，所以我们直接进入正题——宣誓。”

台下一堆人尴尬地鼓掌，生怕掌声不够响烈被斑爷拍飞。

“宇智波泉奈，你愿意嫁给千手扉间。从今时直到永远，无论是顺境或逆境、富裕或贫穷、健康或疾病、快乐或忧愁，你将爱着他、珍惜他，对他忠实，直到永远。”

“额……看情况吧。”

朋友你不按套路出牌我们很难办啊！

“白毛你呢？”

“他都看情况了我能不看情况吗？”

你们俩作什么妖搞什么鬼，好好结个婚就请收了神通吧！斑爷第一次主持婚礼脸都青了，没准气得开须佐，这是要血色婚礼的节奏吗！苍天啊，请让这对死敌夫夫认认真真结回婚吧！如今尴尬场面的始作俑者宇智波带土在观众席狂笑，眼睁睁看着老祖宗主持婚礼出丑，斑爷看在眼里，抄起牧师台上的圣经往贤二头上砸，正中目标，欧耶~

“那我们换个说法。”斑爷可是见过十尾的人，会把你们这点小儿科放眼里？“宇智波泉奈，你愿意跟你的死敌从早怼到晚，从年初怼到年末，从床头怼到床尾，周而复始生生不息，至死方休。”

“啊，这我愿意。”

“千手扉间，你愿意与你的死敌生则同衾死则同穴，等到头发花白牙齿掉光并肩搬个小板凳看夕阳吗？虽然我知道你头发花白跟现在也没区别，但是意思你懂。”

“愿意。”

“礼成，赶紧接个吻交换戒指，这事儿咱就算解决了。”

泉扉乖乖递上爸爸妈妈的结婚戒指，那是任X堂联名的口袋妖怪系列结婚戒指，两枚对戒各镶嵌着一枚钻石，拼凑起来是皮卡丘的闪电尾图案，非常适合连女儿小名都取为肥大的忍界神奇宝贝大师。

扉泉二人摘下手上原有的订婚戒指，给对方左手无名指戴上婚戒，随后相拥亲吻。宾客掏出手机疯狂拍照，闪光的不断，从地府来凑份子的扉间班小孩们更是疯狂吼叫，镜借着没人能看见自己，偷偷走到师父师娘身后，按头有木有！泉奈感觉后脑勺一阵冰凉并且伴随着巨大的压力，写轮眼开启一看——我擦，四个幽灵围着自己和扉间，死死按住他俩不让松嘴。

婚礼现场老公的学生的灵魂来按头不让松嘴，师娘肺活量小感觉要被憋死了，怎么办，在线等，十万火急！

关键时刻女儿真是贴心小棉袄，拽着爸爸妈妈的衣摆要抱抱，亲完了就抱抱人家。师兄们哪里挡得住小师妹的奶音攻击，赶紧撒手跑回座位装乖巧，仿佛刚才按头的不是他们是平行世界的某某某呢。

“死小鬼越来越没规矩。”扉间深吸几口气。

“诶，你看得见他们吗？”泉奈用写轮眼瞪着小鬼们，“差点忘了你是感知系的。”

“今天看在班级重聚的份上算了，下次再这么做就让他们强行超度。”

泉奈指着第一排的位置对怀里的女儿说，“我扉乖，叫声师兄师姐。”

“师兄~师姐~”

在世的门炎、小春以及魂状的猿飞他们听到这甜甜的奶音心花怒放。泉奈顿时觉得这是今天这场婚礼最好的事情，比扉间的亲吻还要好。

 

婚礼结尾但高潮的部分——扔捧花！宾客中多是待字闺中的美女，樱哥参加了好几期电视相亲，次次都被灭灯；纲手五十多岁还被家里两个爷爷催婚，整天说她滞销嫁不出去；日向姐妹纯粹想抢花搞百合；鸣人打算给准火影夫人抢束花然后名正言顺领证去；带土表示我也要和卡卡结婚，于是挤进人堆里加入斗争；止鼬默默围观吃瓜，我俩结不结婚都姓宇智波，你们慢慢玩……

“小伙伴们准备好啦~”泉奈背过身，“一、二、三！”

白色的捧花在空中划过一道抛物线，随即没入人群中引发哄抢。要不是扛着摄像机有拍摄任务，鸣人的影分身恨不得冲上去加入争夺，佐助坐在哥哥嫂子身边假装不认识这个白痴。六火卡卡西干脆拿手机刷微博，他内心更希望小樱抢到，自家女徒儿再这么solo下去怕不是要内分泌失调心理变态。

“卡卡、卡卡~”

六火抬头，眼前来人正是自己父系唯一的姑姑，花了一年时间总算适应了突然冒出个长辈的事实，同时理解五火当年内心何等懊糟懵逼，一把年纪还要在逢年过节给长辈发红包，这都是命啊~

“小姑姑有事吗？”

泉扉小心翼翼地献上一束惨遭众人蹂躏却仍然顽强地留有几片白色花瓣的捧花，像是被人揍了一顿的鲜花看上去颇为可怜，可想而知若继续留在人堆里怕是连叶子都不剩。六火的小姑大人笑意盈盈地将捧花递给他，楚楚可怜的眼神让人觉得谁要是拒绝了便是无情无义无理取闹。

卡卡西接过花道了声谢，“谢谢姑姑。”

“卡卡——结婚——”

我的亲姑姑呀，您突然喊那么大声是要作甚啊！所有人的目光都看过来了啊！我不是我没有，这束花自己跑到我怀里的，我发誓！不关我的事，我不要结婚，我一点都没有这个想法……好像有过一点点，但真的就是一点点！

堍堍见此情此景冲上去抱起泉扉么么哒，不愧是笨卡卡唯一的姑姑以及我的小姑姑，侄儿对您的大恩大德神助攻没齿难忘，逢年过节都给您包个666的大红包，给你一百分不怕你骄傲！

“姑姑钦点的婚事，卡卡你就答应嫁给我吧，哈哈——”

隔壁座位的佐助瞎起哄，“老师，嫁给我小叔叔当我小婶婶~”

鸣人紧随老婆的脚步起哄，“小婶婶~小婶婶~”

五火得知真相眼泪掉下来，“表姑你偏心，我也是你侄女，你为什么不把捧花给我？”

女孩子们扬起姨母笑，奔着舍己为人牺牲小我完成大我的精神，给带土当求婚拉拉队，举起手机打开摄像头记录着感人至深的一幕。

面对迟迟不动毫无反应的自家侄子，泉扉姑姑“命令”道：“卡卡——结婚——”

堍堍很识相地单膝跪地，一摸口袋发现没准备戒指，手里也没有易拉罐拉环或者是狗尾巴草编戒指啥的，急得满心尴尬。恰好二祖宗悄咪咪溜过来，拍拍带土的肩膀把刚才婚礼摘下的两枚订婚戒指塞进他口袋里，大方地说真是送的就不用还了。

二祖宗是天使~

“笨卡卡我们结婚吧，领红本本去~反正我俩一穷二白什么都没有，赶紧结婚咱家宅子还能加你一个名字。”

“可是我不想改姓宇智波……”六火哭笑不得，这他喵算什么事情？

“不改就不改，老祖宗二祖宗也没改姓千手啊~你嫁给我才是最重要的，其余什么都不重要，我只想要我的笨卡卡。”

“那可以。”

同意了！卡卡西同意了！全场爆发出雷鸣般的掌声。

十几个影分身扛着摄像机记录下宇智波带土单膝跪地为六火套上订婚戒指的感人画面，连宾客脸上的八婆笑脸都记录得清清楚楚，真心棒棒！

这纪录片不爆流量没有几个亿的票房是不可能的。


	16. 嫁出去的人泼出去的水

嫁出去的人泼出去的水

鸣人上任之后，带卡携手奔向民政局领红本本，据当天也在民政局办结婚离婚的木叶群众称，土哥激动地直接公主抱着六火迈出民政局大门，兴奋地像只土拨鼠，嘴里不停嚷着“我们可以持证上高速啦~”说得好像他俩从没开过高速车似的。领证只是一个开始，并不意味着你可以马上办婚礼请婚假，想得倒是美。

漩涡鸣人，他的忍道是有话直说，因此他对于被迫当火影这件事也是很直观地表现在行为上，比如故意在文件上涂鸦说自己根本看不懂，或者谎称他有战争创伤应激障碍，看到文件就想吐，只能画小乌龟不能写字。这无赖行为无非就是在说：比赛不要脸我还没输过，要么赶紧把我开除，要么我就这工作态度，你们看着办。

很长一段时间过去了，堍堍的蜜月计划从去水之国群岛看日出日落拖延到去雪之国看蓝冰现在甚至要拖延至来年去花之国看薰衣草，是可忍孰不可忍，我一四战boss如今虽说从良娶妻但仍然秒杀你们一群！有段时间火影楼布满暗部人员，集体写好遗书签下生死状，就盼着，哦不，生怕宇智波带土想不开把这楼拆了直接拐走六代目。

前有宇智波蛮横不讲理后有漩涡划水摸鱼，总参谋长掉头发的速度已经不是生发精华救得了，眼看即将变成琦玉老师第二。好在天无绝人之路，砂隐村手鞠殿下来木叶谈合作，平时只能靠视频电话远程恋爱的鹿鞠二人终于可以面对面打个啵儿。

手鞠本以为多日未见的男朋友肯定要先来记香吻再去开个房啥的，结果鹿丸一见她就泪眼婆娑，抱着她大腿哭。

“手鞠你啥时候娶我过门，木叶这不是人过的地方，你快点娶我回家！”

四战时期，短暂复活的四代目风影曾叮嘱三个儿女，村事听风影，家事听手鞠——老父亲实在觉得俩儿子不靠谱，决定让长女当家。我爱罗和勘九郎自然没有意见，他俩看见什么田产地契家计簿就头痛，大姐这些年来持家有方，当家是应该的。

堂堂风影长姐，实打实的高门大户人家，砂隐村第一家族的当家人，与之相比鹿丸不过是个没什么背景的发际线堪忧的穷小子，你说木叶参谋长啊？参谋长月工资还不及手鞠一个月收的地租房租。鹿丸嫁到风影家当上门女婿是众人皆知的事实，就看手鞠殿下何时愿意娶进门。

“怎么了呀，才多久不见你怎么跟被剥了层皮似的？”

鹿丸声泪俱下地控诉那些个火影以及他们背后邪恶的宇智波是如何吃人不吐骨头，自己被逼得精神病都要出来了。手鞠听了不以为然，这都什么事儿啊，你小子就是个面瓜，这个问题很好解决嘛！

“你赶紧准了六代目的婚假，让他们办婚礼度蜜月去，留七代目一个人办公。你们谁也别帮他，就算文件堆成山也不帮忙，集体ba工。我看准时机再让我弟派个代表团来唠唠嗑，全村就剩一个火影了，漩涡鸣人胆子再大也不敢公然无视他国使节，想不想要世界和平了啊？”

“万一鸣人真的把事情都搞咋了呢？”

“他自己看着办，不是宇智波家的姑爷吗，让宇智波帮他。”手鞠宽慰道，“安啦，派使团只是做做样子，就算招待不周也没事儿，咱们两家还在乎这些？”

鹿丸抱着女友痛哭，“手鞠你快点娶我过门！”

“娶你的事情先缓缓，勘九郎最近新交了个女朋友，我总觉得那小妞不是好人，得探探虚实。等我弟的终身大事定下来，我马上下聘礼娶你。”

“你快点啊，再这样下去我真得秃顶。”

“行行行，瞧我家小可怜哭得呦~”手鞠递上几张纸巾。

手鞠走的那天，鹿丸十里相送送到村门口，挥手呼喊着，手鞠你要早点回来娶我，驾着七色彩云来娶我——

人算不如天算，手鞠刚一回家，两个弟弟出事儿了！先是勘九郎的新女朋友被情报部门挖掘出来有可能是他国派来的细作，无奈勘九郎早被美人计勾了魂，胳膊肘一心往外拐，身为长姐的手鞠怎能容忍宝贝弟弟被人欺骗感情利用，各种明招暗招阴招损招十八般武艺一齐上阵，终于拆散了勘九郎和那个小婊砸，还介绍了个家境不错的漂亮姑娘给弟弟认识，至于那个细作，哼哼，画面太惨不予详说。风影的女粉多如牛毛，我爱罗也不至于傻到被骗感情，只是他人实在太好太善良了，有次晚班回家路上被私生饭尾随，还意图对我爱罗不轨，幸亏风影大人实力强劲，保住清白，说了小姑娘几句就放人走了没追究，后来回家一不小心跟长姐说漏了嘴，手鞠可不是我爱罗，骚扰风影那是重罪，怎能不追究？最后那名私生饭以危害领导人安全的重罪送进牢里吃牢饭。等到家务事解决，手鞠才发现带卡结婚的新闻霸占热搜榜好几天了！这才想起来木叶的男朋友等着她去娶亲呢！

带土和卡卡西办的是私人婚礼，除了家人好友没有外人，也没有拉赞助，不过还是拍了个很温馨简短的小视频放在公共平台上，前脚更新后脚屠榜，微博的服务器瘫痪了两天两夜都没缓过来，第三天刷微博的时间线还是乱序的。

 

这场家庭婚礼是在宇智波新大楼的花园里进行的，因为六火的亲属只剩父系那一个姑姑了，二火不认他所以不算数，所以是泉扉作为家长牵着卡卡西的手交到带土手上，两岁小孩的步子能有多大，跟个小柯基一般屁颠屁颠，屁股扭啊扭。

牧师仍然是斑爷，一回生二回熟，宣誓、交换婚戒，亲吻礼成！大家鼓掌欢呼！

倒数第二个仪式，扉间聚聚走上台，拿出之前法院判决卡卡西要代表旗木家赔偿精神损失费的判决书，当即撕成碎片任其随风飞舞。

“新婚快乐，宇智波家的卡卡西，你以后不用赔我钱了。”

六火眼泪快要掉下来，为什么要剥夺他靠老公养着当米虫的乐趣呢？他并不想自力更生自己赚钱啊，毕竟网红老公那么有钱。

最后也是最令人期待的——丢捧花！纲手小樱师徒二人摩拳擦掌，鸣人代表老婆来凑热闹，大和跟阿凯老师这俩大龄男青年也想沾沾欧气早日脱单。卡卡西手一挥，一群人瞬间你推我搡乱成一团，婚礼现场尘土飞扬。

“哎，一群笨蛋。”六火从背后摸出一束香槟色的玫瑰花，“我挥一下手而已，也不看看花到底丢没丢。”

“哈哈，笨卡卡你真是太坏了~”带土搂过身边人亲了一口。

卡卡西正犹豫着这束花该怎么办，现在丢进人堆里十有八九零落成泥碾作尘，被万人踩踏，怪可怜的。他一转头，瞧见小泉扉正在扯自己的衣摆。

“卡卡，花儿~”

“姑姑喜欢这个吗？”

“喜欢~”

“可是你还小，不能那么早结婚。”卡卡西探头望了望，“你把花给鼬或是佐助好不好？完成任务侄儿就给你买糖果，费列罗要不要？”

“好~”

带土从裤子口袋里摸出之前二祖宗送给他的两枚订婚戒指，现在他和卡卡有新的结婚戒指了，用不着这俩旧的，想着二祖宗自己破费买的戒指没准有纪念意义，让泉扉还给她妈妈去。小妹妹点点头，绕开混乱的抢花人群，跑向观众席。原先她是想把花给止鼬的，但是止水没要，让姑奶奶去给佐助。胖助正在玩手机上的2048，屏幕突然被一束香槟色玫瑰挡住了，抬头正对上小姑奶奶的笑脸。

“助助，给你。”

“哈，这不是……是老师的捧花？”

“卡卡让我给你的。”

“替我谢谢他。”胖助笑着接过这束好意，挥舞着捧花对不知情况还在混战的鸣人喊道，“鸣人，不用抢了，花在我手上！”

下一秒，佐助差点被恨嫁成疾的樱哥一拳头打成肉饼，所幸鸣人眼疾手快，抱起佐助跳出樱哥攻击范围，鸣佐粉红泡泡护体，单身狗不敢靠近半径三米以内。

“等卡卡西老师婚假回来咱们就结婚吧我说~”

佐助把脸埋在花里，用花朵遮盖脸上的红晕，“卡卡西什么时候休完婚假回来呢？”

被老公搂着的卡卡西高声回答：“一两个月吧，你们多等一会儿，不急。”

“不不不，我很急啊我说，领了本本我俩急着生猴子呢！”

泉奈族长身为过来人插嘴，“没有本本也能生！”

“七代目，别听这个邪恶的宇智波，婚前子女抚养权归孩子妈，到时候还要签抚养权分割协议，不然离婚孩子不归你，很烦的！”扉间聚聚吼道。

“找打是吧，千手扉间你信不信我休了你给女儿找个新爸爸，休杰克曼那种！”

“我还想娶斯嘉丽约翰逊呢！”

泉扉夹在爸妈中间迷茫地不知道该怎么办，显然她还不理解自己爹妈这种夫夫间的“情趣”，带着哭腔劝架，“爸爸妈妈不要吵架呀~”

 

按照总参谋长的计划，卡卡西休婚假之后，鸣人正式接手火影工作，随后参谋部集体ba工，我就是死，死外面，也不给你火影批一本文件！鹿丸现在每天点上一支烟，从办公室窗户遥望村口大门，盼着手鞠驾着七色彩云来娶他过门。

无人可依的鸣人只能屈服于现实乖乖工作——你觉得可能吗？他可是木叶打不死的小强，有着真男主光环的男人！我一宇智波家的姑爷就吃老婆家软饭了，怎么地吧，我老婆乐意给我喂饭吃！于是他一个电话问大家要不要来火影楼玩，顺便帮忙批文件，你们爱吃什么零食我可以公费报销买哦~

总参谋长推开火影办公室大门，本想瞧瞧鸣人对着文件哀嚎的囧样，结果眼前的画面却是：七代目夫人和他的兄嫂仗着学霸光环替七代目飞速批阅文件，效率之高令人跪下叫爸爸；宇智波斑嫌挂在办公室的初代目画像不够帅，跟自家男人差十万八千里，直接用办公室的打印机打印了手机里的初代目照片，爬上柜子把原本的画像烧了换新的，可是那张照片是美图秀秀过的呀，美颜磨皮，斑爷说我眼中的柱间就是那么帅；泉奈带着女儿和俩外甥趴在窗台上遥望火影岩，指着那些雕像吐槽雕刻得太丑，问孩子们待会儿要不要拿上锤子凿子去火影岩给自己爹的雕像美颜一下。

鹿丸二话不说，两眼一翻，晕了。

总参谋长睁眼发现自己躺在火影办公室的沙发上，周围一群宇智波围着他，差点吓得心肌梗塞直接死掉，无奈鸣人大回复术给他护体，除非把人竖着切两半，否则真的没法见阎王，寻死难于上青天。

“鸣人，手鞠到村口了没？”绝望之下鹿丸唯一的念头就是手鞠。

开启仙人模式的鸣人感知力惊人，摇摇头说：“没来。”

参谋长当场哭出声，“手鞠什么时候来娶我呀，日子过不下去了！我死了算了！”

“鹿丸你别哭呀，手鞠来了，离村口五百米！”

唰地一声，奈良鹿丸从沙发上跳起来，以平生最快的速度冲出办公室，跑离火影楼，直冲木叶村大门口。鸣人怕他出事也跟了出去，开着仙人模式很快就追上了。鹿丸扒着木叶大门的门框强撑着病体，如盼郎君十八年的王宝钏，望穿秋水一眼万年。

“鹿丸，我来娶你了——”

“手鞠——”

这些年来一直毫无人性地给单身群众发狗粮的七代目火影今天被狠狠地秀了一脸，隐约明白了那些看自己和佐助秀恩爱的围观群众是什么想法。

当天下午鹿丸就交了辞呈，与之一同到来的是砂隐村手鞠殿下的聘礼婚书。鸣人一向对事不对人，虽然鹿丸逼他当火影整他令他很生气，但是老同学找到好归宿还是很替他高兴的，只是这砂隐村路途遥远，他怕鹿丸远嫁会受欺负。

“鹿丸，你要是在婆家过得不好……”

“放心吧，再不好也比这里好。”鹿丸紧紧握住七代目的手，“老子不陪你玩了，头发都快掉光了，撒由那拉~”

“那你的忍籍要改吗？我这就让户籍办给你改掉。”

“哦，这个就免了，我还是木叶村的忍者。”

这话正戳鸣人泪点，本来跨国婚姻就不容易，鹿丸追求爱情的同时守住底线，令七代目感动到爆炸，激动地抱住他的前任参谋长。他知道自己的朋友们不可能一直与自己相伴，生产力发展科技进步，木叶村小国寡民的模式总有一天会被打破，村庄那么点人口互相嫁娶，过个几十年全是基因遗传病。

没几天鹿丸就跑了，鸣人没去送，实在没空，少了参谋长的他在下一任参谋长上任前得认真工作一阵子，暂时没人替他收拾乌龙摊子。倘若鹿丸得知自己的离去直接促成了七代目好好工作，不知道会不会再度气晕过去。

 

新任参谋长的人选还需要卡卡西回来再进行商议，大家都不想打扰带卡夫夫度蜜月，因此这段时间佐助作为火影夫人天天跑去帮男人批文件，反正真女主一个下忍闲得很，咳咳，他们很严肃的，办公室play不存在，文件多得批不过来，偶尔还得求助哥嫂当外援。偶尔鸣人会听到有诸如“宇智波入侵木叶高层系统”的闲言碎语，七代目表示你行你来啊，你来给我批文件啊，要不要我叫老祖宗二祖宗带着他们家男人来帮忙？很好，大家都乖乖闭嘴了。

某个下午，鸣佐二人刚把一上午的文件批完，总算有时间休息。两个人靠在一起，佐助拆开一包家庭装的XXL号薯片吃了起来，还不忘时不时给鸣人嘴里塞点。

“小叔叔小婶婶啥时候回来，我好累啊我说。”

佐助看了眼微博，“他们在波之国的海滩晒太阳呢，还早。”

“我要亲亲我要抱抱。”

胖助张开怀抱了抱这位爱撒娇的七代目，嘴也没空着，啊呜一口将袋子里最后的薯片吃完，心满意足用手擦擦嘴角。

“佐助，我有个文件你帮我批了吧。”鸣人从口袋里掏出一张折成小方块的纸片。

“哈，还有文件？”佐助不太情愿地展开小方块，“喂喂，你这什么意思？”

“就这个意思呀~你签了以后咱们下午去民政局，正好今天有空啊我说~”

“突然拿结婚协议书来给我签是要做甚，咱俩财产公证了没，婚前协议了没，婚检了没？什么都没干你就要结婚，想得美。”

七代目有些失落，“我只有爸妈留给我的一套房子，你要的话拿去吧，地段户型不好，不值几个钱。协议要协议什么我也不知道，婚检的话……咱俩的查克拉都在木叶研究所备案了，这个算不算婚检？”

“不算。”佐助站起身，“事先声明，婚后要是你查出来有什么疾病，可别怪我告得你内裤都不剩，明白没有？”

“呀，你同意啦？”

“还愣着干吗，赶紧走啊，走的时候别忘记锁上办公室的门。”


	17. 可怕的两岁，可怕的师兄

17.可怕的两岁，可怕的师兄

该来的总是要来，人生中第一个叛逆期——可怕的两岁。你说两岁之后？爸妈已经习惯了吾儿叛逆伤我心，内心愈发强大也就无所畏惧了。

泉扉两岁的时候，柱斑家双子三岁多，按理应该去上幼儿园了，不过谁会让威廉王子家的乔治小王子去和平民百姓家的孩子当同学？光暮姐弟同理，为了木叶下一代健康成长，关键是爸妈在家也闲着，就放在身边自己带，人家一周五天上学两天休息，周末还要上兴趣班，光暮姐弟五天疯玩两天跟着止鼬学点基础文化课，隔三差五还被拖着全家出游看世界。你问为啥是止鼬？学霸光环护体，再说这俩前段时间闲着没事考了一堆证，教师资格证、会计证、计算机二级证、营养师证、建筑师证……你看看，学霸的业余生活就是考证玩，背背书考试就能拿证，随便考考咯。

老祖宗如此，二祖宗家也不会好到哪里去。在宇智波.游戏圈知名博主.忍界神奇宝贝大师.泉奈的影响下，泉扉已经能拿着switch玩《口袋妖怪let’s go》，分得清第一世代一百六十几种口袋妖怪的名字和属性，扔精灵球的技术比扔苦无强。扉间聚聚对于女儿沉迷游戏略有微词，觉得这么下去女儿早晚变成第二个泉奈，玩火遁没准还要学鸭嘴火龙喷出个大字爆。可惜老父亲还是老父亲，自家小可爱伸手问你要ipad看口袋妖怪的动画片你也只能乖乖下载好呈递给她，无怨无悔义无反顾。

两岁的小孩都是魔鬼，正常小孩开始有意识跟你对着干，你往东他偏要往西，孩子开始意识到自己是独立的个体，他需要表达一下自己有人身自由的权利；不正常的孩子在两岁下棺定论，自闭症可以确诊，脑瘫儿也可以确诊，拼死挣扎都没用，活生生看着别人家的孩子能跑能跳，而你家娃娃一句话都不会说。

 “爸爸，ipad~ipad~”

“刚吃完饭不要看pad。”

“switch~”

“更不许玩游戏机。”

泉扉撅起小嘴，从口袋里摸出手机打算躲到隔壁间去玩《Pokémon go》，不许玩iPad和switch，但是我还有手机、PS4、X360X，再不济还有落后时代却仍然能玩的3DS和PSV，咱家不缺玩具。

扉间一个箭步上前，抢过女儿的手机塞进上衣口袋，抱着她回到婴儿床上，硬给孩子塞了个皮卡丘娃娃和她最喜欢的波克比奶嘴。

“现在，睡午觉。”

泉扉摘下奶嘴，不情愿地反驳，“吃饱就睡会胖的，妈妈说会胖成可达鸭那么圆，女孩子不能那么胖，难看。”

“你的体重一直没达到标准，体重太轻容易生病，你想生病吗？”

“女可病不可胖，士可杀不可辱。”

谁教女儿这些鬼东西的？想来研究所里的小姑娘平日里也嚷着要节食减肥，一个赛一个说自己胖，男员工也怕自己整天泡实验室缺乏运动得高血压高血脂，有需求就有生产，研究所已经研发了好几款膳食纤维代餐，研究所几乎人手一款。

“我不管你从哪儿学的这些有的没的，现在给我睡午觉。我下午回来没见到你乖乖躺着你这周就别想玩iPad。”亲爹给孩子塞上奶嘴盖上被子，着急去开会便匆匆关上门走了。

待到脚步声渐远，泉扉认为爸爸不会突然杀回来以后，她泄愤般地将奶嘴一扯，本想丢掉怀里的皮卡丘，想想又舍不得，轻柔地把这只电老鼠放在枕头上，盖好被子拍拍头哄它。娃娃要睡觉，泉扉不想睡觉！

小家伙扒着婴儿床的护栏跳了下来，平时她跟妈妈出门抓口袋妖怪时也是上蹿下跳像只白猴子，泉奈总夸女儿体术天赋好，在亲妈的纵容下，泉扉比她外表看上去要野得多。她环顾一圈，发现宝贝游戏机早就被爸爸锁柜子里了，如果喷火烧柜门没准会波及里面的宝贝，而这间休息室里除了爸爸那些大部头的学术书籍外只剩自己早就翻烂的绘本，真讨厌，下次让妈妈买漫画给她看。

她屁颠屁颠溜进主卧，光着脚丫爬上爸爸妈妈那张大床，蹦蹦跳跳想着能不能把这当成蹦床一下子触到天花板，试了好久都不行，累得瘫在床上滚来滚去。滚到属于妈妈的那一边，枕头上有妈妈最喜欢的焦糖味洗发水的香气，好闻~滚到爸爸那边，眼睛不由自主便瞟到床头的kindle上，嘛，这不是还剩一个没锁柜子嘛~

大概是没想到会有“小贼”来偷床头柜的kindle，扉间一时大意没设锁屏密码，女儿手指一划就开锁了。其实kindle里面也没啥东西，就是聚聚早期研发的一些用烂的忍术和研究报告，比如飞雷神、秽土转生什么的，一来温故知新可以为新忍术找灵感，二来烂熟于心的东西看久了会打瞌睡，容易入眠，反正这些忍术在木叶档案室里封存着，小偷要偷也是去档案室里偷，谁会跑来二代目床头偷禁术——有啊，二代目他女儿。

两岁的泉扉自然看不懂密密麻麻的文字，但是里面偶尔也会有配一些图画，比如各种符咒、结印、忍术效果图以及宇智波家写轮眼的进化详解图。小家伙光看图片都看得津津有味，觉得这东西特别新奇，有些图片还是gif格式会动的，像小电影。

这就是忍术，好酷哦！这种会变颜色的眼睛好好玩，咕噜咕噜转就变色了，是不是大家说的宇智波才有的“写轮眼”，妈妈的眼睛是不是也会变色，泉扉自己的眼睛会不会变？

小家伙傻乎乎地幻想着自己也能有一双超酷炫的红眼睛，呼一下喷出万丈火焰……不对，光喷火不够酷，口袋妖怪里有喷火龙也有暴鲤龙，龙不光会喷火也得喷水，那泉扉也要会喷火也会喷水。

 

扉间回屋看见婴儿床里只有一只皮卡丘，心里一沉，再瞧卧室床上躺着个小白毛，小白毛手里还举着个kindle，边看屏幕边笑，前一秒的担心下一秒转为愤怒。女儿出生以来他头一次对孩子发火，气得用他平时吼初代目的声音训斥道：

“宇智波泉扉——”

倘若二代目震怒地吼他大哥的全名“千手柱间”，估计忍界之神立马吓得乖乖去批文件。如今这招用在只有两岁的女儿身上，小孩子完全吓懵有没有，脑子一片空白，手里还紧紧攥着kindle.

 “让你睡午觉你在干吗！” 扉间夺过女儿手里的kindle，“爸爸允许你看这个了吗？”

“诶……”

“说，我有没有允许！”

“可是……”

聚聚没意识到女儿吓得缩起脖子，“可是什么！”

“你干吗凶我啊……”小朋友的关注点跟爸爸完全不一样。

“不凶你凶谁，你听话了吗！！”

“呜呜——”

两岁的女儿又不是被斑爷痛殴还能秒回复的柱帝，哪经得起聚聚骂，委屈地哭了出来。在她的认知中，爸爸凶她这件事比她看kindle要严重的多，爸爸抢了自己的手机，锁了自己的玩具，逼自己睡午觉，而她只是看了kindle，这不公平，自己从没有骂爸爸，爸爸却凶她，这不公平。

“不许哭，做错了事只会想着哭！”聚聚将女儿的哭泣理解为跟柱帝被骂以后蹲墙角画圈圈装沮丧一个性质，属于装可怜骗同情。

泉扉揉揉眼睛，哽咽着说：“我很伤心，我对你感到失望……”

“哈？”老父亲觉得这剧本不对啊，他的人生经历里没体验过这个场景啊！这是哪一出啊，女儿我们不是这个辩题你怎么突然换题了！

“我讨厌你，非常讨厌你。”

扎心了！老父亲心要碎了，谁来给老父亲递张餐巾纸。冷风那个吹、雪花那个飘，今天的太阳格外好，聚聚的心拔凉拔凉的。

“我要妈妈，我要妈妈，呜呜——”

Double kill，双杀！扉间的心死得很彻底，救不回来了。

正好泉奈下午来接孩子，哪知道父女俩一个坐在床上哇哇大哭，另一个站在床边跟桩子似的一动不动。瞧这个场景，该不会扉间把女儿惹哭了吧？娃妈幸灾乐祸，心里美滋滋：我可从来没有惹哭过孩子哦，果然我这个妈妈比较称职，万一离婚孩子肯定跟我过，赶紧把这个画面拍下来以后就是呈堂证供！

感知系的扉间自然知道泉奈来了，转过头很无助地说：“她哭了。”

“又不是我把她惹哭的。”娃妈送上一记三白眼，抱起床上的女儿亲了亲，“我扉乖，不哭不哭~妈妈带你回家玩《鬼泣》。”

泉扉搂着妈妈的脖子，支支吾吾地哭诉：“他凶我、他凶我……”

“好好好，咱们回家，不理他了。”泉奈对扉间做了个鬼脸，挥挥手准备带女儿跑路。

临走时，女儿把头埋在妈妈脖颈间，清晰地吐出一句：“千手扉间，老匹夫！”

Triple kill！地上这团灰烬是啥，哦，是一个老父亲的心。

泉奈瞬间憋不住了，哈哈大笑，抱着孩子扬长而去。

 

回家陪着孩子玩了两局《鬼泣》和《战神》，准确点说是泉奈在玩女儿躲在他怀里看，不过光看看孩子也很高兴，后面泉奈把手柄给她，教她怎么用奎爷打爆敌人的狗头，小小年纪埋下了暴力的种子。

晚上奈奈会陪着女儿一起睡觉，尽管小朋友有自己的小床，不过娃爹对宇智波新楼的床讳莫如深，连一晚上都没睡过，为爱鼓掌之后都会飞雷神走你说可笑不可笑。那么大一张床一个人睡多无聊，母女一起睡觉还能聊会儿天啥的。

泉扉玩了游戏气早就烟消云散，晚上一直不停地问爸爸有没有发微信或者打电话，睡觉前还在念叨这事儿。

“爸爸还在生气啊？”

奈奈捏捏女儿的小肉脸你，“他有什么资格生气，我扉别理他。”

“要不要跟他道歉？”

“我擦，出生日期距今一百多年的老王八要女儿道歉，他是谁啊，木叶小公主吗？”妈妈感慨女儿还是太温柔太善良了，没看清楚她爹的无赖本质，“明明应该他向你道歉。”

“可是我听大……听人家说，爸爸的字典里没有道歉这个词。”

这话给泉奈提了个醒，女儿今天骂扉间那句“老匹夫”并不是小孩子会用的词语，未免太老气横秋，他似乎在哪儿听过这词又一时想不起来，还有这句“扉间的字典里没有道歉这个词”，总觉得很耳熟。

“宝贝儿，这些话是谁教你的，肯定有人教你。你告诉妈妈的话，妈妈替你在《Pokémon let’s go》里刷一只野生的肥大。”

“我不就是肥大嘛，我不要肥大了。”泉扉说我不是为了区区宝可梦出卖朋友的人。

奈奈冷笑道：“是不是你师兄教你的？用脚趾头想都知道。”

那群死小鬼，仗着他们在地府的工分多，闲着没事就返阳间来托梦骚扰小师妹，实在是……干得漂亮！别的没教净教小师妹吐槽师父了，咩哈哈，千手扉间你也有今天，真可谓一报还一报啊！

泉扉撅嘴嘟囔：“师兄说这周地府斗地主比赛，不能来玩了。妈妈你不要生气，我很喜欢师兄们。”

奈奈有什么好生气，他倒是怕扉间会记仇，自己猜得到是猿飞他们搞事情，千手白毛肯定也想得到，那个乌龟王八蛋阴暗得要死，指不定怎么整徒弟。

“你师兄们都是在梦里找你玩的吗？”

“对呀，其他的梦记不住，但我肯定能记住师兄。”托梦的本质就是为了让人记住，怎么可能会忘记。“妈妈，我真的不需要给爸爸道歉吗？”

“你应该在家等着他上门哭着对你道歉。”

 

这些天孩子妈一个人陪孩子，每天直播和女儿一起打游戏、一起去户外抓口袋妖怪，愣是活出了一个伟大坚强的单亲妈妈的模样——全程没有孩子爸的身影。聚聚心里苦，很想女儿的有米有，可是超级怕女儿对他心灰意冷断绝父女关系有木有。万一邪恶的宇智波泉奈真的拿来离婚协议书争夺女儿抚养权怎么办，女儿那么小，百分之九十九判给妈妈，没准自己还被剥夺探视权，想想心好痛。

想着想着，扉间接到柱帝发来的微信消息，问他有没有兴趣三缺一凑个数，就在研究所斜对面的老年棋牌室。可怜的老父亲觉得自己需要那种老态龙钟半死不活的棋牌室氛围安慰一下，一个飞雷神就过去了。

柱帝带着儿女还有孙女占了一桌，祖孙三代其乐融融，阖家团圆。扉间加入之后光希暮希分享一张椅子算作一队，三个火影围在一起打麻将，也只有木叶村有此等奇景。

“红中。”柱帝给女儿喂了一张牌，“扉间，最近和泉奈又吵架啦？”

“呵，我二爷爷二奶奶哪天不吵架?吵架才是常态。”

“不是和泉奈。”扉间漫不经心打出个筒子，“我一不小心把女儿骂了一顿，她就哭着跟她妈跑了。”

话音刚落，麻将桌上死一般的寂静。

光希幽幽开口：“爸爸你不要骂我，我会伤心失望的，我再也不爱你了。”

“宝贝儿啊，我又不是你二叔。”柱间恨铁不成钢，“儿子骂骂也就算了，女儿你都下得去手，是人？”

“我是亲生的吗？真的不是充话费送的吗？”暮希气急败坏地把牌推倒，“胡了！”

扉间一看还真是胡牌，“这孩子赌运比阿尼甲你好得多。”

“像斑斑，聪慧~”目睹爷爷日常吹斑的纲手做了个恶心的呕吐状，心如死灰听爷爷瞎掰，“话说你家女儿怎么惹你了？”

“不好好睡午觉，偷看我的kindle里的禁术卷轴……就骂了一句。”

“情景重现一下，就当小纲是泉扉。”爷爷日常坑孙女。

聚聚深吸一口气，怒吼道：“宇智波泉扉——”

老人棋牌室，一群老头老太心血管不好啊，哪里经得起二火一声吼啊，瞬间吓到一群人，该吃速效救心丸的吃药 ，该叫救护车的叫车，有些血压飙升直接摔倒在地不省人事。五火默默地放下捂耳朵的手，初火吓得缓了几秒才回神。

“爸爸，你要是这么吼我，我就……”光希眼神凌厉，严肃警告。

柱帝指天发誓，“爸爸不会的，爸爸是这种无情无义无理取闹的人吗？！”

“我怎么就无情无义无理取闹了，泉扉她自己不听话偷看我kindle。”

“二爷爷你这就错了，我表姑在乎的不是这事儿！”纲手急得牌都不摸，疯狂拍桌子训斥，“女人吵架偏重感情不重逻辑，你觉得这是个违反协议不听话的问题，她觉得是你吼她不在乎她的问题，你说她伤不伤心，失不失望。你今天吼她了，明天呢，以后呢？她觉得你根本不爱她。”

光希很用力地点头，“没错！很失望！很伤心！”

暮希叹气，“我都知道不要跟姐姐讲道理，没用的，道个歉哄一哄最有用。”

扉间一脸懵逼，还有这个操作啊？

“我原先以为你嫁不出去滞销在家是命不好，现在总算命好了老婆孩子热炕头，”阿尼甲拍拍弟弟的肩膀，“合着你就是活该，我小姨子眼神不好才嫁给你。”

“我觉得纯粹是二爷爷耍流氓把人家肚子搞大了，二奶奶被逼无奈才嫁的。”

“喂喂喂，说反了！我才是被耍流氓的那个。”

 

聚聚回到研究所，发现实验室里空无一人，心想着不会集体摸鱼去了？找了几间屋子才遇到一个小姑娘，一见到二火如获救星，赶紧拽着他往楼上跑。

“这是怎么啦？”

“您家孩子寻短见呢，爬到百子柜上说见不着您就往下跳。”

“我擦！”

研究所里有个百子柜，就是中药铺里那种可以塞满整间屋子的，所里拿来放风干的植物样本和草药。因为要存放的样本很多所以柜子是特制的，比一般中药铺的百子柜还要高，为此专门造了个屋顶特别高的房间放这个百子柜。

今天小泉扉不知怎么自己跑回研究所里，一来就问前台姐姐爸爸在哪里，前台小妹又不知道二火去打麻将了，自然说人在实验室里咯。泉扉跑到楼上一间一间屋子找，找了半天问了好多人都说没见着，七想八想想太多，觉得爸爸可能还在生气不肯见自己，于是下猛药爬到百子柜上说要寻短见，逼着聚聚来找她，要是聚聚还是不肯来，那她……也不知道怎么办了。

储藏室被一群叔叔阿姨挤得水泄不通，都堵到门口了，离最近的几个围在柜子边伸长手生怕孩子不小心掉下来。泉扉缩在天花板与柜顶的缝隙里，小脚脚不时探出来，吓得围观群众心惊胆战。

“我爸爸怎么还没来，他是不是不要我了？”

“你爸爸马上来了，不急不急。”几个研究员姐姐快哭了，“你们谁把孩子抱下来啊，万一出事了谁担得起。”

“你们不要过来，靠近的话我拿火喷你们。”泉扉吐出一条小火蛇，“很烫的，会烧伤，所以不要过来。”

好在扉间腿长跑得快，一下子就跑到储藏室。大家看二火来了，主动让出一条道，有些好事不怕死的摸出手机偷偷录小视频。

泉扉趴在柜子上偷笑，“你好慢啊，你去哪儿了，还以为你不要我了。”

“下来。”扉间伸手，可惜够不着，“很危险的，别闹。”

“你还生我的气吗？”小家伙故意伸出一条腿晃晃。

“我从没生你的气。我不该吼你，对不起。”

“那你还喜欢我吗？”

扉间反问，“你呢？你喜欢我吗？”

“我一直喜欢你呀，说讨厌你是骗你的。”泉扉吐吐舌头，“你能原谅我骂你老匹夫吗？”

“没关系，我本来就很老。我出生日期距今一百多年。”

泉扉看上去很满意这个答案，她挪挪身子打算原路趴下来。她上去的时候是拉开抽屉像攀岩一样爬上去的，下来的时候就没这么容易了，脑袋后面没长眼睛，看不清脚下有没有踩稳，几个胆子小的研究员捂着眼睛不敢看，生怕孩子摔了。

聚聚顺势要去抱女儿，“你别动，我抱你下来。”

“可是你够不到我，我爬下来一点你再抱我。”

话音刚落，小家伙一个没留神踩了个空，连声“啊”都没来得及喊就四肢腾空往下坠。所幸她爸是火影，这么近的距离接不住才怪，一把将女儿抱在怀里，颠颠怀里的小肉团子，呼出一口长长的气。

“我在想你接不住我该怎么办，嘻嘻。”泉扉搂着爸爸笑。

“谁教你这招的，如实招来。”

小家伙眼神游移，“没有呀，我只是觉得如果我做危险的事情，你就会因为只顾着担心我而忘记生我的气这件事情了，这叫注意力转移是不是？”

“呵，你会知道注意力转移这个名词才有鬼。”聚聚翻了个三白眼，“以后不许跟你那些师兄玩了，再让我发现他们教你些有的没的，他们就完了。”

“可是我喜欢他们，他们很好玩。大师兄还说让我捞一下他的孙子木叶丸，什么叫做‘捞’啊？”

擦，猴子你要脸不？辈分问题不去说，你孙子都十多岁了，我女儿才两岁多一点，这TM十几年的代沟你还想攀娃娃亲，信了你的邪哦！你给我呆在地府不要上来了，被我发现见一回打一回。扉间内心骂了大徒儿无数遍。

“妈妈允许我跟师兄玩的呀，我听妈妈的。”

“爸爸和妈妈你更喜欢谁？”问这种问题的家长属于不作不死，十几年前他们问男/女朋友,我和你妈/爸掉水里你救谁，十几年后他们问孩子爸爸妈妈更喜欢哪个。

“差不多吧，都喜欢。”

后来还是出事了，有好事的把拍的小视频发研究所群里，屏蔽了聚聚的那个大群，正好鸣人之前实习期加了群，觉得这视频挺好玩的就转到了家族群，可是他忘了哪个群是只屏蔽了泉奈的，于是他发错了。

泉扉是趁着妈妈出门偷偷溜出来的，她妈还没回家就看到视频了，后果你们懂，木叶研究所的警报系统一会儿报火警一会儿报水警，叫声响彻云霄。


	18. 论睡在宇智波大楼的卧室是什么体验

18.论睡在宇智波大楼的卧室是什么体验

扉间抱着女儿站在宇智波大楼门口，心想把孩子放这儿让她自己进屋就行，毕竟是个连百子柜都会爬的白毛小猴子，可活络了，没曾想小家伙缩在他怀里呼呼大睡，待机时间再长的手机也会没电，小孩亦是如此。

给泉奈发消息叫他下来接孩子，没回，十有八九在打游戏。没有办法，该面对的还是要面对，宇智波大楼这个魔窟不得不进。聚聚恍然觉得自己是探入史矛革领地偷至尊魔戒的矮人比尔博，九死一生命途多舛。

一楼公共区域，客厅厨房都在这里。柱斑一家四口守在超大的液晶电视前，边吃饭边看《风味人间》纪录片，越看越饿越吃越香。扉间觉得阿尼甲婚后的智商呈直线下降，尽管以前脑子就很有病病，可是现在属于病入膏肓无力回天。

“妈妈，我想去吃冷笋。”暮希往嘴里送了好几次菜都送偏了，“挖笋看着好玩。”

“不要听弟弟的，去吃大闸蟹啦~”

“斑斑我们去吃巴楚蘑菇！”

“烦死了！”斑爷放下筷子，“瞧你们没出息的样子，小孩才做选择，大人当然是都要去咯。你们打包一下行李，明早先陪我去岭南吃荔枝，日啖荔枝三百颗，一骑红尘妃子笑。”

“麻麻你不要这样，你跟姐姐是火系没关系，但是我一木系，荔枝吃多了会痔疮诶。”

“涂点痔疮膏啊。”斑爷说的好有道理竟无力反驳。

扉间并不想参与这有病一家人的讨论，默默地抱着女儿上楼。

宇智波家人够少，新大楼的楼层多，足以做到一家一层互不干扰。泉奈终于能有个梦寐以求的游戏室，还买了个1:1仿真铁王座，每天像个小埋似的裹着毯子喝着可乐坐在铁王座上打游戏，小日子美滋滋。

“我带肥大回来了。”

肥大妈正带着大耳机打《鬼泣》，但丁耍得虎虎生风，压根就没听见。娃爹很无奈地抱着孩子回屋，深深体会到木叶论坛情感区那些“我老公沉迷游戏不顾家”、“我老公说他更爱吉安娜，吉安娜是谁”的帖子的发帖人是什么心情了。

这栋魔鬼楼里扉间唯一没那么讨厌的要属女儿房间，当初泉奈说小孩子一直睡在实验室被24小时拿来做观察研究挺可怜的，连自己的房间都没有，人家小孩有漫画书有洋娃娃有小马宝莉，说得老父亲一个心软把孩子递过去了。万万没想到，如今女儿床头一头快龙镇场子，左右各是一头暴鲤龙和化石翼龙护法，三只公仔还是官方出品真实比例，大晚上猛地开灯场面极其凶残。后来扉间破罐子破摔，买了个《Rick & Morty》里的rick姥爷公仔吊在天花板上，一进门跟吊死鬼似的，彻底将屋子变为恐怖片。

睡了一路的泉扉躺在床上却迷迷糊糊醒过来，睡意朦胧地问：“你要走了吗？”

“嗯。”

“你为什么不喜欢这里？”

“水系神奇宝贝会和火系神奇宝贝住一起吗？”

“你不是和妈妈在一起吗？”

“老花眼。”

“那你给我讲个《Rick & Morty》的故事再走。“泉扉很勉强地睁着睡眼，”上次你说rick姥爷最喜欢麦当当甜辣酱，我问麦当当，他们说下市了，那个好吃吗？”

“我死的时候木叶还没有麦当当，我复活的时候已经下市了。”

“你死的时候木叶有KFC吗？有汉堡王吗？”

“真要有那些我舍得死吗？”扉间摸摸女儿的头，小家伙又睡过去了。

 

泉奈躺在大浴缸里，香甜的奶油爆米花味泡泡浴露实在是人类进化史上伟大的发明之一！宇智波的日式祖宅不可能安个大浴缸，白毛的休息室只有很小的淋浴间，搬新家总算有大浴缸了，开心。

奈奈全身都被包裹在泡沫里，唯独露出两只眼睛，像只棉花鸡。扉间探头进来瞧见这么个鬼玩意儿不禁翻了个大白眼，对棉花鸡的幼稚行为表示鄙视。

“女儿躺下睡着了，再见。”

“慢着，等等。”奈奈做出个尔康手，令他惊讶的是皮肤上仍挂着泡泡，从浴缸里站起来分明是个白胖胖的雪人，“过来，我有话跟你说。”

“哈？”扉间犹豫着凑上来。

下一秒，泉奈抓着对方的领子把人拽进浴缸，两人一起跌进满浴缸的泡泡里。他宇智波泉奈可是全族数一数二的怪力反差萌，别说拽个千手扉间，扛起来都不费吹灰之力。

扉间吐出满嘴的泡泡，恼怒地推了泉奈一下，“这玩意儿甜的！”

“不甜我买来干嘛，瓶子上都写着甜过初恋~”奈奈指着浴缸边的沐浴露瓶子，“香气超级持久，味道种类繁多，简直是沐浴露界的维密香氛，骚到爆。”

“然后呢，所以你为什么要把我拽进来？我身上全湿了，跟被扔进蜜罐里一样，恶心。”

“哪里恶心了？”泉奈硬拽着不让对方走，凑上去亲了一下，“你再说一遍，哪里恶心？”

空气突然变得暧昧，连纯白色的泡泡都显得色情。泉奈的脸被热水熏得微红，皮下血管受热扩张，透过暖白色的皮肤清晰可数。他呼出的气都带着迷离的催情，手在水底下拽着扉间的领子，而对方的手环着他的腰。

“你知道我想说什么吧？”

如此明确的交欢邀请，就比直接说“请和我一起do some sexy activity”委婉一点点。

“能把这一浴缸的糖水放掉再说吗？”

泉奈气得直接从水里站起来，顺便把扉间拽起来，拧开放水闸，再将水龙头开到最大，挂在墙壁上的花洒倏地喷出巨大的水流，将二人从头到脚淋个干净，脚边甜腻的热水渐渐退下去，留下一浴缸顽强的泡沫。这场景类似于玛丽苏剧里的男女主雨夜相会，除了主人公没穿衣服以外。

宇智波的现族长已经如此体贴且退让，拒绝就是扇他脸，而且扉间也不是不想演一出为爱鼓掌小电影。在花洒喷出的水流中，扉间吻上泉奈，从唇到脖颈，贪恋在对方的锁骨上，这个位置正好方便泉奈帮他把衣服脱掉，站在皮肤上的湿布料太难受，而且万一自己脱得太慢很扫兴，于是把尴尬留给对方吧。

泉奈仗着力气大用力一堆，扉间整个背砸在浴缸边缘，虽说是亚克力材质但也很痛。泉奈带着一脸坏笑压了上来，却不曾想这个位置扉间刚好能够到水龙头，轻轻一转将冷水调小，花洒喷出的水流突然变得滚烫，全部淋在泉奈的背上，烫地他只好转过身把水龙头全部关掉，一不留神又被反压到浴缸另一头，后脑勺抵着浴缸边。

“我烫伤了。”

“少来，你又不是豆腐做的。”

话虽如此，泉奈感受得到背上的那双手变得冰凉，敷着一层薄薄的水膜擦过他的后背，玩水技术哪家强，舍千手扉间其谁。冰凉的触感让泉奈浑身稍稍放松，然而在扉间毫无前戏直接进来的时候他还是骤然缩了一下，像只要洗热水澡的鸡。他内心喜欢这种举动，粗鲁且专制，而他的身体也渴望被充盈许久。泉奈有点记不清上一次欢爱是何时，这些天晚上陪着他的都是游戏室里的手柄遥控器，内心恐惧自己哪天要跑去木叶论坛情感区发帖问进入无性婚姻要不要离婚，离是肯定离的，人还是想睡的。

明明是渣男配鸡如胶似漆的夫夫结合，在现在这场交欢之前俨然是寺庙里的戒空戒色，到底是哪一方出了问题？

脑袋磕在浴缸边，脊背抵着浴缸壁，这个姿势不可能舒服，下半身猛烈的抽动害得泉奈尾巴骨别扭，归根结底还是亚克力浴缸材质不好，世界上什么时候能有软绵绵的浴缸？

“我磕得有点疼，差不多就换个地方，行吗？”

这场浴缸游戏在扉间射精后匆匆了事，他逃离爆米花香气的浴室的速度宛如躲避炮友追责的渣男。泉奈揉揉尾巴骨爬出浴缸，站在浴室门口瞧见白毛抢了自己最喜欢的阿尔宙斯浴袍，坐在床沿上玩手机，一看便是厌倦婚姻被迫交公粮的苦逼。

艹，说好死敌的名头，夫夫的事实，炮友的体位呢？婚姻不光是爱情的坟墓，还是性爱的末路，曾经的一个月能艹断腰的轻伤不下火线的为爱鼓掌呢？结婚意味着合法夫夫想怎么乱搞怎么搞，而不是相顾无言一起来段大悲咒battle，《朝五晚九》里的山下智久还睡石原里美。孩子才多大他俩就要迈入中老年夫夫的生活节奏了？那还不如早离早超生。

泉奈赤裸着倚在浴室门框上，无力地说：“你待会儿还要回去？”

“我总得躺下睡觉。”

“你不是坐在床沿上吗？”泉奈抬起下巴，“我这儿是史矛革的龙窝吗，你连一晚上都不肯呆。”

扉间看着手机心不在焉回答：“一栋楼里那么多宇智波，龙窟。”

“你就不该跟一头史矛革结婚。”泉奈扣下扉间的手机，逼对方与自己四目相对，压抑着一腔不满没有爆写轮眼，“有时候我真盼着有时光机，当初不要有小孩，什么麻烦都没有。”

“终于后悔啦，肥大妈妈。”扉间替泉奈理着耳边打结的长发。

“从没有后悔，你不在的时候只有她陪我，她会安静地听我说话、看我打游戏，可你却连她都要从我身边带走，恨不得24小时将她关在实验室里，抽她的血研究她的内分泌系统。我给她洗澡时看见了，胳膊上一块青紫色，抽血的时候弄破了血管，她说不疼。”黑色的瞳仁逐渐变红，“哪敢要第二个，再给你生个玩具吗？”

“如果是关于肥大……”

“是关于我！”泉奈低吼，“你不陪我还要把唯一能陪我的肥大抢走，我又变成一个人。”

变回在奈何桥上傻傻等八十年却一直等不到人的傻逼，茕茕独立形影相吊。

扉间张开怀，“我是抱抱熊，你快点抱抱我，我要抱抱。”

“切，北极熊才对。”

奈奈坐到对方大腿上，搂紧扉间的脖子，用湿漉漉的脑袋蹭蹭由自己所作的脸颊上的疤。他喜欢现在背后感受到的，由扉间手掌传来的温热，紧紧贴着肌肤。沐浴过后的表皮散发着比平日高的温度，两者紧紧贴合，彼此间相互传递的温暖可以归为爱情，并非生理而属情感。泉奈嘲笑自己幼稚到家，明明在内心幻想好千万种怒火冲天，却被一个拥抱哄得服服帖帖，真是好骗。

“多抱我一会儿，不要动。”

“恐怕不行。”扉间的手指轻抚着泉奈的脊骨，用指尖的撩拨来解释。他稍微推了一下泉奈的腰，对方很识相地转过身跨坐在他的一条腿上，这令他得以将头埋在在怀中人的肩颈窝里，贪婪地吮吸那纤细的侧颈。

这间卧室里有很多镜子，也不知当初带土去拉赞助商时怎么谈的，谈来一堆镜子，免费的东西又不好意思退货，整栋楼能装镜子的地方都装了，仍剩一堆镜面。泉奈心想着不用白不用，变着法安在自己屋里，床正上方有一面等床大的镜子暂且不说，连衣橱的推门也全是镜面，正对着床，扉间曾说太多镜子风水学上不吉利，泉奈笑他是战国遗老封建迷信。

现在不去讨论风水问题，泉奈清楚地从衣柜门上看见自己一丝不挂跨坐在扉间腿上，腰被双手环抱着，白毛专注陶醉地给他的脖颈盖红印。忒TM羞耻play了，自己演小电影自己看，从未想过有一天能欣赏自己演的为爱鼓掌片，做的时候时不时要看一下镜子，确保表情没崩，镜头感要好，这是什么鬼想法啊他去！

扉间一只手上移到泉奈胸口，指尖挑逗着粉色的乳尖，直至乳尖兴奋挺立，另只手下滑到对方两腿间，握住泉奈的分身上下撸动，享受着阴茎在手的包围中逐渐膨胀发热的过程。泉奈不敢直视前方的镜子，更不敢低下头面对自己身体诚实地兴奋起来的模样，思来想去眼睛干脆盯着大腿看。

“你低头的话要镜子何用？”

扉间捏着泉奈的下巴硬生生逼着对方正视衣橱的镜面，他饶有兴致地通过镜子瞧着怀中人小脸涨红，明明是老司机却憋出少年的纯情，看得他在心里偷笑起来。羞耻么？他不觉得，反正他自认为挺无耻的，自从看见房间里有那么多镜子起便幻想着玩这出了，如愿以偿。

分身在五指的撸动刺激下射出满手的精液，溅在泉奈的肚子和腿上，这一幕泉奈干脆闭上眼睛不去看。镜面的乐趣在目睹欢爱全过程，闭上眼睛属于犯规，这可不行。扉间双手换了一下上下位置，沾满精液的手掰开泉奈的嘴唇，撬开他的牙关，手指连带着精液伸进嘴里去触摸湿软的舌头。尝到来自于自身的腥味，泉奈不由得睁开眼睛，瞧见自己正含着扉间的手指，精液与津液混杂在一起，流地前胸一片狼藉，淫荡到不行。

先前在浴室里浅尝辄止，泉奈的后穴还残存着之前的体液，正迫不及待地等着被再度填满充盈。扉间进入时泉奈紧张地咬了一下嘴里的手指，不过他马上转咬为抿，用舌头的抚慰来表达歉意，扉间很受用，抽插的力道更为激烈。

扉间将手指抽出来，“你这儿隔音好吗？”

“应该还行，”泉奈的卧室和隔壁的孩子屋仅仅隔了一扇门，方便晚上有事可以随时过去，“但是她上次作噩梦喊妈妈，我一下子就听到了。”

“那你可以凑到我耳边叫给我听。”

“要求真多。”

“勤勤恳恳交公粮总得给点鼓励。”

“不要脸。”泉奈整个人向后靠在扉间身上，略微昂起头凑到对方耳边，在后穴的刺激中发出兴奋淫靡的叫声，可他仍压着音量，生怕一个不小心吵醒隔壁屋的小孩，下次干事儿之前得在房间多贴几张消音符，这次纯属意外，一言不合就是干。

扉间一次又一次灌满泉奈的身体，溢出的精液顺着两人的腿流到床上地板上。在顶峰的那一下明显可以通过镜子看到躯体略微的抽搐，转瞬又趋于平静。泉奈主动站起身，阴茎从后穴脱离的一刻感觉空穴来风，随即他转身又坐到扉间腿上，两人四目相对，交流一下心得体会。

泉奈扯着长发问:“你很喜欢镜子吗？”

“我喜欢透过镜子看到的你。”

“咦，你好恶心。”奈奈用发梢扫过白毛的脸，“我还想多玩一会儿，之前你欠我的要全部还给我，你怎么说？”

“求之不得。”

泉奈的双手撑在镜面衣柜上，双腿分开站立，上半身呈一道自然的弧度。扉间扶着他的腰，分身在后穴里横冲直撞。他呼出均匀而灼热的气，呼地镜面上一阵白雾，用手去擦拭干净，只见镜中人一张颇为满足得意的小脸，那笑容真像个妖精。磨人的欲求不满的妖精，泉奈内心自嘲道。

腥浊的精液顺着两人的腿流到地板上，泉奈恶作剧般地踮起脚后跟，踩在扉间足面上。这么做的后果就是对方一用力便能将他抱起来揽到怀中，甚至仗着身高差在两人肩并肩时泉奈双脚还是离地的，犹如宅男喜欢的那种等身玩偶，毫无反抗之力。

“你没睡过屋里那张床，今天想不想试试？”

“并不想。”

“不，你想，你肯定想。”泉奈爆开写轮眼威胁道。

“我说不想你会烧了我吗？”

“这倒不会，但我会用幻术令你想这么做。所以……你得学会认命。”

“好吧，有一点点想。”

两个人又滚回那张床上。泉奈还是最最喜欢自家这张大床，床顶那面大镜子可以倒映出扉间整个后背，这回他可以全程当观众一边享受对方服务一边观赏千手白毛的背部肌肉线条和突起的脊椎骨。如果花瓶不能用来看的话娶进门干吗，扉间这个一无是处的白痴也就皮囊稍微标志一点，倘若长得再丑一点凭他的臭脾气这被辈子没对象，千手家祖传嫁不出去。

如同泉奈侧腹有刀疤，经历过战国的扉间身上也有密集的疤痕，所幸千手一族的恢复能力很强，加之此人还是在忍界少见的冷白皮，不显疤痕，虽为白皮却是暖白皮的泉奈很是嫉妒，暖白皮显疤。

泉奈去摸扉间的背，背后左侧心脏的位置可以明显摸到一道增生的疤痕，和四周其他皮肤相比略显突兀。心脏贯穿伤，一刀毙命救都救不活。这种死法没什么痛苦，几秒钟就失血过多人生走马灯，比他肚子被划开再被缝起来，伤口严重感染发高烧烧死要痛快得多。

“你死的时候痛吗？”

“没有感觉，当时已经累到感觉不到疼。”扉间摸着泉奈的侧腹，“你呢？”

“一开始疼，后来我就晕过去，然后就伤口感染烧死了，哈哈。”奈奈说起上次的死亡就像是讨论昨天晚饭吃的菜，家常便饭。“你身上最疼的疤是哪一道？”

“都差不多，”聚聚仔细想了想，“最令我难过的倒是你脸上划的三道，小时候留疤我还偷偷哭了，因为阿尼甲笑我毁容会滞销一辈子。”

“你上辈子是滞销了。幸亏这回遇上我眼神不好。”

“那是我主动停售的，因为你不在了。”

泉奈将白毛笨蛋紧紧搂在自己怀里。瞧瞧，没了我你怎么办呢，笨蛋扉间。

 

第二天早上。娃妈去隔壁屋哄女儿起床，母女之前约好周末要去赶早刷新地图抓宝可梦。泉扉在妈妈的催促声中不太情愿地睁开眼，嘟嘟嘴表示抱怨，随即又笑了。

“爸爸在隔壁吗？”

“在，你怎么知道？”奈奈有点尴尬，“昨晚听到啦？”

“没有，我睡着了。”泉扉遗憾地说，“要是醒着就和你们一起睡了。”

女儿啊，爸爸妈妈昨天在为爱鼓掌，你不可以来，谢谢。

“那你怎么知道爸爸昨晚没走？”

小女儿咧嘴轻笑，“因为你笑得像朵花，说明很开心，所以爸爸一定陪着你。”

“肥大，请不要把你妈说得像个时时刻刻需要人陪着的小孩子。”

“你就是~”


	19. 19.不听九尾言，吃亏在眼前

19.不听九尾言，吃亏在眼前

斑爷生双子时，小樱只是纲手的助理；奈奈怀肥大那年，春野樱经过考试评上职称；如今，她已经是木叶中心医院的主任医师，这升职速度令不少同僚艳羡，好在樱哥顶着“新三忍”的光环，没人敢质疑她的职称含金量，更没人想领教樱哥的铁拳。顺便说一句，樱哥的父母已经不再逼她电视相亲了，连续去了大半年，期期节目都被灭灯，家里丢不起这个人，还是回归传统方式去木叶市民广场的相亲角摆个摊征婚吧。

随着生产力发展，年轻人的婚姻观也与时俱进，二十出头的年纪很多人还不舍得放弃单身生活，木叶忍校第60届毕业生中母胎solo的大有人在，可惜老一辈的思想观念陈旧，总觉得女孩得在25岁前嫁掉，不然算剩女，他喵的，战国早亡了！当然啦，罪魁祸首就是现任七代目火影，刚一上任就去领证，二十二岁即为人夫，一夜之间变为各家父母催婚的好事例——“你看人家七代目，年纪轻轻事业有成家庭幸福，你学生时代咋不培养个幼驯染呢？”

喂喂，七代目当年学校垫底，写作业的时间全部贡献给追老婆，我一好学生规规矩矩上课认认真真写作业，九门功课同步学，你觉得我哪儿有精力早恋？！

樱哥作为七代目夫夫从小虐到大的单身狗，内心已经百毒不侵，面对家中父母的刁难也能微笑着吐出一句MMP，关上房门看剧，任由门外的老父母替她翻阅隔壁欧巴桑送来的木叶适龄男孩资料。

万万没想到，人可以无耻到这种地步！宇智波佐助你领证结婚害我爸妈成天唠唠叨叨就罢了，这才没几个月你告诉我你怀孩子了！我春野樱当初是瞎了眼才会喜欢你这个混蛋！想当初……呵呵，一群女同学屁颠屁颠为了佐助争风吃醋，为了成为佐助喜欢的女孩子而蓄长发装柔弱，可惜她们忘记问佐助喜欢什么样的男生，不然她们也能早点死心不用竹篮打水一场空。姑娘们啊，我们这一届同学里最先当妈的是佐助，是我们争破头皮追求的宇智波佐助，真是天大的笑话。

“小樱你怎么了？”佐助往嘴里塞着MM巧克力豆，边吃边说。

“没事，感慨人生。”

小樱现在是春野主任，挂她的号得提前预约，因此她让老同学趁着她休息时来医院找她，特地为熟人开个小灶。反正不收钱就不违规，领导得知看病的是七火夫人更不敢说什么，权力真是个好东西。

“胖助你什么时候察觉到不对劲的？”

“我们拍献礼片杀青前，身体里查克拉不太稳定。拍完以后开始变得特别能吃，口味也变了，以前我不喜欢吃甜食的。”佐助用餐巾纸擦擦嘴角五颜六色的色素，“现在超喜欢吃巧克力，吃什么都要蘸榛子巧克力酱，怎么也吃不够。”

“难怪你的小脸圆了一圈。”小樱敲着电脑键盘，“先去抽个血验激素水平，确定一下孩子到底多少周。对了，你怎么自己一个人来，家里人呢？”

“我就跟鸣人说过，还没告诉我哥呢。生怕是我搞错了，空欢喜一场。”佐助迈着轻快的步子去抽血室验血去了，留下小樱一个人在办公室心情复杂。

现任火影夫人怀孕是要上报村子的大事，况且这位夫人还是有着轮回眼的宇智波佐助，他跟漩涡鸣人生出来的娃得是哪路神仙鬼怪？以后木叶是不是要签署一个和平条约——“在敌方使用尾兽之前，木叶绝不先派出宇智波”。

化验报告出来得很快，佐助刚回办公室小樱已经看完报告在敲处方单，神色凝重眉头紧锁。那个面对木叶市民广场千万相亲大军也面无惧色的春野樱哥，而今却如此紧张，佐助不免以为是自己身体出了什么问题，难道孩子没有有肿瘤？

“孕周比我想象的要小，之前查克拉不稳定应该是阴阳遁在你体内融合，花了些时间才形成胚胎。”小樱叹口气，“不好意思啊，我已经上报火影楼了，木叶村最高领导人的夫人怀孕是A级警报事件，而你，宇智波佐助怀孕，S级警报。”

“拜托，就怀个孕而已。”

“呵，阴阳遁结合生出个六道仙人，睁眼即是万花筒，三岁须佐开高达，五岁仙人九喇嘛，七岁忍界无敌手，十岁自己捏尾兽。这哪里是怀孕，分明是要毁灭世界。”

“想多了，你看老祖宗家的双子成天就知道玩，一出事儿只会喊妈妈，微博段子别当真，谁当真谁有病。”

“少来，当我没关注你老祖宗微博啊。前几天他突然晒了一张双勾玉写轮眼的图片，闲着没事儿晒那个作甚，开眼即是双勾玉，比你厉害到不知道哪儿去了。”

“对不起，我是个垃圾。”

“回去补充维生素，别吃太多糖，注意控制体重，太胖自己和孩子都不好。”樱哥揉揉佐助的炸毛，“我也不知道有没有资格当你的主治医师，不管最后上面派给你哪个医生，都要认真配合，听医嘱别任性。”

“你这话说的像我怀了你外孙似的。”

“念你怀孕暂且饶你一命，等你生完孩子一并打回来！”

 

木叶最高领导是谁，七代目火影。七代目火影的领导是谁，宇智波佐助。因此当自家夫人要求鸣人封锁消息尤其不许告诉宇智波家一堆人，生怕自家哥哥在得知弟弟带球以后禁止他吃色素含量超标的MM巧克力时，有话直说如七代目火影也只好乖乖闭嘴，答应等三个月后胎况稳定再公布，到时候佐助已经吃够MM了。至于主治医生么，夫夫二人都决定让小樱担此重任，允许她在佐助孕期动用一切木叶医疗设施，唯一的条件是守口如瓶，对外保密，这个外人指的是除了他们仨以外的人，佐助没松口谁也不能说。怕老婆到这份上也就初代目敢和七火一拼。

宇智波大楼是一家一层，只要你愿意可以直接跳窗进自己那层楼而不用穿过一楼的公共区域，当晚鸣人下班一蹦几层楼高，兴奋地直冲卧室，对着躺床上看书的佐助就是一个么么哒，外加各种抱抱蹭蹭。

佐助用手上的书敲鸣人的头，“你脏死了，洗完澡再爬回来。”

“我再抱你一下我就去，不对，再抱两下。”

“好烦哦~”胖助嘴上抱怨着，身体很诚实地给了鸣人一个抱抱。

夫夫二人躺在床上，对着空气都能笑出来，不知道的人还以为这俩是中举的范进，乐得失心疯了。他们自己知道从幼驯染走到今天，彼此都断了一条胳膊，历经千辛万苦才有这么一个小孩，当然啦，以后他们要生一窝，这只是一个良好的开端。

“佐助，你说这孩子是男孩女孩，像你还是像我？想想就好激动！”鸣人趴到佐助的肚子上，“宝贝，我是爸爸，爸爸妈妈盼你好久啊我说~”

“也没有盼很久吧，结婚不到半年就怀上了。”

“讨厌啦，你跟孩子说什么大实话，要哄哄他的。”鸣宝笑意盎然，“你喜欢男孩还是女孩？名字想好了吗？我今天在办公室想了一个下午，开了一个下午小差啊我说。”

“健康就好了，男女无所谓……其实女孩比较好，祖宗家都是女孩，以后女孩子玩起来有个伴。再说我们这栋楼里没有直男，女孩子还能姐姐妹妹开party，大家一起很happy，男孩……万一直男呢？”

“嗯呐，女孩比较好。以后就是‘宇智波三姐妹’，听上去像宫廷剧里的深闺美女。”

“不，应该是‘宇智波三祖孙’，光希和泉扉是祖奶奶。”

夫夫二人沉浸在关于孩子的畅想之中，仿佛明天一早这小娃娃就能从佐助肚皮里蹦出来喊爸爸妈妈。跟柱斑、扉泉不一样，鸣佐的孩子是有计划受孕，天时地利人和，一切都刚刚好，带着父母的期盼怀上，是一个预料之中的惊喜。

聊着聊着，鸣人体内的九喇嘛按捺不住，愣是蹦出一句：

“叫你们瞎怀孕，迟早后悔。”

佐助的眼睛瞬间泛起紫光，“九尾，你再多嘴我轮回眼把你抽出来信不信？”

“哼，老夫说错了吗？你瞧瞧历代火影哪个有好下场？他们的子嗣有什么好下场？你听过初代目和漩涡水户的儿子怎么样吗？纲手说过她爸妈吗？一个被当做继承人来培养，当发现没有木遁天赋就被家族鄙视，连亲妈水户都在私下说他没用的小孩，对他唯一的期望就是作为生育工具早点生出优秀的下一代，惨如《思悼》里的刘亚仁。柱间这人表面中央空调，实则切开黑，他跟水户那是战友情分、ge命友谊，他们发现合作产物不咋地却又不能掐死重生时，柱间能做的就是let it go~ Let it go~ can’t go back any more~”

“那是千手家心理变态，为了权势心理扭曲，谁曾想现在算上暮希，森之千手也就四口人，全死绝了，一报还一报。”佐助不屑，“我对孩子没要求，健康开心就好，不学忍术都无所谓。”

“天真，五大国会这么想吗?其他忍者村会这么想吗?现任火影的孩子怎么可能不是众矢之的？”九喇嘛送上一记三白眼，“亏得你们今天拎得清，没搞什么微博官宣，不然你这孩子活不过三个月。宇智波家树敌那么多，七火和七火夫人想躲开公众视线都难，要下杀手轻而易举，害你们不行害个肚子里的胚胎容易得很，宫斗剧堕胎108法烂熟于心。”

“九喇嘛你是不是神经太敏感了我说？”鸣人觉得事情不一定会有这么严重。

“漩涡鸣人，老夫骂的就是你！老夫看你跟你爹一样被权力冲昏了头脑，爱慕虚荣失了智！当初老夫说什么？能辞职早点跑路，带上老婆远离官场这吃人不吐骨头的地方。本以为你搞什么献礼片只是图好玩，现在看来你是沾沾自喜于这官位，劝你不要失了你的时！”

“九尾，不许你骂吊车尾！”

“宇智波家的小子，你心疼你老公时得想想自己和孩子。波风水门这蠢货没背景没见过世面，当火影当得得意忘形，我家玖辛奈也真是痴情，一心不愿意离开那个蠢货，老夫劝过多少回。最后落得什么下场？水门被各大家族玩弄于股掌之间，看似光鲜实则身心俱疲，木叶临危被踹到阵前，夫妇死那么惨，鸣人过得那么惨，你们心里没棵碧树吗？！”

九喇嘛这话不好听却在理，鸣佐二人陷入深深的沉默。

“佐助，等孩子生下来我就辞职，咱们就是普通人家，跟权力斗争无关的一家三口。”

“呵呵哒，你要真在乎老婆孩子现在就跑路，一刻都别等。伪造个人格分裂的精神重病，或者干脆躲到天涯海角，凭你们的本事谁敢拿刀架在你们脖子上逼迫？越晚越危险，月份大了身体不便被人当靶子啊？别说什么宇智波家能保护你俩，宇智波族人只是你们的第二重身份，木叶最高领导人及其配偶才是你们首要身份，谁都说不好。”

“吊车尾现在是火影，你要他把手头的事务一口气全抛给卡卡西？总得有时间过渡。”

“哎哟喂，宇智波佐助你的傻劲儿跟你婆婆一模一样。你家男人就是爱慕虚荣贪恋权势，承认吧，他爱权力爱过你。”

这句话说完，九喇嘛就躲进鸣人身体里睡觉去，仿佛不是它九尾教训人而是被人教训了一般，颇为委屈。

佐助握住鸣人的手，十指相扣，“九尾只是因为你父母的遭遇过于敏感。不要太悲观。我知道你不是他说的贪恋权力的人，你永远是有话直说的吊车尾。”

鸣人不想说话，有些难过地去搂佐助，肉肉的软绵绵的。七火将头靠在夫人的心口，专注地聆听对方的心跳声，平静舒缓，令人愉悦心安。


	20. 20.未闻花名的女主角昵称也是面码，于是孩子大名就这么定了，哈哈

20.未闻花名的女主角昵称也是面码，于是孩子大名就这么定了，哈哈

佐助憋了好几周，眼看预约了产检要去做唐氏筛查，确定孩子没有基因问题便打算对家人公布，万万没想到，他还是露馅了，而且这锅，必须佐助自己背。

鸣人这几周那叫一个尽心尽力，鞠躬尽瘁，能陪佐助便寸步不离，实在脱不开身就变个影分身的鸣子出来陪老婆，变着法哄人开心。晚上在家为了防止家里那群老妖怪发现佐助怀孕，时时刻刻开着九尾模式，用九喇嘛的查克拉掩盖孩子微弱的查克拉，还给佐助套上一层查克拉外衣，逢人问起来就说是九喇嘛在发情，比较狂躁，还喜欢到处标记中意的发情物体，九尾委屈地躲在鸣人身体里哭。一把年纪的老尾兽，晚节不保啊！老夫的清白啊！老夫这么一个清清白白的尾兽，你把我说成一头泰迪精，累觉不爱。

那么为什么露馅呢？因为佐助吃太多了。

斑爷怀双子，整个孕期也才胖了不到三十斤，去掉孩子的重量那真的是严格控制体重，泉奈更别提，生产前勉强达到孕妇标准体重。他佐助呢？才怀孕不满三个月，已经胖了将近10kg，谁叫他胃口特别好，孕妇因为内分泌改变所以口味常常变化，本来不爱吃甜食的他现在疯狂爱上烤面包蘸榛子巧克力酱，怎么也吃不够，一天一罐，吃成这样不胖才怪。

某天下午，一家人窝在客厅看电视。光希拿着发带说要给妈妈扎辫子，斑爷无奈地贡献出一头长炸毛，任由女儿在他的头发上肆意放飞想象力，然而在暮希说要拿剪刀时立刻将其拍飞，免得熊孩子瞎胡闹；小泉扉套着一件小火龙的连体睡衣躺在泉奈怀里，也不想睡觉，心不在焉玩着手指，有一搭没一搭跟妈妈说话。佐助吃着麦丽素巧克力球，内心难免感慨，两个祖宗真是分分钟在骗人生女儿，变相催生。

佐助吃完了一整包麦丽素想起身去厨房倒杯水，坐他身边的带土冷不丁冒出一句：“佐助，你球掉了。”

球，什么球？胖助脑子里第一个反应是肚子里的球，下意识伸手去摸。好在带土说的是他掉在沙发上的巧克力球，这才松了一口气，从堍堍手上夺回来啊呜一口吞进嘴里，一颗也不放过。这一幕可是被老祖宗真真切切看在眼里。

“胖助，你那球几个月了？”

“哈？”佐助一愣，脑袋Duang地空白宕机。“你、你说什么？”

“少装蒜，心里没鬼会去伸手摸肚子？怀几个月了？”

胖助支支吾吾地伸出两只手，“10周……”

“才十周，瞧你这肚子我还以为七八个月了呢，哈哈哈！”堍堍捏了捏佐助腰间的游泳圈，大声嘲笑。下一秒斑爷便冲上来将他拍飞三米远，NND，自己生不出蛋还要膈应孕妇，有本事自己也怀孕，生不出孩子的死男人有屁用，不会下蛋的老公鸡。

面对家人团团包围，弱小又无助的七火夫人打算向哥哥求助，哪知道瞧了一圈也没见到亲哥的人影，只有嫂子在场，不对啊？刚刚两人还搂在一起看剧呢，哥哥去哪儿啦？

“小鼬回楼上给父母烧高香去了，得跟二老汇报一下喜事。”

佐助惊慌地直摇头，“别呀，这还没做孕检呢，没准是个畸形儿，到时候大家空欢喜一场多不好。”

泉奈将孩子从怀里抱起来，“胖助我理解你的担心，不过你和鸣人合法夫夫，又不像我当年是个英雄母亲，怀孕告诉家里人大家也好多照顾你一点，”

“英雄母亲？”斑爷不屑地翻白眼，“单亲妈妈未婚先孕也被你说的那么好听，呵呵哒。”

止水趁着局面没恶化赶紧来劝架，“二位祖宗关心一下佐助好吗？这都10周了，瞒了我们两个多月，幸亏今天老祖宗眼神好，不然没准孩子都蹦出来我们才发觉。”

嫂子我看错你了，我以为你会帮我的，没想到你是在煽风点火！

面对那么多宇智波的质问，佐助心一横，将责任全部推给九喇嘛。之前在床上九喇嘛告诫鸣佐的话使得二人对孩子战战兢兢，生怕有心之士会拿孩子作文章，尤其现在宇智波家还是忍界第一网红家庭，关注度那么高十有八九要露馅。为了孩子的安全，鸣佐决定憋到三个月后胎况稳定再公开——佐助死也不会说是自己为了吃色素超标的MM巧克力豆，不想被你们这群人管东管西才瞒着你们的，反正卧室里囤了好多零食，大不了以后窝在被窝里吃。哼哼，反正我男人就是那么爱我，想吃啥有啥。

鼬正好从楼上下来，激动地摸着佐助的肚子，仿佛手里捏的不是弟弟的脂肪而是小外甥的肉脸，“正因为有危险，所以佐助你更应该早点告诉家里人，我们好保护你。”

“哥，宇智波家唯二的轮回眼，把四战英雄七代目轰掉一只手的人，你现在要全家人当我的保镖，讲不讲牌面啊？两位祖宗怀孕都没这排场，分不分长幼？”佐助很别扭地扯掉哥哥的手，把衣服裹裹紧不让摸。

斑爷扯掉头上五颜六色的发绳，严肃地问：“对于九尾所说，鸣人是什么态度？”

“等孩子出生他就辞职，搞张精神科的诊断书，三年五载治不好的那种。”真女主洋溢着笑容，“我们商量好了。”

泉奈族长摸摸胖助的头，顺便用纸巾替他擦掉嘴角的巧克力碎屑，“瞧他笑得那么欢，真是嫁出去的女儿泼出去的水，一心向着姑爷。”

“你什么时候去产检啊？”带土随便一问。

“下周五。”佐助嘴快一答。

真.女主的长辈们一起点头道：“哦~”

 

春野主任在电脑桌前扎了个马步，因为办公室已经没有多余的椅子。屋子里算上小樱搁脚的小板凳勉勉强强六张椅子，六个宇智波一人一屁股，小樱嘴上说不尴尬，气定神闲地扎马步办公，内心早已经把眼前的老同学 骂了无数遍。

好你丫个宇智波佐助，当初是谁求着我替你保密的？老娘为你开后门开小灶，休息日都来医院免费加班，专门为你一个人开绿色通道，你可倒好，呜呜泱泱把一家子人全都带我这儿来了，万一被外人看见还以为我跟你们宇智波家一起密谋五战呢！

樱哥敲着键盘幽幽抱怨道：“不是说好对外保密的吗？”

“对不起，我的锅。”真女主双手合十道歉，“跟他们说了别跟来，非要跟着。”

“那待会儿你做检查是不是也要全程跟着？”樱哥瞧了眼满屋子的宇智波，心想也就鸣人嫁进这户人家能笑得出来。

“不会的~”

佐助跟着医生去做检查，闲杂人等留在办公室嗑瓜子唠嗑。鼬哥其实特别想跟着，今天他还全程揣着摄像机，其疯狂程度不亚于大道寺知世对木之本樱，幸亏小樱医生艺高人大胆，指着墙上禁止拍摄的牌子，明令禁止摄像设备踏出她的办公室进入医院公共区域，害得鼬只能窝在止水怀里诉委屈，恶心其他三个没带自家男人的已婚人士。

鼬捧着摄像机叹气，“好想去拍我外甥的第一张B超照片。”

“小鼬你什么时候和止水生一个呀？”泉奈族长日常催生，他老人家已经放弃带土这只不下蛋的公鸡了，然而止鼬还是有点希望的嘛。

很好，鼬吓得乖乖闭嘴，沉默装乖巧。

没过一会儿，真女主撅着肚子屁颠屁颠跑回来了，手里攥着一张纸。

“小樱问我要不要做性别鉴定，要的话得让家里人签个字。”

木叶的胎儿性别鉴定不违法，人家村子连续多年被评为LGBT友好村，思想开放程度领先他村两百年，生男生女都一样早已经成了木叶人心中的客观事实。不过有些忍者村是不允许鉴定的，因此常常有外来户千里迢迢来到木叶做检查，后来木叶不得不对性别鉴定进行管控，必须要填表登记系统备案。小樱今天想趁着自己有空，如果佐助要做鉴定的话直接一条龙服务帮忙办了，结果马上就能出来。

“做呗，早点知道性别早点买婴儿用品。”泉奈在研究所挂营养液的时候就以检查为名抽了好几管子血，十有八九被白毛拿去做实验，他丫还顺便做了性别鉴定，于是奈奈没有一点点防备就被告知肚子里是个女孩。

胖助还是有点犹豫，“可是……这么早知道就没有surprise。”

嫂子反问：“你们两口子想要男孩女孩？”

“对啊，你天天逛TB买婴儿服，快递都收了好几个。”堍堍瞎起哄，“新时代了嘛，男女都一样，就怕生个不男不女。”

斑爷一把将贤二拍飞到墙上，接过胖助手上的单子洋洋洒洒签上大名，还回去的时候随口问：“你比较喜欢男孩女孩？”

“我俩比较喜欢女孩，”佐助小害羞，“女孩子的话乖一点皮一点都可爱，万一生个男孩子很熊不听话，我俩都怕会对孩子动手，万一打屁股没轻重……”

七代目夫人您是想用须佐打孩子屁股吗？还是您老公开仙人模式打屁股，打个半死放大回复术？

佐助拿着单子激动地跑了，那身轻如燕的模样可与他身上的赘肉完全不搭。

当事人跑了，留在办公室的长辈终于可以肆无忌惮地嗑瓜子聊鸣佐小两口的八卦。

鼬急切地问：“老祖宗觉得佐助这胎男孩女孩？”

斑爷耸肩表示不关我事，“我又不是送子观音我怎么知道。猜性别这种事不应该让小孩子来猜比较准吗？小孩的直觉好。”

止水委婉地问：“我的姑爷爷姑奶奶更喜欢男孩女孩呢？”

“暮希想要个软萌的妹妹，他说妹妹一个不够两个正好，结果被光希打到改口。”斑爷微笑，“现在他说要个弟弟，家族只有他一个男小孩，想要弟弟陪他踢足球。”

“我扉也说女孩好，理由是女孩在我们家活得比较容易。”奈奈也不知道女儿怎么理解“活的容易”这个词，许是扉间教的？

挂在墙壁上的堍堍非要插嘴找存在感，“你们都赌女孩，那我非要赌这是个男娃。”

然而没人理会不下蛋的老公鸡。

性别鉴定要上报备案，因此比一般的孕检结果耗时更长，小樱和佐助先回办公室查看初次孕检的报告单，慢慢等性别鉴定出来。

“胚胎数一个，胎心跳动正常，个头发育良好……”樱哥仔仔细细阅读报告单，“除了孕妇体重偏重以外，孩子健康状况非常好。”

正在嗑瓜子的真女主默默地停下了动作，“啥？”

“麻烦七火夫人控制一下体重。”樱哥眼神示意堍堍赶紧把孕妇手里的瓜子没收，“我可不想跟你剖腹产的时候一刀下去溅我一脸脂肪。”

“哈哈，医生你的比喻太形象了！”堍堍一把抢过佐助的瓜子，收归囊中。

“虽然肚子肉多可以减缓腹部肌肉撕裂，你这腹肌都从八块连接成一块五花肉了，后期彩超大排畸会照不出来你信不信！”樱哥气得拍桌，“我知道你内分泌失调会很想吃东西，但是凡事要有节制，鸣人宠着你给你买零食吃，你还真的整天吃零食？！”

鼬哥凑上来捏捏弟弟的小脸，然后把他口袋里的费列罗没收，私吞~

“想吃东西可以，吃有营养的，管住嘴迈开腿，后期得了孕妇糖尿病还得注射胰岛素，你说苦不苦，全是自己作死。”樱哥看向其余的宇智波们，“你们把他房里的瓜子零食饮料全部没收，鸣人再给他买吃的就打断他的腿，反正仙人模式秒恢复，买一次打一次！”

“ok~”斑爷说打人我在行，哈哈。

真女主不开心，有小情绪了，“可是、可是……”

“没有好可是！”樱哥暴怒，“我可不想每次都为你们俩白痴收拾乌龙，之前家暴轰断手，现在莫名其妙怀孩子，要是没有你们俩，老娘早就嫁出去了！”

一通怒火发完小樱才意识到办公室里坐着一屋子宇智波，而刚才一瞬间，自己居然在一屋子万花筒的眼前暴露了狂躁本性，肿么办，自己的知性女精英的形象啊！

好在此时性别鉴定的报告出来，小樱又变回知性女精英春野樱主任。

樱哥尴尬地问，“佐助，你说你喜欢男孩女孩来着？”

“女孩吧……”

“不要灰心，你还年轻，这次生育体验好的话过两年咱再拼一胎。”

也就是说、也就是说……

真女主在家人面前眼巴巴哭了出来，都说孕妇易伤感，可你这突然发洪水哭瘫在椅子上也是个猛人。鼬赶紧冲上去抱住弟弟，本想给他塞颗费列罗安慰一下，但迫于樱哥的眼神攻势没敢这么做。

“我连粉红色的婴儿车都买好了，孩子名字也想的差不多，你告诉我是男孩，你怎么不早说是男孩呀！”佐助泪狂奔，“双十一抢的泡泡袖小裙裙，小马宝莉小书包，我可喜欢了，我不想退。”

“哎呦喂，合着刚才强装淡定，实则内心疯狂想要女儿。”堍堍送上一记白眼，“重女轻男封建迷信要不得，生男生女都一样，男孩也当女孩养。”

泉奈安慰道：“对呀，现在可爱的都是男孩子嘛，咱们家当火影夫人的也都是男孩。”

“我不想嫁儿子，儿子嫁出去不由娘，我想让女儿招个女婿，家里多双筷子。”佐助哭得更伤心了，宇智波家第一爱哭鬼的名头实至名归。。

“没准跟你嫂子一样是个攻？”斑爷瞎扯皮。

“彗星不可能撞地球两次的。”佐助认命，“我得嫁儿子了，养了二十多年的白菜送给隔壁老王家的猪，猪拱白菜。”

鼬偷偷问自家男人，“猪拱白菜是什么体位啊？”

止水默默地打开手机浏览器点开一张图片，“这个。”

整间屋子除了佐助的哭泣声，鸦雀无声。

最终七火夫人哭得连路都走不动，一家人扶着穿过神威送回床上盖好被子，随后大家如鬼子进村一般没收了鸣佐夫夫房里的零食，连枕头底下都没放过，一粒巧克力球都不留。遭受多重打击的七火夫人生无可恋，绝望之中生出一种挺着肚子带着孩子报社的念头，累觉不爱。

当晚，七火从火影楼冲回家，下午小樱已经把检查结果告知他了，他也从小叔叔的朋友圈得知自己和媳妇的爱巢被扫荡一空，无奈今天事儿多不能分神，因此抓紧时间完成工作，一下班滚回家陪老婆。

佐助坐在窗台边，望着被洗劫一空的空荡荡的柜子，一双血红的写轮眼飞速转动，刷刷刷，而他本人面无表情一言不发，像一座雕塑。

“佐助我回来了！”鸣人冲上来抱老婆，凑到他耳边小声说，“我给你带了番茄软糖，外宾送的，要不要吃？”

真女主的写轮眼瞬间消下去，变回普通的黑眸，“真的啊？”

“就一小包，人家和我们谈农业合作时送的样品。”鸣人从怀里摸出糖果，“你喜欢我下次给你多买点。”

七火夫人心满意足地拆开包装吃了起来，果然我家鸣人是最最爱我的。吃到一半，胖助沮丧地说：“咱们家meiko是男孩，男孩就不能叫meiko了。”

“中性名字很流行啊，你看《绯闻女孩》的女主叫blake,维密天使叫alessandra,女孩取男名，男孩叫女名，”七火表示名字只是一个代号，“你怕孩子被人笑话，那就用片假名，假装是外文翻译过来的，时髦啊我说~”

“那好，我觉得meiko这名字挺好的，不改了。”七火拍拍肚子，“menma小朋友，接下来几个月你就没那么多好吃的。”

鸣人也摸摸佐助的肚子，“想吃什么跟妈妈说，妈妈会让爸爸买给你的哟~”

——————————————————

我吃了你的糖果

知道吉米鸡毛秀吗？就是那个每年万圣节让家长假装吃掉自己孩子辛辛苦苦讨要来的糖果，然后录下孩子或哭泣或愤怒的丑态上传视频的无聊的脱口秀。这项丧尽天良毫无人性的活动如今终于传到了木叶村，而且不仅限于万圣节。

最近木叶流行一项“我吃了你的糖果”的视频活动，活动内容完全照搬吉米鸡毛秀，但是不强制在万圣节，只需要在活动进行的几个月内骗一次小孩录一次视频上传就好。有些无良的家长前一天陪孩子买了一大堆巧克力，第二天早上就告知孩子昨天的糖果没了，瞬间给予孩子冰火两重天的万箭穿心，可以说是很不要脸了。

斑爷就是其中一个不要脸的家长。自己不要脸还打算拉上弟弟一起不要脸，可惜泉奈说白毛在实验室整天给孩子看不知道什么东西，泉扉妹妹不光认识吉米鸡毛还知道鸡毛与大本马达之间的修罗场，斑只好作罢。

事发当天是个周五，全家人原定周六去郊游所以要提前买好零食。斑爷柱帝带着孩子逛超市，斑推着空车，柱间的推车里载着俩孩子，可以说是很接地气的网红了，逛超市都亲自逛，也不派个影分身啥的。

“今天我大发慈悲，你们要吃什么零食可以一口气全部买回家，仅此一次。”

光暮姐弟一听这话激动地窜出购物车，撒开蹄子往零食区跑。

“斑斑，你这么逗孩子会不会不太好？把零食藏起来骗他们说你吃光了。”

“有什么不好的？”

“显得你是个爱撒谎的家长。”柱帝皱眉头，“你应该真的把所有零食吃完，让他们郊游的时候什么都没得吃，这样他们在镜头前的反应才会比较激烈。”

“擦，太缺德了吧。”

“做戏要做足嘛~”

“行，今晚我把大家叫来一起消灭零食，小家伙买多少我们吃多少，哈哈！”

满心愉悦挑选糖果饼干的姐弟压根没意识到自己正陷入一场巨大的阴谋中。

 

郊游当天早上，光暮姐弟起得格外早，还自己乖乖去刷牙洗脸，一跳一蹦窜到爸妈床边，兴奋地推柱斑夫夫起床。

“爸爸快起来，帮人家绑辫子，我今天要扎鱼骨辫，快点啦~”

“麻麻，起床~”

斑爷打了个哈欠，瞧了眼床头的闹钟，懒洋洋道：“你们起得真早~”

“因为要出去郊游，我们不是买了好多零食吗？”

听到“零食”二字，柱斑心有灵犀地互相看了对方一眼，一副不怀好意的笑容。谁开口比较好呢？斑爷偷偷在被子底下捏了一把自家男人，催他先开口，毕竟他可没有破坏小孩子期待的嗜好。

“那个，其实……”柱间用一种很职业化的火影式的笑容说，“我和妈妈昨晚把你们买的零食都吃掉了，吃光光了哟，包装纸在垃圾桶里，你们要去看看吗？”

晴空霹雳——

“太妃糖、奥利奥、巧克力曲奇……全部被我吃光了~”娃妈得意地笑。

柱间还递上手机，“我还拍了视频，你们要看吗？”

屋子里陷入一片死寂。

暮希弟弟愣愣地问：“那……我们今天郊游吃什么呢？”

“冰箱里有蔬菜，你们最讨厌的西蓝花~”斑看着孩子的囧样内心爽到飞起。

光希躲在弟弟身后，平时她都是护着弟弟的那个，“你们为什么要吃掉我们的糖果？”

妈妈霸道地回答：“拜托，我买的诶，我付钱我当然有资格吃啊。”

“那也应该说一声啊，我期待了好久，好想吃太妃糖。”弟弟叹气，“算了，反正你们花钱，再买就有了。”

 “没事，再买吧。” 光希冷不丁丢下一句，转头便回自己屋子。

暮希瞧着姐姐失落的背影补充道：“我不生气，但是我很难过。我想今天的郊游不用去了，我和姐姐都不想去。”

虽然姐弟日常打闹，甚至可以说是姐姐单方面暴虐，但是两人毕竟是同一个灵魂分割出来的个体，遇到问题还是会站在统一战线。弟弟可以很明显感受到姐姐的失望，那种情感比他自己的要强烈得多。

“起床以后记得跟光希道歉，我不需要但是她肯定需要。”暮希做了个鬼脸，一溜烟跑得没影。

哎呀，明明期待着孩子大哭大闹作妖，结果反而那么懂事害得爸爸妈妈都不好意思了呢。柱间尴尬地爬起来，心想着要怎么跟孩子说其实昨晚上爸妈还是没拉下老脸，你们的零食都被藏在衣柜里呢？

想着想着，暮希弟弟突然冲回来。

“不好啦，姐姐暴走了！屋子里全是火。”

哈？啥情况？哪儿着火了？

弟弟拽着爸爸妈妈，嘴里不停说着着火了、着火了，明明走廊上连一丝烟雾都没有。斑爷第一反应是孩子中幻术了，可是大白天自己家里哪儿来的幻术？

推开女儿的房门，小姑娘背对着门玩洋娃娃，一副心不在焉的样子。

“啊咧，我刚刚明明看到姐姐屋里全是火，她坐在火堆里。”弟弟很委屈，“人家没有骗你们，着火了呢。”

光希回过头，训斥道：“你大白天做白日梦吗？”

小丫头眸色血红，瞳仁里一对双勾玉飞速旋转。

看到写轮眼，暮希知道自己被骗了，朝妈妈身后缩了缩，可怜巴巴地望着斑，我中了幻术真的不是因为我傻，我只是不知道姐姐开了眼。

斑瞪着柱间，一脚把他踹到女儿面前，逼他说出实情真相，妈妈是不会当坏人的，爸爸你请，“你爸有话对你说。”

“咳咳，俏妞啊，事实上……”柱间仔仔细细数了数女儿眼里的勾玉，两边各一对，一共四个，赶紧拿手机拍下来，“你们的糖果藏在爸妈柜子里，刚刚的话是骗你们的。”

“真的啊？”光希的瞳色瞬间变黑，拿小拳拳锤爸爸胸口，“讨厌啦~人家的巧克力曲奇！我就说嘛，爸爸怎么会吃我的糖果呢，妈妈倒是会吃。”

“爸妈才不舍得吃俏妞的糖~”娃爸捏捏女儿的小肉脸，“我们今天出不出去玩？”

“嗯呐嗯呐！”光希激动地蹦蹦跳跳。

斑爷举着手机记录下自家女儿初次开眼的景象，居然因为被偷吃了糖而开眼，这真是他见过最没牌面的宇智波，看在你开眼即是双勾玉的份上就饶你这一会，下次再这么没牌面就完了哦~

“妈妈，”暮希拽拽斑的衣角，“我如果召唤出千手大佛，你们也会这么开心吗？”

“那种东西没必要。”娃妈揉揉儿子的短炸毛，“谢谢你不生气，这就令我很开心。”


	21. 21.咱这是生了个混世人魔

21咱这是生了个混世人魔

忙了一整天，拿女儿在实验室各种折腾却仍不能让她学会喷水甚至连吐泡泡都不会，感觉身体被掏空的前火影兼木叶研究所所长无奈地抱着孩子下班。查克拉被亲爹榨干用尽的肥大窝在爸爸怀里睡着了，过量的消耗使得她能一觉睡到第二天早上，晚上怎么喊都喊不起来，沉睡如死猪。

安顿好女儿回卧室，预想着泉奈肯定一如既往躺在床上对着电视按游戏手柄，专心致志懒得理他，毕竟同为白毛，屏幕上的但丁尼禄俩叔侄比他千手扉间讨喜得多。因此，当千手扉间见到宇智波泉奈笑意盈盈站在连通两间卧室的门前，一副盼君多时的娇妻模样，下意识反应是关上门退回去——绝对没好事，趁现在赶紧跑。

泉奈一个箭步冲上来将自家男人拽进主卧，脚一踹门一关，嘭咚一声将他按在墙壁上。呵呵，我虽然比你矮但我力气大啊，白毛你想跑是不可能的，一辈子不可能。

“扉间，我跟你说件事儿~”瞧瞧这句尾的上翘音。

扉间盘算了一下什么时候飞雷神遁走比较合适，“你又要作什么妖？”

“胖助不是快预产期了吗 ，孩子还没蹦出来，他们俩倒是整天再说要再生个女儿。”泉奈族长笑容更甚，“你觉得呢？”

“我觉得什么啊我，他们生孩子关我屁事！”

“你对二胎这件事……”

“滚！”扉间推开泉奈，随即结印准备赶紧跑路，此地不宜久留，让邪恶的宇智波一个人吹吹风冷静冷静，顺带思索一下脑瓜子里的念头有多荒唐！

没曾想奈奈不依不饶，窜到扉间面前，钳制住他的双手，瞪大一双爆开的万花筒写轮眼，如此赤裸裸的威胁连潜台词都不需要，摆明了在说：你敢跑我就开须佐拆了你研究所，小样儿你跑路你试试看！

奈奈挤出一个假笑，“真的不考虑考虑给肥大生个弟弟妹妹？”

“你跟别人去生吧，老了，生不动。”扉间瞄了一眼泉奈的肚子，生女儿遗留下来的肥胖纹这辈子都不可能消了，一道道浅白色的纹路像四窜的蚯蚓爬在腰腹的皮肤上，“万一生二胎没头胎运气好，你有个三长两短，我突发心肌梗塞陪你下地府，还是留在地上一把屎一把尿把孩子喂，啊呸，拉扯大？”

“要不然……”泉奈凑近一点，“这次你负责怀孕？”

“呵呵哒，我心里有棵碧树，且不说高龄生产的畸形率多高，我一糟老头十有八九死在手术台上，到时候你有钱有娃死老公，小日子美滋滋，过两年再给孩子找个长得像休杰克曼的新爸爸。”扉间已经替娃妈畅想好未来蓝图，“你那点小算盘我清楚得很，所以，想也不要想。”

“哎呀，不找休杰克曼，我最近喜欢上吴彦祖了。”

“哦，长得像吴彦祖的新爸爸咯，你慢慢找。”由于双手被钳，扉间纵然想很潇洒地拍屁股跑路也没办法，只能仰头看天花板，反正就不看你宇智波泉奈。

“可是、可是再要一个也有好处啊！”奈奈急得把白毛的头摆正，“有两个孩子的话，你可以拿一个去做实验，另一个就陪我玩，逢单双交换一下，这样……我们都不会无聊。”

屋里顿时安静下来。

奈奈心想自己说错了什么吗？为什么气氛骤然尴尬？这个理由不是很充分吗？我都愿意再生个孩子给白毛当实验用具了，白毛你还有什么不满意？对于妈妈牺牲小我贡献全家的奉献精神，爸爸不夸夸吗？

“扉间，我说……唔？”

对方低下头吻了他，嘴唇干燥算不上柔软，吻倒是温柔悠长。泉奈稍微愣了一下，不由自主地去搂住扉间的脖子，身体凑上去与之紧紧相贴，扉间也很识相地环上他的腰，两人活似一根炸油条，毫无空隙地粘在一起。

松嘴之后意犹未尽的奈奈脸红道：“突然亲我干吗？

“你只是想让我陪你对吧？那就直接说，别扯二胎这种鬼话。”白毛用自己的脸颊蹭了蹭怀里泛红的脸，“生孩子对你而言太危险，作死作一次就够。”

“可是你最近总是把肥大拐走，我又不可能天天跑研究所。”

“为什么不能，你以前不是天天来，前台小妹整天念叨你。”扉间反问，“你自己不来的，又没不让你来，我休息室的PS4也没人玩。”

奈奈送上香吻一枚，“棒！那我可以教肥大火遁咯，反正我也不打算送她去没有故事的普通人家才去的幼儿园，以后文化课归你忍术归我，怎么样？”

“拒绝，文化课忍术都归我，你教她打游戏就行。”

“你会火遁吗？会开写轮眼吗？会须佐吗？”老母亲质问三连击。

聚聚无赖道：“在女儿学会喷水以前我绝对不会让你教她火遁的。”

“噗，搞了半天你是在嫉妒。”泉奈踮脚凑到对方耳边，轻轻呼一口气，“其实肥大会吐泡泡 ，像吹泡泡玩具喷出的肥皂泡一样的泡泡，亮晶晶特别好看，不过我跟她说女孩子乱吐泡泡会变成母呱呱泡蛙，她就再也不敢吐泡泡了，哈哈。”

“我说怎么教了一个星期的水遁一点长进都没有，我女儿怎么可能不会水遁。”老父亲彻底无语，“她要是不会水龙弹都怪你。”

“要是真的学不会，你想怎样，罚我吗？”

泉奈扑通一声被按在床上，借着床顶的镜子可以欣赏扉间亲吻自己的脖颈盖红印的全过程，情不自禁地小得意，笑出了声，很显然非常喜欢这个“惩罚”。双手迫不及待地去扯白毛的上衣扣子，粗暴而省时地将他们一个个拽下来，面对敞开的衣领外露的前胸，泉奈绽放的笑容胜过看到一盆子金币的招财猫。

两人在床上开始疯狂地为爱鼓掌，渣男配狗天长地久，走肾走心，没有什么是啪啪啪解决不了的，如果有，那就多啪两下。

 

鸣佐的楼层正好在扉泉之下，之前装修的时候大家很默契地达成共识——每个楼层的卧室区必须不相同，不然楼上玩得high，楼下躺在床上注视着晃动的天花板灯不知道是干呢还是不干，巨尴尬。因此扉泉主卧正下方是鸣佐家的游戏室，正常夫夫不可能在大晚上为爱鼓掌时间在游戏室打牌的。

天有不测风云，楼上那俩战国遗老绝对想不到，此时此刻，他们正下方的屋子里，佐助和带土望着抖动的天花板一阵懊糟。前几天六火七火去开五影峰会，按理说两个在职火影去一个就行，可是峰会要谈论的内容正好涉及卡卡西鸣人各自分管的事务，与其交代半天不清不楚，还不如一起去说个明明白白。鸣人自然是千万个不愿意，老婆月份大了恨不得24小时守着，不过七火夫人很体贴，就去开个会呗，家里那么些人陪着能出什么事情，开完早点回来呗。

没有人陪的七火夫人和六火老公只得抱团取暖，大晚上睡不着在游戏室打游戏消磨时间，贱妾茕茕守空房，忧来思君不敢忘。万万没想到，他喵大晚上还要被虐狗，不对，他们不是单身狗，他们有男人的呀，只不过男人出差了呀！各种悲情涌上心头，整个人都不好了。

“大晚上玩这么激烈，身体真好。”

“小叔叔你就承认自己肾虚，嫉妒人家玩得high吧。”佐助腰很酸，垫了好几个靠枕，“别开小差，这回看我不打死你。”

堍堍无奈地盯着电视屏幕按手柄，画面里佐助的麻宫雅典娜正在疯狂暴虐带土操纵的不知火舞，小叔叔可以明显从游戏人物那行云流水的放大招过程中感受到小侄子的怨念，表面上说不在乎，内心肯定也恨得要死，该死的五大国在孕头上抢男人，要不要碧莲？！

突然间，佐助的麻宫雅典娜不动了，不知火舞上前踹了两脚都没反应。带土转头一瞧，真女主捂着肚子皱着眉头，哪里还有心思管游戏。

“小叔叔，好像有点……阵痛？”

游戏室除了PS4的背景音乐，一片寂静。

堍堍倏地开启万花筒，连上写轮眼内网，同时用最大的分贝吼道：“来人啊——佐助要生啦——快来人——”

内网脑部攻击+吼叫物理攻击，实实在在双重伤害。

几分钟后，家里人纷纷从各个楼层赶过来。带土和佐助一瞧，好嘛，止水来得太急衣服纽扣都扣歪一格，鼬的套头衫套反了，二祖宗披着件明显比自己大两号的男士衬衫光着腿跑下来，老祖宗干脆裸着上半身秀身上新鲜的红印子——他喵的，这屋子里除了真女主和堍堍，其他人都有性生活！为什么明明是老司机有合法对象还要被家里人秀一脸啊！

鼬跪下来趴在弟弟肚子上听声音，“佐助你没事儿吧，疼多久了，几级阵痛啊？”

“刚、刚开始。”真女主不好意思地说，“我没想把你们都喊下来的，小叔叔瞎喊。”

斑爷打个哈欠，“贤二你开个神威送他去医院躺着吧，我给小纲发个短信让医疗组可以待命了，你们谁跟姑爷说一声，赶紧回家看老婆孩子。”

“啊咧，现在就要去？！”胖助震惊，“我还没洗澡，你容我洗得香喷喷再去。”

鼬哥赶紧拦下，“不行，万一洗澡时候滑一跤怎么办，你没看见新闻里那些女高中生上个厕所洗个澡就把孩子生出来了吗？”

“哥，你用的是UC浏览器吧，天天推送无聊的新闻。”佐助扶着腰站起来，“我连孕妇包都没准备，先容我打个包。”

“别动！”嫂子也冲上前，跟鼬哥一人一边像慈禧身边的大太监，“你先去医院休息着，反正有小叔叔在，你要什么我们给你神威送过来。”

“喂喂，我一个四战boss凭什么当快递员，你们给我钱啊？”

“有本事你下个蛋！没本事就闭嘴！”斑爷一脚踹上来。

 两个火影留在家看孩子，其余的家人前呼后拥，恨不得在地上铺一层红毯，真女主就跟皇帝登基般声势浩大地来到木叶中心医院的妇产科大楼。半夜时分，楼道里一个人都没有，正好合了宇智波们的意，趁着没人赶紧送到特护病房去，这几年木叶村也没啥有钱有权的生孩子，妇产科特护病房总共就住过三个宇智波，实打实的“宇智波专属”。

春野樱主任替佐助做了个全身检查，测心率测血压测查克拉波动的一起上，还抽了几管血，孕妇自己倒是悠哉地玩起了手机，顺便跟自家男人报平安，其余随医生摆弄。

“鸣人呢？你这都快生了，孩子爹呢？”

“开五影峰会去了，明天才结束。”佐助噼里啪啦按手机键盘，“我家那么多人呢，少他一个不会怎么样的。”

“哟哟，这回这么大度？宇智波.醋坛子.佐助转性了？”小樱替佐助盖好被子，“孩子的查克拉波动还不到剖腹级别，你忍耐一会儿，好好睡一觉等到明天进手术室。”

“不会很疼吧？”

“安啦，剖腹产打麻药不疼的，谁会闲着没事不打麻药就剖腹的，脑子有病。”

“小点声，我二祖宗在呢！”

樱哥战战兢兢地回过头，发现泉奈族长正在和老公视频，完全无视自己刚才说的大不敬内容，顿时松口气。“从现在开始，什么东西也不能吃，水都不能喝，直到进手术室，不许贪嘴。”

“喂喂，那我岂不是会渴死饿死？”

“你是想术中感染吗？”樱哥训斥道，“你们家也别留那么多人，一个陪床就行，其余的明早再来。”

鼬非常想陪床，死抓着病床的围栏不撒手，止水拽都拽不动。佐助坚持让带土陪，因为陪床可能要鞍前马后伺候着，换做别人他会不好意思，但是小叔叔的话可以随意使唤，天大地大现在佐助最大，孕妇说啥就是啥，鼬哥只能依依不舍跟止水回家。

孤单寂寞的七火夫人和茕茕独立的六火男人换了个地方抱团取暖，是的，鞍前马后是假，胖助只是觉得留小叔叔一个人在家孤零零没人陪着有点可怜，自己也没男人陪，那就凑一起玩游戏咯。

叔侄二人有一搭没一搭聊着天，佐助透过窗户望着皎洁的明月，冷不丁冒出一句：“这可能是我最后一次看到这月亮了。”

“喂喂，你胡说什么呢！”带土丢了个枕头上来。

“我只是说‘可能’而已。”

“滚吧，你对月抒怀能不能抒发点好的，非要咒我侄孙对吧？”

“哎，好想吊车尾，他要是在就好了。”

望着佐助孕期浮肿憔悴的脸，带土脑海里一闪而过要在众目睽睽之下把漩涡鸣人打晕扛回来的念头。四战时中二爆表的真女主，怼天怼地怼辉夜姬，短短几年过去成了此时此刻的模样，臃肿憔悴虚弱孤独。你若是跟17岁的宇智波佐助说，他会为了漩涡鸣人挺个大肚子，十月怀胎偷偷摸摸犹如做贼，上街都得给自己套一层幻术，好不容易熬到临产老公还去出差不能陪着你待产，少年佐助定会用草薙剑割开你的喉咙。爱情啊爱情，你使百炼钢变为绕指柔，你让老祖宗老公孩子热炕头，你令二祖宗患得患失要抱抱，你还使胖助卸下外壳说“我想他”，你怎么这么厉害呢。

 

不要乱立flag，真的。

小樱不曾想，有一天自己的手上会沾满佐助的鲜血，灼热的血液不停喷涌而出，怎么止也止不住。人怎么可以有这么多血，佐助你哪儿来的这么多血，怎么还不停下，求求你快停下！

“主任，病人血压过低，再这样下去……”她的助理带着哭腔无助地说。

“血库！AB型血还有没有！全部给我送过来！有多少给多少！”

“春野主任，”隔壁手术室的护士跑过来，“小孩子的查克拉波动太剧烈，完全控制不住，纲手大人打算请初代目和宇智波大人来。”

“那还不快去！”

进手术室之前还好好的，什么事情都没有，直到孩子取出来的那一刹那，佐助的查克拉出现问题，宛如摩天大楼失去了支撑轰然倒塌，千万吨的钢筋混凝土砸在地面上，砸出阵阵回响。脏腑器官莫名其妙开始大出血，自身的查克拉分不清敌我开始在体内拼个你死我活，好比两个须佐高达在身体内开战，所到之处细胞死伤无数，伤亡的速度远远超出小樱医疗忍术救援的速度。樱终于明白为什么佐助孕期会那么爱吃东西了，他的身体需要贮存能量，同理如过冬的北极熊，而现在这些糖分脂肪正在快速燃烧，被身体转化为维持生命活动的最后一点力道，而佐助本人像被戳破的皮球，肚子被开了个洞，查克拉外泄血液外流，逐渐被排空。

佐助的孩子也没好到哪儿去，一出生就哭，哭着哭着眼睛倏地一睁，抱着他的护士也不知怎么地直接僵硬笔直地昏了过去，幸亏纲手眼疾手快接住孩子。伴随着洪亮哭声的是异常强大的查克拉流，小樱头发不长见识却多，好歹也正面杠过辉夜姬，如此高品质的查克拉令她回想起四战面对终极boss时的恐惧。

血库的AB型血源源不断输入佐助的身体，但是那些血液又很快从脏器流淌出来，如此不断反复的过程让小樱感受到深深的无力，麻木到想要放弃，她感觉自己的查克拉快要不够用了，这个佐助她是救不下来了。她救不回他的左臂，这下连整个人都保不住了。

所幸柱斑赶了过来，纲手如获救星般把孩子从隔壁手术室抱过来，两位老神仙求求你们发发神功救急，孙女我实在搞不定这个一出生自带阴阳遁满级的小朋友。

在初代目的木遁治疗下，佐助的内出血总算被止住，随后斑引导着佐助体内紊乱的查克拉系统再建，那栋由阴遁查克拉搭建起来的摩天大厦总算是再度矗立。母亲的情况稳定，小孩也乖巧起来，霸道的查克拉逐渐平稳，小家伙的眼睛还是睁着的，泛着紫光一圈一圈忽闪忽闪，十分……

啊咧？！

樱哥小心翼翼地再确认一下——没错，轮回眼。TMD，轮回眼！孩子不要这样，你这么高级让我这个当干妈的无地自容啊！干妈是个废柴，逢年过节都不好意思给轮回眼包红包的那种没有故事的女同学！

小家伙似乎听懂了春野干妈的内心咆哮，紫色的眼睛退回红黑相间的万花筒，接着是三勾玉，依次消退，最终变回一双普通的蓝眼睛。这下小樱知道刚才倒霉的护士怎么会昏过去了，道行不够看见这双眼睛直接吓晕。

五火笑嘻嘻地抱着孩子走来走去，忘了刚才自己被他折腾得多惨，“小家伙长得真漂亮，幸亏长得像妈妈，长得像爸爸得多磕馋。”

“初代目大人，佐助这到底怎么回事？”小樱看着病床上已经被木遁治愈的真女主，心有余悸生怕他再出事。

“只是阴阳遁失调引起的查克拉紊乱。他的身体用十个月来适应这个阴阳遁结合的孩子，整个查克拉系统都被调整以便为这个孩子服务，而你现在把孩子拿出来，他的查克拉来不及反应，一下子乱了套。”柱帝叹口气，“毕竟佐助还年轻，跟斑斑不能比。”

23岁的年纪，多少同龄人还是脑残巨婴，宇智波佐助就当妈妈了。先不去管某些无良日本漫画家怎么宣扬早婚早育逼得笔下主角19岁就结婚，事实上现在32岁结婚生子才属于正常，心智身体都趋于成熟，23岁还是太年轻了！你连自己都管不好就要当妈，难度太大！母胎solo至今的樱哥忽然庆幸自己没那么早生孩子。

“斑大人真厉害，生个孩子跟下个蛋似的。”

 “怎么说话呢，我人就在你面前。”斑瞪了樱哥一眼，不过他激动地去抱孩子，不跟小丫头片子一般计较，“蓝眼黑发的宇智波，咱家胖助真会生，比泉奈会生得多。”

“奶奶您不能怪我二奶奶，我二爷爷的基因源自于外星人，人类拼不过。”五火从小就听亲奶奶水户说，她曾奶奶是什么异域外族，血统霸道，简单点说就是外星人。

斑爷大吃一惊，“柱间你妈外星人？”

“传说、传说而已，异域来客。”柱帝很尴尬，漩涡水户到底是对千手家多怨念才能把番邦异族胡诌成外星人。

滴——

我擦，这怎么回事啊！樱哥吓得脸色刷白，佐助你不要在我们聊天聊得好好的，没有一点点防备也没有一点点顾虑的时候就这样悄悄地出事啊！心跳变成一条直线啊！女主角你不能死啊！你还有孩子啊！你老公还没回来啊！

“佐助——”

鸣人你不要在这种最糟糕的时候出现啊！好死不死这个时候来添堵！你身为男主角就不会一丁点看场合的技能吗？专门挑不该来的时候来！你来就来，在门口等着不好吗？手术室门口“闲人免进”的灯看到了吗？

接到消息从五影峰会现场一路开着仙人模式拼上全力跑回家的鸣人，还没迈进产科楼大门，就听得身体里的九喇嘛嘟囔道“事情坏了”，你说七火听这话急不急！慌不慌！到底什么事情坏了你倒是说啊！鸣人一个激动，连大门也不走，一跃而起跳了足足三层楼高，直接踹破手术准备室的窗户翻窗进来，手术室门一打开，满地鲜血、心跳一直线——坏了，真的不能更坏了。

“啊——”

失去理智的鸣人彻底炸锅，可怜的手术室刚刚被宇智波的阴遁蹂躏现在还要被鸣人的阳遁折磨，手术台正上方的无影灯摇摇欲坠，吓得小樱赶紧把床挪开。柱间用木遁护住手术室内的全体战五渣，斑爷飞身一脚踹男主脸上，鸣人在空中转体三周半，结结实实脸朝地。一般人这时候都知道要装死别站起来，可惜男主已经失去控制，身体行为全靠本能反应，脸上挂彩依旧不屈不挠，没曾想斑爷又是一记窝心脚，直接给你撂趴下。

此情此景小樱直接给看哭了，几个年轻的小护士躲在她身后一起跟着哭，鸣人趴在地上，像条蚯蚓似的一点一点向前爬行。男主这辈子太苦了，幼年丧父母，青年死老婆，这晚年要再没了儿子……呸呸呸，又不是琼瑶苦情戏。

大家眼睁睁瞧着鸣人匍匐爬到手术床边，脸上滴下的血在地面上划过一条细细的红痕，他用自己的左手握着佐助的右手，终于是忍不住，呜呜泱泱哭了起来。

“吊车尾你好吵……”

滴滴滴——

“我靠，滴滴滴的什么声音，吵死了。”胖助难受地转转头，压根不知道那是心跳检测器的声音。“诶，老祖宗怎么也在？”

樱哥一脸懵逼，凑上前对着检测器的显示屏一阵猛拍，只听得砰一声，那玩意儿就炸了，冒出一股焦糊味和缕缕黑烟。春野樱主任十分尴尬地说：“不好意思，仪器老旧，刚才是机械故障。”

搞了半天虚惊一场。

鸣人擦擦眼泪和额头的血，“不对啊，我刚刚感受不到佐助的查克拉了呀我说。”

“你家电脑重启的时候不得黑屏一下吗？我查克拉重启前不得消失一下？”真女主为了让老公能快速理解，不惜把自己比作电脑。“孩子呢，抱过来给我看看。”

小樱从护士手里接过孩子，笑嘻嘻递到他的爸妈面前，“我的干儿子可厉害了，一出生就开了轮回眼，老霸道~”

“哈？！真的假的？”鸣人和孩子对视一会儿，“明明是蓝眼睛。”

五火递上自己的手机，表示有图有真相，“有视频照片为证。”

孩子爸妈盯着画面里泛紫光的眼睛不知道该发表什么意见。

嘛，一不小心生了个六道仙人级别的混世人魔出来，请问该咋办，在线等，十万火急。


	22. 只想做个靠老婆娘家养着的米虫有错吗？

22.只想做个靠老婆娘家养着的米虫有错吗？

佐助生完孩子在ICU躺了好几天，大出血加上查克拉重构令他大伤元气，整个人蔫蔫的一点力气也没有，因为害怕剖腹产后的腹腔感染，医生也不敢给他吃东西，每天就靠输营养液吊着命，原本肉嘟嘟的小脸都凹下去了，瞬间从宝姐姐瘦成林妹妹，真是我见犹怜。刚出生的婴儿被抱进监护室，同样对外隔离闲人免进。一家三口就剩鸣人一个人孤零零守在ICU门口，无时无刻不透过门上的小窗子往里看，一边看一边稀里哗啦哭。樱哥满怀愧疚，毕竟人是在自己手上出事的，而现在除了帮孩子填好各种出生证明以外她也做不了什么，由内而外感受到深深的无力，心累。

这次的医疗事故归根到底是佐助自身的查克拉系统有问题，医院该做的都做了，全血库的AB型血全部用上，后续也没问家属索要手术室被损毁的赔偿金，如此业界良心害得鼬哥想医闹都拉不下脸；全家唯一不会下蛋的带土庆幸自己不会下蛋，不然跟胖助似的下个蛋丢掉大半条命谁受得了？随后下定决心要守身如玉做一只不下蛋的公鸡，和笨卡卡二人世界到老死；扉间聚聚把鸣佐当做反面教材对着奈奈一通教育，还想生二胎不，再生就是这个下场，还敢生吗？泉奈表面服软，实则贼心不死；斑爷柱帝在家默默烧高香，三家人就他们俩口子生娃生得一帆风顺，感谢天感谢地。

真女主从ICU转移到VIP病房，小婴儿也被送回妈妈身边，一家三口终于在病房里团聚。鸣人搂着老婆哭了整整两小时，哭得佐助都烦，拍拍他的脑袋示意水龙头可以关上。

“我这几天天天跟你发语音聊视频，又不是小龙女杨过一别十六年，你有什么好哭的？”佐助晃晃空荡荡的左手，“我是杨过，而你这模样也当不上小龙女啊。”

鸣人把脑袋埋在佐助怀里，任由对方给自己捋毛，“呜呜，这才几天啊，佐助你瘦了三圈！都摸得到肋骨了！”

“那不是挺好的嘛，趁机减减肥。”

“一点都不好，我喜欢圆滚滚的佐助。”

“你才圆滚滚呢！”胖助嘴上骂着，右胳膊轻柔地抱住鸣人，低下头亲了亲他的耳朵，小声说，“孩子是我自己要生的，不管什么后果我都不后悔，所以你不用自责。不过暂时就要这一个吧，等我好了伤疤忘了痛，再考虑要不要第二个。”

“呜呜呜，一个就够了，没有小孩没关系，佐助你没了我也就完了。”

“说什么呢，七代目火影怎么能完？”

七代目火影？去他妈的火影！鸣人这次彻底想通了，九喇嘛说的句句在理，当火影哪个有好下场的，拿着破工资吃不饱饿不死，人家小三小四小五怀孕照样挺个肚子跟大房争名分，火影夫人怀孕却要偷偷摸摸跟过街老鼠似的，来医院检查都从后门溜进来，隔三差五还被三姑六婆说闲话当谈资。之前鸣人的妈妈玖辛奈婚后没怀孕就被造谣说是不孕不育，狗仔队天天盯着她的肚子，硬生生把活泼开朗的大姑娘搞出轻度抑郁，后来总算怀上孩子才缓口气。火影是给你们这群木叶米虫收拾乌龙的吗？没有救世主你们不能活了吗？和平年代一个个活得挺好啊，怎么这会儿就成低能儿了？

“我上午刚刚交了辞呈……”

 

木叶高层已经不剩多少人，除了六火七火，前代火影全部退休，小春和门炎两位长老早闲赋在家带孙子，所以七火提出辞职，需要开会商议时，卡卡西发现除了他没什么人能请到场，总不能让他一个人面对那些火之国驻木叶村的文官吧？最后万般无奈之下把几位火影返聘回来开会，勉强凑了个圆桌会议。

六火卡卡西主会，与七火鸣人各占据圆桌的一头，师徒二人面对面坐着，气氛很僵硬很尴尬。返聘撑场面的三位前火影表示我已经退休了，只是来镇场的，我说的话不作数 。三人嗑瓜子打手机麻将玩得不亦乐乎。火之国的文官坐在三位火影正对面瑟瑟发抖，你们这群神仙齐聚一堂我们能发表什么意见，一言不合尸骨无存。

“这次会议讨论的内容是七代目火影的卸任问题。”卡卡西长叹一声，“这才上任多久就要辞职，你的火影岩还没刻好。”

“没刻好就别刻了我说~”鸣人一点也不在乎，“直接跳过我刻八代目呗，还省点人力物力财力，多好。”

“那么辞职的理由呢？火影可不是想不干就不干的。”六火心里很清楚，但他总不能对外宣布七火是因为厌倦政治斗争，加之当火影没有好下场所以赶紧卷铺盖跑路吧？

鸣人有备而来，不慌不忙摸出一份病例报告书，笑眯眯递到自己老师面前，“我有严重的健康问题，我得了产后抑郁症。”

啥？你老婆还没得产后抑郁你怎么倒是先抑郁了？

卡卡西仔仔细细看了那份病例，木叶中心医院精神卫生中心开具的，盖的是公章大印。为了确保准确性还给五火看了一眼，纲手再三确认没有问题，是真货。当然是真货咯，鸣人得意地想，原本他打算让神经内科的井野随便开具一份抑郁症、躁郁症之类的病例，结果井野说她一神经内科管的是人脑子的神经元，他得去精神科自己开证明。神经科、精神科，看似差不多实则差了十万八千里，鸣人无奈地挂了精卫中心的号，在医生要求下做了一堆心理测试题，为了防止露馅他特地把九喇嘛喊出来帮忙，老尾兽见多识广长期幽闭，而且那种测试题千篇一律，早年它陪着玖辛奈做过好几套，套路早就摸清了。【作者语：我在精卫中心的病友，当年只有16岁，她题目做多了就能按图索骥故意回答自己想要的结果】

精神病最关键的是要坚持“自己没病”，说自己没病的人越有病，你看现在成天嚷着抑郁的人哪个真抑郁的的。鸣人这种表面阳光开朗，实则测出来一堆问题的，精神科医生称之为“表演型人格”，所见的一切都是在卖人设演给别人看。

经过不懈努力，鸣人如愿以偿获得一张病例报告书，而且是“重度产后抑郁”。这个结果让七火不禁怀疑自己肚子里的九尾是不是真的长期幽闭心理扭曲。

“总之，我现在重度抑郁 ，不能胜任火影工作。”鸣人装得很惋惜，“我又不是戴安娜王妃，抑郁了还得陪查尔斯那根老黄瓜演恩爱夫妻。万一哪天想不开，在火影办公室直播割腕、上吊、跳楼、吃安眠药……”

好嘛，小家伙还学会威胁人了。

火之国的官员们心想这不行啊，你自杀没关系，体内的九尾怎么办？没了人柱力不得跑出来闹事儿，虽说千手柱间已经复活，但是说不好啊，不怕一万就怕万一，火之国哪儿还经得住尾兽折腾？可是吧，七代目火影这么个战斗力也舍不得放弃，一人灭一国，打个响指就能杀死一片，跟灭霸似的超级兵器谁舍得扔？

多方探讨，软磨硬泡，最终没同意鸣人辞去火影的职务，然而允许他当个挂名火影，对外声称七火由于严重的健康问题不得不退居二线，实则你爱干啥干啥去，不惹事不拿火影工资不享受特权，要挣钱你只能按照自己现有的下忍身份接任务。此外，一旦木叶村、火之国出现战争、bao乱或者外交需要，鸣人必须被强行征召，第一时间打个响指摆平。总得来说，鸣人就成了单纯的战争兵器，木叶吉祥物。

“对此我完全没有异议。”鸣人觉得这个条件挺合适，只需要打架不需要批文件，爽！

木已成舟，六火无力回天，只得补充道：“还有一件事，鸣人你得帮我个忙。”

“行啊，别说一件事，一百件都可以。”

卡卡西手托着下巴说：“参谋长远嫁，你又半退休，木叶那么多文件我一个人批不过来，麻烦你给我找人顶上参谋部的空缺，不然你别想回家老婆孩子热炕头。”

这是六火能做出的最大让步，他一个精二冒着累死的危险上着火影的班，你们可怜可怜他吧！七火拍胸脯保证，绝对把事儿给您办好！

豪言壮语随口一说，事实上鸣人把小伙伴里智商最高的嫁到砂隐村去了，剩下的小伙伴但凡脑子稍微好点都有份正经工作，剩下的智商不比男主高多少，要不然怎么会母胎solo至今，相比较而言，还不如让带土陪六火玩办公室play呢，批不完文件破罐破摔。

 

万般无奈，姑爷只好求助于老婆娘家人，这有事没事第一件事情投奔娘家的泪奔样真让人怀疑到底谁是宇智波家亲闺女。货真价实的闺女胖助却是只被嫌弃胖没被帮过忙，丈母娘看女婿，怎么看怎么像拯救自家不争气女儿的盖世英雄。

来来来，大家围坐客厅开个会~

“你们要救救我呀！”鸣人求人的同时还在给老婆捶腿，佐助侧躺在沙发上跟个贵妃娘娘一般，把老公当大太监使唤，“卡卡西老师说不找人顶班不批我辞职，可是物以类聚人以群分，我朋友里有出息的谁愿意去火影楼做牛做马啊！”

始作俑者卡卡西本人正坐在鸣人对面，朝着大妻奴使劲儿翻白眼，“本来就不剩多少人，你还随便把鹿丸嫁了，是想让老师过劳死吗？”

“别吵、别吵~”泉奈族长发话了，“贤二不是整天吊儿郎当没事干嘛，去火影楼帮你男人干活，六火夫人出入火影楼名正言顺，行事方便些。”

带土闻言扑通一声跪下，哭天抢地抱着族长大腿：“二祖宗你不能这样！堍堍我当boss报社有天分，其余的事情真不行！一百以内的加减法都要计算器，忍校考试都没及格过啊！毕业考还是靠卡卡坐在旁边打小抄才混到60。”

“我证明。”斑爷举起手，“贤二数学真的差，当初在地底下一道鸡兔同笼教半天都不会，100-45=65？你说可笑不可笑。”

“好汉莫提当年勇，谢谢，我会害羞的~”带土娇羞道。

鸣人无助地环顾一圈，试探道：“火影能退休返聘吗？”

斑爷秒懂什么意思，搂着柱帝狂笑起来：“哈哈~姑爷你认真的吗？柱间会把老年棋牌室搬进办公室你信不信？瞧瞧他整天闲得，发福一圈有没有，从国剧小生任嘉伦胖成唐国强，哈哈哈~”

老祖宗这滤镜太疯狂，自己老公颜值一拔便拔高到任嘉伦的水平，老胖了也是三军阵前骂王朗的武侯诸葛亮，真是爱的越深滤镜越厚。

泉奈比他哥客观一丁点，“扉间对实验室比对老婆还亲，恨不得休了我娶实验室，老公你说是不是~再者他一工作狂返聘，让整个火影楼搞996工作制，六火更会过劳死。”

如此荒唐的想法被直接pass，七火一边给老婆捶腿，一边将目光转移到兄嫂身上。夫夫同心，佐助顺着鸣人的目光将视线移到兄嫂处，仔细思索一下觉得甚是可行，再和家里其他人对视一会儿，嗯呐，看来大家的想法颇为一致。止鼬正专注地逗外甥，尚未察觉自己被卖。小婴儿俨然是佐助的翻版，肤白貌美人甜美，鼬哥恨不得天天晚上把孩子抢过来跟自己睡。

“嫂子、嫂子！”鸣人喊了两声，“哥哥嫂子你们得帮我啊！咱家就你俩智商高人还正常，求求你们顶几天班，我保证马上忽悠人去火影楼干活。”

“哥要帮我看面码，”胖助让鸣人给自己倒茶，“嫂子倒是闲着。”

止水面对小姨子的嫌弃甚是无奈，“我跟小鼬也有自己的事情，我俩在做新的手机app。之前很火的，酒后测试你醉酒程度的APP也是出自我俩。”

“app以后也能做，又不是让你一辈子在火影楼。”真女主没好气地反驳，早就看嫂子霸占哥哥不爽了，赶紧一脚踹，去火影楼加班吧。

没曾想，一直围观吃瓜的扉间聚聚开口：“木叶是被宇智波家承包了吗？火影楼想进就进想走就走？村里最高领导机构搞得跟村口王师傅的理发店般来去自如。你让群众知道了怎么说？统治阶层固化，外戚当权？是不是嫌你们家事情不够多？”

气氛顿时僵掉。

鸣人眼中含泪，向两位祖宗施展我见犹怜的装可怜大法，再从鼬哥手里接过孩子，搂着老婆，一家三口装哭卖惨，佐助也是很拼，陪着男人演戏。老公辞职以后就能天天在家给他捶腿捏背喂零食，过阵子还要去度蜜月，他能不卖力陪演吗？

奈奈往聚聚胳膊上一掐，对方不服，还把他手拍掉了；奈奈气得掐白毛的腰，没曾想这人挺刚烈，掐我我也不动如山倒；族长大人气头一上来，手直接往两腿间的鸡儿上一搭——我这手劲儿捏下去你可能会死，还敢嘴硬不？很好，聚聚终于怂了。

柱间瞧着亲弟弟那张铁青的脸，憋笑憋得肚子都痛了，心想着说点什么转移话题：“只是去参谋部帮几天忙而已，火影楼的员工都签了保密协议，没人冒着被炒鱿鱼的危险乱说……哈哈哈！扉间我不行了，我一定要把你这囧样拍下来，哈哈哈哈！”

场面顿时乱成一锅粥，二火的吼叫伴随着初火的狂笑，以及各种打闹声响彻云霄。

几天之后，在家埋头盯着屏幕做app的止水大学霸收到了来自火影楼的聘书，临危受命去做自家小婶婶的助理，由于是秘密暂聘，合约以电子合同形式发到邮箱，暂时一个季度为期。水哥心想着这三个月里自己得捅娄子，不然下一张合约得是终身制。

真女主躺在床上享受着老公坐床边给他削的苹果，内心美滋滋，终于把粘人的嫂子赶走啦。宇智波.有老公有哥哥有儿子.人生赢家.真女主.一点也不胖.佐助。

 

木叶官方宣布七代目火影因为严重的健康问题不得不退居二线，不再负责木叶任何对外工作，换言之你们的七代目再也不会上电视了，迷妹们死心吧。不光是木叶村，全忍界一片哗然，这才上任一年多就生大病不干了？他可是仙人体，能生什么病啊？是不是被老婆家暴又轰掉一只手啊？

佐助生子时大量查克拉外泄，加之面码一出生自带轮回眼。相关人等躲在医院没瞧见院外是怎样天色骤暗红月蔽空，却也从朋友圈里感受到人民群众的极度恐慌，惶恐之余纷纷拍下那轮代替艳阳挂在头顶的泛红圆月，一回生二回熟，大家对无限月读抱有躲不过就不躲的视死如归。可惜的是，最终一切回归原状，天空依旧是碧蓝，太阳仍然炙热。

木叶官方对此没有解释，傻子都看得出是你宇智波的杰作，越描越黑干脆不解释。群众猜测可能是斑爷或者佐助家暴老公？初火和七火整天咋咋呼呼，惹老婆不高兴常有的，习惯了，大家洗洗睡吧。

今天可好，七火健康出问题！前后联系起来，那天肯定是七火夫人暴打老公，一失手把老公打残了，断手还是断腿啊？反正他俩喜欢这等残忍的秀恩爱方式，轰断一条胳膊还嫌不够是不是？谣言铺天盖地，不少宇智波黑开始对佐助冷嘲热讽，嘲笑鸣人自找苦吃取了个悍妻，吃啥啥不剩家暴很在行，真是家门不幸。

得知儿子出生自带轮回眼，开眼还是从高到低反向开眼后，鸣佐决定保持低调，能瞒多久是多久，忍术也不期望孩子学，当个普通人吧，要不然轮回眼一开，整个忍界一片血雨腥风，自己受的苦不忍心孩子再体验一次。

佐助不在乎外头的流言蜚语，自己忙着带孩子也没时间刷微博，几百万粉丝等他更博等得嗷嗷叫，而在某些黑子眼中他宇智波佐助就是心虚，默认了家暴老公的事实！老婆不理会，可是鸣人在乎，他替娃妈感到委屈，怀孕时战战兢兢，憋了十个月命都差点没了还要被指脊梁骨，他们一家三口关黑子什么屁事。

“跟疯狗浪费时间毫无意义，”佐助躺在摇椅上晒太阳，气色还是不好，“我又不是没被骂过，习惯了，没事的。”

鸣人摸摸夫人的额头，“可是……”

“没什么好可是，你好不容易才卸任，要自由是要付出代价的，那些黑子就是代价。”

“他们可以骂我，骂我可以，但你不行！”他低下头亲吻佐助的右手指尖，“失去你的感觉太难过了，我不想让你再受伤。”

“吊车尾，你好骚哦~肉麻死了！”

黑粉骚扰鸣人佐助，可惜人家专心带娃只发朋友圈不发微博，偏偏不理你。至于其他几对……朋友，你胆子大你请，不怕斑爷几千万粉丝来你家门口堵你，你请，放心大胆黑~按照当今的信息更新速度，一周以后这件事儿便撤出热搜，退下历史舞台。

几个月后，事情死灰复燃，还是败露，怪不得鸣佐也怪不得宇智波家所有人。只因为樱哥某天心血来潮气得挂了某个艾特自己的宇智波黑，转发并评论：“一家三口和和美美，要你这个妖怪指手画脚吗？”

很好，一家三口和和美美。

此条微博半分钟后秒删，只是、只是……你们懂。


	23. 没被绑架你好意思站C位

23.没被绑架你好意思站C位

面码的干妈一时嘴快把孩子抖了出去，忍界一片哗然，你丫悄咪咪领证结婚没请我们喝喜酒也罢，生了孩子都不官宣一下的吗？这要不是樱哥说漏了，是不是得等孙子打酱油你才官宣啊？鸣人你以前不是这样的，你以前很高调的，怎么今天……不对了，人民群众觉得事情不对了！为什么七代目的孩子说生就生，为什么一个仙人体会出现严重的健康问题不得不隐退？

吃瓜群众吃饱了撑得，展开脑洞发挥想象力，真相只有一个——生孩子的是七代目鸣人！

想想啊，漩涡鸣人怀孕，火影袍那么宽那么胖，怀不怀孕看得出来吗？挺着肚子坚持工作，甚至临产前一刻还在开五影峰会，开完会直接被推进产房，没准一个不巧难产、大出血，伤了根基，一时难以恢复，于是只能隐退养病给孩子喂奶。至于为什么要瞒着……咳咳，说好的鸣佐变佐鸣，可能是七代目拉不下脸不好意思吧。

有了理论，我们需要实践支持。一群人屁颠屁颠跑到其他四影各自的官微下问，七火跟你们开会的时候肚子大不大，其他几家莫名其妙，大家围着桌子排排坐哪能看见对面的肚子？我爱罗因为跟鸣人关系好还被粉丝私信骚扰，吓得连微博评论都关了。

闹腾好几天，人民群众乐此不疲，而当事人连同整个宇智波家一个屁都没放。同志们，在这个一言不合就发声明发律师函的年代，这是默认啊！很好，事情的真相就是这样，我们不想知道别的结果。群众的眼睛是瞎的，盲目的，他们只相信自己要相信的东西。

鸣人自己不介意，关键是佐助看那些分析贴胡编乱造头头是道看得开心，只要老婆喜欢，七代目舍身就义，为群众的娱乐生活贡献绵薄之力，还嘱咐家里人配合着演戏。举个例子，日向二当家花火在微信上拐弯抹角替族长姐姐探口风，宇智波族长很尴尬地打起哈哈，欲盖弥彰。

尚未知孩子性别时，鸣佐夫夫脑子短路非要全盘下注是个女娃，没曾想天不遂人愿，而家中早已趁着双十一买好一堆泡泡裙、小马宝莉书包和粉色的婴儿车。嘛，在这个反性别固化的时代，男孩也可以用粉色，也可以穿裙子，也可以当小公举啊！不许反对，你敢说不就是政治不正确，找微博上的田园女权围攻你信不信！

Meiko小可爱拿的俨然是玛丽苏小说女主剧本，从出生起便是粉色的公主生涯。

 

泉扉更小一点时常常梦见她的师兄们，随着年纪增长，托梦的次数递减。几个月前，她的大师姐小春在睡梦中安然去世，加之更早之前离开的门炎，扉间班的孩子们全部入土为安。这没什么好伤心的，两位长老经历多次忍战，阖家团圆、无痛无灾高寿离世，多少老人求之不得。按照木叶的规矩，这算作喜丧，平安老死归入极乐，要请客吃席，席上请俩脱衣舞女露女乃子助助兴，或者请八块腹肌的脱衣舞男跳钢管舞。

扉间聚聚收到的丧礼请帖，封面上赫然一位穿着性感比基尼的长腿细腰翘臀大美妞，光看图片也是风情万种，恶心得聚聚当场丢垃圾桶。几分钟之后，泉奈从垃圾桶里捡起请帖，对着美妞咽口水，随即表示要带女儿送小春最后一程，作为师母得表表心意啊！呵呵哒，表心意是假，看美女的“心胸”是真，你那眼神全挤人家乳沟里去了。聚聚不屑，你要去自己去，不要带女儿去那种少儿不宜的地方。

老公的警告从来都没有用，老婆还是带着孩子屁颠屁颠去看比基尼大美妞。

你说女人奇怪不奇怪，自己有胸还喜欢看别的女人酥胸半露，看身材姣好的比基尼女郎嗷嗷直叫比男人还响。小春长老的丧宴上泳装美女、美男各半，皆是精心挑选，色艺双绝，抱着钢管就能给你来上一段，据说是死者本人遗愿，连模特的三围都写进遗嘱，少一个罩杯都不行。

奈奈举着手机，一桌子好菜顾不得吃，专门盯着台上的美人拍，恨不得贴在地上，从比基尼美女的脚底往上拍，仰望双峰，那感觉你懂的！泉扉默默坐在妈妈旁边，瞧他笑得像朵花，虽然不知道妈妈为什么乐得开怀，但是自己也莫名跟着开心起来。

“妈妈，你在拍台上的姐姐吗？”泉扉站在椅子上往舞台看，台上好几个比基尼女郎，性感到爆炸，可惜小孩子不懂这是何等天上人间。

奈奈搂过女儿单手将她举高高，“你觉得哪个姐姐最漂亮？”

“黑色长头发的。”

“哈哈，我喜欢她的小翘臀。”老母亲把手机递给女儿，“我扉替我看着，妈妈跟姐姐跳支舞就回来，乖乖坐好替我看着啊，别自己走开啊！”

小妹妹举着手机，熟练地划开屏幕锁，不许她乱跑却没禁止玩手机。现在的小孩啥都会，包括举着妈妈的手机录小视频。她站在椅子上，扒着椅背借着重量像划船那样晃椅子，手却很稳地举着手机全程记录泉奈与台上的大美女贴身热舞的画面，她妈还伸手去摸胸！一个不够拉了俩，活似被两片面包夹住的肉饼，被酥胸包围着，幸福到窒息。

录制完毕，点击分享！

妈妈说微博不能乱发，微信是家里人在玩可以随便发，然而小孩子是不会懂十个人的微信有几十种群聊组合的骚操作，连泉奈自己都分不清哪个群屏蔽了谁。泉扉挑了列表第一排那个发了出去，很好，家族大群，里面一个都不少。

泉扉连着发了段语音：“我也想和漂亮姐姐跳舞，我好无聊啊~”

发完她就不管事，打手机游戏去了，游戏途中闪过好几条微信消息提示，没理。

回家路上，奈奈抱着女儿，回味着大胸美妞身上甜腻的香水味，一副事后爽的窃喜，小红晕都泛上来了，走路差点撞到电线杆。泉扉专心打游戏，因为怕再被妈妈磕碰到公共路障上，时不时分神抬头看几眼。

“妈妈，我以后是不是见不到大师姐了。”她操控着屏幕上的琪亚娜刷连击。

奈奈瞟了一眼女儿的走位操作，对自己的悉心调教成果颇为满意，“是呀，师姐到地府跟师兄们打麻将去了。”

“啊，他们还会在梦里找我玩吗？”

“应该不会，他们要去投胎，有新生活。”

小妹妹很沮丧，“真可惜，忘记跟他们说再见。”

奈奈注意到手机在不停地震动，顶部的微信消息提示隔三差五就跳出来，还以为家里有急事，赶紧拿回手机点开一看——家族群近百条信息未读，乍一看满屏幕绿油油的表情包，柱帝还P了好多聚聚的表情包，真别说P图手艺挺好，看得奈奈点击收藏纳为私用。最后往上一翻，终于找到了罪魁祸首。

“宇智波肥大——”你妈喊你全名意味着大难临头死气将近。

“哈？”

“谁让你乱发妈妈的小视频，爸爸以后不会让我再带你出来玩了。”奈奈点开视频一瞧，“哎呦，拍的不错，角度很好，显得我人瘦。”

“嘻嘻~”

“笑什么啊，你爸生气了，想想回去怎么哄他。”吾儿叛逆伤我心，母亲心累。

事实证明奈奈多虑了，因为扉间气得干脆住研究所压根不回家，晚上自己跟女儿睡吧，不要指望老公暖被窝交公粮。千手扉间，就是死，死研究所里，都不回家睡一晚上！老母亲很看得开，你不回来正好，晚上通宵打游戏刷通关，正愁最近没有新的游戏视频产出。

 

武侠小说的主角，如果没被绑架过便不能称之为主角，被玄冥二老绑架还打成重伤的是张无忌，被李莫愁金轮法王连番绑架的是峨眉祖师郭襄，被绑说明你有价值，是拿了主角剧本的人。

话虽这么说，你现在对扉泉夫夫说这话信不信被夫夫双打？没错，他们把孩子搞丢了。

今天泉奈抱着孩子来研究所接生气闹别扭的孩子爹回家啪啪啪，不对不对，娶老公不是光用来暖床为爱鼓掌的，孩子想爹了，是孩子想爹了！

两人一见面就怼，唇枪舌剑针锋相对，内容极其幼稚无聊：

你跟你的比基尼美女过啊，找我干嘛？

你不要这么小心眼，我跟美女跳舞又没跟她们睡觉。

谁在乎你睡不睡觉，重点是你带孩子去少儿不宜场所还让她拿手机给你拍照？！

我没让她拍，她自己……等等、扉间你别走，你听我解释啊！你别无情无义无理取闹。

你说我无理取闹，你才无情无义无理取闹。解释个屁，我不想听。

……

吵着吵着，吵床上去了，反正他俩的画风就是屁大点事都能回归床笫，为爱鼓掌解决一切矛盾，俨然吴亦凡配陈冠希，炮王相见相睡恨晚，又黄又流氓。

哦，你说孩子啊，自个儿跑去玩了，连百子柜都能满血无伤爬上爬下的白毛猴子，有什么好担心的，她对研究所的楼层构造比对宇智波大楼还熟悉，呲溜一声爬通风管道再从隔壁房的通风口钻出来你信不信。

夫夫二人针对主要矛盾深入交换意见，最终达成共识，成功化解纠纷，迈入构建五好文明家庭的新篇章，鼓鼓掌，啪啪啪。在床上正盖着被子事后贤者模式纯聊天刷好感度呢，扉间的手机滴答滴答一阵响，夺命连环call，激愤地犹如家里大奶打电话查岗，吓得泉奈下意识想裹条被子躲厕所怕捉奸，身子都起来半个才猛然想起自己是大房，遂安心躺下。

接了一通电话之后，聚聚的脸跟来例假痛经的小姑娘一般，毫无血色不时渗冷汗。

“前两天村子外的农田里发现一具高度腐烂的、被分尸并煮熟过的尸体，暗部刚刚派人把鉴定结果告诉我……”聚聚顿了顿，“是我们所里的姑娘，一楼实验室的二级研究员，死了起码一个月。”

“哈，我怎么没听你说起有人旷工一个月？”旷工一天都会被所长记小本本的好嘛，年抵扣绩效奖金的。

“没有人旷工，除了正当的病假事假以外，没人消失一个月之久。”

也就是说，这一个月来替那个倒霉的姑娘来研究所上班的，一直是杀她的凶手。研究所的工作人员来自火之国各地，很多没受过忍者训练，普通人确实比较好伪装，但是所里的权限分级十分严格，一个最底层的研究人员根本接触不到什么机密内容，除非她的目的不是研究所的保险箱，而是某些即便是底层人员也能有机会接触到的实验体，比如……

泉奈跳下床套衣服，“你还能感知到肥大吗？她在哪儿？”

“三楼，东南角。”

“我去找。”

扉间需要将事情上报，杀害研究人员入侵研究所，已经算得上A级恐袭，他可不想最后演变成S级事件，那样可以召唤闲赋在家的七代目出场救灾。翻看暗部发来的资料，死者证件照平平无奇，长着微胖的小圆脸戴黑框眼镜，中等身材中等相貌，丢进人堆里你都找不到，也难怪会被当做目标，素颜平淡势必得化妆，女人妆前妆后两幅面孔，只要找个身形稍微相似的替代品，长得不像没关系，化妆后谁看的出来不是本人。死者也不是本村人，家在火之国首都，在村里自己租房住，可笑的是房东还去收了次房租，心是有多大！

泉奈回来了，没带女儿，手里攥着个布娃娃。

“散发查克拉的是这个玩意儿，女儿不见了。”

很普通的洋娃娃，街对面超市买的便宜货，只不过这娃娃散发着查克拉。扉间捏了捏娃娃的肚子摸到有东西，用力扯开一看，玩具里塞着一管暗红的静脉血、几片血淋淋的小孩手指甲以及写着出生日期的符纸。

杀人潜伏、绑架虐童以及巫蛊乱村，可以请在家带孩子的鸣人出场了，S级戒备。

 

泉扉的呼吸越来越困难，嘴巴被符咒牢牢粘住，整个人套在一个巨大的束口袋里，唯有头颅露在外头，乍看像是被砍掉身体的人彘。绑架她的人将孩子和猫一起塞进30寸的行李箱，拖着箱子大摇大摆从木叶正门口跑路。30寸的拉杆箱空间有限，母猫的眼睛闪烁着诡异的光，癫狂地挥舞爪子一阵乱抓，却不知这般狂叫只会消耗箱子里本就不多的空气，不一会儿它自己也喘不上气，只得缩在箱子底部舔毛。

肥大的五个手指甲被拔了，绑匪用小镊子夹着指甲边缘，稍微一用力便扯下，小孩一瞬间没反应过来疼痛，下一秒眼泪不由自主哗啦啦掉。她其实很想哭出来，无奈发不出声，眼睁睁瞧着手指尖血肉模糊，随后在千手一族强大的恢复力下，新生的指甲从根部一点一点开始长，现在长了一半，有一个长歪了戳肉里去，疼得她想把它拔下来再长一次。

说不清是手指疼还是脸上被猫抓的伤更疼，反正两者都在慢慢长。

迷迷糊糊时，她脑海里想到的是张子强，世纪悍匪，绑架李泽钜后单枪匹马索要10亿现金，世人叹张生英勇无畏一代枭匪，可怜李泽钜被送回家第二天还要提着公文包回公司上班，再大的心理阴影都没生意来的重要。许是一回生二回熟，多绑架几次就习惯了。

你问她怎么知道张子强的？爸爸的睡前故事，张子强、叶继欢以及吴宇森的《英雄本色》小马哥。老实说吧，她更想当张子强而非李泽钜，虽然后者值十亿现钞。

经历一路颠簸，猫在箱子里拉了两坨屎一泡尿，泉扉心里巴不得绑匪赶紧把这只猫灭口，后来想想算了，她也很想上厕所。突然，拉链开启，泉扉被拽出箱子丢到地上，猫也赶紧逃出来，惊慌失措打算溜，可惜被抓了回来。

绑匪有好几个，说着外国语，面露凶险不是善茬。完了，见了绑匪的脸，这怕是得撕票。小妹妹心中陡生恐惧，差点吓得大小便失禁。反派死于话多，现在的反派总结经验教训，要长篇大论都是先杀人再演讲，于是其中一个走到泉扉身边，一脚踩住她的头，一把利刃高举在空中。

“喵——”

母猫一声惨叫，被刀子戳个对穿钉在地上，钉在泉扉的眼前。猫的血溅在脸上，热的，腥气的；猫的眼睛惊恐地睁着，瞳仁又细又长；猫的嘴巴张大，最后一声哀嚎还没喊完便断气，你可以瞧见它的舌头它的喉咙。

这是泉扉初次近距离接触死亡，她不恐惧，她愧疚。这只猫上有老下有小，研究所的叔叔阿姨说它是二代实验体，基因有问题，强行繁殖害它身体不好，现在连命都没了。她的爸爸给猫悲惨的生，而她予其痛苦的死，从头到尾皆是对生命的不尊重，这种不尊重令她愧疚。这缺乏生物链顶端生物应该有的悲悯与共情，她不应该也不能够通过委婉比较与含糊其辞掩盖自己的过失。

她该做什么？圣化自己，并将眼前所谓的“人类”全部“去人格化”为亚人，他们的一切后果皆是咎由自取。

“老娘刚买的新秀丽30寸超轻行李箱，被它拉屎拉尿，这箱子近三千块呢！”

泉扉听出这是把她从研究所带走的女人，顿时恨从心生，朝对方的脚边轻轻吹了口火。一瞬间，那人就着了，从脚火到头，尖叫着在地上打滚，然而没有人敢上前帮她，同伙们避之不及，眼睁睁看她烧成焦炭。嘴上的封条是猫在箱子里狂抓她时偶然揭开的，刚才也没人注意到她的封条没贴紧，大意轻敌活该。

秋冬季节天干物燥，地上的杂草开始泛黄，逐渐失去水分，树叶纷飞为大地铺上厚厚的绒毯。泉扉再一吹，放火烧山牢底坐穿，一条条火蛇四窜，点燃地上枯黄的落叶，爬上光秃秃的树梢，一棵接一棵，短短几分钟山林大火势不可挡。

绑匪没见过这么玩的，熊孩子不顾法律法规说放火就放火？！放火烧山，牢底坐穿，爸妈都不教的吗？

此时此刻，熊孩子的家人简称熊家人因为丢了孩子正在调暗部的监控，一边找一边吵，斑爷跟个孩子外婆一般骂孩子妈没看好孩子，奈奈本来就心急，被骂两句直接飙泪，稀里哗啦哭出声，躲自家老公怀里哭去了。孩子外婆，啊呸，大舅越看越来气，孩子都被你们搞丢还有脸秀你侬我侬黏在一起，怎么当爸妈的？！聚聚直接怼回去，我们家怎么样要你管啊，没吃我家大米少来管闲事。这还怎么整，吵起来了！

“火影大人不好啦——”一名暗部龙套冲进监控室，“有人放火烧山，村后面一座山头都快被烧没了！”

卡卡西一阵心绞痛，“消防班赶紧去灭火！”

“天干物燥火势太大，”龙套瞟了眼二代目，“如果此时来个能招雨的下场大雨……”

“我是呼风唤雨的龙王吗？”扉间嘴上不愿意，但这种时候论水遁他不上谁上？“这天刚转冷就着火，确定不是人为吗？”

“哦哦，消防班从火场抓到十多个人，疑似犯罪嫌疑人，问他们话只会叽里咕噜说外国语，我们正在找翻译审问。”

十几个外国人，突然山林大火，可谓是阿巧的娘遇到阿巧的爹生出来个巧啊！

 

雨淅淅沥沥下，泉扉抬头望了眼天空，厚厚的乌云拼命榨取云层里的水分，雨点越来越大，砸在脸上都痛。火势逐渐平息，烧熟的山头呲呲冒着热气，黑乎乎像是一块焦掉的红烧肉。

扉间在山麓发现女儿，她正奋力地吐出一圈密集的水泡泡以免被山火波及，而惨死的倒霉猫咪也沾了光没被烧成骨灰。

重获自由的泉扉第一件事便是伸出左手的食指，向亲爹展示长到肉里去的指甲，“你有镊子吗？指甲长歪太疼了，帮我拔了它重新长。”

“生拔很疼的，回去打麻药再给你拔行吗？”

“你不帮我，我就自己拔掉。我已经被拔了五个，多一个也无所谓。”泉扉恳求道，“它们很快会长出来的，我不在乎，帮我拔了吧。”

聚聚从口袋里摸出个小镊子和分装的消毒棉花，擦掉指甲盖上发黑的血迹，镊子夹住一个角，稍一用力便拔了下来。甲床噗滋噗滋冒着血，食指的指甲也开始从根部重新长起，甭管之前怎么嘴硬，疼痛袭来该哭的还是哭，一滴泪没少。

肥大用尚完好的右手揉揉眼睛，呜呜泱泱哭得凶：“猫、猫死了，小猫死了。”

她不在乎指甲不在乎疼痛，可是她需要一个由头来哭泣，并以此发泄心中因无能而产生的耻辱与愧疚。于年幼的小孩而言，这像是被剃掉头发扒光衣服走在君临城的街道上，万千民众对着她吐口水骂shame，因无能而羞耻。

扉间提起地上已经僵硬冰凉的猫尸体。这是老杂猫福贵的女儿，生育过幼崽的二代实验体其实没有研究价值，没了也就没了。他不喜欢老福贵，连带着讨厌它的子嗣，品相差脾气坏，还硬要高攀纯种猫配种，生下一窝残疾猫没准还是杂猫天生基因不好，猫生如此失败还赖活着，苟延残喘内心强大。

“没事，多死几次你就习惯了。这次是猫，下次是人，死多了就好了。”扉间实话实说，“我砍过的头能在木叶每家每户的WiFi路由器上插一个，砍多了也就只是一颗头，跟鸡头鸭头的区别是能不能卤。”

“我该怎么跟老白猫和小小猫说小猫死了呢？这是我的错误吧？”

“谁的过失谁负责是法律判罚的，木叶法务部比你清楚谁负责，圣母心泛滥那木叶天天都有旗木白牙三尺白练自挂煤山歪脖子树。你放火烧山破坏生态不愧疚，你为了一只三百块的杂猫难过，你考虑过重新种一个山头需要多少人力物力财力吗？”

“不是有木遁吗……”

“那也得牢底坐穿，我不会去监狱给你送饭的。”

泉扉一愣，以后再也玩不了游戏机吃不了冰淇淋，人生从《keep up with uchiha》转台到《越狱》，生生被吓破了胆，哇呀呀痛哭流涕。搂着爸爸说自己不要吃牢饭，想吃麦当当汉堡王和肯德基！你瞧瞧，如果你为了问题而烦恼，最快的解决方式是给你一个更大的问题，这样你就会忽略之前那个，个人利益永远高于他人。

 

泉奈抱着失而复得的女儿一阵猛亲，嘬一口、嘬一口，吸一吸~亲着亲着老母亲察觉家里人用一种十分异样的眼光盯着他，瞧得人浑身发毛。

“二祖宗、二祖宗，”贤二鼓起勇气提醒，“您没发现我姑姑有点不正常？”

“你才不正常呢，骂谁孩子呢？”奈奈一脚踢堍堍的屁屁。

卡卡西搂着捂屁股委屈的带土解释道：“我小姑开眼了。”

咦？奈奈转头看了一眼。“这不跟平常一样吗？”

“你是傻逼吗？”聚聚反问。

“哎呀，开玩笑的嘛~”老母亲连嘬几口，“眼睛里有对小勾玉，果然是我大宇智波家的人，以后离婚肯定判给我，灭哈哈哈~”

睡着老公搂着娃，天天想着离婚争夺抚养权，脑回路也是很清奇。

斑爷很认真地思索起来：“早知道两族混血这么有优势，当初就该强行通婚，千手必须配宇智波，婚后至少生俩，生得多还可以参评英雄母亲。我怎么就没想到能这么玩呢？亏了亏了，现在千手家算上暮希也只有四个活体。”

柱帝看热闹不嫌事大，建议道：“斑斑我们可以再努力努力拼一胎啊~”

“行啊，你负责怀孕负责生，仙人体不生娃多可惜。”

大家不由自主地脑洞了一下初代目挺着大肚子生娃的画面，纷纷闭上了嘴巴。


	24. 儿子什么的真心养不起，穷

24.儿子什么的真心养不起，穷

在爸爸妈妈、舅舅舅夫以及全家老老少少的呵护中，宇智波家的最小辈meiko一岁啦~可惜他的小樱干妈连男朋友的毛都没看到，唉~

鸣佐压根没想过公开孩子，甚至刻意避免孩子接触忍术，毕竟这娃天生自带轮回眼，开眼还是反向的，倘若一心向善没准还能混个龙傲天，就怕他继承了宇智波家祖传中二病，脑子搭错去报社。现今社会龙傲天早就没市场了，反派也混出头也很难，所以还是专心在家傻乎乎地玩吧，安安心心做家族米虫，养在深闺人未识。

是的，你没听错，他们就是想把儿子当女儿养，呵呵哒，一看就是同人本没读多少，肚子里没有备货，佐倾城鼬倾国斑爷倾天下惑乱木叶的本子都TM能堆长城了，也不看看自己孩子什么颜值，拿错苏妲己剧本就躲墙角哭去吧。

要说这木叶也是能人辈出，虽说有儿童隐私权保护法，但是架不住人民群众的好奇心以及背后的巨大利益，重赏之下必有勇夫，一旦把照片公布那肯定全民传阅，到时候法不责众，你又不能把全忍界的人一块儿定罪，你说是不是？然并卵，孩子这都一岁多了也没看见哪位偷拍到一张照片，各个有贼心没贼胆。

俗话说得好，一胎傻三年，你看斑爷一口气生了俩，现在贤值还没恢复到产前水平，佐助也别指望聪明到哪儿去。这不前几天七代目夫人独自带娃去看《无敌破坏王2》，看完电影抱孩子出来的时候忘记给自己套幻术，你说你不给孩子套一层你也给自己来一下啊，不然谁知道你手里的小屁孩是七代目儿子。等胖助回过神来，自己已经被木叶群众的手机镜头包围了，接着他就吓！怂！了！

佐助下意识想开月读洗脑，不过商业区什么人流量，哪儿能保证没有漏网之鱼。一分钟之后，真女主抱娃的照片已经横扫微博热搜榜，撤都撤不下去，宇智波终于体会到霸占热搜却撤不掉的恐惧。

重点，敲黑板，meiko小朋友当天被他求女心切却不得的妈妈打扮成了《无敌破坏王》的女主云妮洛普，梳着小马尾套着果绿色的小裙裙，肤白貌美小红晕，笑容甜滋滋的，俨然就是从电影银幕走出来的迪士尼公主。

哦，原来七代目家生的是女孩啊，宇智波三朵姊妹花。

嘛，这么看来还挺不错的不是吗？

 

鸣佐夫夫养了一年多孩子没出去旅游过，眼巴巴盼着孩子断奶啦长牙啦会说话啦一觉睡到大天亮啦，他们终于决定丢下孩子去度二人蜜月去。小两口还年轻嘛，孩子心性静不下来，再说小孩这种魔鬼生物，成天绕着他们转自己也会内分泌失调。俗话说得好，小别胜新婚，分别几天过后看自家的小魔鬼也就越看越可爱。

那么问题来了，爸妈不在家的时候孩子丢给谁带？首选肯定是鼬哥跟嫂子，可惜嫂子在火影楼感染了感冒病毒，夫夫二人同甘共苦一起发高烧38度5，直接pass。剩下的三对半斤废铁八两垃圾，一对比一对不靠谱，鸣佐思来想去觉得都不妥帖，但又不愿意背着孩子去旅行，多破坏恋爱的氛围你说是不是？

“你给贤二带呗，他整天闲着没事最轻松，给他点事情做。”斑爷提议。

堍堍当场吓尿，“老祖宗饶命啊，万一磕了碰了砸了，我可不负责”

害得兄嫂组得病而自己早在一周前病愈的传染源卡卡西说：“带土得跟我去火影楼加班批文件，止水倒下了，我那边缺人手。”

佐助白了一眼小婶婶，不屑地哼道：“也不指望你俩能带好孩子。”

扉间偷偷瞟了眼鸣人怀里的面码，在顶级感知系的聚聚眼中，这孩子不只是个孩子啊，这是个宝藏男孩啊！巴不得24小时放在实验室监视他的新陈代谢变化。思来想去，聚聚运动大拇指，给坐在自己身边的老婆发消息。

 

肥大不想看肥妈：肥妈，你不是一直想生二胎吗，要不要先演练一下？

肥大看看妈妈呀：(⊙_⊙)?啥意思？

肥大不想看肥妈：把面码领回家练几天手。

肥大看看妈妈呀：Σ(゜ロ゜;)你吃错药了吧，这可是我们家胖助的儿子，你最讨厌的邪恶的宇智波。

肥大不想看肥妈：｡◕ᴗ◕｡偶尔也想帮忙看看孩子。

肥大看看妈妈呀：(´-ι_-｀)你丫只是想研究他的查克拉系统而已，你是什么人我心里很有碧树。不可能的，我拒绝，十动然拒。

肥大不想看肥妈“｡◕◡◕｡)ﾉ不要这样嘛~考虑考虑~

肥大看看妈妈呀：呸！ヽ(#`Д´)ﾉ┌┛〃成天只知道做研究，公粮交了吗？你自己说说上次交公粮是什么时候？你摸着你的女乃子扪心自问！

肥大不想看肥妈：上周吧……

肥大看看妈妈呀：上周几！！！

肥大不想看肥妈：周二

肥大看看妈妈呀：今天周四了！我娶你何用！连公粮都交不起的男人！整天只想着做研究！白痴！！混蛋！！跟实验室结婚去吧！！！！不想公粮你就等着拿绿本本！

肥大不想看肥妈：等我忙完这阵？∠(ᐛ」∠)＿

肥大看看妈妈呀：今晚最后期限，你不交试试看(σ｀д′)σ

肥大不想看肥妈：成交，你给我把那个顶级混血儿搞到手，今晚你想玩多久玩多久。

肥大看看妈妈呀：✺◟(∗❛ัᴗ❛ั∗)◞✺OK~

夫夫二人就这样完成了一笔肮脏的皮肉交易。

 

“胖助，要不要族长帮你带孩子呀？”泉奈举起手里的小泉扉，“肥大想不想和面码弟弟一起玩？妈妈知道你很想的对不对？”

“嗯呐。”肥大把小脸埋进妈妈怀里，轻轻点点头。

佐助想了想，觉得这事儿还算妥，泉扉看起来会是比较温柔的姐姐。俗话说三年一代沟，小孩子的年龄差超过三岁就玩不到一块去了，泉扉面码刚好卡在这道坎上，而且老祖宗家的光希实在……凶了一丢丢。

只要老婆同意，鸣人肯定也同意，他试着把儿子递过去，没曾想面码伸出小爪子，拽住泉扉的鱼骨辫使劲儿扯，吓得鸣人赶紧抓着儿子的肥手手想掰开，面码也鬼精鬼精，这不有两只手吗，两只手一起拽！

“艾尔莎——艾尔莎——”面码张牙舞爪大叫着。

泉扉吓得都哭了，不知所措：“妈妈、妈妈……”

“宝贝乖，不哭不哭~”泉奈瞪着佐助让他赶紧把倒霉儿子抱走，胖助表示不是我不想抱走，死小鬼力气怎么那么大！儿砸你快放手啊，你抓的是妈妈的姑奶奶，妈妈逢年过节要给姑奶奶磕头发红包的。

关键时刻还是扉间急中生智，像指挥口袋妖怪一般命令道：“泉扉，水枪！”

泉扉下意识地从嘴里喷出水花，哔哩啪啦全部打在面码脸上，连带着面码爸妈也被淋成落汤鸡。醍醐灌顶的面码一愣，手不自觉地松开，僵住一动不动。

不会是傻了吧？

“魔法——艾尔莎的魔法——”

完了，这孩子跟吃了兴奋剂似的，更加激动了。一下子窜出鸣人怀抱，在地板上蹦蹦跳跳，张开小手跪求泉扉妹妹再来一发！再喷他一脸水枪！好嘛、合着是个抖M，越喷越快乐。泉扉鼓起小肉脸，伸出小手要爸爸抱，理都不理那个疯狂的小魔鬼。面码真可谓艺高人胆大，贼心不死，锲而不舍跑到扉间脚边，执着得犹如冰原万里追姐的痴女安娜，看得一家人都呆住，最后是泉扉彻底被吓得哭出声来，小魔鬼才意识到自己闯祸了，这场闹剧总算停止。

 

几天以后，鸣佐如约把孩子交给二祖宗，自个儿潇洒快活去。临走前，男女主拍胸脯打包票，肯定把儿子教育好了，绝对不欺负小泉扉，如有再犯，一把火喷脸上，反正鸣人大回复术治得好。

聚聚故作嫌弃，一脸“都怪你们给我添麻烦”的不屑，实则内心早已蓄势待发，等到鸣佐的查克拉越来越远，消失在感知范围以外，当即从泉奈手上接过孩子，屁颠屁颠往实验室跑，那健步如飞喜于言表，就跟大过年家里杀猪做杀猪菜似的。

奈奈寻思着扉间别把小孩子整哭了，面码可是宇智波家的最小辈，跟你这个千手白毛一丁点关系都没有，磕了碰了怎么跟鸣人姑爷交代？宇智波族长赶紧追上去，拿宇智波的孩子做实验，族长必须全程监督确保族人安全。

泉扉就这样被爸妈丢下了，傻乎乎站在木叶村大门口，眼前是鸣佐离去时留下的一串脚印，脑后是亲生爹妈为了争夺面码而扬起的一阵沙土。幸亏她不是摩羯座的宇智波斑，不然默默无言泪千行，宇智波家祖传离家出走。

人呐，总要学会自我调剂，没人陪玩就自己跟自己玩呗。一个有趣的人，自己永远玩不够自己，哪儿来多余的精力跟别人玩？一个人有一个人的好处，你想干什么就干什么，想吃什么就吃什么，不用迁就其他人的想法，你说是不是？

泉扉捧着手机满木叶跑，开着《Pokémon go》见怪就打见人就挑，皇天不负有心人，终是将手机里的呱呱泡蛙进化成呱头蛙再来三阶进化为甲贺忍蛙。当自己屏幕里的甲贺忍蛙总算能够使出水遁手里剑时，泉扉内心的兴奋激动猛然盖过今天某种说不出来的情绪，兴冲冲跑回研究所想跟妈妈炫耀自己的口袋妖怪进化啦。

《如X传》里胡可演的纯妃好不容易怀了个孩子，偏偏赶上富察皇后怀七阿哥，纵使母凭子贵，但和中宫嫡子相比也不过是个庶出，纯妃娘娘无奈地调侃自己怀个金元宝也没用，比不过皇后。

泉扉没有完完整整看完《如X传》、《延X攻略》，此时此刻脑海里却满是纯妃胡可的那句“怀个金元宝”。她眼睁睁瞧着爸爸妈妈陪着面码在研究所庭院里玩得开心，扉间举着手机一刻不停地摄像，泉奈还饶有兴致地喷出一个又一个火圈，任由面码跳来跳去，好似马戏团里跳火圈的猴儿，说到猴儿她想起……行了行了，这个时候就别文体两开花。倘若扉泉二人生的是个像泉奈的儿子，应该就是这般光景。

唉，算了、算了，你们玩。反正我不是金元宝，更不是个像妈妈的儿子。

面码察觉到泉扉的查克拉，哪还有心思跳什么火圈，口齿不清地呼唤着“艾尔莎”，摇头晃脑追着白色的后脑勺跑。艾尔莎同款鱼骨辫俨然是面码的鱼饵，勾着他锲而不舍追着饵料。狗急跳墙兔急咬人，鲤鱼王急了也能用冲击，泉扉转过身，狠狠地剐了面码一眼，恰似一头怒不可遏的暴鲤龙，随即拍屁股走人。

那一个眼神实在太冷，堪比被艾尔莎女王冰封的阿伦戴尔。

面码呆站在走廊上，宛如被施了石化咒语。泉奈赶过来抱抱他，还以为是自家女儿把欺负小奶娃，没曾想面码莫名其妙冒出一句“arendelle in deep deep snow”，搞得泉奈很想知道鸣佐到底给孩子看了多少遍《冰雪奇缘》。

 

扉间回到休息室，打算把录下来的影像资料剪辑存储。没过多久，泉扉从外头回来，打开电视机，一屁股坐到沙发上玩起了《战神4》，操纵着奎托斯和阿特柔斯父子俩大杀北欧。

小妹妹把电视调静音，问道：“妈妈呢？”

“卧室睡午觉。”

“面码也在？”

“是的，在卧室。”

聚聚看着电视屏幕上的奎爷蓄起大胡子，不再暴虐弑杀，而是面对儿子的每一次“i wanna be like you”都回复以“no, you will be better than me”。同为父亲没有感慨是不可能的，他托着下巴默默地欣赏女儿操纵奎爷砍胳膊卸腿，打心眼里觉得自家女儿的操作走位风骚，这大概就是天生要玩游戏的人。

“爸爸，你希望我是阿特柔斯吗？”

“哈？”聚聚没料到这出，“拜托，我有能耐当奎托斯吗？”

“我是说……阿特柔斯那样的,”泉扉顿一顿，“一个儿子。”

“你为什么会想这种无聊的事情？”

小家伙存档后退出游戏，“只是看你和妈妈蛮喜欢面码，平时也整天把二胎挂在嘴上。”

“你妈随口说着玩的。”聚聚举手投降，“养孩子又不是养头猪，养肥了还能做杀猪菜吃吃掉，养小孩很麻烦的。”

“啊咧？”

扉间一脸生无可恋，不停翻白眼，“你妈当年产检出来怀个女孩，我攥着化验单哭了你知道吗，如释重负的那种哭，因为终于不用凑买房子买车的钱了，吃光用光死死光，日子不要太开心。俗话说得好，儿子养坏了祸害自己家，女儿养坏大不了嫁给别人家。”

“可是女孩子也要花钱啊……比如买洋娃娃、买口红、买衣服。”

聚聚表示孩子你还是太嫩了，“宝贝啊，你当男孩子不买鞋吗？一双yeezy够买多少支YSL、香奈儿和纪梵希口红？再说你真当男人不需要高光粉底给自己画出虚假的肌肉轮廓吗 ？画一次胸肌需要多少高光你算过吗？”

“你算过吗？”女儿反问。

“你出生前我在木叶论坛发帖问过的好不好，匿名发的贴子，现在还没删。”聚聚内心小得意，“真要是个儿子，你妈还能成天刷我的支付宝氪金？缩紧裤腰带给儿子凑首付。”

泉扉内心还是有点怀疑，“可是你们那么喜欢面码，妈妈从来不吐火圈给我玩。”

扉间噗嗤一下笑出声，“你是在嫉妒吗？”

气氛瞬间尴尬，父女二人大眼瞪小眼，面面相觑相顾无言。

小朋友倒吸一口气，艰难地开口：“稍微……有一点。”

老父亲站起来，张开双手示意女儿凑上前给个抱抱。小朋友利索地窜到书桌上，灵活地跳到爸爸怀里，勾着他的脖子，脸贴着脸，安心地嗅着父亲身上淡淡的消毒水味道，84消毒液的味道真的好好闻。扉间拍拍女儿的脑袋，怀里的小家伙是他唯一的子嗣，他当然知道唯一 跟 其中之一的区别，人的精力有限，父母之爱也不可能均等，多子即有竞争，甚至婴儿在母亲子宫里便会释放一种化学物质，大大提高下一个子宫住客变弯的几率，而且这种物质的浓度是会叠加的！幸亏板间瓦间死得早，直是直不了的，弯成螺旋形状是差不多的，家里四个儿子骚鸡打鸣，一个比一个叫得响，千手家是忍界鸡笼吗？

紧绷的神经放松下来，父亲的阳性查克拉于女儿而言犹如被窝里塞个热水袋再开个暖空调，热乎乎烘得人想睡觉，她很快就睡着了，还打起了呼噜。扉间想把女儿丢给卧室里的娃妈，自己待会儿还得去开会，谁知卧室门一开，泉奈单手抱着含着手指熟睡的面码，另一手举着手机对着老公孩子一阵拍。

“你在干吗？”

“录视频啊，待会儿剪辑一下发metube频道。”奈奈按下停止键，从聚聚怀里接过女儿，两只手各抱一个娃毫无压力，“你真的好会哄人哦。”

聚聚凑到奈奈耳边，呼出一口暖暖的气，胜似撩拨，“每天晚上都得哄着你，熟练度max.”

“哎哟喂，瞧你得意的，今晚洗洗干净早点回来。”

“哈？昨天不是……”

泉奈瞪着眼怒道：“你昨天吃了饭今天就绝食啊，昨天啪过今天禁欲啊？我跟你结婚是娶了座菩萨放家里镇宅的吗？”

扉间凑到泉奈唇边蜻蜓点水嘬一口，没曾想对方两手抱着孩子直接一脚踩上来，扬起下巴分明就是在说“你亲都请了为什么就嘬一下，好歹来个舌吻啥的啊，你懂不懂行情？”聚聚心想这人抱着一手一个娃还有心思舌吻真是艺高人胆大，捧着对方的脸吻上去。

 

下午泉奈把剪辑好的视频上传metube，顺带着上传自己微博，不出意料地抢了热搜。忍界群众纷纷表示原来二代目火影跟我们一样养不起儿子啊，顺带花痴一下扉间聚聚颜值耐打以及老父亲还招女儿吗？女儿粉老婆粉都想求抱抱。

最最可怕的是，粉丝居然从木叶论坛把二火几年前的坟贴挖出来了！不光挖坟还把那帖子置顶加精了。木叶论坛官方表示不是我们想破坏论坛秩序，无奈粉丝太疯狂，你不加精不置顶他们人工置顶，你敢删帖他们黑你服务器，官方有什么办法。

【准爸爸提问】女孩子一个月大概要花多少钱？

LZ家孩子刚刚查出来是个女孩٩(๑>◡<๑)۶

我家是LGBT家庭，因此对女孩子不太了解，想问论坛的妹子一些问题：

  1. 女孩子一个月花销多少？家里一般给多少零花钱？
  2. 零花钱是每个月固定给呢？还是开口要再给？或者直接给信用卡副卡随便刷？
  3. 从什么时候开始用名牌的？一入门就顶级蓝血还是二线品牌逐步升上去？



……

 

1L

O(∩_∩)O哈哈~时尚区居然会有准爸爸来发帖，太可爱了！

不过问的怎么都是钱的问题(￣∠￣)ﾉ

 

2L LZ

时尚区不就该问这种问题吗？你觉得我的问题育儿论坛回答的了吗？¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

3L

LGBT家庭的话可以问问孩子妈妈呀，我的骚鸡闺蜜买化妆品比我还肯花钱(*/ω＼*)觉得自己是个假女人。

 

4L

娃妈更喜欢打游戏，拿钱氪金养小老婆(´-ι_-｀)

 

5L

首先祝福LZ爸爸，感觉是个非常可爱的人，一定会是个好爸爸。不过你问的这些问题都是因人而异的呀，撕葱家跟我家不能放一块儿比的说。建议你还是问问身边家庭收入差不多的亲友。

 

6L LZ

我们家族就两个女的，一个六十多岁一个不满一岁┐(‘～`；)┌这要怎么问？

也不用很精确，就想知道小姑娘买护肤品、化妆品以及一些兴趣爱好花销多少，也好有个心理准备。

 

7L

这些东西可以很贵也可以很便宜，la mer和大宝SOD蜜不可同日而语，这位爸爸想问哪种？我本人的话，有钱就买贵的，没钱就吃土攒钱买贵的，毕竟好牌子用着放心嘛，全球都在用不会有安全问题，有问题大家一块死，哈哈哈。

 

8L

我青春期长痘，治痘痘花了好多钱，后来做医美祛痘印又花了一大笔钱。

 

9L

开双眼皮、开眼角、垫高鼻梁、打瘦脸针……这些都是白花花的钱。_(°ω°｣∠)_对了，还有隆胸吸脂。

 

10L

LS你这可谓千刀万剐。

 

11L LZ

(๑°⌓°๑)感觉存款不够了……

 

12L

LZ爸爸别激动，你家孩子不一定要做医美的，但是我建议小时候要保护好视力，激光矫正视力什么的真心又疼又花钱。配眼镜也很花钱。

 

13：LZ

谢谢。话说一般父母给女儿零花钱大方吗？会多给一点以备不时之需还是算好了给？

 

14L

我爸妈每个月固定的零花钱，说是为了培养我理财观念┐(ﾟ～ﾟ)┌然并卵，每个月吃土

 

15L

我家的观念是女孩要富养╮(￣▽￣)╭从小吃喝不愁，就不会为了蝇头小利没皮没脸撕逼，活得比较有尊严，也不会因为男人送你个gucci就跟人跑了，毕竟咱是天天背香奈儿的人，人到无求品自高。

 

16L

LS这种是养米虫吧，孩子完全不思进取不上进。

 

17L

哎呦喂，你酸什么酸，吃你家大米啦？我家养得起。

什么都没有的人才会去争去抢，吃相难看的要死。

 

18L

(￣Д ￣)┍说到底还是要看家里的经济条件，中产阶级跟低保户不能比。很好奇楼主你家到底是什么个收入水平。

 

19L LZ

普通小中产。

 

20L

把我这个月的账单晒一晒，看看有没有参考价值。【alipay账单.jpg】

工作之后赚得多开销也大，付房租什么的，结果还没学生时代攒的钱多〒▽〒

 

21L

对啊，、不如晒自己的账单给LZ作参考，比你们吵来吵去有用多了。

【wechat账单.jpg】

二次元少女把钱都拿来买漫画手办了 ヽ(。>д<)ｐ  LZ一定要阻止孩子迈进手办圈，太烧钱了！三昧真火在线烧钱！

 

22L

手账少女的账单也不比LS少【余e宝.jpg】

 

……（此贴逐渐沦为大家一起晒月末账单）

 

157L

看我一记洛阳铲！

从metube频道来的，为我二火挖个坟！

二火家闺女都那么大啦，我依旧没有男朋友(;´༎ຶД༎ຶ`)

 

158L

聚聚养不起儿子什么的真心太可爱了~话说最后决定一个月给孩子多少零用钱？

 

159L

一点都不可爱好嘛，我觉得蛮心酸的，火影都付不起一套房的首付。毕竟初火那种随手一捏一套房的神人不存在。

 

160L

这就是为啥初火家一儿一女的原因吗，不担心买房，哈哈哈

聚聚可以让阿尼甲捏一套房子呀，自己又不用花钱买。

 

161L

o(*￣3￣)o我倒觉得二火的本意不是在吐槽养儿子有多难，只是为了让女儿放心，从现实角度打包票自家不会再生第二个。

看得出来肥大妹妹不喜欢有人跟她抢爸爸妈妈。

 

162L

斑爷家的龙凤胎一出生就失去了选择权，买一强制送一ʅ(‾◡◝)ʃ瞬间懂得光希姐姐的暴躁

 

163L

我家有兄弟姐妹，感觉还不错啊，一家人相亲相爱，热热闹闹。人多不一定是坏事。

 

164L

兄弟姐妹不是坏事，但是生孩子真的会影响生活质量。⊙﹏⊙|||尤其是当下的大环境，你说一个月养孩子要花多少钱，上了学以后又要花多少钱，你自己又能赚多少？

 

165L

不要说了(〃＞＿＜;〃)不婚不育保平安

我死也不生小孩，又疼又费钱。

 

166L

LS+1万一养出来跟我一样糟心的死小孩可咋办哟，坚决不生！

 

167L

LS的妹子们醒醒，宇智波家可是有写轮要继承的，那玩意儿比皇位还珍贵，是你说不生就不生的吗？多多益善好嘛！

 

168L

没错，宇智波的美颜越多越好，最好一口气生个七八个。

 

169L

楼上养猪？

 


	25. 小红帽的红斗篷

25小红帽的红斗篷

前人有云：结婚之前，你老公变着法哄你跟他睡；结婚之后，你变着法哄他跟你睡；再过几年孩子都有了，他想方设法不跟你睡，以上结论具体时长得多久，视家庭情况而定。宇智波泉奈觉得，古人毕竟是古人，总结得挺到位。

昨天情人节，家家户户有对象的跟对象去庆祝，没对象的赶紧探探上右划一个对象去庆祝，总比在家刷微博孤零零当柠檬精强。宇智波家亦是如此，鸣佐前些天拖着孩子去度假，情人节当晚晒了张星空背景烛光晚餐图，围观群众点赞半天也没瞧见孩子在哪儿，可能被爸妈丢在房间里顾影自怜；老祖宗家四口买了个双层超大巧克力蛋糕，斑爷表示柱间是大情人，女儿儿子是他的小情人，左拥右抱美滋滋，人生赢家；堍堍说你看我多爱我家笨卡卡，情人节陪他在火影楼批公文，手都要断了，你瞧瞧这抽搐的鸡爪子；身为特别助理陪火影大人工作到第二天凌晨的宇智波止水证实小叔叔与小婶婶的确是在认真办公，他跟小鼬在隔壁屋听得清清楚楚，一晚上光听见学渣叔叔的哀嚎没有别的少儿不宜声响。你说止水自己啊？不好意思，看文件看得眼睛都要瞎，天快亮时倒在鼬的腿上沉沉睡去。

宇智波泉奈？呵，宇智波泉奈？那啥，咱能跳过不提吗？不能啊，好，我说了——千手扉间连续加班将近一周，压根没回家，不仅如此，女儿作为实验道具，被他扣在研究所，除了中间某天脖子上绑了个飞雷神符直接快递回卧室补眠以外。

你说气不气，火不火，不须佐高达拆你单位，你丫不知道自己娶的是宇智波？十月怀胎生个崽，就是为你千手白毛生个活道具？合着你很计划通啊，当初什么打胎引产全是激将法，真实内心渴望着一个24小时免费实验体，你才是骗炮的那一个！人渣。

没有男人没有xing生活，木叶各大家族也不是天天都齐聚火影楼嗑瓜子，不对，开圆桌会，泉奈只好戴着蓝光眼镜每天录制视频上传metube，粉丝纷纷感慨，像泉奈妈妈这么大牌的up主能做到日更的不多了，昨天游戏攻略今天忍术教程，明天育儿心经后天头发保养，全面开花，手手都硬——不对啊，你一个已婚已育人士怎么情人节都在打游戏，活得跟条单身狗似的?

最尴尬的是啥，家人们本着同胞爱纷纷点赞转发你的情人节游戏视频，转发还嘴碎。止鼬二人默契地“ε=(´ο｀*)))唉”一声；佐助抱紧鸣人发了张“岁月静好，他没加班”的二人合影；带土直截了当，“虽然卡卡加班但是我陪他一起工作呢~”；斑爷附上一条“如何应对无性婚姻”的网络课程链接。

全木叶，哦不，全忍界都知道宇智波泉奈贱妾茕茕守空房，百万妈妈粉姐姐粉阿姨粉化身知心大姐，某些情感博主还特地写了好多长文章分析两性情感问题，幸亏翟博士热搜坚挺 ，不然热搜榜榜首不保。

女儿不在身边，泉奈只好跟外甥玩，他成功教会光希喷出一个硕大饱满的豪火球，紧接着光希姐姐就用这招对着弟弟喷，人喷坏了没事儿，木遁能再长，可惜暮希弟弟的新衣服遭殃，那套衣服可不便宜哦，气得斑爷把孩子连同舅舅一起骂一顿，一脚把奈奈踹出家门——找你自己女儿玩去，别占着我家孩子，净教他们不学好！

 

泉扉在实验室花园里自娱自乐，她把一条毛领子绕在两条胳膊上，装成电视剧里的贵妇，自己跟自己演独角戏。今天演的是地主家几个姨太太争宠的故事，现在她演的是三姨太，毛领子绕在胳膊上，变成二姨太时就把毛领子围在脖子里。

演到姨太太们撕逼，她啪叽一声瘫坐在地上，随手把头发打乱，怒不可遏地说道：“好你个洗脚婢，竟敢、竟敢……”

她演不下去了，因为发现妈妈躲在角落里拿手机偷拍自己，吓得扑通缩在地上，小脸埋进毛领子里，万分羞耻地像条毛毛虫般挪动，打算赶紧溜出镜头的视野范围。

泉奈蹦跶过去抱起孩子，这个小毛领子真是太可爱了，嘬一口吸一吸，真是吃可爱多长大的，看了半天还是自己生的娃最顺眼。

奈奈吻吻泉扉的小脸蛋问道：“二姨太和三姨太最后谁赢？”

 “四姨太最受宠，但她没出场你就来了。” 小朋友红着脸回答，把毛领子搂在怀里，“你今天怎么过来啦？”

“想你呀，好几天没回家了，你想不想我？”

“想。”

“骗谁呢，想我怎么不给我发微信，怎么不跟我视频？真的想我早就跑回家了，小坏蛋。”

肥大搂住妈妈的脖子，“因为做实验好累啊，一直开着写轮眼，结束以后就想睡觉。”

实验，又是鬼头实验，说起实验就来气！

“妈妈你冷吗？要不要暖水袋捂捂手？”肥大从口袋里摸出一个巴掌大小的小暖手袋，拧开盖子往里面喷了一些滚烫的热水，“很暖和，你拿着吧。”

“你刚刚喷出来的是什么？”

“热水啊，90℃不多不少，你不喜欢的话我可以喷冷一点的给你。”

聚聚上次都被烧秃了却仍贼心不死，经过多次尝试，终于教会女儿喷开水了！不容易啊，还是那种可以自己控制水温的喷水，毕竟你不能拿洗澡水泡面，也不能拿泡茶水洗脸啊！老父亲牛X哄哄叉会儿腰，看看我训练出的什么瑰宝！归根结底还是老父亲给的水遁基因好，小激动~

“你爸呢？”

“在屋里，睡着了。”

泉奈牵着孩子进屋 ，白毛靠在沙发边上跟死了一般一动不动。嗯，大事不妙，奈奈脑子里满是社会新闻，什么程序员过度加班突然猝死，工程师回家一觉不醒。完蛋完蛋，白毛你公粮没交够你不能丢下孤儿寡母自己先死啊！

一探鼻息，还活着，遂心安。

“他熬了多少个晚上啊？睡得还挺香。”

“大概……这个数。”肥大张开两只小爪爪。

“那你陪着他熬夜？”泉奈打算两巴掌把人扇醒揍一顿，如果女儿点头的话。

“没有熬夜。”小朋友摇摇头，“爸爸一直陪我练习忍术。”

唉，出生日期距今一百多年的人了，也不掂量一下自己这把老骨头有多大能耐，改天突然嗝屁了遗嘱没写完你说该怎么办？泉奈一屁股坐到扉间身边，低下头去瞧对方那双乌鸡白凤爪，指尖上烫的水泡未消，手背手腕皆是烧灼的红痕，可以想象最严重时这双手跟红烧鸡爪也差不多。家里又不是没有电热水器电水壶，非要让孩子学着喷开水，脑子有病。

泉奈起身，确认白毛睡得够死，深吸一口气，二话不说将其从沙发上抱起来。女儿俨然已经被八点档荼毒过度，明明这么尴尬的公主抱却能被她看得兴奋直跳，捂着小嘴死命笑。老母亲心想为啥我这么有男友力的人却没多少老婆粉，瞧瞧我抱千手扉间都脸不红气不喘，咋就没有疯狂女粉跳进我怀里呢，一次都木有。

“给我开个卧室门，我腾不出手。”

泉奈横抱着扉间进屋，平稳地放在床上。聚聚一着床，自然而然地翻过身枕着一条胳膊继续会周公，不打呼噜不说梦话不随便挥舞四肢，睡相非常小公举，可能真是累坏了。奈奈揉揉那一团白炸毛，踮着脚尖小心翼翼走出去，轻手轻脚带上门。

“我带你去玩好不好？不要练忍术了，去买新衣服。”

“爸爸咧？”

“回来再说。”

“我们待会儿还回来吗？”

“行啊，不回来了，直接回家打游戏。”

话虽这么说，晚上泉奈还是抱着孩子回研究所，还买了咖啡零食慰问可怜的加班科研狗，众员工纷纷搂着老板娘大腿哭诉老板无良，感觉身体被掏空，加班工资一丁点，发钱的速度比不上脱发的速度，心累想辞职。然并卵，真要辞职的时候一个个连辞职信抬头都不敢打，再说加班工资少基础工资多，单位福利很不错，老板的夫人也是秀色可餐美得很。

扉间还在睡，姿势跟下午离开时差之毫厘，搞得泉奈以为这人是不是吃了安眠药啊，睡得跟头小香猪一样，你丫一感知系睡得这么死是要被人扒光衣服从楼上丢下来的，没有我保护你你活不过剧情里的三集啊！真是没救了。

泉扉小时候睡在卧室外的婴儿床里，现在她长大了睡不下，有自己单独的卧室，全套检测设备的那种。孩子本人没表示抗拒娃妈也不好意思一把火烧屋子是不是，仪器赔起来很贵的。不过今天特例，三个人挤一张床，反正床够大，万一嫌小就把白毛踢下去！

“你想睡中间吗？”

肥大思考了一下，“我能抱着你吗，我有点想你了，要你抱抱。”

老母亲感动近乎落泪，一用力差点把孩子勒死。

 

凌晨，深度睡眠十余小时体能完全恢复又可以连续肝一个星期的千手扉间醒来了，一睁眼一转头，下意识反应是摸出手机拍照——宇智波肥大一屁股坐在她亲娘脸上，四肢大开呼呼大睡，泉奈不知怎么翻到床边，半个身子都快出去了，脸上坐了个小屁股却还能哼唧哼唧打呼噜。

虽然没搞明白自己是怎么睡到床上来的，但是先拍照发微博：“睡得真香。”

深夜党们有福了，熬夜没睡果然有好处，不光有奶牛212事件，还有聚聚微博更新可以看啊！扉间聚聚你上次更博是啥时候了，百万粉丝等得花都谢了，上次您发微博时我男朋友没有，今天您发博我儿子打酱油啊！

过了一会儿，扉泉女孩呼朋引伴来聚聚微博底下留言，清一色“恭喜泉奈喜提老公”，齐刷刷跟买的微博水军一般，搞得聚聚很懵，我微博关宇智波泉奈什么事儿？

几分钟后，聪明的小朋友们又发现不对了，即便你喜提老公，你还是没有xing生活，光睡觉不搞事儿有屁用，我跟我骚鸡gay蜜也能盖着棉被纯聊天一晚上。话锋一转，吃瓜群众又开始哀叹无性婚姻难以经营，果然婚姻是爱情的坟墓，啪啪啪的死路！

聚聚心想我就睡了一下午而已你们搞什么鬼？

 

 

泉奈在游戏室睡着了，他这周要做一个新番动画的解说向视频，结果这季新番普遍无聊，佳作不多，盯着液晶电视机看呀看居然打起了瞌睡。睡得迷迷糊糊不知过了多久，隐约听到有人开门进来。听这动静应该不是肥大，家里其他人也懒得进他的专属游戏室，于是答案很显而易见啦，奈奈决定闭上眼睛继续睡，看白毛能搞出什么花样。

如果能公主抱抱回床上，再来个晚安吻，那么之前一个多月不回家不交公粮的账一笔勾销~

万万没想到，千手扉间双手环着他的腰，打算把他扛起来！扛起来！扛起来！天啊，地啊，辉夜姬啊，谁会把配偶兼孩子的妈扛回卧室的，他结婚前不是这样的，结婚前鸡儿顶好用，随时随地就能榨，现在可倒好，公粮得催着交，一脸心不甘情不愿像是剥削，贞洁烈夫随时随地准备立牌坊以死明志，这算什么啊！

“千手扉间，侬要做啥体！（翻译：你要做什么！）”泉奈气得土话都飙出来了，差点没瞪开写轮眼一发须佐打上去。

“醒了啊，自己走回去。”

“你敢让我动一步，明天咱俩民政局领绿本本。抚养权归我，你找地方死透点！”

咳咳，说起当年的婚前协议，扉泉为了孩子的抚养权连民政局都炸了，最后协商的结果是，婚姻双方必须按时履行生理义务，一周至少啪一次，如果最后因为哪一方的生理原因导致婚姻失败，视为过错方，失去抚养权。这一条说白了就是督促聚聚交公粮，泉奈这妖精像是不肯啪的人吗？

倘若现在去民政局，聚聚显然是过错方，别说抚养权没有，可能还要付抚养费。

“我一个月没回家又不是在玩。”聚聚有点委屈。

泉奈冷笑，“是啊，拿我娃做实验，敢问你丫有什么拿得出手的实验成果吗？又为木叶的生活水平提高做贡献吗？”

“有啊。”扉间特别认真地举了一些例子，然并卵，非专业人士不懂。

“就算你为木叶做贡献，那以后把肥大留给我，不许带去研究所。”

“拒绝。她聪明又很乖，比所有仪器加起来都有用。”而且留她在家万一跟一屋子宇智波神经病学坏怎么办？

“我生小孩不是因为她有用！”

“继承写轮眼不就是有用吗？”

很好，有理有据，无可反驳，可以开始揍了！泉奈咬牙瞪着眼，心想是火烧还是须佐一拳锤上去比较好。不曾想，大招尚未吟唱完毕，扉间低下头，倏地吻上泉奈的眼睛，轻盈而温柔的吻，奈奈霎时懵逼，不知道该做什么表情。

“我不认为自己有错，但是你哭了就是犯规，你让我想要吻你。”

“谁TM哭了，你丫眼瞎！”奈奈跳到聚聚怀里，借着重力将其扑倒在游戏室的懒人沙发上，“我可不是随便亲亲哄哄就能骗过去的小孩儿。”

扉间用指腹擦拭身上这位眼角的泪珠，反问：“我说的是事实啊，你为什么要对事实生气呢？还是说你是在气别的事情？”

“好吧，我气你一个月不回家，把孩子拐走，留我一个人在家，就是这样。”

“对不起，我错了。”

最怕突然的安静，很诡异……

泉奈鼓起腮帮子憋了半天，不知道该怎样显得自己有点牌面不像个随随便便花言巧语就能哄服帖的小孩。思索再三，不管啦，啪叽一下抱住扉间，整个人压在他身上，头埋在他的脖颈间，像只安静的需要抚摸的小猫咪。

奈奈身上披着一件大红斗篷，之前去迪X尼的时候给孩子买艾尔莎公主裙，他非要给自己买个小斗篷，反正个子就那样，童装最大码正好，现在的孩子营养好长得快。如今扉间抱着这位“小红帽”，隔着绒布帽子用手指轻轻拍那颗脑袋，心想：肥大早已经不吃这一套了，肥妈你真是越活越回去。

啾、啾——

“别亲我，好痒。”扉间用指关节敲敲怀里的小红帽。

泉奈从脖子亲到喉结，接着是脸颊，最后停留在嘴唇上，鼻尖相贴，舌头撬开牙关用舌尖轻轻擦过上颚，带来一阵轻微的痒与酥麻。扉间的手很配合地伸进泉奈的睡衣里，搂着他的腰肢划过他的背脊，一路向下来到尾骨，然后……

“就这样抱我一会儿，多抱抱我,你好久没抱过我了。”

好吧，既然都这么要求，扉间没有继续下去，停在这个拥抱的姿势上。泉奈稍稍支起身，这样便于他俩四目相对，黑色的眼眸里尚有水汽残留，是刚才未来得及擦拭的眼泪还是泉奈又哭了？扉间不知道，他却从黑眸里看到自己的倒影，看到自己的嘴角上扬，笑着。

“喂，你顶到我。”奈奈扭了一下腰，身上的斗篷微微抖动，手不规矩地往扉间的衣服里钻，肚脐向下停留在下腹，接着凑到对方耳边短短地呼口气，“可以开始了。”

扉间手扯下泉奈的裤子，对方也很配合地跪起身，翘起臀部，红斗篷被拱出一道隆起的弧度，谁都知道底下是什么，但就是遮掩着。手移到大腿内侧用力掐了一下，没曾想这时泉奈忽然顿了顿，原本他搭在扉间下腹的手向下撸了把扉间已经勃起肿胀的阴茎，擦过睾丸，再恋恋不舍地抽走。

“你手上的烫伤好了吗？”奈奈将中间三指一一伸进嘴里用舌头舔舐，“不方便的话可以用我的手，特别服务要不要？”

“何乐不为。”

扉间一手抓着泉奈的侧腰，另一只空下的手依次解开对方睡衣的纽扣，旋即前襟大敞，白皙的皮肤微微泛红，犹如在少女的脸颊上打了一层薄薄的腮红。手指捏着乳头按摩揉捏，捏的力道稍微大一些，很快乳尖便坚硬挺立。泉奈咬着嘴唇发出几声鼻音，自己的手指伸进后穴，被人观看着如何自慰加之胸前还被此般逗弄，尽管他刚才怎样胸有成竹，可仍是不可避免地肌肉僵硬紧张起来。

“你在家自己试过吗？”

“试、试过……家里就我一个人，我还能用谁？”提到这事儿就来气，气得鼓起脸颊好似只小河豚。“能不能别看我，别扭。”

扉间略微支起身，凑上去亲吻泉奈的前胸牙齿轻轻啃咬锁骨，而原本逗留在胸前的手缓缓下移，来到泉奈的阴茎处不断拨弄，对方拉长忸怩的鼻音反而像是一种鼓励，催促他将这种挑逗的行为继续下去，因为这令人非常愉悦。少了被关注着的不自在，泉奈将两根手指都伸进后穴，回忆起之前尝试自慰的过程，他很清楚自己的敏感点在哪里，指腹轻轻按压，某条神经连着大脑，快感一阵阵荡漾在脑内，好比一汪潭水接连不断地投入一颗颗石子，荡起一波又一波的涟漪。这等荡漾到达某种时刻便是一阵浪潮，大脑一片空白，炸开般的刺激，稀薄的精液尽数射在扉间手里，由于体位的关系多半都滴在对方身上。

瞧泉奈闭上眼睛，轻笑着陶醉其中的模样，扉间似乎可以想象自己不在时泉奈一个人趴在床上与手指交欢的模样，头埋在枕头里掩盖淫靡的呻吟，手指在后穴不断抽送摩擦内壁贪恋微不足道的欢愉。突然有些懊恼，不知道是因为愧疚还是因为……遗憾，因错失那个自娱自乐却定是无比勾人的泉奈而遗憾？可能都有。

红斗篷在领口处由两片魔术贴粘连，扉间看出泉奈很喜欢这件斗篷，他本人也觉得隔着层红绒布观察身体曲线是件有趣的事情，因此没有把这件衣服一起扒下来。现在魔术贴承受不了剧烈的身体晃动，正在一点点剥离，恰似扉间的耐心，一点点被消磨殆尽。魔术贴完全分离的刹那，扉间一个翻身将泉奈压在身下，对方的两条腿默契地勾上他的腰，红色的斗篷铺散开来，成片的暗红色衬得泉奈肌肤更加白皙，甚至有点丝滑感？

“你真慢，我等不及了。”扉间舔了舔泉奈的耳垂。

“哈？”

“你一个人顾着享受，看得我干着急。”他将肿大的分身掏出来，再不开始的话他可要炸了，“你是不是忘了今天还有一个我呢，光顾着自己爽。”

“这个我还真忘了，一个月没回来许是死了。”

阴茎顶入后穴，泉奈咬紧牙关下意识地抓了一下扉间的白发，瞪大眼睛直勾勾盯着他，随时随地爆写轮眼的架势。平时他的呻吟婉转，带着些许的哭腔惹人爱怜，今天却一声不吭咬牙憋着，赌着气用沉默来表达不满。

小穴比往常更加湿润，足以说明泉奈在放开自己身体这件事上比扉间做得更好，侧面反映出他肯定勤于练习。这就……有点懊糟啊，虽然小妖精自己玩自己没有任何问题，没送上一顶大绿帽已经仁至义尽，但是对于泉奈身体的熟悉与控制输给泉奈自己的挫败感，真的难以忽略。

凸起的青筋蹭着内壁，许久没有遭受这般猛烈冲击的肉体开始抽搐颤抖，而泉奈咬着嘴唇都快滋出鲜血来，眼中的泪水再度泛上来，倔强不认输的顽强模样真像个执拗的小孩子。

“如果疼的话可以喊。”扉间试着去亲吻那张咬牙紧闭的小嘴，下身的抽动频率丝毫不减，没曾想小妖精啊呜反咬了一口，倒是把他咬得很痛。

“哼！”

扉间一次次顶入深处，阴茎在来回的过程中不断刺激着泉奈的敏感点，他知道身下的小妖精濒临崩溃的边缘，再怎么强装镇定也掩盖不了身体诚实的反应。有点，哦不，是非常想听泉奈的叫声，扉间握住泉奈的分身，抵住龟头顶端的小口，硬生生堵着不让它射出来。

“喊出来我就松手，不然我不会放开的。”

泉奈水汪汪的眼眸眨了眨，随即用手捂着眼睛，呜地一下哭出来，呜呜咽咽的哭声像只小动物。扉间如约松开束缚，射出的精液再一次沾满全是精斑的手。泉奈枕在扉间的小臂上抽泣，没有抗拒不断落下的吮去他眼角泪水的吻，这段时间来压抑着的难受、寂寞与所遭受的名为关怀实则嘲讽的关注，此时此刻一股脑宣泄出来。

我希望你拥抱我，渴望你陪伴我，然而你都不在，你还把我另一个挚爱也抢走了，你让我面对家人与外界的嘲笑时该怎么办呢？我有什么资格发怒，他们说的是事实，我只能朗声大笑用自嘲缓解尴尬，然而我内心根本不愿意这么做。

穴壁不断吞吃着扉间的分身，高潮之后的挤压比之前更甚，就像是正在抒发情感不再掩藏的这具身体的主人，完全释放所需，渴求着甘霖的滋润，它需要这个很久了。

粗鲁专横的抽送使得泉奈差点尖叫出声，然而他固执地啃咬着自己的手背，直到扉间将龟头挤入后穴深处，精液一股脑射在里面，浇灌着久旱的身躯，大脑如炸裂般迎来曼妙的舒适。泉奈这才松开牙齿，轻轻舔舐着手背上的血痕，有点疼。

扉间翻过身，再度让泉奈趴在自己的身上，轻轻拍着他的头哄道：“别哭了。”

“你知道我为什么哭吗？”奈奈估摸着聚聚的情商没到理解这事情的标准，便自己回答，“你把我一个人丢在家这说来没什么，我在地府一个人80年；我被家人嘲笑、被放到热搜榜上当梗也没什么，网红家庭能上热搜总比没热度强，我本来就是家里最没梗的小多余，族长之位是哥哥不要了丢给我的，能有个自己的梗我挺开心的。”

“那为什么？”

奈奈怒气腾腾道：“刚才你看见我睡着居然想把我扛回去！上次在研究所休息室，你睡着了是我轻手轻脚把你抱回床上的！”

“噗——”聚聚笑出声，“我看你有点醒了，以为你在装睡。”

“凭什么可以抱回去！你把我抱回去我俩回房间为爱鼓掌不就屁事儿都没有了吗？”

“那我现在把你抱回去可以吗？”

“可以，换个地方再来一次。”

没有耕坏的地，只有累死的牛。


	26. 被结婚证书吓哭

　　27.被结婚证书吓哭  
　　小樱今天休假，本想在家美美睡个懒觉，下午再去美容spa做个脸捏捏肩背，谁知一大早手机响个不停，偏偏她的铃声还是朱一龙语音，沈巍教授的呼唤在她耳边挥之不去，催促她赶紧起床。樱哥点开屏幕，好嘛，早上七点！再一看来电显示，我擦，漩涡鸣人老娘不是你家私人医生，不是随叫随到的好嘛！  
　　“小樱不好啦，我家meiko出事儿啦，你快来看看！”  
　　啥？我干儿子出事儿？他一人间凶器能有啥事儿啊？感冒发烧流鼻涕？  
　　话虽如此，樱哥作为干妈界的楷模，仍然挣扎着爬出被窝，妆都没画急忙跑到宇智波家。丫的，这栋宇智波大楼跟魔窟也没啥两样，待会儿得问鸣佐夫夫多要点出诊费。一推开门，从楼梯上噼里啪啦跑下来一群小孩子，没错，足足有一二三四……十个讨人厌的熊孩子！天啊，地啊，辉夜姬啊！你们是想自己组建一个宇智波家的晓吗？这架势谁顶得住啊，九头尾兽一人一头都不够分，要命啊！  
　　“干妈抱抱！”  
　　“小樱早上好！”  
　　“樱姐姐好！”  
　　小樱定睛一瞧，这些个孩子实则应该只有五个人，另外一半只是影分身，瞬间松了一口气，为忍界和平感到万幸。不对，肯定不对，自己是不是忽略了什么关键问题啊？个子最高的是光暮姐弟，姐弟俩今天穿着一模一样的衣服，只能靠发型辨认谁是谁；白绒绒的大雪球则是泉奈族长家的肥大，今天是穿成哪只口袋妖怪啦，反正樱哥不认得；黑发蓝眼小可爱是干儿子面码，佐助你丫什么品位，不要给孩子穿一身粉色，很土的！这个金头发的双马尾谁家的啊？  
　　金发小萝莉甜甜地自我介绍：“我是面码的姐姐，芽衣子~”  
　　放屁吧，我干儿子我亲手剖出来的，怎么可……樱哥细思极恐，发觉事情并不简单：佐助肯定只生了一个孩子，也没听说鼬哥或者卡卡西老师家有孩子啊，再说除了鸣人整个木叶村谁有这等闪亮的金发基因？  
　　“面码，不许玩变身术！”  
　　金发萝莉吐吐舌头，随即和其他影分身一样化作一缕青烟消失不见。果不其然，除了四个本体，其余全是影分身，而且都是同一个人变出来的。换句话说，宇智波面码小朋友，一个学龄前儿童，他一口气变出六个影分身同时伴随着变身术！天啊，即便影分身是鸣人的压箱底忍术，然而你男主曾因分身术太烂导致忍校差点没毕业你忘了吗？这孩子拿的是什么龙傲天剧本？不是说好要当个普通人，乖乖在家花爸爸妈妈的钱，老老实实装B吗，小朋友你这样偷跑很卑鄙哦！  
　　“面码，你爸妈呢？”  
　　小朋友指着身后，“里面。”  
　　樱哥抱起干儿子风风火火冲进里屋想要找鸣佐兴师问罪，说好的保护孩子不教他忍术呢，让你们高调让你们手痒，揍你们哦！没曾想，一大家子人围坐在公共区吃早饭，听见小樱雷厉风行的脚步声，集体笑脸相迎，跟慕容云海回眸狗头笑一般，樱哥觉得跟六双写轮眼盯着你看没啥大区别，吓得一个踉跄差点把孩子摔地上。小朋友们也识相地回到家长身边，听话的自己吃饭，爱撒娇的发嗲要求喂饭。  
　　“小樱你吃了吗？”佐助招呼女同学坐下，“要不要喝皮蛋粥？”  
　　樱哥还真有点饿，找了张空椅子坐下来，接过鼬哥递来的碗筷，吸溜吸溜喝皮蛋粥。一碗热粥下去暖身暖心，鸣人再递上几个奶黄包，小樱嘴上说着怕长胖，实则还是一筷子夹了两个，一边吃一边数落鸣佐二人教孩子忍术这事儿，真是磨刀不误砍柴工。  
　　“冤枉，变身术影分身这种东西，一看就是吊车尾教的。”  
　　鸣人举起筷子投降：“我没有教，那天陪他玩的时候随手变了一下，谁知道他立刻学会了啊我说。”  
　　“什么时候发现的？”小樱有点想再喝一碗，有点不好意思。  
　　“昨晚。”  
　　一直沉默看戏的扉间聚聚插嘴：“更早以前，肥大说她不喜欢‘芽衣子’，她叫面码就是面码，所以芽衣子指的就是那个金发，对吧？”  
　　肥大不太愿意爸爸将自己对人的喜好说出去，低头小声说：“我没说不喜欢……”  
　　“对，你说的是讨厌。”聚聚纠正。  
　　“敢问我干儿子何时能开启六道模式一统忍界？”樱哥嘴角抽搐。  
　　柱帝大方地递上一碗香菇鸡肉粥，宽慰道：“小樱你别急，船到桥头自然直。”  
　　然并卵，干妈喝着粥操着心，“面码过两年要上学了，鸣人你们不打算让孩子当忍者的话，我们学校只有一个班是对普通人开放的，而且完成小学教育以后就没了，你得去村外上寄宿中学，经历高考以后上大学，大学出来读研读博或者直接工作。你敢让自家这个孩子跟普通人在一块儿吗，万一暴走可就是屠杀。如果你自己在家教，面码开须佐的时候记得叫我来围观一下，谢谢。”  
　　全场寂静，默默吃饭。  
　　“那个……有没有培养废物，一进去战斗力全失的地方？”  
　　小樱放下筷子说道：“有啊，SM公司当训练生，练出来以后给关格格当男朋友，格格一拳甜蜜暴击能把你打个半死。”  
　　算了，继续吃饭，来来来，今天天气好，多吃一碗饭。  
　　  
　　如何把孩子养成一个普通人？  
　　鸣佐之前想的太简单了，在木叶这个大环境下，儿子根本不可能与忍术断绝关系，而且小孩子还有叛逆情绪，你越不让他学忍术，他可能越是喜欢忍术，因此，唯一的方法是要让其从根本上讨厌忍术，觉得那玩意儿没用，一点懂不感兴趣。要不然……做爱豆出道走花路，还能跟老祖宗家的暮希凑个组合，唱唱歌跳跳舞开握手会啥的？也挺好的呀，爸爸妈妈到时候带头在舞台下给你打call，没有人应援也没关系，唱跳开心就好。  
　　别像爸爸妈妈这样连一只手都没了，唉~  
　　  
　　木叶神社每年都会有迎春送冬的庙会庆典，游客去神社参拜，然后各个小摊上买点东西带动GDP，实则不过是个商业化的活动，人家神社也是想赚钱的嘛，能找机会多赚点是一点，你靠卖护身符能赚几个子啊，对哇？  
　　光暮姐弟屁颠屁颠来找妹妹，想怂恿她跟着一块儿去庆典凑热闹，据说还会有戏班子搭戏台。出去玩这种事儿，当然要小孩子聚在一起才阔乐啊，大人跟着多扫兴，咱们又不是2、3岁的孩子，5、6岁的人了，还怕丢啊？  
　　“我……”肥大不想去，是家里的PS4不好玩还是快乐肥宅水不好喝，非要出去玩？她用求助的目光望着泉奈，示意妈妈救场。  
　　奈奈很显然会错意了，“你就跟着哥哥姐姐去玩呗，要不要零花钱，1000円够不够？”  
　　肥大攥着藏有1000円巨款的蚊香蛙钱包，心想着妈妈都给钱了，不去不好意思，硬是挤出一脸激动雀跃，答应跟哥哥姐姐去逛庙会。  
　　快乐肥宅被强行拽出家门还不是最糟的，更加恶心的是暮希这娃脑子有病病，前脚迈出门后脚说想带个面码，只因为他一个大老爷们夹在两个大老娘们中间像汉堡包里的夹肉饼。你说这男人面不面？你丫穿个巴啦啦小魔仙裙就能解决的问题你非要带个更麻烦的小孩？然而光希表示无所谓，只要妹妹同意我们就再加个人，你让妹妹怎么办？妹妹一口98℃的开水本想喷在哥哥脸上，现在硬是咽下去，笑容洋溢地点头说好，我们把面码带上吧，哥哥喜欢的话。对的，哥哥喜欢不是我喜欢，老娘只想在家睡觉。  
　　泉扉的一念之怂造成某个成天唱着《let it go》、拽她辫子以及嚷着让她用水搭一座城堡的拉屎娃今天依旧缠着她拽她辫子。  
　　来参加庙会的游客很多，求签卖护身符的地方都要排队。一个签200円，各种吉的概率高达百分之八十，抽到凶的皆属求签神手；护身符200円起，求事业求爱情求健康；绘马500円，笔在那儿你写了自己挂起来走好不谢。  
　　庆典上还有各种小摊，卖小吃和零食，这是孩子们最喜欢的环节，自己来的话可以想吃什么就买，反正爸妈给了钱，也不用担心会被数落光吃零食不吃饭，美滋滋。宇智波祖传吃甜，你们知道鲷鱼烧里的红豆泥吗，不要半成品，要老板自己用红豆熬的那种泥，口感好，甜度适宜，吃多了也不会腻。  
　　“鲷鱼烧的红豆泥可以单卖吗？我不想吃皮只想吃红豆泥。”光希做了个握着勺子挖东西的动作，“买一大碗，用勺子挖着吃，幸福。”  
　　“老姐你真异想天开，老板不会答应的。”  
　　“你没试试怎么知道不行。”姐姐转过身瞪了一眼，“肥大、面码你们喜不喜欢吃红豆泥。”  
　　面码蹦蹦跳跳牵着光希的手，“喜欢！”  
　　喜欢个屁啊喜欢，我喜不喜欢关你什么事？拉屎娃你确定你懂什么是红豆泥？那玩意儿在你眼里跟红色的便便有区别？还有姐姐大人你真是小公举当多了，小本生意不容易，一天也就赚这么点钱，您老别给老板添麻烦，你把他的红豆泥吃完了他怎么做生意？我擦我们什么时候回家，想回家打游戏。  
　　“还行吧，一般~”内心戏丰富如肥大，最后说出口的只有轻飘飘这么一句话，呵呵哒，她怂啊。  
　　姐姐得到支持后牵着面码便、跑，“我们去问问看卖不卖！”  
　　“老姐你等等我啊！我没说我不要！”暮希连忙追上去。  
　　泉扉慢悠悠跟在后头，等她追到卖鲷鱼烧的摊子，三个孩子一人手里一碗红豆泥，还有个一次性小勺子。刚出锅的现蒸红豆泥散发着热气，呼哧呼哧，整颗的红豆粒藏在细腻的红豆沙里，像沙滩里掩藏着海贝，需要你用勺子挖掘。  
　　突然、想吃红豆泥……  
　　光希放下手里的勺子，小声耳语：“妹妹，这个老板很好的，你撒撒娇他就肯卖单独的红豆泥给你。”  
　　“怎么撒娇？”  
　　“还能怎么撒娇，就说想买红豆泥呗，问他单独买一碗多少钱。”姐姐展开五指，“500円一大碗，贵了别买。”  
　　泉扉攥着钱包挪到摊子前，将价目表从左看到右，从上看到下，原味的多少钱，抹茶的多少钱，几乎能将其全部背下来。她在看看今天的客流，貌似客人不多，所以老板才愿意单独卖红豆泥的吧，毕竟也是卖不掉的架势。  
　　“叔、叔叔，”她挥舞着肥手手，“我想买单独的红豆泥，多少钱？”  
　　老板探出身子瞧了瞧，“红豆泥不单卖。”  
　　“可是、可是……”小妹妹摆个内八字，指尖戳脸，模仿明日花绮罗撒娇，“叔叔，人家真的很想要红豆泥，能不能……卖给人家一点？”  
　　“不卖。”  
　　泉扉两手空空回去找哥哥姐姐，而他们早就买了其他零食，苹果糖、章鱼丸子、金平糖，都是很大一份。买苹果糖送糖山楂，章鱼丸子一盒六个还附赠三个，甚至每到一个摊位前，摊主都会很热情地请小朋友试吃，生怕他们没吃饱。  
　　人比人，气死人。  
　　“妹妹你没买红豆沙啊？”暮希递上一串糖葫芦。  
　　肥大不喜欢糖葫芦，“老板不卖。”  
　　“啊咧，你有好好撒娇吗？”光希姐姐搂过妹妹，轻轻点她的眼皮，“用你眼睛里的勾玉好好撒娇？”  
　　慢、慢着，你说的撒娇是指写轮眼开幻术吗？合着你们这么多零食都是靠幻术？天啊，你们这也太犯规了吧！当然如果我能用幻术我也肯定这么玩，可惜我不会啊，我只有一对勾玉我还没到这个级别啊，幻术怎么玩啊？  
　　“我、我不会……”  
　　光希绽开眼睛里的勾玉，“开眼了就能用的嘛，舅舅没教你啊？你平常学的什么啊？”  
　　只会喷热水，98℃的那种，给你泡碗面吃。  
　　“姐姐，我累了，想回家睡觉。”泉扉挣脱姐姐的胳膊，“你们慢慢玩，玩得开心哦！”  
　　肥大撒开蹄子跑回家里，一鼓作气飞奔上楼，躲进游戏室。她挖出藏在玩具箱最底下的旧毛领子，那是聚聚很早以前用的，破了个洞淘汰掉了，现在归她。没有外人了，只有她和毛领子，她可以尽情扮演她的姨太太，演她的宅斗剧。大太太是主母，跟二太太暗度陈仓，三太太是个绿茶白莲花，四太太傻乎乎最得宠……她不需要其他人，自己是世界上最有趣的人，她有毛领子，自己跟自己玩。  
　　泉奈回家的时候发现孩子在游戏室，趴在毛领子上睡着了，哈喇子直流。  
　　  
　　晚上聚聚难得不加班回家，可喜可贺鼓鼓掌，稀有程度可以放礼花庆祝。临睡前，老父亲奉老母亲之命来给孩子念睡前故事，把孩子哄睡着了，确保睡死了，你赶紧回房交公粮，听到没有？呵呵哒，聚聚倒是希望女鹅不要那么快睡着呢，因为并不是很想交公粮，累，嫌烦，麻烦，没有耕坏的地只有累死的牛，万一某天啪成马上疯一口气猝死么好玩，晚节不保死相凄惨。  
　　聚聚翻开ipad准备说故事，“你要听什么故事？《指环王》、《权力的游戏》？越长越好我不介意。”  
　　“恐怖故事，吓得人睡不着的。”  
　　睡不着，睡不着好啊，[]懂行情~  
　　“京极夏彦？”  
　　“那是推理小说。”  
　　“午夜凶铃？”  
　　“看过了，死寂咒怨孤儿怨，温子仁全集，我全都看过。”  
　　聚聚想了想，老父亲编不出个恐怖故事有点没牌面啊，不能把孩子吓哭说不过去啊！于是乎，他回了主卧室一趟，一分钟不到迅速回来。  
　　“给你，很恐怖。”  
　　一本鲜红鲜红的红本本，上面清清楚楚印着鎏金大字“结婚证”。翻开一看，没错，扉泉二人的结婚证，照片红底的那种。孩子当然知道这本小红本是啥玩意儿，父亲这波操作太骚，骚断腿，女儿握着父母的结婚证不知如何是好。  
　　“这玩意儿……恐怖？”  
　　“不够还有。”聚聚摸出来当年的婚前协议，“要我一条条读给你听吗？”  
　　那么厚一本，读完天都亮了，啪啪啪为爱鼓掌的事情就打哈哈混过去，开心。  
　　肥大看出她爹很想，盛情难却怎能拒绝，“读吧，我听着。”  
　　聚聚漫不经心一条条读，孩子也没认真在听，她攥着手里的红本本，将证书上每一个数字每一个日期翻来覆去看，甚至连证书号码都可以背下来。证书颁发日期比她的生日要晚好多，意味着两个人先上车后补票，没准压根不想买票但是迫于压力不得不买票，看证书上的照片总觉得笑里藏刀。  
　　他们是不是嫌电水壶功率不够，所以自己生个电水壶玩啊？是不是觉得研究所设施太贵，要生个免费的实验体？不会影分身变身术且不去说，没学过不强求，开了写轮眼不会玩幻术只能精确控制水温喷开水，这尼玛跟电热水壶的热感应有区别吗？堂堂四战写轮眼，如今在家烧开水。长得也不可爱，学明日花绮罗撒娇都没人理。可能是知道这种孩子拿不出手，所以家长才不喜欢晒孩子，要脸。泉扉实实在在感觉得出爸妈很喜欢面码，因此她特别不喜欢面码，不喜欢有卵用，你比不上。  
　　“好了，我要睡觉了，你回去吧。”  
　　聚聚说我才读了第一章，再让我多读几页啊，商量一下行不行啊？  
　　“爸，我们家当年的电热水壶是不是不太好用啊？”  
　　“没有，用到现在了，一次没坏过。”  
　　待老父亲一步三回头回主卧，连通两间卧室的小隔门啪叽一声关上，泉扉捂着眼睛，害怕眼泪滴到红本本上，张着嘴不敢哭出声，怕被听到，哭都哭得这么怂，真是个面瓜，没救了。


	27. 这么二百五的老婆可以退货吗？

　　27.这么二百五的老婆可以退货吗？  
　　聪明的人总是相似的，而白痴有各自的白痴。宇智波佐助，一个在木叶60年以优异成绩毕业，并且搅得忍界血雨腥风的真女主，如今也难以免于一孕傻三年的宝妈魔咒，智商蹭蹭蹭往下掉。你说这奇了怪了，佐助自己也没怎么带孩子，反正鼬哥喜欢面码就丢给哥哥去玩咯，别把儿子玩死就行。他自己整天在家嗑瓜子吃零食睡午觉，二十多岁的人活出了六十多岁老大爷的作息规律。当年生孩子出意外，导致胖助体质没以前好，鸣人一提及这事儿就眼泪汪汪，我的佐助虚得都胖了，以前他是实打实的胖啊，腰上的肉又多又紧致……打住，再提“胖”字真女主要杀人了。  
　　然而，我是说然而，你惨不是你傻的理由，卖惨请去《木叶好声音》。  
　　  
　　鸣佐夫夫预约来医院做健康年检，顺便给孩子打预防针。体检属于木叶职业健康福利常规项目，而主角这种终极人形兵器则需要特别预约，你总不能让七代目带着夫人跟一群中下忍挤在一条队伍里吧？  
　　预约的时间是八点半，按理说体检中心还没开门，但是樱哥对这俩活宝摸得太清楚了，他俩要是能准时准点绝对是敌方细作假扮的。八点半的预约他们最早九点半到，最晚……没准一觉睡过去早把体检忘得一干二净。大概八点左右，樱哥给助子打电话催他可以起床收拾一下赶紧带老公孩子过来，电话一接通——果不其然还在被窝里猫着不肯起床呢！  
　　“佐助你要不要来体检啊？”  
　　“你急什么呀，我这不是醒了吗？”佐助不想爬出温暖的被窝，踹踹旁边的鸣人，“起床洗漱一下，笃悠悠吃个早饭……”  
　　樱哥爆发出一声吼：“慢着！体检要空腹测血糖，你吃什么吃！”  
　　“哈，连早饭都不能吃啊？”  
　　“赶紧做完体检不就能回家吃饭了吗？！不要废话，敢迟到我揍你！”  
　　小樱觉得自己当年会看上宇智波佐助绝对是脑子里长了屎，要不然自己可能哭晕在厕所里，难道说是漩涡鸣人的沙雕气场太强把人给带偏了？不对，宇智波那一大家子人好像都是这个画风，放飞自我遵从本心……不要放飞了，拴不住啊！  
　　没吃早饭睡眼朦胧起床气还大，临出门前鼬哥特别舍不得面码，仿佛是把外甥往哥斯拉嘴里送，紧搂着不撒手，佐助跟他抢他还泪光闪闪像是要哭，搞得跟琼瑶苦情戏一般，佐助明明是亲妈愣是残忍无情犹如一个后妈夺子。  
　　鼬哥看上去多么无助多么哀伤，“佐助你能不能别把孩子打扮得那么土那么乡村爱情，他会被围观群众群嘲的。”  
　　“哪儿土了！哪儿乡村爱情了！”  
　　大俗即大雅，给儿子穿一身苹果绿头上扎个大红蝴蝶结真的只是在致敬《无敌破坏王》而不是孕期刷tb刷傻了看到打折就下单，孩子性别都没确定就把头三年的衣服全置办上，加之后来很多婴儿用品商送了成箱的产品来想请七代目家小朋友做做宣传带货，面码小朋友的衣柜注定就是这幅死德性，翻不了身。  
　　事情会这么顺利就不是主角而是没有故事的男同学，因此夫夫二人前脚到医院门口，后脚即刻出事。  
　　尿样，早晨醒来的第一泡尿的尿样，忘在厕所里了！有必要解释一下，是七代目的尿样，七火夫人表示我现在气得想把一瓶子尿浇到我男人头上。你俩虽然是合法夫夫但绝不能共用尿样，还不赶紧回家取尿！  
　　“十五分钟内给我回来，不然你试试看。”  
　　夫人发话，鸣人哪儿敢不听，仙人模式一开，撒开蹄子往家里跑。村民们都惊呆了，大白天一个仙人鸣从木叶中心医院窜出来，还没等人看清楚他有没有刮胡子，人一晃而过留下一道光影，挥挥衣袖不带走一片云彩。难不成刚和平没几年又要打仗了？不要这样好不好，我家房子贷款还有三十年！  
　　佐助抱着孩子在医院等，小面码可活泼啦，搁在怀里不安分，要妈妈抱着到处晃悠，东看看西看看，见啥都好玩。医院里还有其他小朋友也来打疫苗，小老百姓家的孩子格局也就那样，一听到打针哭得眼泪鼻涕一大把，打完针哭也就罢，有些没打针的孩子看见别人哭自己也哭，哭得那叫一百花齐放百家争鸣，佐助赶紧带着孩子走远点，别被传染。  
　　“妈妈，糖糖。”面码眼睛直勾勾盯着某个哭唧唧的熊孩子的妈妈从包里掏出来的麦丽素巧克力，唾液腺分泌达到顶峰。  
　　佐助同样咽口水，喃喃道：“麦丽素啊……”  
　　“买嘛~”  
　　说到底还是宇智波家的人，骨子里就是爱吃甜的呀，不让他吃巧克力简直造孽，会被雷劈的有木有。佐助心一横，转身去医院一楼的全家便利店买了糖果、瓜子、可乐和关东煮，咦，后面那几样怎么回事？  
　　鸣人掐着时间在第14分钟赶回医院，医院大厅没瞧见人，查克拉一搜发现在便利店那块儿，过去一瞧，佐助带着孩子坐在全家family门口，面码吃麦丽素，娃妈翘着二郎腿嗑瓜子刷沙雕微博段子。真女主简直是上天的颜值艺术，嗑个瓜子都磕得那么清秀脱俗，整个全家便利店都因他的美丽而光芒万丈，鸣人远远望着，恨不得来一段“魔镜啊魔镜，佐助是不是全天下最美丽的人”。九喇嘛心中默念这小子花痴病已经深入骨髓，无药可救。  
　　“吊车尾你回来啦，我给你买了关东煮要不要吃？”  
　　“好好好，我饿死了啊我说！”  
　　总觉得有点不对啊，鸣人感觉自己似乎忘了什么重要的事情，是什么呢？不管了，饿成这样先吃饭。  
　　躲在鸣人身体里的九喇嘛都看不下去了，忍不住提醒道：“不是要空腹测血糖吗？”  
　　“对哦，要空腹。”鸣人沮丧地放下刚送到嘴边的弹牙鱼蛋，仔细一想更不对，为啥佐助就能嗑瓜子？  
　　面对老公的疑问，七火夫人咳咳两下，尴尬道：“刚才忘、忘了。”  
　　反正都吃了一口了还怕第二口第三口吗？真的不是以给孩子买巧克力为借口实则自己嘴馋哦，绝对不是！  
　　你吃都吃了还能咋地，木已成舟、生米煮成熟饭，顶多樱哥发火骂你两句呗，大庭广众众目睽睽，春野樱再生气也不至于一拳打你。事实果然如此，小樱憋着一腔怒火，手里的笔已经捏成三截，最终敲击键盘帮佐助预约第二天早晨的血糖检查，你丫明天早上给我按时按点在采血窗口派对，再给我作妖就真的打烂你的脸。  
　　第二天佐助难得没迟到，空着肚子揉着胃来的医院，鸣人抱着娃跟在屁股后头活似拉拉队，给老婆加油打call。待他按时排队采血化验，这桩事情总算是搞定。  
　　“鸣人我没吃饭走不动，我懒得回家。”  
　　“那我们去吃好吃的吧我说！”  
　　“我连走都懒得走。”  
　　男主随手把孩子往地上一丢，面码顺势摔了个屁股蹲，“这简单，我背你回家~”  
　　“那么大的人你害臊不害臊？”  
　　嘴上这么说，夫人你往自家先生身上靠的速度也是很快嘛！小朋友看着这骚操作都愣了，爹娘你们就这么猪八戒背媳妇回高老庄了吗？你们不要这样啊，我还坐在地上呢！地上冰冰凉也比不上我拔凉拔凉的心。  
　　“我们是不是忘了什么啊我说？”  
　　佐助回头看看，回答道：“儿子落下了。”  
　　话音刚落，真女主开启一条须佐的胳膊，像个挖掘机车臂般抓起孩子拎着走。那场面十分诡异，爹妈在前头猪八戒背媳妇，孩子隔了好几米面被拎在半空中，引得围观路人纷纷侧目，拿起手机噼里啪啦拍照。  
　　这件事也没啥严重后果，不就是被老祖宗知道以后一人头上赏一个大包嘛，佐助身为始作俑者附赠一个，左一个右一个，对称得像个中国娃娃。  
　　  
　　今天，佐助的结婚戒指丢了。要怪还是怪他自己，面码觉得他手指上的戒指好玩，那你也别把戒指摘下来直接给孩子玩啊，万一孩子吞下去了咋办啊？你负责咯？幸亏没吞下去，只是弄丢了，或许是叽里咕噜滚到某个角落里，从此躲在暗无天日的缝隙里吃灰。  
　　拜托那可是结婚戒指，很贵的，婚内丢戒指多不吉利。全家人动员起来，帮真女主找戒指啊！万一真的因为戒指不见导致夫夫吵架，最后成功离婚，胖助这好吃懒做的模样哪儿还找得到下家，姑爷这样脾气好到任助子欺负，看佐助天下最美的小笨蛋就这么一个，丢了多可惜。  
　　一家十几口人全部聚集在鸣佐那一层楼，跪在地上地毯式搜索帮忙找戒指。一人负责一间屋子，连影分身都用上了。  
　　“面码之前有在游戏室玩吗？”鼬哥和他的影分身们在孩子的玩具箱里搜索一枚闪闪发光的戒指的身影。  
　　佐助不确定地摇头：“他屁颠屁颠跑得可快了，我真没怎么注意。”  
　　“那他玩的时候你在干什么？”  
　　“睡午觉。”  
　　鼬哥一口老血憋在胸口，“这儿没你的事情了，回去躺着吧。”  
　　斑爷带着儿子女儿在卧室里翻箱倒柜，戒指没找到，倒是从柜子里搜刮出一堆零食。且不去说专门放零食的柜子，就连衣橱里都能找到埋藏在某件毛衣底下的一包薯片，得亏的不是拆封过的，不然引蟑螂。  
　　“为什么你连厕所洗手台下面都放着一包水果糖？”斑爷拆开包装自顾自吃起来，还蛮好吃的。  
　　胖助躺回床上准备在晚饭前再眯一小会儿，养精蓄锐吃饭更香。他瞧着被搜刮出来的一大堆零食，缩进被子里毫无波澜道：“吊车尾给我买的呀，他说把零食藏起来，我发现新的零食有惊喜感。你们要就拿去吧，他这次买的这个牌子我不太喜欢吃，我让他换个牌子再买一波。”  
　　“哇哦，真是恩爱呢~”暮希弟弟情不自禁鼓鼓掌。  
　　光希得到妈妈的允许后拿了一包非凡农庄曲奇饼干吃，“我觉得蛮好吃的呀。”  
　　“因为吃腻了，没觉得有多好吃。”佐助揉揉眼睛，“你们找到戒指了吗？”  
　　斑爷摇头，一脸懊糟，“没有。你让姑爷再买一个。”  
　　“唉，只能这样啦……”  
　　“我擦我说说而已，你还真的打算再买一个啊！”斑爷抢过胖助的手机，勃然炸毛大怒，“瞧瞧你现在这个没出息的样子，亏你还开了轮回眼呢，用轮回眼玩消消乐都没正常人分数高，简直是头小香猪。还太子妃呢，跟个杨贵妃似的，干物妹小佐助。”  
　　真女主被老祖宗从床上一脚踹下来，两脚踹出卧室门。乓叽卡拉哒两下，卧室门被反锁上，进都进不去，我跟我男人的床我自己还不能睡，这尼玛叫什么破事儿！你以为自己一口气下两个蛋了不起啊，老公鸡！然并卵，佐助一腔怒火只能憋在心里，嘴上一个屁都不敢放，怕被打呢，呵呵。算了，去客厅看电视，躺沙发上盖条毛巾毯也是美滋滋。  
　　美滋滋个屁，带卡领着泉扉姑奶奶占据了正对着液晶电视机的风水宝地，几个影分身在上蹿下跳找着戒指，屏幕上放映着《今日说法》，内容是火之国首都一对新婚夫妻因妻子弄丢戒指导致积攒多年的矛盾爆发，丈夫一气之下挥起菜刀把老婆砍伤，妻子随后雇佣木叶忍者杀夫的狗血剧。我擦，这又是什么跟什么？！佐助心想我们村到底财政多困难，连这种没牌面的任务都接，当木叶村是菜市场吗？卡卡西老师你是更年期失了智？  
　　佐助悄咪咪凑上前问，“姑奶奶，族长在哪儿啊？”  
　　“楼上睡觉。”  
　　你看吧，你看吧，我不是家里唯一一头好吃懒做的小香猪，我家楼上还有一头！高兴~  
　　肥大目不转睛盯着屏幕上的杀人犯丈夫痛哭流涕控诉自己的老婆是怎样扣下自己工资卡买包买衣服买零食，老公每个月只有五百块零花钱，那个死女人还把结婚戒指搞丢了，一点愧疚都没有，反而让他补个最新款……小朋友坐在带卡中间，被这部魔幻现实主义法制剧吓得不轻，一手拽一个人的胳膊，将自己藏在带土和卡卡西的两条胳膊后头，偷偷从缝隙里看电视，顿时觉得没那么害怕。  
　　“卡卡、堍堍，如果我们没有找到戒指的话，助助会不会像电视里那样？”泉扉说完转头瞟了眼站在自己身后的佐助，“会吗？”  
　　带土安慰道：“安啦，胖助这身板，一屁股把鸣人坐死差不多。鸣人的螺旋丸打在他肚子上都能给你弹起来信不信？”  
　　“小叔叔我现在就把你打得满地找牙！”  
　　“应该不会。”卡卡西自动无视贤二叔侄，“毕竟是面码搞丢的，又不是佐助故意的。”  
　　泉扉提到面码就来气，“那应该让面码自己找啊。”  
　　“他还小。”  
　　“我小时候也没弄丢妈妈的戒指。”小妹妹撅起嘴，仿佛自己不是几岁而是经历大风大浪的几十岁，“顶多我妈自己把戒指搞丢。”  
　　最后戒指总算被找到，在书房的书桌上，完好无损躺在电脑面板上，八成是孩子把戒指还给娘亲之后佐助随手往桌上一放忘掉了。虚惊一场、虚惊一场，除了佐助被斑爷两扇子差点把脑袋拍扁以外。  
　　泉奈说还是我聪明，从头睡到尾，我就知道助子这二百五狗嘴里吐不出象牙。  
　　  
　　上梁不正下梁歪，下梁歪了上梁也不正。佐助弄丢戒指一事给了泉奈很大启发，任天堂跟著名珠宝商P家联名推出口袋妖怪周年纪念婚戒，白金镶钻，低调奢华，关键限量发售可预订不可现卖。有这等好事儿，不能错过啊，想换一对新戒指呢，可是这么一对戒指也不便宜，自己也不是心疼钱，只想刷扉间的支付宝呢。虽然我平常拿他的支付宝养芽衣琪亚娜，养奇迹暖暖，养李泽言白起许墨周棋洛，但就是想买呢~  
　　前脚有这个想法，后脚他的结婚戒指就不见啦，不、见、啦，灭哈哈哈——  
　　怎么丢的不重要，关键是它丢了，旧的不去新的不来！不要为过去难过，要翘首以盼新的一天啊！  
　　“囡囡啊，帮妈妈一个忙好不好啊~”泉奈不由分说抱过孩子，捏捏她的肥脸，捏捏真减压，舒心~  
　　“你要我干吗？”  
　　“妈妈把结婚戒指搞丢了，爸爸知道会生气，婚姻即将走向末路，你帮妈妈挽救一下婚姻好不好？”  
　　轰隆隆——  
　　前几天《今日说法》的内容一下子涌进泉扉的小脑瓜里，眼前闪现的皆是火之国首都那对作天作地的神经病夫妻的影子。泉扉异常警觉起来，毕竟自己爸妈不是楼下的鸣佐，聚聚也不是宠妻狂魔漩涡鸣人，他可是有捅死老婆前科的人，尽管那是泉奈自己碰瓷，可也是杀妻实锤。  
　　“你……要我做什么？”  
　　“帮我背锅啦，就说是你搞丢的，爸爸肯定不会生你的气，对不对~”  
　　“……好吧。”  
　　宇智波泉奈的结婚戒指丢了，全家人心知肚明绝对是他丫把戒指摘下来藏口袋里勾搭漂亮小姑娘，一个激动戒指滚出口袋都浑然不知。很显然家人嘀咕了泉奈的不要脸程度，宇智波.杨天宝.泉奈顶着自己的垃圾演技，看似痛心疾首实则内心窃喜地指责女儿搞丢了他的戒指时，肥大特动情特演技派，眼泪水流得真叫出神入化，满脸愧疚悔恨谁见了都可怜，可见平时自己披着毛领子演脑内小剧场还是有点卵用。查克拉之神啊，宇智波家演技最烂的那个仔生了个演技派，夭寿。  
　　母女二人先在家人面前贼喊捉贼演了一遍，当做热身，也给在座亲朋提个醒——到时候记得帮忙圆场统一口径，谢谢大家~  
　　聚聚回到家，刚一打开卧室门，宇智波杨天宝抱着他的宇智波张曼玉一秒入戏，很好很专业。  
　　“你怎么能把妈妈的结婚戒指搞丢呢，妈妈给你玩是信任你，你却把它搞丢了！”  
　　“妈妈对不起，人家不是故意把戒指弄丢的。”泉扉抽抽鼻子，特地强调了一下关键物品。  
　　聚聚一脸懵逼，“哈？”  
　　“肥大把我结婚戒指玩丢了！”泉奈展示自己光秃秃的手指，左手无名指上隐约有常年戴戒指的痕迹。  
　　“你确定是她？”扉间欲言又止。  
　　“不、不然咧？”  
　　话音刚落，聚聚万分尴尬地从口袋里摸出一枚婚戒，而他自己的婚戒老老实实套在左手无名指上，可想而知口袋里掏出来这枚是谁的。这场景……不能更尴尬。泉扉东张张西望望，立马从泉奈怀里跳出来，夺门而出哪儿凉快哪儿呆着去，张曼玉的神演技也玩不转剧本突然烧没了让你临场发挥啊。  
　　“上周花之国的植物研究员来木叶实验室参观学习，你看到人小姑娘长得漂亮就把戒指摘下来装单身去搭讪……”聚聚无奈地摇头，“戒指在那时候掉出来的，被花之国小姑娘捡到一直想还给你，但你搭讪的时候也没说名字没留微信号，她只好还给前台，前台再给我。”  
　　“呵呵呵呵呵呵~早知道微信扫码扫一扫多方便你说是不是~”杠铃般的呵呵声。  
　　聚聚默默娃妈的头，把戒指塞回他手里，“下次别再弄丢了，更别让孩子给你背锅。再买是不可能的，我余额宝又不是你的小金库。”  
　　“啊咧，你不生气啊？”奈奈把戒指套回手上。  
　　“你这人就这德性，习惯了。”  
　　不要这样啊，你不要这样啊，你不要跟我客气啊，按照正常思路难道不是愤怒之下一把将我按倒在床上，cao到哭cao到下不来床啊！说好的cao哭呢！肥大她爹你不要这样，我到底哪里不好，你说啊！痛心疾首，我老公连cao哭我的想法都没有，是他太软还是我太松？  
　　“我明天要去花之国回访交流，可以带一名家属蹭吃蹭喝，我当然是选择带女儿啦。一周以后回来。”  
　　啪叽——  
　　奈奈双手环住扉间的腰，身体向后一屁股坐到床沿上，随后将怀里的白毛摇得像是那种从脚底吹气吹得鼓鼓的鼓风起球，晃来晃去犹如一棵海草。  
　　“你是在生气对不对，不然为什么带着孩子离家出走一个星期啊，你不要把我一个人留在家啊，我也要去蹭吃蹭喝。”  
　　“只允许带一名家属，带两名叫公费旅游！”  
　　“那我带女儿去吧，你留在家里看家。”  
　　“人家邀请的是我！”  
　　“啊啊——你就是在生我的气，为什么别人家的老公一生气都是cao死你个小婊砸，你丫理都不理我的！”  
　　“啊咧？”  
　　完了，黄色思想暴露了！夫夫二人对视一秒，相顾无言，死一般的寂静。下一秒，形势发生大逆转，聚聚两手掰着泉奈的蹄子，哦不，爪子，也不，双手，死命想往外逃，奈奈爆开写轮眼蓄势待发开高达，死都不让白毛开飞雷神遁走。  
　　“不要，我累死了我要睡觉，你放开我！”  
　　“不行，不cao哭不给睡！”  
　　“我哭给你看行哇啦——”  
　　“嗷嗷嗷，老公不能拿来睡要老公作甚！我娶你就是拿来睡觉的，不是供起来当菩萨！”  
　　“拒绝！”  
　　……  
　　最后到底有没有睡觉，这个真不知道。  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　


	28. Chapter 28

第五卷 第二章

　　真.男女主又双叒叕跑出去玩，别国外交活动允许带家属，于是他们把倒霉的拉屎娃儿子丢在家里自己去公款吃喝，啊呸，外交出访。哥哥嫂子表示你们玩得开心点，有我看孩子你们放心，真是舅舅如外婆，业界良心感天动地。

　　鼬哥的滤镜我们是很有数的，胖助这么个好吃懒做的小拉屎娃在他眼中可爱到爆炸，尽管现在他已经认清小肥猪弟弟的本质，但是不妨碍他看外甥带滤镜——面码是世界上最软萌的小可爱没有之一！真情实意肯不得天天哪个摄像机学知世拍小樱。

　　小孩子的脑回路有点不正常，宇智波的小孩特别不正常，你瞧面码抱着戴森V8手持吸尘器乐得口水都要滴下来了，不知道的还以为这是他爸留给他的吸尘器型忍具，打开开关即可变仙人模式——戴森.风遁螺旋手里剑！须佐.戴森完全体！

　　小朋友骑在戴森的杆子上，像魔女其扫帚，“舅舅，扫地！扫地！”

　　“你还太小了，不能玩这个。”几千块的吸尘器哪是小拉屎娃能玩的，玩坏了咋办，不要逼舅舅打你屁股。“去玩别的，舅舅要把吸尘器收起来。”

　　然并卵，当鼬哥回房涂完今日份的指甲油，卧室门一看即是面码开着吸尘器在走廊疯狂吸尘暴走的英姿。准确地说是小朋友变出一个影分身，比真身大好几个size，身高力道足够举起手持吸尘器，然后一按开关在走廊上撒开蹄子飞奔。紧接着不知道从哪旮旯又来一个影分身，公然在家玩起滑板车，车头上架着一个智能蒸汽拖把，车一边滑扫把一边拖地，扫拖两开花。

　　“舅舅！”

　　面码的本体踩在扫地机器人上，四肢大开摆个四小天鹅芭蕾展翅的造型，直冲冲朝鼬撞过来。鼬哥是身经百战见得多了，不慌不忙拎着领子把熊孩子提起来双脚离地，然本体并没有影响影分身，整个清洁工作还在继续。

　　“你在干吗？”

　　“玩~”

　　“我说了不能玩吸尘器，收起来了你还玩。”

　　面码秒变委屈脸，一副“人家好无辜不要骂人家”的绿茶状，然而明知他是装的，面对那双晶莹透彻的水蓝色卡姿兰大眼睛，再旺盛的怒火都烧不起来。别说是戴森V8，就是戴森V10都任你玩，不就是两千块嘛，好吧，真玩坏了还是有点肉痛的。

　　外甥的眼神攻势着实强大，鼬憋了半天还是放下孩子，行吧，家长看着，囡囡你慢慢玩。在大舅默许的纵容下，面码和他的影分身们将止鼬这一层楼里里外外扫了一边，又扛着工具把自己家那层楼扫了一圈，最后把戴森V8玩没电。

　　大舅全程拍照发朋友圈，我家孩子真是乖巧懂事节能环保，别的拉屎娃随地拉屎，我家孩子会主动打扫卫生呢，真是棒棒哒！

　　花开两朵各表一枝，面码亲妈在朋友圈看到自家儿子如此节能高效，当即在朋友圈打起了广告——出租保洁小妹，会拖地扫地，会卖萌撒娇，价格合理公道，有意者私信孩子亲妈。发完以后跟老公窝在被子里畅想着该怎么压榨儿子赚钱买零食吃，残忍至极令人发指，《悲惨世界》里的德纳第夫妇自愧不如。

　　这条状态成功引起了注意，没错，说的就是我们聚聚。宝藏男孩宇智波面码，一个熟练运用影分身术的小拉屎娃，比那什么六X龄童厉害老鼻子去了，这玩意儿不得放在实验室里24小时观察啊！兴奋得苍蝇搓手~无奈聚聚跟鸣佐两口子关系也就一般般，早知道他们儿子这么宝藏，当年多花点时间刷好感度。

　　没事儿，聚聚好感度不够，奈奈够呀！

　　

　　肥大不想看肥妈：在吗，在吗？

　　肥大看看妈妈呀：⊙０⊙？干啥？今晚回家吗？

　　肥大不想看肥妈：你家胖助的朋友圈看了没，研究所缺个保洁小妹，我想雇佣他儿子，问问包月多少钱？

d(´ω｀*)  
　　肥大看看妈妈呀：ヽ(#`Д´)ﾉ┌┛〃放你丫的屁，你知我深浅我懂你长短，一张床上的狗男男装什么正经，你不就是想把面码包下来当实验小白鼠吗？不可能，我身为族长不会允许你对我的小辈动手动脚！

　　肥大不想看肥妈：考虑一下嘛，价钱好说。

❥(ゝω・✿ฺ)  
　　肥大看看妈妈呀：交、公、粮！

o(▼皿▼メ;)o  
　　肥大不想看肥妈：关乎公粮什么事？

　　肥大看看妈妈呀：西门庆私会潘金莲都知道要给王妈妈辛苦钱，我帮你当说客你不打算给点报酬吗？想包月面码可以，每个月按时交公粮，保质保量，不然胖助同意我这个族长不同意，也等于是个屁。考虑一下，朋友~٩(๑❛ᴗ❛๑)۶

　　肥大不想看肥妈：那算了，我很累的，这事儿先缓缓。

　　肥大看看妈妈呀：过了这个村没这个店，下次连商量的余地都没有，赶紧做决定。

　　肥大不想看肥妈：你趁火打劫。

　　肥大看看妈妈呀：我就打劫你，你想怎样！你见谁家老公交公粮得老婆威逼利诱的，白毛你以前不是这样的，你以前很自觉的，肛门不裂的，轻伤不下火线的，你是不是在外头做0，你说！

　　肥大不想看肥妈：委屈。Ծ‸Ծ

　　肥大看看妈妈呀：(╬◣д◢)果然在外做0做骚了，最骚的就是你，你这只骚鸡！你站在此地不要动，我这就跑过来日死你这只小婊砸。

　　肥大不想看肥妈：包月的话，公粮一个月得交多少？

　　肥大看看妈妈呀：你这是答应啦？今晚先回家，啪完以后看你表现。

　　肥大不想看肥妈：啊，你怎么这样啊？

　　肥大看看妈妈呀：爱回不回。

　　最终一桩愉快的PY交易达成，可喜可贺~

　　

　　泉奈万万没想到，胖助要价特别良心：每个月八百块工资，其余福利待遇跟研究所正式员工一样，五险一金包三餐，带薪假不用给了，工资每月打孩子妈卡上。既不用带孩子还能靠他赚钱，这敢情好啊，乐得合不拢嘴，靠着儿子的工资进可跟老公下馆子退可TB买零食，美滋滋~至于什么雇佣童工违不违法，拜托，自家人内部交易，你不说出去谁来管你，是不是呀~

　　鸣人不管的，老婆点头他绝不摇头，佐助说的基本都是对的，不对的部分要排除万难使之变成对！唯一有异议的是孩子大舅，鼬哥舍不得呀，我家宝宝那么傻那么萌，二火会不会欺负他，老男人坏得很！偏偏此时此刻，水哥火影楼那边工作量剧增，六火发下一纸公文要求全体员工连续一个月住在单位别回家了，特别时期特别任务，气得鼬哥没心思管外甥，专心怼自己小婶婶——怎么地，卡卡西你跟小叔叔开神威小黑屋，老子的男人被你抓去做苦力，要脸吗？

　　宇智波家的面码，走编制花路，上岸做个正经的保洁小妹！

　　

　　泉扉不喜欢面码，全家人都知道的事实，然并卵，没人会在乎她喜欢不喜欢，你不喜欢有什么用，你又不是出生自带轮回眼的挂B。因此，肥大在研究所见到穿着保洁制服，举着戴森吸尘器的小拉屎娃面码，内心有万丈波涛，最终吞进肚子里，装作很平静。

　　“这次面码什么时候走啊？”肥大小心翼翼地问亲爹，生怕一个不小心暴露了自己排外的心思。“助助和姑爷什么时候有空来接他？”

　　聚聚心想你个小鬼头死心吧，老父亲卖身给你妈才骗来的宝藏男孩，哪能说丢就丢，不可能的，“面码不会走了，一直在这里。”

　　“为什么？”

　　“就是觉得他很好玩。”一出生就带轮回眼，反向开眼的挂B，妙啊~

　　“很有研究价值对吗？”

　　聚聚目不转睛盯着试管回答，“你瞎说什么大实话。”

　　“我可以回家吗？想回家打《鬼泣5》。”

　　没等聚聚开口同意，肥大自己屁颠屁颠跑了，潇洒决绝一去不复返。临走时，她和正在大厅做保洁的面码及其十余个影分身们打了个照面，环肥燕瘦高低各不同的影分身犹如大小不一的鼓槌，一锤锤砸在泉扉心尖上，阵阵回响。

　　回家一打开门，斑爷正在教训女儿，两人你一言我一语，怼得别开生面别出心裁，炮语连珠妙语生花，家里其他闲杂人等表面上该干嘛干嘛，实则各个竖起耳朵围观吃瓜。

　　“人家说了不想去兴趣班，弟弟要去就让他自己去啊！为什么我们得像连体婴一样做什么都在一起，既然这样还不如把我们用502粘起来，上厕所也不分开。”光希边说边瞪一旁无辜的暮希，“他喜欢什么是他的事，我喜欢什么我自己决定，妈妈不要搞错！”

　　换做别人，战场玫瑰早一巴掌扇上去，无奈这是亲生的娃，憋着不能动手，“让你学点才艺消磨时间，不要天天在家混吃等死，死丫头片子翅膀硬了敢顶嘴凶我咯？你看看外面的小孩哪个有你过得舒坦，钢琴书法毛笔字，周末还有辅导班，知足吧你！”

　　“我不是别人家的小孩，你也不是别人家的爸妈啊！”姐姐不屑道，“我说我想学做猪油年糕，学做梅花糕海棠糕红油奥灶面，这也是门手艺啊，你又不让！”

　　“瞧瞧你这没出息的样子，就知道吃！是想当宇智波家第一个厨子吗！”

　　“厨子也是凭本事吃饭，妈妈有本事戒糖戒油戒脂肪，做不到就不要说我！”

　　肥大仿佛从空气中读出一连串的感叹号，只需要轻轻吹一口小火苗，漂浮在空中的感叹号便能嘭咚炸出火花，烧得满屋子狼藉，尸骨无存。

　　原因是前不久纲手同学再度被老年大学请家长，还吃了张警告处分，校方要求家长陪读保证不再犯事儿，否则直接开除学籍退学。斑爷气得差点没把老年大学拆掉，无奈自家理亏，孙女不争气，奶奶能咋办！一把年纪的人，在家混吃等死容易得老年痴呆，还会被诈骗集团盯上推销保健品，上上学交交朋友，一个学期学费才一百多块，多划得来。思来想去翻来覆去，创设组四头老妖怪实在不宜出山，丢不起这人，反正是家长，那小叔叔小姑姑也是家长啊！

　　跟学校一合计，光暮姐弟平常在家跟着爸妈学习，空余时间很多，干脆老年大学报个班，一周上三个半天课。大学学员多是退休忍者，有些退役伤病员也就三四十岁，身经百战见得多了，总比送到木叶小学跟一群没见过世面的拉屎娃混在一起强。

　　暮希想学跳舞，他本身就喜欢唱歌跳舞这类花里胡哨的表演形式，而且身体协调性非常好，唱歌调也准，实打实做偶像的好苗子，于是很开心地答应啦；偏偏光希姐姐不乐意，扫了一眼报名项目表示全部没兴趣，还不如在家跟妈妈玩。斑爷心想老子才不跟你们玩，趁你们上兴趣班老子可以玩自家男人，有柱间陪着你们俩拉屎娃赶紧滚！矛盾带来冲突，母女二人顺理成章吵起来啦~

　　什么叫人生赢家？全忍界见了大气都不敢喘，开过六道模式，虐过九只尾兽的终极大boss为了让你读个老年大学的兴趣班而操碎了心，跟在你屁股后面追着哄你，哄骗不了凶你还凶不动，你个小祖宗软硬不吃腰杆子贼JB硬。姐姐是宇智波家这么些年来头一个小女孩，开眼即是双勾玉，火遁幻术用得溜，爸爸妈妈的心头肉，待遇自然不一样，难免娇纵。

　　“我觉得弟弟好麻烦，为什么我要有弟弟啊！”

　　话音刚落，光希感受到一阵拳风迎面而来，幸亏柱帝眼疾手快，一个木遁把孩子拽开，不然正面怼上斑爷的拳头绝B毁容，唐伯虎的还我漂漂拳也救不回来。姐姐瞥了眼一头圣诞树炸开花的老妈，那可怕满溢的怒气具象化为蒸腾的查克拉，她默默咽了咽口水，意识到自己真的惹了大麻烦。

　　“你应该谢谢纲手，如果不是她先把你从我肚子里拽出来，现在多余的那个就是你。得了便宜还卖乖，搞清楚自己几斤几两重，我觉得现在你比暮希更讨人厌。”

　　“斑斑你冷静。”想安抚的柱间被一个杀气腾腾的眼神镇回场。

　　“现在给我去面壁思过，想想自己哪儿做得不对，承认错误之前不许吃饭！”

　　姐姐皱着眉头板着脸，吃了屎般很不情愿地走到墙角面壁。泉扉缩在公共区的沙发上，悄咪咪地朝光希张望，她瞧见姐姐对着墙角揉揉眼睛，一下又一下，似乎是在擦眼泪，随即便仰起头抬高下巴，像一只昂首高歌的土拨鼠，而舅舅和大伯在她背后看着她委屈的模样偷笑，仿佛在看小丑的滑稽戏——太令人难过了，你的委屈你的不甘心在家长眼里只是幼稚的闹剧，他们不懂你在乎的是什么，你伤感的是什么，你的痛苦成了笑料，甚至会成为几年后茶余饭后的谈资，当着你的面说，在你背后说，而你呢？你不能怒，认真你就输了，只好朗声尬笑自嘲解围，恨不得穿越回去一刀宰了那个幼稚的自己，不给任何人看了笑话。

　　

　　泉奈正在阅读文件，怎么说也是宇智波现任族长，尽管平常表现得像个满脑子只有睡老公的丧偶式育儿娃妈，可实际上该做的工作还得做，公众人设只是人设，木叶村不会因为你的人设而给宇智波家特别优待，各大家族皆是斗智斗勇在周旋。

　　肥大溜进屋，悄咪咪搬了张搁脚小板凳坐在奈奈旁边，自顾自玩手机，内心纠结着要不要跟妈妈开口讲面码的事情，如果说的话得怎么说，万一哪句话不对没准就跟光希一样罚站面壁思过。不说憋着吧又觉得不开心，堵得慌，吃饭都不香。

　　奈奈总算读完一大半文件，伸个懒腰扭扭脖子，拿点零食摸个鱼再继续。泉扉起身跟在妈妈屁股后面，一路尾随着从冰箱里拿了薯片瓜子和可乐，二人一人一瓶可乐，打开来一口，快活似神仙，很豪迈很豪迈~

　　“你怎么自己回来啦？”

　　“研究所无聊，我想回家玩《鬼泣5》。”肥大看着岁月静好，实则内心在说，研究所里看着面码那个小瘪三我就恶心。　　

　　“今天见到面码了吗？”哪壶不开提哪壶，什么堵心说什么，秀！

　　“以后面码每天都会去研究所吗？”

　　“除了周末以外的工作日都会去上半天班。”

　　册那，周一到周五，上午下午不定，想错开时间都没办法。万一哪天上午打了照面，是不是还得灰头土脸溜回家宅到小拉屎娃下班回家，确认无误之后再去研究所玩一个下？泉扉还不会飞雷神呢，走路用脚，一来一回也很累的好不好。

　　肥大决定曲线救国打亲情牌，“助助和姑爷不会舍不得吗？”

　　“他们高兴死了好不好，带孩子很累的，没有小孩过二人世界美滋滋。”奈奈没注意到女儿眼中的惊恐，只顾着自己喝可乐吃薯片，“你是长辈，要做个好榜样，跟面码好好玩。小孩子比较幼稚，多让着点。”

　　“我不喜欢面码，更讨厌芽衣子。”芽衣子是meiko弟弟最喜欢的影分身人设，一个活泼的金发小萝莉，本体和分身常常一起出现，自称是龙凤胎姐弟。家里人以为这不过是小朋友羡慕光暮姐弟彼此有个伴而自娱自乐，也就积极配合表演。

　　奈奈敲敲女儿的头教训道：“族长的孩子不应该说这种话，每一个家庭成员都不可或缺，一视同仁不能有偏私。”

　　瞧瞧，泉奈族长这模样仿佛是乌拉那拉宜修，坐在景仁宫的殿堂内，假仁假义说着“大家都是后宫的姐妹，本宫一视同仁。”啊呸，鬼都知道《甄X传》里的皇后是什么货色，可人家表面功夫作的是好啊，要不是女主开挂强行剧情杀，真的搞定不了。

　　肥大难得较真一次，“如果我非要讨厌他呢？”

　　“那我就不喜欢你了。”开玩笑吧，费老半天劲儿跟白毛达成PY交易，人还没榨干咋能说毁约就毁约。

　　泉奈吃完零食，洗洗手继续回去办公。肥大站在冰箱前，恨不得双开门冰箱直接迎面倒下，将自己砸成一块肉饼，既然妈妈迟早会不喜欢自己，不如早点被砸死算了，省得以后老脸丢尽。归根结底，她还是怂，连怼都不敢怼，光希的面壁思过依然是前车之鉴，她清楚地预见到能力不如姐姐的自己即便抗争也是无果，不用浪费唾沫星子。

　　泉扉在此时此刻感受到了一种简单却复杂的情绪——想静静。

　　

　　忍者按规定是不能使用汽车飞机火车等现代化交通工具的，毕竟你跑的比汽车快还不用等红灯，火影世界最快的交通工具名叫飞雷神。然并卵，肥大妹妹没注册忍籍，飞雷神也不会，因此乖乖坐在村口公交站等公交车。

　　事先声明，这不是离家出走，仅仅是去火之国首都玩，玩够了就回家。她跟妈妈提过自己出去玩，但是没说去首都，既然报备过就不是宇智波祖传出走，当然啦，可以理解为她太怂不敢。宇智波家的崽，怂是极少数，光希这样前脚被罚面壁，后脚扔个影分身挡灾本体从家里溜出来的属于正常操作。

　　姐妹二人同在公交车站不期而遇，一起等车，天赐良缘。

　　“姐姐你去哪儿啊？”

　　“首都黄X源买猪油年糕吃，顺便去吃碗焖肉面，螺蛳粉也可以。”光希舔舔嘴巴，“跟不跟我一起去吃好吃的？”

　　“不要，我想一个人玩。”

　　姐姐伸长脖子看公交车何时来，漫不经心地问：“为什么？”

　　“如果产生分歧听谁的？”泉扉盯着实时公交app,“出来玩还得让着你，我有病吗？吃奥灶面还得顾虑你买几个浇头，万一你要了三个，我买两个显得寒酸四个显得饭桶。”

　　姐姐跳上公交车，朝妹妹挥挥手，“下次一起吃自助！”

　　她俩一前一后坐着两班不同的公交车，开往首都一南一北两个方向。

　　

　　小朋友零花钱不多，每年的压岁钱基本上交充公，明面上说是起来当学费，十有八九最终成为妈妈的648氪金。幸好泉扉只是想看看逛逛，没钱无伤大雅

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

 


	29. Chapter 29

　　　暮希坐在电视机前，偷偷摸摸按下遥控器上的静音键，竖起耳朵听大人们吵架。啧啧啧，今天真是热闹，明明应该是晚饭时间，结果没一个人想到要开灶，急得像四处撺掇的蟑螂。  
　　姐姐无视面壁思过的禁令丢下个劣质的影分身跑出去潇洒偷乐；妹妹报备出去玩结果找遍全村不见人影，本该随身带着保命用的飞雷神苦无也落在家里；面码早早下班，回家的却是芽衣子，她说弟弟在外面玩一会儿再回来，一个小孩子的影分身应该不可能离本体太远，然而这都大晚上了，大人试图套芽衣子的话，小姑娘笑嘻嘻地说面码早已出村。  
　　宇智波的拉屎娃，他们继承了离村出走的光荣家族传统，无视家里行将就木的老爹老妈迈向自由的新生活……个屁！哪个宇智波离家出走以后不搞事情的，轻则跟小boss混经验一朝功成大boss,重则直接翻身把歌唱当大boss，幸亏得九喇嘛在鸣人肚子里呼呼大睡，否则又是九尾闹村。不对啊，九只尾兽有几只是野生的啊，你骑一头我骑一头，美滋滋。  
　　堍堍和他媳妇特别委屈，一边调村口监控一边忍受三对父母叽叽呱呱吵架，谁让他们辈分尴尬，中年人上有老下有小，涉事小孩既有自己姑姑还有自己侄孙，横跨四代，孝感动天。  
　　监控拍到小屁孩前前后后大摇大摆从村大门口出去，全凭自主意识，出事儿自己负全责的那种。后面就超出监控范围了，东南西北各种可能性，要不然摇骰子猜方向吧。  
　　“我觉得你们也别瞎操心，两双写轮眼一双自带轮回眼，能出什么事？当然啦，你们自己作死把孩子气得不想回家另当别论，在座诸位都像做得出这种事的人。”  
　　瞎说什么大实话的堍堍按理应该被群殴，实际上他是被殴了，打完以后一阵尴尬的沉默，几个作死的家长无语相望差点凝噎至泪眼朦胧。呵呵哒，现在卖苦情等把孩子抓回家绝对一顿打屁股，暮希弟弟表示我这种笨蛋都摸清了你们的套路，千年的狐狸装什么聊斋？  
　　金发萝莉芽衣子啪叽一屁股坐到暮希身边，递上一大碗草莓。刚才鸣人想用草莓诱供，然而小丫头片子两幅面孔，吃了草莓直打哈哈，忽悠半天一个字都不肯说，鬼精。暮希接过草莓，水果不当饱总比没有好。  
　　暮希摘掉草莓蒂往嘴里塞，“芽衣子，面码什么时候回家？”  
　　“在外头吃完饭。”萝莉笑嘻嘻回答。  
　　“真好，早知道跟你们一起出去玩，我好饿。”  
　　万万没想到，芽衣子挑挑眉毛发出杠铃般的笑声：“爸爸妈妈，暮希说他也想跟我们一起离家出走去吃好吃的，哈哈哈。”  
　　一石激起千层浪，矛盾瞬间转移，暮希还没反应过来便被家长围住，多方会审。好你个宇智波芽衣子，小小年纪如此心机，长大必然祸国殃民。弟弟突然好想念不知道在哪个犄角旮旯嗦粉吃糕团的姐姐，她在的话还有人帮自己挡一挡。  
　　“I know nothing.”弟弟吧唧吧唧吃草莓，死前吃顿好的，“我只是饿了，想吃饭。”  
　　柱斑注视着傻乎乎吃草莓的儿子许久，无奈地丢给他一部手机，自己点饿X么外卖吃吧，没心思给你做。  
　　“你帮我也点一份凑个满减呗~”芽衣子扯着金发撒娇，“没有我的话你还吃不上饭，嘻嘻~”  
　　“面码你要吃什么？”  
　　“不要叫人家面码，人家现在是芽衣子啦~”  
　　暮希压力有点大，这个家不骚混不下去了是吗？没准下次该问姐姐借条小裙裙扮萝莉，不然永远处于充话费送的尴尬地位翻不了身。  
　　  
　　泉扉身上的零花钱不多，家长没有定期给钱的习惯，有需要直接开口要，即取即用，因此她的钱算偷偷存的私房钱，吃两顿麦当当就没了。手机没有绑定手机卡，流量不可能有的，最多蹭蹭WiFi，为了防止她花爸妈的支付宝氪金，丢人丢到《1818黄金眼》，因此支付宝也没开通。一想到自己每年还没捂热便被泉奈以“存起来帮你交学费”为借口实则拿去氪金买包的压岁钱，肥大懒得计较，毕竟妈妈也给别人家孩子发压岁钱，金钱往来有借有还，也别抱怨咯。  
　　肥大压根没想过要玩什么或者买什么，一个人逛逛就很高兴。君子慎独，因为独自一个人的状态忒TM爽了，不用给家里糟心的小拉屎娃摆笑脸，吃碗奥灶面想要几个浇头就要几个，如果口袋里的钱再多一丢丢，锦上添花十分完美。  
　　她躲在新X书店的漫画区蹭书看，非节假日人不多，她可以靠在儿童区的书架上一口气把喜欢的漫画看完不给钱，白看一时爽，一直白看一直爽。  
　　这等美好时光持续了大概五本《名侦探柯南》，泉扉内心正为安室透与赤井秀一的跨单位爱情激动打滚，这种脚下的摩天轮都被绑了炸药而你我却还在激情尬舞的爱情戏是何等清新脱俗不做作。她一抬头，一口MMB堵在喉咙口咳不出来又咽不下去——册那，宇智波面码你个拉屎娃为什么会出现我眼前，我是掘了你祖坟还是睡了你老婆？！  
　　准确点说，现在站在泉扉面前的胖男生是一个影分身，人高马大膀大腰圆，目测起码十岁，她私下里管这个胖子叫“魔山”，《权力的游戏》里那个魔山，因为每次面码都变他出来当打手，或者骑着影分身的脖子用作交通工具，是个使用频率很高的工具人。  
　　“你的本体在哪里？”肥大放下漫画书，站起来准备跑，小孩太烦了，不想和这种货色有什么交集，难得出来玩还得带小孩，脑抽啊？  
　　胖子沉默不语，傻愣愣地堵在小妹妹面前。  
　　“不让开的话我一把火喷死你。”  
　　面码啪叽一下从书架后面窜出来，像只小考拉般送上一个突如其来的爱抱抱，泉扉憋了半天才忍住没把小拉屎娃一个过肩摔扔在地上暴打一顿，专门打脸，无奈她怂啊，不敢欺负小朋友。  
　　“你为什么在这里？”  
　　“下班了出来玩！”面码朗声大笑，“我看到你和光希出村来玩，村子里多没意思。我坐公交车来的，回去还要再坐车，嘻嘻。”  
　　一个没有家长的小孩溜上车，那位司机怕不是失了智。肥大不想去纠结为啥你在上班的时候能看见两个姑娘出村这事儿，任何超乎常理的事情在面码这里便一切皆有可能，凡人皆有一死，面码无所不能，很好很对仗。  
　　“我带你回家，”泉扉恶心到恨不得在手上包一张餐巾纸，不情愿却又不得不牵着拉屎娃走人，影分身紧紧跟随犹如巴甫洛夫忠诚的流口水的狗。“你爸妈会担心的，现在马上回家。”  
　　“芽衣子姐姐在家，家里好得很。”面码可没说谎，至少目前白痴家长还没发现熊孩子偷跑的事实，他们发现再说咯，嘻嘻。  
　　“必须回家。”保证小辈的人身安全是长辈应尽的义务，不论喜欢与否。  
　　影分身从背后掐住泉扉的脖子，力气之大可以轻而易举将小朋友提起来甩出去，甚至直接掐断，头首分离。面码撅起小嘴撒娇：“商量一下嘛，多玩一会儿再回去。”  
　　这不叫商量，这叫威胁。  
　　  
　　鸣佐很介意儿子用忍术，影分身是底线，万一喷火会打屁股你信不信，如果用忍术打架，腿打断妥妥的。面码没有事态严重性的概念，出生自带挂，任性，好比龙妈风暴降生三条火龙常伴，岂不是想烧谁烧谁，烧你是看得起你，不然你不配有姓名，注定没有故事的女同学。  
　　所以说嘛，好不容易跑出来了，不玩玩总有点不过瘾，你说是不是？  
　　肥大全部的私房钱都给了面码，他让影分身去菜场买了山芋、切好的鸡腿和一堆竹签子，说要吃烘山芋和烤鸡腿，自己烤的那种。泉扉能怎么办，又不能甩脸色，她怂，面无表情地喷开水清洗掉山芋皮上的泥、烫掉鸡腿上未褪光的几根鸡毛，再将他们串在竹签上，一边走一边给面码烤。  
　　“我要自己烤，你给我你给我！”  
　　“给。”  
　　小拉屎娃深吸气，用力一吹，硕大饱满的火球将一切吹成焦炭。肥大好不容易存下的私房钱，她辛辛苦苦喷开水洗好的鸡腿肉，碎成黑色的粉末，随风而逝。啊，连肉香都没闻到即是焦臭，这酸爽，不可思议。  
　　“这就是我讨厌你的原因。”  
　　“咦，你不是因为族长想生个像我一样的二胎儿子才讨厌我的吗?”  
　　空气突然凝固，异常尴尬，死一般的寂静。该用什么表情面对呢？来一个尴尬却不失礼貌的微笑如何？呵呵呵哒。  
　　“他跟你说的？”  
　　“没有，但他心里就是这么想的。”面码无所谓地回答，“你们想什么我都知道。”  
　　完蛋，更加尴尬，彻底僵掉，整段垮掉。  
　　太难过了，这层窗户纸被捅破的感觉太难过了。泉扉不想哭，反之是一种彻头彻尾的无力感，仿佛李雨桐挥舞大锤子实锤薛之谦，锤锤到肉，毫无招架之力。即使自己出生自带万花筒，没有黑发暖白皮这件事也始终不完美，杂交狗始终是杂交狗，没有纯种狗值钱，品相不好，没人会带一条杂种狗去参加宠物比赛。爱是一回事，不满意且有遗憾是另一回事。  
　　“我不在乎你喜欢还是讨厌，起码你是家里对我感情最纯粹的那个。”面码打个哈欠，“我喜欢这种单一的讨厌。”  
　　“哦。”  
　　“那个……你很桑心吗？”  
　　“我蛮OK的。”  
　　这么港台腔的台词是怎么回事？  
　　面码忽然建议：“要不然我们去霸凌小学生抢他们的零花钱吃顿饭再回家？去吃碗焖肉面？”  
　　“你一个主角命不要做这么没牌面的小boss才会干的事情好吗？！”肥大心态有点躁，她装不下去了，“难道不应该开写轮眼用幻术吃霸王餐拍拍屁股走人吗！”  
　　“去不去吃？”  
　　“去！”  
　　走到一半，光希打写轮眼内线电话，问要不要一起去吃自助鱼火锅，吃完开写轮眼拍拍屁股走人不给钱的那种……得了，这群小鬼脑子里想的都是同一种东西，堂堂写轮眼被用在这么无聊白痴没牌面的地方，祖坟里的列祖列宗会爬起来打断腿有木有！  
　　三个孩子酒足饭饱剔着牙赶到巴士站，然而去木叶的公交车已经全部开走了，本来就没几辆车，谁会等你们吃完火锅啊？唯一运营的只有私家小面包车，司机回家途中拉客接点小生意，一个人十块钱的那种。  
　　“我们让他走高速，然后我们在火影岩那边的山区下车走回家。”肥大靠车站的WiFi查地图，“他还不用绕路去村口，问他愿不愿意。”  
　　面码嚼着绿箭口香糖说，“肯定愿意啊，早点回家吃饭多美滋滋。”  
　　光希跟司机商量价钱，随后招呼两个小的坐上面包车，开上高速公路往家的方向开。可能是吃饱以后心情好，又或者是跟司机师傅有一搭没一搭聊得挺开心，再者觉得一个上有老下有小的中年人养家糊口不容易，三个拉屎娃这回没想着要开写轮眼。光希姐姐下车给了五十块，人头费加高速费，撒由那拉下次再会。  
　　  
　　宇智波大楼今天没开灯，大晚上不开灯像一栋鬼屋。三个孩子站在门口，推推嚷嚷不肯进屋，大家本是一起吃霸王餐的革命情谊，如今友谊的小船说翻就翻，请君先赴死，我随后看看情况再来。此时此刻，先进屋的那个承担最猛烈的火力攻击，必死无疑。  
　　“姐，你先去，除了舅舅没人会打你。”肥大躲在光希身后不敢往前。  
　　光希试图联系暮希问问情况，结果弟弟微信回复一句“危险，快逃！”，吓得姐姐大人手机差点没握住，无奈吃得太饱跑不快。“要不咱们再去玩玩，这家就当没回来过？”  
　　面码友情提醒，“横竖都是死，长痛不如短痛。”  
　　泉扉视死如归，大义凛然，一咬牙一闭眼走到前头，“用写轮眼吃霸王餐，坐黑面包车的事情不要说出去，问起来就说吃了碗麻辣烫，懂不懂？”  
　　串供完毕。  
　　你知道吗，公共区域的灯在你迈进家门的那一刻会自己开诶，嗖嗖嗖亮堂堂。仔细一看，哎哟喂，爸爸妈妈这么晚还不睡啊，一家占着沙发的一边，大家自己人，搞什么三堂会审，忒见外。如同所料，各家拖走自己的娃，该打断腿打断腿，该掐死重生就掐死，自己看着办。  
　　肥大眼睁睁瞧着姐姐和面码被他们爸妈架走，心想你们俩可千万不要叛变啊，你们叛变那我……我也没办法，一起死吧。紧接着面码的哭闹声响彻云霄，一楼都听得清清楚楚，看来鸣佐是开大打屁股，阿门~  
　　泉扉默默咽口水，举手投降示意我自己上楼，你们省点力气不用拽我。  
　　游戏室门一关，屋子里只有肥大跟她那个亲妈，聚聚不参与，maybe……他怕打孩子的时候自己忍不住劝？或者是妈妈喷火的时候爸爸放个水，瞬间蒸汽扑脸，孩子就这么被烧熟了？楼下面码的哭声依旧在持续，楼上光希开始嚎，楼上楼下两开花，夹在中间的小白毛腿都软。  
　　泉奈给门上了锁，“去哪儿了？”  
　　“三个人一起吃了碗麻辣烫……”  
　　“你吃面头发上一股火锅味？”  
　　“四川麻辣烫……”  
　　“宇智波泉扉，翅膀硬了会撒谎了是不是！”你妈喊你名字意味着你离死不远，站着死比较有尊严，跪着死会舒服一点，二选一。  
　　肥大避重就轻地说：“去首都玩了一圈而已，没怎么样。”  
　　“不回消息不接电话叫没怎么样？”奈奈重重地拍孩子的头，“让你跟面码好好处，你还闹脾气离家出走？要不是口袋里没钱，是不是要浪迹天涯啊！”  
　　姜还是老的辣，你玩的都是你妈玩剩下的。  
　　泉扉觉得自己不必装了，有些事情从她在娘胎里被检查出来是XX染色体就注定，后天无法改变，基因不好怪谁呢？怪爹妈。她翻个大白眼质问：“为什么光希可以不喜欢暮希，我就不能喜欢面码？我就是很不喜欢他那种幼稚的小孩啊。”  
　　“理由我早晨说过，”泉奈对孩子爆发并不介意，“你可以装作很喜欢他。你那么爱演戏，演个good girl有什么问题呢？卖卖人设嘛，假装很nice就能吸引很多粉丝，积攒个好人缘，人脉广不是坏事，尤其是面码这样出生带挂的好人脉。那种天生主角命，你跟他搞好关系没有坏处，得罪他了没准就只能钉在历史耻辱柱上，何必呢？”  
　　“能换个人设吗？上一个扮演good girl的霉霉现在ins下面还是一堆毒蛇，还有西园寺世界，扮好女孩帮塑料闺蜜追男生，结果……”肥大显然接受了这个提议，“傲娇大小姐这种我很可以，drama queen我也没问题。”  
　　“你不要撞人设，靴靴。”  
　　好吧，家里有傲娇、暴娇、女王、吃货、学霸、哲学家、大神、搞笑担当……几乎所有的萌要素都被占了，连TM中年危机无性婚姻丧偶育儿都抢先注册，剩下来的不就只有各种平平无奇的女同学的选项了吗？那种什么老戏骨就免了，容易崩人设，真性情也算了，以后恋爱结婚离婚还得被指指点点，跟前夫出去逛个街都得被婊。  
　　泉扉向命运俯首称臣，仔细想想人设也不坏，比方说卡戴珊一家，谁相信那群K字打头的女人真的整天撕X开派对吃吃东西啊，人家有台本背台词剪辑的好不好，实则背地里捞金多着，连自己啪啪啪视频都能拿来炒作的女人能是什么省油的灯？  
　　任何人设，无论你喜欢与否，只要能让你获利，就是好人设。今时今日，肥大要攀上面码这根高枝，那就得忍住不悦扮演一个亲切的好长辈，这不是任何友谊的关系，而是人脉，有人脉好办事。倘若哪天meiko小朋友走了弯路成了五战boss，立马划清界限撇清关系，翻脸不认人，完美！  
　　“你也有很多人设对吗？口袋妖怪大师，二次元宅，丧偶式育儿的……”小朋友不想说下去，就此打住吧，it is enough。“我会做个霉霉那样的好女孩，努力让自己不被粉丝在ins底下刷毒蛇，我会的。”  
　　泉奈想抱抱肥大，小朋友摆摆手表示不需要。她推开门，发现自己亲爹站在游戏室的门口玩着手机，整个一层楼是令人压抑的沉默，耳边面码的哭声与光希的回嘴声络绎不绝。  
　　对不起啊，姐姐和面码尚未屈服，最先缴械投降的是肥大。  
　　面码被夫夫双打搞得很惨，伤筋动骨在床上躺了好几天，趴着睡觉屁股朝上的那种。光希小公举没怎么被罚，又哭又闹作天作地，逼得家长只能给她报了首都人力资源社会保障局开办的就业培训糕点班，报名费在考出糕点师资格证后退还60%的那种就业优惠政策。果然啊，天生公主命是不一样的，想干啥干啥，暮希去老年大学学舞蹈，光希可以坐公交车去首都学怎么做猪油年糕，真是潇洒开心。  
　　面码回研究所继续做保洁小妹，那天他是下午去上班，正巧与泉扉打了个照面。小白毛捧着市场上刚买的一篮子草莓，鲜红欲滴，娇艳柔嫩，汁水丰盈。  
　　“你要吃吗？”肥大微笑着递上怀里的草莓，没有一丝犹豫，尽管她心里想着：你要是敢多吃一颗老娘把你的手指头剁下来喂猪。  
　　面码愣愣地望着眼前人，满眼的不可思议，那是一种失望到近乎绝望的神情。他小心翼翼地说：“为什么你要假装喜欢我，你虚伪得令我恶心。”  
　　泉扉笑得特别甜，回答说：“我妈妈让我喜欢你，要做个good girl。我得让家长满意，不然他们生个二胎代替我，我找谁哭，你说是不是？”  
　　面码化身琼瑶女主角般说：“你对我纯粹的感情败给了现实，你虚伪得像一坨屎。我喜欢的是你真实地讨厌我，而不是虚假地讨好我。”  
　　温柔可爱慷慨大方的泉扉往meiko嘴里塞了颗大草莓，草莓上沾着新鲜的春泥带着泥土的苦涩，随即转身离去。保洁小妹面码僵在原地，含着大草莓不知道该吞下还是该吐出来——他学会了一个词语，堵心。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　


	30. 太太我想当四姨太！你配吗？

　　太太我想当四姨太！你配吗？

　　暮希今天回家很晚，跳完舞蹈顺便给自己侄女小纲开家长会。老年大学的家长会基本都是家中小孩来给老头老太收拾烂摊子，唯独千手暮希是正正经经的“家长”，也是年纪最小的家属。退休返聘的兴趣班老师可能早年被五火穿过小鞋，纲手这人你们懂，纯天然校园恶霸，能在不知不觉中霸凌弱小，正所谓天道好轮回苍天饶过谁，现在翻身老师把歌唱，不得好好把你叔侄俩指着鼻子骂。暮希情绪稳定，表示老师您中气不足，跟我妈我姐比起来温柔一万倍，您悠着点，别一个激动骂个脑溢血。

　　首都人事保障局办的就业培训班很良心，老师一节课能从早上讲到下午，自己做的食品还能带回家吃，反正学生做的味道也就那样，自产自销咯。起初大家对光希小朋友的厨艺天赋持极大怀疑，宇智波家只会吃不会做的饭桶属性你们懂，老祖宗特地叮嘱我家女儿带回来一块焦炭也得含着泪咽下去说好吃，以鼓励为主！万万没想到，小妹妹带回两块自制的玫瑰猪油年糕，意外得不错，蒸锅上一蒸，满屋子的猪油香，糕体湿润粘稠，热量高不可攀——礼赞柱帝！他的基因成功拯救了冥顽不灵的宇智波厨艺技能点，生出一头能吃也会煮的吃货。

　　今天拿回家的是双酿团子，成年人拳头那么大，团子里的黑芝麻馅、豆沙馅一口咬下去瞬间酱爆，表层的糯米皮仿佛一张玻尿酸打多的人脸，撑得吹弹可破，光线打在上面透亮。

　　弟弟回家时姐姐躺在客厅的懒人沙发上背书，听见人回来头也没抬，架势很认真。

　　“剩了一个双酿团子，你吃掉吧。”

　　“高热量啊……”弟弟意识到不吃会被姐姐打死，但是吃了会胖三斤，舞者的三斤肉跟三十斤有区别吗？情急之下他故意岔开话题说：“我最近好像被搭讪了，放学路上总有个男孩子跟我打招呼，今天回来晚才没见着。”

　　很好，光希啪叽合上书，嗖地蹿到弟弟面前，要不怎么说长姐如母，那威压跟斑爷一模一样。她上下打量弟弟一番，质问：“多大年纪的，哪家哪户，帅吗？”

　　“二十多岁的，长得一般啦。”暮希尬笑，“猿飞木叶丸知道吗？”

　　“咱们姑爷的小老弟嘛，按辈分得管咱们叫爷爷奶奶……我擦，不是他那个小瘪三吧？”

　　暮希更尴尬了，“他好像把我认成是你了，一直叫我光希小妹妹，呵呵哒。”

　　战场玫瑰的宇智波显性基因强大，两个孩子越长开越像妈，再说火影圈“掀起刘海一张脸，全靠发型辨认人”的传统美德大家也不是不知道，然而这俩孩子一个炸毛一个顺毛你是怎么认错的？木叶丸同学你是个上忍啊，你业务水平有问题。

　　暮希不好意思地说：“我上课都穿着舞蹈服，用卷发棒烫了个小卷毛……”

　　“哈？！你哪儿来的卷发棒？！”

　　“电器城打折的时候用零花钱买的。”

　　“我一直想要买个直板夹，妈妈都不许，说小孩子不可以这么臭美。你凭什么用卷发棒！”

　　很好，矛盾成功转移，姐姐已经不在乎锅里的团子和眼睛一坨屎把弟弟跟自己搞混的搭讪男木叶丸，满心全是自己的直板夹和弟弟的卷发棒。两个小祖宗发起脾气来哪儿收得住，木遁火遁满天飞，你来我玩打得不可开交。

　　最后爸妈出场一顿打屁股，顺便没收了暮希的卷发棒——从小这么臭美，长大可得了，以后家里不要买闹钟，全靠你小骚鸡打鸣！

　　木叶丸的事儿他们可没说，真的很好奇他啥时候能把姐弟俩区分出来。

　　几天以后，暮希悄咪咪地说，再也没有在回家路上“偶遇”过猿飞木叶丸。最后一次相遇时，对方还叫他光希，只不过“光希”永远对他爱答不理，你问十句“她”也答不出一个屁，好似哑巴，甚无趣味。

　　姐姐反正对那种平平无奇的孙子辈没兴趣，老弟你别被人骗身骗心就行，不过看你这绿茶劲儿更像是骗人身心的，过几年就该有受害者跑来上门要说法要赔偿了吧，呵呵哒，臭美仔。

　　

　　纸包不住火，阴谋是爱情的敌人。

　　木叶研究所保洁组头牌小妹宇智波meiko骑在高大威猛的影分身身上，以拖把为长枪，同自己的另一组影分身在走廊上玩骑马枪术决斗游戏。换做别人聚聚会炸，然而宝藏男孩有特权，只要他肯用忍术作妖，那便是散发着数据的喷香蛋糕，价值满满。

　　连赢好几局的小家伙有些无聊，用脚后跟踢踢影分身的肚子，示意他载着自己爬上楼去给老板的休息室吸吸尘、换个垃圾袋。

　　一推开门，正巧泉奈也在。面码骑着人，肩上扛着扫把，一副耀武扬威、骄纵跋扈的模样，哪里像个软萌小宝贝？面码咧嘴笑笑，骑着胯下的分身飞速逃走，顺带着把门砰地关上。

　　悄悄是离别的笙箫，沉默是今晚的康桥。

　　一、二、三……

　　面码笑意盈盈推开门，右手拄着扫把,凹了个S形，以徐熙娣的那种feeling说道：“老板娘好啊，又来玩老板啦~”

　　“不要叫我老板娘，要叫我族长大人！”

　　“族长大人，又来玩老板啦~”

　　“不要叫我老板，叫所长！”

　　“族长大人，又来……”

　　扉泉夫夫异口同声，喝道：“够了！”

　　面码保持着S形发嗲：“讨厌~凶人家做什么嘛~”

　　“再怎么装乖都没用，我看到了。”奈奈一只手搭在老公肩上，学着小朋友扭个S，“放心，我不会告诉你妈妈的。”

　　一记定心丸让小朋友整个人都好了，瞬间恢复正常，笑得又甜又嗲，三步一扭腰五步一提臀，撅着屁股像只小柯基，凑上来要族长抱抱。小孩要抱就抱咯，奈奈单手就将孩子抱起来架在跨上，跟亲生儿子似的。

　　“族长我跟你说件事儿，”面码故作神秘，“我的影分身连续好几天都看到有个男的搭讪肥大，演技特别差，还装偶遇，矫情。”

　　“帅吗？”娃妈的专注点一向很清奇。

　　“难看死了，我觉得不好看。”

　　肥大颜值还是很刚的，属于杨天宝那种“即便你是个抠图垃圾但看在你的美颜的份上我还能不黑你短腿老公”的水平。这么可爱的小萝莉，吸引小男生很稀松平常嘛，没人追才有问题，爱美之心人皆有之，莫慌莫慌。

　　面码不依不饶继续告状：“那个男人很老的，老男人找年轻小姑娘肯定有所企图。”

　　一百来岁的扉泉夫夫真心觉得好笑，听人被骂老男人，很想知道谁家孩子这么倒霉，天降一口大锅，好端端成老王八。

　　奈奈颠颠怀里的小家伙问：“说了半天你到底在说谁啊？”

　　面码忸怩了一会儿回答：“我忘了他的名字，反正跟我爸爸关系很好的，见他就喊‘鸣人哥’，可我不记得他的名字，大概名字取得太土了吧，不配令我记住。”

　　“你都不记得就说人名字土……”扉间猛然想起好像有那么一个人符合条件，试探着问，“是猿飞木叶丸吗？”

　　“对对对，木叶丸这名字多土啊，丸来丸去，听上去跟卖酸辣粉炒年糕的小吃摊似的。”

　　啧啧，真是有色眼镜恨屋及乌，木叶丸做错了什么要被名字同样不时髦的meiko吐槽？再者，木叶丸同学也没多老吧，三十岁不到，跟泉扉妹妹差了16岁，奶茶妹妹跟强东差19岁……慢着，这个不行，画面太懊糟了，满眼全是奶茶妹妹为了15亿含情脉脉看着东哥结果老公出去女票，老公当着中美两国的面变名副其实的抹茶妹妹。

　　面码见肥大的亲爹亲妈反应并不强烈，特别着急，“我保证，老男人坏得很，不怀好意，没准是个、是个恋恋……”

　　泉奈插嘴说:“恋恋笔记本。”

　　“是另一个词儿，另一个！”面码急得直接拽族长大人的小辫子，真是看人下菜胆大包天，在家捏捏妈妈的小肚腩都会被打屁股，仗着隔代亲老人宠，肆无忌惮。

　　聚聚长叹一声，“恋童pi?”

　　木叶丸是三代目的孙子，论身份得跪下磕头叫肥大妹妹一声奶奶，他又没有主角光环，不怕二火秽土三火出来清理孽畜啊？【作者语：木叶丸身份私设有改动，前文有提及】再者说，图什么呢？想攀高枝当凤凰男，他可以攀面码啊，某孙姓伟人不就是拐了拜把子大哥的二女儿，成功跟宋家的庞大家业结了亲嘛，外界误以为面码是个女孩子，多水到渠成的事情啊！木叶丸你咋就这么想不开呢？

　　小春长老死后木叶丸失去了仅剩的能帮他说话的长辈，日子过得不太好，夕日红终究是个妇道人家，单亲妈妈不可能没点小心思，自然竭尽全力为女儿谋出路，堪称一部宅斗上位大戏。各种阴谋阳谋撕X，先把女儿扶上正统继承人的位置，然后将最有威胁的木叶丸一再打压，不光逐出家族失去继承权，连三代给孙儿买的房都夺过来写上未来的名字。你要觉得她这下手狠，卖惨哭给你看——我多惨啊，老公死了我挺着个大肚子，不是我不想打掉，你们一大家族人盯着我不让我堕啊，你们当生孩子容易，我是移动子宫生育机器啊，现在孩子生下来我一个小女人怎么养得起。综上，占据道德制高点，这个刺头谁敢得罪？

　　鹿丸幸亏出嫁得早，在砂隐村做包租公日子不要太开心，留在木叶没准还要被扯进来惹一身骚气，何必呢？

　　

　　面码说归说，然而小拉屎娃的话没人会多在意。再者，父母对自己孩子的评价难以做到客观公正，不是看自家单眼皮大脸盘的孩子美若天仙就是觉得自家考98的孩子不及人家学霸门门功课拿100。说白了，肥大在扉泉夫夫的眼里就是一个除了长相其余都平平无奇的花瓶，小时候软绵绵肉嘟嘟的小团子，光顾着可爱也不要求能说会道表演节目，如今越长越开，跟同龄人相比不活泼不会来事，不可爱不会撒娇，没有故事的女同学有什么好打歪主意的？

　　泉奈靠在自家男人肩头上刷淘宝，趁着换季买新衣买零食，啪叽啪叽加入购车。聚聚悄咪咪瞟了眼购物车里的结款总额，心想着自己待会儿是绝不会贡献出支付宝亲友代付的，再默默地将自己手机的购物车清空——我把钱花完你拿我没辙。

　　“扉间，面码说的那个事儿你考虑过吗？”奈奈正在比对裤子该买哪个颜色，“猿飞木叶丸不会真对肥大有企图吧？”

　　“任何行为都是有目的的。假设木叶丸想攀高枝，为什么不攀同龄人，比如日向家两姐妹，她们正缺个协议同夫。”

　　“你缺德不？姐妹俩孩子都会叫妈，你妄图找个男人插进一家三口中间？”

　　雏田前两年生了个小女孩，对外宣称是从商业精子库买的，这在火之国有钱有颜的成功女性中非常时髦，想要孩子不想要男人就去买一个种子或者领养一个，姐养得起！小萝莉管雏田叫妈妈，花火叫小姨娘，加之日向家整顿风气之后事业蒸蒸日上，借助白眼的优势进军高端美容养生行业。现在人们提起雏田，脑海里就是一个会做生意的家族女掌门，偶尔给门店站站台，深居简出。

　　聚聚反问：“日向家攀不到非要凑宇智波家，那他为啥不去找光希？找面码？”

　　“你愿意面对我哥和佐助这样的丈母娘吗？”奈奈指着自己，“我看起来相对和善吼~”

　　“你也很作好不好。”扉间拼命翻白眼，顺道给孩子买件外套，“这件口袋妖怪官方正品外套好不好看，买吧？”

　　“天惹，你什么审美啊，这套好夸张啊，你看那个尾巴有半个人那么长。”娃妈为自己老公的审美担忧，不禁想知道自己在对方眼中是个什么水平的颜值，“木叶丸会不会是吃肥大的颜？毕竟CXK都有小姑娘说好看呢。”

　　“女儿比鸡要美！”老父亲不允许孩子跟鸡放在一起比较。

　　“那为什么不找暮希呢？弟弟那个跳起舞来一扭一扭的，跨转啊转。”奈奈扭扭两条胳膊做个骚鸡麻花手，“可嗲了呢~”

　　聚聚不太想承认千手家唯一的男继承人未来可能是女装大佬，“暮希是千手，千手只有当火影的，没有当火影夫人的，木叶丸想攀暮希，那就……”

　　哎呀，好像发现了什么！　

 

　　鸣人迷弟该不会是想照搬偶像的套路来一出靠裙带关系上位少奋斗三十年的软饭史？觉得嫁进宇智波家大门便是火影在望，有朝一日飞黄腾达让你们高攀不起？

 

　　然而，重点来了，并不是娶了宇智波就能当火影，而是宇智波家的闺女有眼光，挖掘的潜力股正好是火影。灭族之前那么多宇智波嫁外族，哪儿来那么多火影夫人给你当？火影娶宇智波不过是个玩笑话，谁当真谁二百五。

 

　　万一……木叶丸真的二百五呢？你看那个不丹国王嘴上说得好听，遇到了萝莉时期的王后与她一见钟情，跨越了十几岁的年龄差你个小伙子爱上一个小萝莉，什么癖好？事实上王后娘家富贵，王室穷得倒贴，婚姻这事儿讲究个利益关系，感情是次要的。

 

　　泉奈突然觉得刚才聚聚想买的外套很好看，伸出手指在老公屏幕上戳戳，选好尺码加进购物车，再配了条呢绒短裤，下单！

 

　　聚聚背过身去付款，指纹密码双重锁，双重保障你的支付宝不会被枕边人乱刷。期间奈奈悄咪咪趴过来想偷看，被一掌拍回去。

 

　　扉间转过来以后泉奈又嚷着想看他余额宝还剩多少钱，啪叽一下压在对方肚子上做鲤鱼打滚状，不给看不罢休。聚聚无奈地秀了下一千出头的余额宝账户——钱都存微信的，利率高，哪能让你说看就看。

 

　　“说，你背着我藏了多少私房钱！”奈奈挪动身子，整个人压在白毛身上，笑得狡黠。

 

　　“你我互相公开一下微信支付宝账单，怎么样？”

 

　　最怕突如其来的安静，异常尴尬……

 

　　“换个话题，”整天氪金养崩坏女武神，奇迹暖暖和宝可梦的小辫子心虚，“咱们改天要不要尾行一下，倘若真有不好的苗头可以及时阻止。”

 

　　“你整天闲着没事，你去咯。”白毛打哈欠准备睡觉，压在身上的人好重。

 

　　“跟踪小朋友这么好玩的事情，独乐乐不如众乐乐，一起去嘛～我俩还没一起行动过。”

 

　　“说人话。”

 

　　“万一被发现，你唱黑脸我唱白脸，所有的坏事你负责背锅，妈妈永远是女儿的好朋友。”

 

　　“要脸吗？！”

 

　　“你连粮都不交，我跟你说什么脸不脸？”

 

　　哎哟喂，扯皮半天又是交公粮，这梗过不去是吧，梗都快玩烂有意思吗。聚聚推开身上的小辫子猪，被子蒙过头，睡觉睡觉啊，不要作妖洗洗睡。

 

　　

 

　　网购的衣服隔几天到家，任x堂官方的帕奇利兹小松鼠连帽外套，屁股后头是一条硕大的毛绒尾巴，帽子上有贴扣，尾巴粘在帽子上竖起来一晃一晃萌到爆炸。再穿条白呢绒短裤配白丝和puma蝴蝶结运动鞋，真是会走路的萌要素。

 

　　“那个......下次能不能不要打扮成帕奇利兹。”肥大皱着眉头表示不太喜欢新衣裳。

 

　　“小松鼠多可爱。”老父亲举着手机拍照，打算待会儿做几个孩子的表情包自留。

 

　　“帕奇利兹很弱啊，五世代以后没人会在对战场上用帕奇利兹，种族值只有400。不懂口袋妖怪游戏只看动画片的小女生才会喜欢，幼稚。”

 

　　奈奈捏捏肥大的肉脸哄道：“下次给你买快龙行了吧，穿新衣服开心点嘛！”

 

　　泉扉依旧不满意，“快龙只有前两世代强，现在连mega进化都混不上，速度值慢，没人会拿它对战。”

 

　　花钱却不被领情的聚聚有些愠怒地反问：“那下次买之前先要先问问你的意见？”

 

　　肥大低下头瞄瞄脚上的大蝴蝶结，轻声说：“谢谢爸爸，帕奇利兹挺好的，快龙也挺好的。”

 

　　没用的人穿没用的宝可梦的周边外套，甚是匹配。她是妈妈的快龙，是爸爸的帕奇利兹，在家养着看看还行，拿不出手对战。

 

　　泉扉在研究所待到下午，本想和妈妈一起回家，路上撒撒娇还能讨个冰淇淋吃，美滋滋。结果泉奈有事儿让孩子自己回去，给了她五块钱，连根梦龙都买不起，梦龙八块呢，买个百乐宝奶昔杯差不多。

 

　　肥大灰溜溜离开后，扉泉夫夫照预定计划偷偷摸摸跟上，影级人物玩跟踪水平杠杠的，以防万一奈奈还开了幻术。计划实行前跟六火打好招呼，以致木叶丸近期没任务，连领居家的猫丢了都轮不上他抓，专心在家无所事事。

 

　　刚走过几个路口，目标人物就出现，事情发展顺利得不可意思。木叶丸刚从便利店买完东西出来就和泉扉打照面，小朋友笑着打招呼，随后两人并肩走在路上。

 

　　这情况有危险啊，如此熟门熟路的操作，聊着聊着并肩走，绝不是初次犯案，你丫一大男人次次都跟小朋友顺路啊，你两条腿迈一步小孩得跑两步。没有成年人会主动跟小拉屎娃一块儿混的，熊不熊是次要，思维水平不在一个等级交流起来很累，除非是有血缘关系不得不接触。

 

　　泉扉的沙奈朵刚刚进化，此时此刻非常想掏出手机找个路边野怪练手，无奈身边有个碍事的絮絮叨叨的跟屁虫,好气哦，可还要保持微笑。

 

　　“泉扉妹妹明年该上学了，其实今年就可以入学。”

 

　　“我之前说过，不会去学校，哥哥姐姐都没有注册忍籍，所以我也不注册。”肥大内心翻了个大大的三白眼，心想这人是金鱼记忆吗？

 

　　木叶丸显然不死心，“可是忍者学校很好玩，会有很多朋友。”

 

　　“呵，你是说木叶的那种朋友吗？”不好意思，我爸妈拒绝我早恋。

 

　　“忍者学校不光有忍者课程，还有文化课。”木叶丸不依不饶，“村里普通人家的小孩都会去上文化课，毕业考以后根据成绩申请首都的中学，还可以考大学。”

 

　　“读完本科读硕博，博士毕业回我爸单位工作？”肥大觉得很搞笑，有点没耐心，眼前这男人显然把自己当傻缺，欺人太甚。她装出一个俏皮的笑脸，血红色的眼睛弯如两道上弦月，冷不丁说：“况且我只上文化课的话，你不就没机会给我当小组老师了，前功尽弃。”

 

　　木叶丸一愣，恍惚中竟觉得小女孩的笑容似曾相识，却想不起是在哪儿见过。

 

　　瞳孔里的勾玉快速旋转，肥大依旧甜甜嗲嗲，装模作样令她自己都反胃，“能回答我一个问题吗？如果答得好，我就答应你去学校上学。”

 

　　“木叶丸，曾几何时，你想过要除掉猿飞未来？”

 

　　木叶丸想起来了，那是周星驰的《逃学威龙3》，周星驰跟黄秋生在赌桌上的一幕：学习老千速成法将黄秋生赢得内裤都不剩的星爷胸有成竹地要求对方回答自己一个问题当筹码。他气定神闲笑着问：“大岳兄，曾几何时想要杀我？”

 

　　下一幕黄秋生吓得冷汗直冒手指哆嗦，牌都捏不牢，狼狈得恰如此刻的木叶丸。

 

　　曾几何时想杀堂妹未来？

 

　　他被抢走继承权，夺去三代目孙子的身份，连爷爷留给自己的遗产都竹篮打水一场空。事实上，不恨是不可能的，他无数次在脑海里幻想过，有朝一日披上八代目火影的御神袍，自己的头像雕刻在木叶英雄漩涡鸣人旁边，所有人都高攀不起。

 

　　然并卵，他没有主角光环。按照鸣人这开挂程度，没准能在任七八十年，耗死隔壁村几代影，是要跟伊丽莎白女王比待机时长的节奏。世上哪有七十年之太子，英女王传位没准就直接跳过查尔斯给威廉王子甚至是小乔治，木叶丸才比鸣人小四岁，除非六火七火发生意外一口气死绝，不然火影之位就跟你说拜拜，但是你觉得有人能搞死漩涡鸣人吗？这不如指望灭霸一个响指毁灭地球一半人，没准鸣人运气不好是死掉的那一半。

 

　　攀高枝无疑是最快最稳的方法。他当然不是恋童pi打小孩子主意，还没龌龊到这程度，顶多是想给宇智波家的孩子当带队老师，借此跟木叶第一挂逼家族搞好人脉关系。你瞧六火给七火夫夫当班主任，沾了主角光环的仙气，一下子上忍升火影，天大的好事情！夕日红老师也是仗着给日向雏田当过班主任，有日向家这个大树，才能撕x夺权越战越勇，有底气啊！

 

　　起初他的目标是光希，可是柱斑家的姐姐太高冷，鸟都不鸟他，搭讪好几天连个屁都没放。于是乎，他将目标转移到泉扉身上，小白毛明年入学之龄，现在早做打算好安排，而且肥大妹妹乖乖甜甜的看着比较好说话，说难听点叫好骗。

 

　　面码家长跟木叶丸太熟了，他不好意思下手；千手家剩四口人，三个都是火影，勾搭暮希压力山大。综上所述，在没有第五个孩子出生的情况下，泉扉无疑是最好的选择。

 

　　利用小孩确实很卑鄙，可是有用啊！利用虽然可耻但是有用！

 

　　泉扉瞧了瞧手机时间，“我的问题，你想好了吗？”

 

　　“我......”年轻的上忍木叶丸冷汗呲溜呲溜往外冒，堪比阴谋被戳穿的黄秋生。

 

　　“哦，我知道了。”

 

　　泉扉收起红眼睛，低下头打开《pokemon go》打怪。木叶丸瞬间从幻术中脱离，显然大脑有些当机，完全不记得刚刚发生了什么，眼前的小朋友撇了他一眼便继续玩手机，一言不发。

 

　　“我不想去忍者学校上学，你别再问我了，问多少次都一样。”肥大低下头自顾自走回家。

 

　　木叶丸隐约有些想起来，自己似乎是缠着小朋友希望她来忍校上学，烦了好几次，今天小孩终于耐不住性子有些发脾气……仅此而已？算了算了，小朋友不愿意也没办法，听天命尽人力，船到桥头自然直，不要做无用功。

 

　　肥大从手机屏幕上看着木叶丸离去，内心松了口气，没人来烦自己，终于啊～猿飞木叶丸终究是怂，好听点叫善良难听点是优柔，他恨堂妹与叔母，却只是恨，犹如一个叽叽喳喳的祥林嫂只会哭诉自己的儿子阿毛被狼叼走，其余无能为力。阴谋阳谋杀伐，无一精通，注定不是宫心计的料，宫斗剧活三集便是一丈红的命。

 

　　泉扉也怂，但她觉得自己稍微聪明那么一丁点，起码不会沦落到木叶丸这般惨，救都救不活。当然啦，没准只是自视甚高，实则比木叶丸还蠢，谁知道呢？

 

　　她突然想吃棒冰，甜腻的包裹着巧克力脆皮的梦龙，可惜口袋里只有五块钱，顶多来根劣质甜味的巧乐兹，而且一根不给力，起码来两根。思来想去，她在木叶物价最低的小卖部买了两根和路雪红豆，正正好好五块钱。

 

　　顶着烈日，趁着棒冰还没融化，泉扉啊呜啊呜一口气不带歇吃完了，随即擦擦嘴巴赶紧回家。

　　

　　鸣人姑爷前些天出任务，今天回家时带了一整箱椰子榴莲味的冰淇淋，存在公共区冰箱冷冻室，任凭随意取用。泉扉进屋便闻到一股馥郁香甜的榴莲奶油味，馋虫蠢蠢欲动，之前五块钱的和路雪红豆早已抛诸脑后，心心念念想再吃个椰子榴莲。

　　小朋友的目光至始至终都在冷冻室，即便晚饭将开，饭菜香气四溢，她的鼻腔里仍然是榴莲香。啊，不想吃饭，饭哪儿有冰淇淋好吃？饭天天都能吃，榴莲冰淇淋不是日日有。

　　泉扉踮着脚尖，悄咪咪溜到冰箱门口，伸长胳膊想去开冷冻门。马上就能够到了，即将有美味的冰淇淋吃，差一丁点。

　　“你想吃冰淇淋吗？”

　　柱帝打开门给孩子拿了盒500ml的椰子榴莲，肥大眼睛放光，激动地连连点头，挥舞着肥爪爪示意大伯赶紧把冰淇淋给自己，别废话快点递过来。

　　“阿尼甲，你别给她。”老父亲的声音从背后幽幽传来，像异鬼王投掷出的寒铁标枪，直戳龙心，秒杀，“今天已经吃过两个和路雪，再吃会拉肚子。”

　　柱帝将手上的冰淇淋放回冰箱，遗憾地说：“啊，那下次吃。”

　　泉扉眼巴巴望着冰箱门开启再关上，轻轻的碰撞声，从门缝里透出的丝丝凉意真是透心凉，冷得渗人。她不敢回头看自己父亲的脸，害怕看到的是一张带着责备的怒容，赶紧低下头上楼梯回房间，得走快一点，甚至用跑的跑回屋子。她感觉到粘在帽子上的大尾巴被扯了下来，可能是聚聚想喊住她，小朋友犹如惊弓之鸟，抱着大尾巴跑得更快。

　　肥大躲进游戏室，翻出最喜欢的破毛领子，拿它裹住整个脑袋，再把脸整个埋在尾巴里，好似躲避猎物的鸵鸟，自欺欺人。

　　怎么办，被发现了，做坏事被发现了。爸爸知道自己吃两根和路雪，那就知道猿飞木叶丸，他肯定会告诉妈妈的，自己今天是不是做得不够好，不够体面？万一真的有纰漏，他们会生气的吧，绝对会生气，生个这么没用的小傻X，还是个自以为聪明的小傻X，以为自己能处理好一切结果和猿飞木叶丸一样愚蠢，蠢钝如猪。

　　肥大脑子里是近期看过的宅斗剧《大宅院的女人》，虞梦演的五姨太最有意思，可她最喜欢大姨太，表面吃斋念佛实则心狠手辣，大姨太是姨太太们的好榜样，居中持重，实则是大boss，特能来事儿。肥大幻想自己是大姨太，毛领子是她奢侈的貂皮大衣，裹上即可婊气冲天大杀四方。

　　她抱着毛领子，藏在玩具堆成的小山下，呼噜噜睡着。

　　

　　泉奈扒开玩具山，终于找到抱着尾巴流水口的白毛松鼠，犹如藏在宝藏金币下的恶龙史矛革。妈妈将她抱在怀里，肥大迷迷糊糊醒过来，头靠在妈妈肩上，哈喇子坚持不懈地流，显然还想睡。

　　小朋友小声地问：“我今天做的对吗？”

　　“你自己觉得呢？”泉奈单手抱着娃，另一只手去开门，“你不可能做完每件事都来问我做得对不对，你得自己学会判断，并且承担后果。我不可能监督你完成每件事然后再给你打分，没这个闲工夫。”

　　“我跟猿飞木叶丸比，谁……更蠢？”

　　“你又不是讽齐王纳谏的邹忌，到处和人比蠢有意思吗？”奈奈不打算正面回答无聊的问题，“以后想巴结你的人会越来越多，只多不少。”

　　泉扉想跳下来自己走，可是真的好累，用过写轮眼真的巨累，心也累。趁着还没有再度睡着，她噘着嘴嘟囔道：“过几年他会勾搭面码吧，有贼心没贼胆的猪，我希望面码搞死他，真麻烦。”

　　女儿躺床上盖着被子一动也不动，泉奈突然想去探孩子的鼻息，很怕她这么安静会突然没了气。她真好，从出生伊始一切便刚刚好，她是妈妈的快龙肥大，她是爸爸的帕奇利兹小松鼠，她不能更好。


	31. 随随便便来几个英文单词会让句子特别婊气

小黑裙与打底裤

　　明年是宇智波家移民火之国的n百年纪念。一个移民家族，靠着一代又一代人的不懈努力在新的国家站稳脚跟，打个便于理解的比方，某个名不见经传的清教徒家庭来北美拓荒，经历独li战争、西部拓荒、经济大萧条和美苏leng战洗礼，耗死了无数对家，最终涅槃重生成为忍界知名网红卡戴珊，多不容易啊！必须好好庆祝啊，要不然你赚那么多钱跟着你入土吗？

　　早在上半年，全家就划好要利用自媒体拍摄一部网络迷你剧，类似于多年前的木叶建村70周年献礼片，只不过规模要小，家族那么点人能拍出啥好东西。为此，很多应该在明年举行的祭祀活动提前半年，该焚的香该烧的纸钱在年底前搞定，明年咱们专心拍剧做宣发，先给祖先来一波爱的供养，再给自己的钱包供养一下，够孝顺了吧？

　　按照家族传统，一家人要套着族服去家族神社祭祀参拜，祖先灵位擦一擦，投个硬币摇摇神社中央的大铜铃许个愿……打住，宇智波祖先说咱既不能保平安也不能求恋爱，你们烧那么点金箔纸还好意思提要求，呵呵哒呸你脸上。

　　宇智波族服大家都懂，忽略杂七杂八的术语，本质上深色高领高腰A字小裙裙加打底裤，A字裙可以连衣或者半身，但版型不能变，裙摆越长实力越强，没有A字小裙裙的宇智波绝对活不长。各位想想是不是这个理，你看斑爷你看助助，再瞧瞧泉奈被捅刀子时穿的啥，一条A字裙加打底跨越数百年，经典永不过时。

　　泉奈给孩子买了好多小黑裙，他家冷白皮的娃穿黑色像被人用白光打身上，白到发光，气死美白针。除了裙子外还买了一堆配饰，Agatha的黑chockers项链，PUMA黑色缎面蝴蝶结板鞋，黑色蕾丝发带……聚聚欣赏一番以后评价女儿看上去像刚死老公的寡妇，如果披上黑色的头纱捧着点燃的蜡烛便可以抬到教堂供人瞻仰，话一说完他差点被奈奈的须佐拍死。

　　“我扉来，摆个pose妈妈给你拍照。”每一个老母亲面对自己精心打扮的萌娃都乐得没有B数，总觉得自家孩子全世界最可爱。

　　泉扉双手举到头顶扮小兔子，“耶~”

　　“这么可爱的孩子也不知道是谁家的，哎呀，想起来了是妈妈的小孩。”老母亲已傻。

　　白发的宇智波小朋友小心翼翼地问：“我认为宇智波家的祖灵会很嫌弃我的白头发，真的……不染黑吗？”

　　“为什么要染？”奈奈秀出手机上的照片，“你看多可爱啊，不染。”

　　“万一他们讨厌我呢？”

　　出生距今百余年，本该位列祖灵圈的泉奈无所畏惧：“一群死人能干什么？照你这个逻辑，我接任族长以后带着族人不务正业当网红上通告做综艺，他们是不是该一气之下拉我下去训话？我一头老公鸡下蛋也应该被钉在历史耻辱柱上。”

　　“可是你做的没错，你只能这么做。然而依照宇智波的传统……”

　　“fuck tradition，去他的传统，那玩意儿早没了。”

　　四战后很长一段时间，宇智波是家长拿来吓唬熊孩子的恶魔，效果不亚于张辽止啼，再顽皮的孩子只要听得一声“宇智波来了”，瞬间吓尿。各国默认不能让这群恐怖分子再接触忍者事务，帮隔壁老王抓猫都不行，万一他们把猫改造成六道猫咋办？斑爷有boss的牌面不能主动下海，于是他把任务给了泉奈。事实证明泉奈很会来事儿，每年的家族财报数字也很漂亮，这个笑贫不笑娼的时代，想要喂饱家里人，可不得装傻充愣卖笑，不然连烧给祖先的金箔纸都买不起，集体喝西北风。

　　去他妈的传统，传统是不能生出钞票长出粮食的。

　　

　　姓宇智波的反正都要去，六火七火有事儿出公差，其实他们内心太想跟去，祭祀很麻烦的，即便拜祭完以后大家一起去川骄海鲜自助吃顿好的，可是一顿自助餐不足以抚慰大半天的疲惫，起码要两顿。柱帝聚聚更别提，他俩踏上宇智波神社会引得地底下的骸骨爬出来变僵尸信不信，好比《权力的游戏》里临冬城地底下的尸体变成异鬼。

　　唯一有异议的暮希，他很想跟着去玩，盼着吃海鲜自助餐，况且其他三个孩子都去了，为什么他得留在家里？家里什么都没有，仅剩无聊的加起来快三百岁的亲爹和亲二叔。

　　祭祀前一天，弟弟眼巴巴瞧着斑爷给光希扎头发试衣服，纠结半天终于开口：“我能和你们一起去吗？”

　　“不能，你是一个千手。”姐姐抢先回答。

　　“you know~我们一个妈生的。”本是同根生相煎何太急？

　　“千手族祭我也不会去，这很公平。”

　　“那是因为你不想去。”

　　姐弟俩剑拔弩张，即将撕逼，斑爷赶紧一手一个拽开，要不是自己生的娃，真想一人一巴掌扇死，忍住，要忍住，亲生的，绝对亲生的。

　　暮希拖着长音撒娇道：“麻麻~你带我去嘛~去嘛去嘛~”

　　亲妈翻着大大的白眼拒绝：“你留在家里陪你爸，不然他会很无聊的。”

　　放屁吧，柱帝去老年棋牌室搓麻将不要太开心，有啥好无聊的？然并卵，遭到明确拒绝的弟弟很失落，姐姐妹妹都可以出去玩，就他得留在家里，大家都能吃海鲜自助，就他自己下碗面吃咯。他转而去求泉奈舅舅，族长大人表示你得获得家长同意。细想也是，舅舅不会忤逆妈妈，没必要为倒霉外甥正面杠亲哥，斑絮絮叨叨起来很烦的，你都不敢想象他更年期会是怎么个神经病，随便想想都要死要活。

　　祭祀当天，全族人锦衣华服A字裙，转个圈圈裙摆犹如大丽花绽放。光希煞有其事地挥舞长裙，真是一只耀武扬威的野鸡。暮希躺在客厅的沙发上，连睡衣都没换，自顾自玩手机。

　　泉奈悄咪咪问斑爷：“你真的不打算带儿子去吗？”

　　“带个千手不合适。”重点在“千手”。

　　“我连冷白皮的女儿都敢带诶。”

　　“咱们家看眼看不看脸你又不是不知道，你家小白毛好歹二勾玉。”

　　这话没法接，即便你小黑皮没头发，只要能开写轮眼，皆是宇智波的种，外貌不是问题，眼睛才是根本，很对啊，标准答案。儿子开不了写轮眼，一辈子没指望，因此别瞎掺和。

　　暮希用手指梳理头发，黑发柔软顺滑一丁点不炸，昨晚洗的头不干不油恰到好处，他好不容易梳到一个发结，硬生生用指头撑开，在吃痛的一瞬间咒骂道：“so stupid!”

　　you know, so stupid!多么愚蠢，蠢钝如猪！蠢得令人发指！

　　

　　祭祀需要仪式感，你不能随随便便让堍堍开个神威空间直接任意门过去。供牌位的地方很阴森的，带土表示我怂我学渣，万一定位不准一家人噼里啪啦掉祖先牌位上，尤其胖助那吨位，把老祖宗的老祖宗都给压坏了，这责任担不起啊！所以大家迈开腿走过去吧，一群宇智波黑衣肃杀，看着像是去干架。

　　泉扉光希并肩走，就差没有手拉手。面码挣脱妈妈，硬是要跟两个小女孩凑在一起，他今天穿了条B家午夜色弹力棉连衣裙，官网标价2400，胸前的八粒双排扣透着价格不菲。光希的A家配腰带棉质府绸连衣裙跟面码放一块犹如两堆钞票凑一起散发着铜臭气。泉扉觉得自己身上那件Zara刺绣裙与小伙伴格格不入，人家2400，自己229，便宜到地心。

　　“姐姐，你介意哥哥跟来吗？”肥大默默挪开两步，三位数不敢与四位数站在一起。

　　“他是个千手。”光希把妹妹拽过来，左手妹妹右手曾孙，美滋滋。“你希望暮希跟着吗？”

　　泉扉摩挲着自己的白头发，发丝白得反光，“没有什么希望不希望，而是暮希自己很想来。我都能来而他却不行吗？”

　 宁可接受一个白发冷白皮外表一点都不宇智波的女孩也不愿容忍黑发暖白皮貌似宇智波斑的男孩，宇智波家祖灵的脑回路当真如此清奇？

　　“为什么不能呢？”面码插嘴问，“没人问暮希愿不愿意姓千手，也没有人问光希你喜不喜欢叫宇智波，如果老祖宗一胎傻三年脑子一抽把你们叫反了呢，现在在家的就是光希。一个会木遁的宇智波和会开写轮眼的千手，我觉得这很酷。”

　　光希试想那个画面，“这不酷，乱套了。”

　　“就是很酷，白玫瑰里只有一朵红玫瑰，那朵红色的会比在红玫瑰堆里更值钱。”

　　顺着面码的话，肥大反问：“姐姐是害怕祖灵见到哥哥，觉得这么一个长得像宇智波却会用木遁，唱歌比你好听肢体比你协调的小孩更加讨喜吗？”

　　“激将法对我没用！”光希瞪了妹妹一眼，“既然你同意了，那就去把我弟带过来，我跟面码会拖延时间的，快去快回。”

　　“哈？”

　　“二十年后族长十有八九轮到你，你不过是预支一下将来的同意权。”

　　“为什么是我，这不是你的活吗？”

　　很好，关于继承权的顺位问题，两个小姑娘开始踢皮球，烫手山芋谁都不想接。族长很累的好不好，二十年后族里该脱发的脱发，该发福的发福，更年期如期而至，谁愿意面对家里一群秃头、啤酒肚和更年期炸药包啊？面码这种继承顺序排在家族末尾的娃一旁围观不说话。

　　女孩们无语相望，最终达成共识——以后不是你就是我，既然我俩都同意那今天这事儿就这么定了。泉扉跑得快而且身上的衣服便宜，万一路上磕了碰了哪儿划破了也不心疼，换作光希跑两步还要看看身上四位数的小裙裙有没有沾上尘土，极大影响行动效率，于是将宅在家的哥哥拉过来的光荣任务就钦定是小白毛你了！

　　全家人往前走，肥大摸摸索索往后溜，先是屏息凝神跟家人隔开一段距离，然后找准时机往路边树丛里一钻，撒开小猪蹄子往家里跑，欢脱雀跃犹如一头脱缰的小白猪看到猪饲料。光希和面码负责拖住家里人，总不能直截了当地宣布妹妹去家里把哥哥拽过来，所以大家找个地方玩手机消磨一下时间等等她吧？万一家长不同意呢？这种出格的事情讲究一个先斩后奏，你已经把人带过来，大家就没辙了，不可能再浪费时间送回去，有没有道理？

　　面码满嘴跑火车出馊主意，“光希你看这样吧，我俩假装打架撕逼，撕久一点你看行不行？”

　　“2400的你何苦为难4200的我？万一把裙子弄坏了我俩会被打成猪头你信不信？”说到底舍不得裙子，名牌裙子穿着不一样，感觉自己是仙女有木有。

　　“那我们找个地方躲起来，让大家找我们？”

　　“十分钟内就被找到。”

　　宇智波主神社在山上，祭祀得爬个陂，走很长一段台阶，穿过层层鸟居。拾级而上，沿途的灌木逐渐变成一片森林，留给光希与面码的时间不多了，比留给中国足球队翻盘的时间还少。家人不可能不知道队伍里少了个小朋友，可是途中没人发表任何异议，他们肯定正开着高阶写轮眼内线有一搭没一搭扯皮，想看看三个熊孩子能作什么妖。

　　既然如此，就玩个大得给你们看，别管裙子贵不贵。

　　面码停下脚步，猛地扯了一下光希的手，挑着眉毛嘲笑道：“光希，你个贱婢！”

　　“你个洗脚婢！”贱婢不甘示弱，非常戏剧化地送上一个巴掌。

　　巴掌啪完，洗脚婢和贱婢扭打在一起，面码一咬牙，学着斗牛场上瞧见红布失心疯的公牛，一记铁头功撞在光希腰上，一下撞脱了，两个小孩随即失去平衡，抱着滚下台阶。那场面、那架势，俨然蒙丹抱含香滚戈壁大漠，再来一首“爱可枯石可烂天可崩地可裂”，完美到不行。

　　撕逼大戏不是这么好演的，两个戏精从半山腰一路噼里啪啦哗啦哗啦滚，好似滚筒洗衣机，最后他们自己都滚晕了，完全不清楚自己停在哪个旮旯。

　　“好痛。”姐姐一抬胳膊，手臂擦破一大块，正在往外渗血。“宇智波面码我要弄死你！”

　　面码趴在光希身上，他的手掌着地也遭了殃，却还特别敬业地说：“肥大还没回来呢，咱再撕一会儿。”

　　什么叫演员的自我修养，宇智波家的孩子敬业爱岗演技精湛气死杨天宝。

　　

　　暮希缩在被窝里用手机追《权力的游戏》，第八季第三集全是夜戏，亮度特别低，据官方说要在黑暗处把亮度调最小，这样看着才有跌入寒潭的感觉。屁吧，全程只有音效连个异鬼都看不到。电视剧开始闪耀火光，红袍女梅丽珊卓点燃熊熊烈火，而暮希的被子也正好被掀开。

　　“哥，换上黑裙子，我们去祭祀。”

　　那一刻的泉扉仿佛是点燃火焰的红袍女，为暮希点燃一把名为激动兴奋的烈火，妹妹身上的黑裙黑纱也不能阻挡她看起来像教堂里救苦救难的圣母玛利亚。

　　“妈妈同意我去了吗？”

　　“我和光希想让你一起来。”肥大避开正面回答，“二十年后的宇智波族长认为你可以去，即便现在不去，二十年后你也会去，还不如早点让祖先见到可爱的你，万一到时候长残呢？”

　　“二十年后我不一定愿意去,you know what i mean~”

　　泉扉学着哥哥早晨用手指梳理头发时的腔调，“可你现在想去，还想跟我们一起去吃川骄海鲜自助。我听见你骂我们很蠢，very stupid。”

　　“我没有黑裙子。”

　　“come on~”一声长尾音婊气冲天，”你不是辛德瑞拉我也不是仙女教母，从光希的衣橱里找，实在不行我借你。快点，不要什么都依靠我。”

　　暮希冲进姐姐的房间翻箱倒柜，光希有一条海军蓝的流苏羊毛斜纹苏格兰半身裙他觊觎很久了，还有那件棉质Trench风衣，全是B家出品，一身加起来上万块，感觉自己是全场最靓的那个崽！肥大贡献出自己一次都没穿过的G家logo上衣，是奈奈费半天劲儿淘到的原厂漏单，买大了一号想等孩子大点给她穿。如今面对哥哥一整套B家战袍，连他自己的打底裤都是四位数名牌货，肥大实在不好意思把柜子里的HM亮出来，没牌面。

　　“妹妹，我与姐姐孰美？”这还玩起了邹忌讽齐王纳谏？

　 “有区别吗？”同一厂商的统一生产批次，鬼才分得清。

　　肥大拉着暮希跑下楼，凭借她的速度带上一个满血的暮希，估摸着能在二十分钟内冲回去，惟愿姐姐跟面码给力再拖一会儿，二十分钟凑不满起码来个十五分钟，随便怎么一哭二闹三上吊作妖，总之给我拖住。

　　万万没想到，他俩推开正门，迎面而来的是俩人各自的亲爹，亲生的两个爹啊，顿时感觉天塌。泉扉一脸“你不早说”的怒意瞪着暮希，哥哥用“你没问我就没说他们出门可能快回来”的无辜回应妹妹。

　　尴尬，特别尴尬，要怎么跟讨厌宇智波的老父亲解释自己突然折返回家，牵着一席黑裙的哥哥，一副私奔到天涯海角的架势？跳进黄河洗不清。肥大只恨自己火候不到家没学飞雷神，不然秒遁多方便。

　　“我怂，想哭。”

　　暮希站着说话不腰疼，句句不在点子上，“老妹你挺住，二十年后的宇智波族长不能在关键时刻怂包。”

　　扉间聚聚特别淡定地瞟了俩孩子一眼，明知故问：“这是去哪儿啊？”

　　柱间装作酸溜溜地说：“真好呢，我也想去吃海鲜自助，在家对着扉间这张老脸，吃饭都不香了，牙疼。”

　　泉扉抿抿嘴吧捋捋头发，无比艰难地开口：“我不想带你们去，与千手、与宇智波没有任何关系，只是因为你俩很boring，有你们的自助餐会很不尽兴，所以我拒绝。非常抱歉！”

　　没等老父亲反应过来，两个孩子撒开蹄子飞奔而去，留下潇洒绝尘的背影。

　　你俩很boring,很boring，boring……

　　

　　待到泉扉暮希赶上大部队，光希小公举正搂着斑爷的脖子哭，面码四肢大开倒在胖助怀里喊疼，两个孩子身上满是泥土和擦伤，脸上还有明显的斗殴痕迹，看来演戏演得很逼真。一群宇智波围着这俩小祖宗，明明很想笑但是看他们伤成这样哭得情真意切又不好意思笑出声。

　　“妈——”

　　暮希喊了一声，啪叽啪叽扑到亲娘怀里。哭到兴头上的光希姐姐擦擦眼泪缓缓情绪，一转头瞧见弟弟身上是自己真爱的风衣，连半身羊毛短裙都是她的，全身行头一万多块，slay全场。小公举当即炸毛，一爪子糊弟弟上去——你个洗脚婢，老娘为你吃了那么多苦，你居然穿得比我贵，我撕了你！　

　　憋了半天的宇智波们总算没忍住，围观姐弟在斑爷怀里撕得你来我往，噗嗤笑出声。

　　泉扉悄咪咪溜回泉奈身边，装作一个什么都不知道的，岁月静好的美女子。我很乖，I know nothing,什么都不要问我，靴靴。

　　奈奈抱起自家崽，佯装怒意，“擅自把暮希带过来，经过族长同意了吗？”

　　“光希、面码还有我……我们预支了二十年后的族长同意权。”肥大不晓得妈妈懂不懂自己的意思，没准会觉得小屁孩逻辑很可笑。“祖先会喜欢暮希的，他可爱，会跳舞，唱歌也好听，你可以让他给祖先表演节目。”

　　“那我是不是该尊称你‘未来族长小姐’？”

　　“我的族长大人，这太尴尬了。”

　　“你待会儿给祖先们背个元素周期表，有偿预支族长同意权。”

　　“妈妈，我真的不想表演才艺。”

　　全家人一起完成了祭祀，四个小孩被家长拉到祖先们的灵位前给一堆木牌牌表演节目。他们挨个自我介绍，然后才艺展示，鬼才知道祖先能不能看到孩子们表演，反正活着的宇智波们看得很欢乐，笑得前仰后合。活动结束大家去吃海鲜自助餐，美滋滋。

　　

　　很boring的聚聚自从喜获评价那天起对孩子就是一副很boring的脸，尽管平常也没有very interesting，可是气氛一直embarrassing。女儿觉得自己应该主动打破僵局，老父亲那个人他是不可能主动说啥的，他喜欢被动。咦，这话听着不太对啊？不管啦，总不能成天拽洋文，感觉像综艺节目撕逼。

　　泉扉确认实验室没外人，小肥手手背在身后，一脸尬笑特别假，比杨天宝千刀万剐的脸都假，笑眯眯问：“那个……最近过得怎么样啊？”

　　“说人话。”

　　面对老父亲的冷眼，肥大实话实说：“我不是故意说你无聊的，只是在当时那个场景下，你会让我感觉很无聊。你本身不无聊，无聊我也喜欢你，笔芯~”

　　“下次千手家族的祭祀你会来吗？暮希能去宇智波家族祭，你也可以来千手家的。”

　　小朋友用两根食指比个叉叉，“我穿白色千手族服不好看，而且高腰阔腿裤的款式太土了，腰带系到胸口，像个、像个……虫合。”

　　“宇智波很时髦吗？”

　　“起码不土。”

　　前脚被说无聊后脚被骂土鳖，扉间聚聚的心拔凉拔凉，得亏是亲生孩子，不然早甩老脸。

　　泉扉费尽全力找词汇安慰爸爸，“我以我的血统为傲，千手的那部分，宇智波的那部分皆是如此……是不是有点装？”

　　扉间摇头，开玩笑地说：“别忘了暮希也是有继承权的，万一他成年以后非要改母姓，继承顺位在你之上，与其竹篮打水一场空，到时候你要不要考虑一下姓千手？”

　　“写轮眼都不会好意思抢族长？我们可以放把火然后火里走一圈，活下来的叫宇智波，死的算作宇宙波，死的烧成灰以后骨灰还能拌饭吃。”泉扉耸耸肩，“我不怕火。”

　　扉间莫名想到《权游》里龙妈一言不合放火，动不动召唤巨龙吐龙焰，笑着问：“你从火里的出来的时候需要我给你报名号吗？在尔等面前的是风暴降生宇智波泉扉，不焚者……后面该接什么你替我想想？”

　　“天惹噜，我是不是还得找三个龙蛋孵出龙？”

　　父女俩默契地笑出声。

 


	32. 论如何认真筹备一部烂剧

　　论如何认真筹备一部烂剧

　　火影难得齐聚公共区大沙发，各自为营略显尴尬。柱帝和龙凤胎玩斗地主，没有放水却局局垫底，得亏没赌钱，不然怕是私房钱不保；鸣人抱着面码看动画片，父子俩随野原新之助唱起大象歌，笑得发癫；肥大靠着卡卡看metube的美妆博主视频，看完便模仿视频内容教亲爹和亲侄怎么画个心机碧池妆，卡老师想从口袋里掏出眉笔供姑姑玩耍却被聚聚一个眼神瞪回去。

　　为什么大家会如此尴尬呢？半小时前全家人尚在楼上会议室边嗑瓜子边商量宇智波周年庆迷你剧的筹备工作，气氛和谐。一转眼，楼上就撕了起来——没错，没听错，当前不在公共区的成年宇智波们，翻脸比翻书快，塑料同胞情，一言不合秒开撕。

　　迷你剧方案未定，好些剧本供选择，共同点是成年人不参与主役，顶多跑三十秒龙套，一群老菜皮乖乖做幕后，主咖是家里小朋友。归根结底，孩子到一定年纪得有名正言顺的亮相，好比上流社会的公子小姐要跟爸妈去个有牌面的派对正式步入社交圈。

　　龙凤胎姐弟跟泉扉完全没问题，面码这环节不对头。佐助随手翻了几个备案发现自家小鬼头戏份凭啥这么多，甚至其中几个方案还担任C位，搞毛啊？众所周知鸣佐不太希望孩子曝光，除了婴儿时期被偷拍过一张正脸以外，外界不晓得meiko现在长成啥德行，性别都说不准。这下倒好，烂剧想炒热度想疯，拿面码当C位，这些年辛辛苦苦的隐藏全白忙活。这不是啪啪啪自己打自己脸，当婊立牌坊吗？

　　真.错拿女主剧本.佐助顿时脸色不好看，二话不说将小拉屎娃往鸣人怀里一塞，尽量克制地说：“我能麻烦各位火影抱着孩子离开一下吗？离会议室这层楼越远越好。”

　　鸣人这么傻都听出夫人的言下之意：我们宇智波要撕逼，你们抱着孩子躲远点，误伤无辜概不负责。火影们识相地抱娃麻溜滚出会议室，柱帝一手牵一个，临了还不忘回眸给斑爷用眼神加油打气，可惜斑爷理都没理。

　　闲杂人等走后，佐助啪叽一下把手机拍桌子上，为节省纸张费，所有文件均是电子稿，要摔剧本只能摔自己手机。胖助发难目标明确，谁负责这周年庆烂剧我就怼谁——小辫子，我说你呢！

　　“您老一十八线的咖想红想疯了吧？蹭热度别蹭我儿子。”在场粉丝最多的一线咖开怼，“我身为在籍忍者不能执行任务，被处处提防，只能在家混吃等死做综艺通告咖，这些完全没问题，纯属咎由自取。我可以不要脸做家族米虫、做网红，但是这样不够吗？我都做到这份上，还要让我儿子出来卖？”

　　带土偷笑一下，“挺有自知之明。”

　　泉奈有点不知道怎么回答，“卖？胖助你用词真别致。”

　　“不是卖是什么？”

　　斑用指关节敲敲桌子，“你在跟宇智波现任族长说话，注意措辞。”

　　止水企图打圆场：“族里本就有盛大庆祝移民周年的传统，二祖宗这么做完全合乎祖制。时代不同形式变化，我们也不能学古人欢饮达旦放火烧山。”

　　“我不反对周年剧，重点是二祖宗蹭热度蹭得失了智。方案是在座大家分组讨论出来的，我参与了大概一半，而我没有参与的备案篇篇恨不得把面码放在宣传广告正中间，大脸盘子占半张海报，360°无死角。”

　　“佐助！”鼬喊了一声，“家里四个小孩，三个宇智波，面码即便是男三号也不可能跑三十秒龙套。你能冷静一点吗？”

　　“男三号，龙套和C位的概念完全不一样。”胖助表示我主咖多年，况且在疾风传前中期一直跑龙套，对此深有心得，“我和吊车尾费尽心思想让儿子做个平平无奇的普通人，不必出名无需聪明，平安健康不出事，不要一个不留神被极端组织绑出村子即可。”

　　六双眼睛目前皆是黑色，保不齐下一秒爆出红眸，又说不准是泛着紫光。

　　泉奈拧开手里的冰可乐咕嘟一口，不紧不慢说：“真真素个淋牙利齿的妙人惹。所以，胖助你的要求是什么？”

　　“别让面码演主角，出场一两集、镜头几分钟的小角色演着玩得了。他才多大，傻乎乎台词记不住，整天只知道玩，能演什么好东西？”助助摊手，“我们可以拍大女主玛丽苏啊，那种剧很赚诶，肯定有人看。”

　　好嘛，话说白即是：别动我儿子，动你们自己女儿去。啧啧，多双标多任性。

　　气氛越来越僵，大家定住不说话，此时此刻需要有个艺高人胆大的打破僵局。矛盾中心的泉佐不合适，斑爷地位太高得端着，上有老小有小的止鼬和带土互相看看，最终小叔叔敌不过止鼬夫夫同心四眼诛心，倒霉地被推了出来。

　　“胖助啊，我说你是不是忒悲观。万一面码喜欢表演，而且观众也喜欢他呢？”

　　“粉丝一千黑子五百，我们家多招黑你又不是不知道？”佐助无语地翻三白眼，“我已经是‘妄图毁木叶、轰残废七火的疯子’，无所谓黑子。我不想看到有人指着我小孩说‘疯子的孩子注定也是疯子’，面码的确顽皮不听话但他好得很。即便100个粉里只有几条蛆，我也会顺着网线烧光它们，‘疯子’做什么都理所当然，burn them all.”

　　很好，再度沉默，沉默是离别的笙箫。

　　“二祖宗，真要翻脸的话，您一个十八线，我绝对撕得起。”

　　册那，仗着主角剧本和粉丝数欺负人咯？实话实说，胖助但凡撕泉奈，不就跟Jeffree Star随便挑一个美妆频道小网红手撕，想把你撕成几片是几片，隔三差五还能拿来鞭尸取乐，撕完潇洒地骑着分红摩托车回到他的粉红魔仙堡。　

　　识时务者为俊杰，一个出生日期距今百余年的老辫子何苦跟三十未满的年轻人过不去，同一个笼子里的鸡，骚鸡互啄何时了？

　　“抱歉，是我考虑不周。meiko的确不适合做主咖，光希和泉扉比他更合适。今天到此为止，我们明天再讨论剩下的方案，可以吗?”

　　“谢谢。”

　　胖助转身离开会议室，整间屋子压抑紧张的气氛随着敞开的大门一并倾泻出去。止鼬跟堍堍赶紧离开战场，无辜吃瓜群众差点以为自己会被逼着站队，非要帮腔斗个你死我活，带土随时准备神威遁有没有。斑也想赶紧滚，瞟了眼瘫在椅子的泉奈思索再三，憋着没跑。

　　“我真的好怂啊~”奈奈用双手捂着脸，摇摇头，“好气啊，我怎么会这么怂包！”

　　“噗——”

　　泉奈将剩下的冰可乐灌进肚子，“我超级火大，他丫是什么双标狗，他的儿子是宝贝，经不得黑，别人家女儿就可以黑了？普通人个屁，出生自带轮回眼的小鬼还妄图做普通人？老哥你是不知道，面码背着佐助在研究所玩忍术可溜了。我刚才差点拍桌说‘你儿子过几天都能耍螺旋丸，你能不能学会接受现实，你生个不普通的小孩怪谁‘。”

　　“那你干吗不说？”

　　“‘疯子的孩子注定也是疯子’，谁愿意听到这话？”泉奈抿抿嘴，“面码不能演的话，麻烦光希演个大女主咯，拜~托~啦~”

　　斑爷突然有点尴尬，打哈哈道：“明天再聊。”

　　

　　万万没想到，头一天明枪易躲后一天暗箭难防，背后插刀捅得比当年杜淳落井下石印小天还疼。倘若前一天佐助正面怼人只是令人火大，今朝亲哥反水插刀便犹如冰锥凿心，拔凉拔凉。泉奈看斑爷犹如刘三好看黑化的姚金玲，满脸写着MMP。

　　矛盾根源来自火之国文化部脑子抽筋颁布的新规定：儿童剧必须内容健康向上、形式活泼生动，杜绝一切早恋、血腥暴力、低俗下作内容，弘扬真善美，发掘人性光辉。

　　弘扬个屁真善美啊，你当自己是范玮琪吗？天天满口真善美。

　　虽然自制迷你网剧可以稍微打点擦边球，但是官方硬指标树着，主演全是未满十岁的儿童，怎么着都得算儿童剧。所有可能的道路皆被堵死，逼着人拍一部巴啦啦小忍者吗？六代目火影友情客串满口“雨女无瓜”的摸仙女王？卡老师说丢不起这人，要脸。

　　上有政策下有对策，大家商议决定，干脆拍歌舞片吧，一言不合就唱歌跳舞。但凡有武打戏、感情戏、权谋戏等官方审查内容，咱们斗歌尬舞，多么活泼生动的形式啊！小孩子嗓音稚嫩、肢体柔软，童声跑调透着呆萌，跳舞漏拍显得可爱，比一群老男人强。

　　众人一合计，此事可行，一锤子买卖敲定。

　　重点来了，上一秒定主题，下一秒斑爷放大招。

　　“既然这样，泉扉站C位，光希唱歌跳舞烂出翔，不能当主咖。如果你要让暮希一个千手站海报中间，我倒是没意见。”

　　搞毛啊？这推卸责任之心要不要这么明显啊？尽管大家能理解光希技能树长歪没艺术天赋，亲娘不希望孩子被制成鬼畜视频群嘲，成为CXK第二，可是昨天面码刚被救下火线，今天光希也被保不演主咖，唯一仅剩小白毛，你让倒霉催的家长怎么想？

　　泉奈有点慌，“你是要让我家的妹妹头站在画面中央，从开始演到结束？”

　　“起码她唱跳能有80分，光希顶多40,两害取其轻。”斑这话在理，没毛病。

　　暮希唱跳俱佳可惜是千手，即便厚颜无耻地要他给双胞胎姐姐当替身，孩子也不可能同意如此要求；面码活泼好动不怯场，无奈出镜多于五分钟佐助会暴怒拆摄影棚；光希严重偏科，她能喷多猛烈的火遁就能跳多烂的舞，肢体不协调甚至走路能顺拐；泉扉各方面高过平均值却都不顶尖，各项数值80分撑死90分的万金油角色，离满分道阻且长。

　　偏偏在此情景之下，选择万金油成最稳妥的方案。

　　奈奈环视会议室其他五个人，大家的不言象征着一种赞同默许。主咖意味着压力，受赞誉时未必承受最多的鲜花，受指责时必然担着最大的羞辱，谁愿意点开微博评论看见一群黑子刷“白毛杂种狗”啊？可笑不可笑，昨天还抱怨佐助双标，今天泉奈自己也双标，这事儿似乎没法公平公正。奈奈也曾预料过如此窘境，却没料到会是一句轻飘飘的转折至此。

　　“大家都认为可行的话，我同意。”

　　五比一，不同意有用吗？族长应该是家族的表率，家族成员的榜样，怎可因私心有失偏颇？妈妈可以只爱自己的孩子，族长却需要爱族里所有孩子。

　　

　　泉扉知道妈妈不高兴，刚才她在公共区和小伙伴玩大富豪，随口聊起周年剧的事情。光希说她讨厌背台词，混个台词少死得早的角色早点杀青即可。肥大内心咯噔一下，预感到大事不妙，小公举背后有老太后，啊呸，老祖宗撑腰，底气硬得很。

　　果不其然，助助先从楼上下来，神色轻松自得。面码被妈妈抱走，说要赴约跟小樱干妈一起吃午饭。很好，面码的危机排除，余下的孩子心不在焉继续着牌局，没人留意到该将面码手头的房产卡片收归银行。

　　下一个是谁？斑还是泉奈？

　　感知到楼梯上查克拉的泉扉倏地打颤，手上的牌卡散落一地，彻底打乱牌局。她连忙道歉，趴在地上拾起卡片，借此背对着楼梯不需回头。

　　“你俩玩好了没？你爸今天不在家，我带你们出去吃。我快饿死了！”

　　肥大收拾好大富豪，抱着一盒玩具匆匆滚上楼。她和舅舅擦肩而过时微微点头致意，待到楼梯拐角处才敢怯怯回头看，不料发觉舅舅正盯着自己，面无表情不褒不贬，四目相对无比尴尬，尬得小朋友一溜烟跑没影。

　　泉奈脸朝下埋在游戏室的懒人沙发里，生活真是懊糟，整个人都不好。突然间啪叽一下，背后被一颗人肉弹砸中，还是颗有手有脚会挂在身上的那种肉弹。老母亲伸手去拽孩子的小肉腿，示意她赶紧从身上爬下来，毕竟您老岁数不小是个笨重的大孩子了，为娘有点嫌重。

　　拽动无果，肥大坚持要学小考拉扒拉着妈妈的背，松手是不会松手的，不阔能。

　　“肥大啊，”奈奈脸埋在懒人沙发里，声音很闷，“你喜不喜欢演主角，从头演到尾那种？”

　　“为什么？”

　　“因为面码太小，光希唱歌跳舞很烂，只剩你了。”

　　实话最伤人，你能有今天全靠猪队友的衬托与你本人毫无关系，感谢你对手太菜，矮子里拔长子才轮到你。如果可选择范围扩大一下，比如把暮希算上，亲爱的你哪儿凉快哪儿呆着去，没你的事儿啦，拜拜~

　　泉扉内心有诸多抱怨，万分想把两头猪队友骂一顿，从头骂到脚，从里讽到外，所幸她硬生生憋住，装出无比体贴善意的语气回答：“没事儿，我挺喜欢演戏的，你看我一直自己玩角色扮演游戏。我想演宫斗剧，演嬛嬛，最后当太后。”

　　“歌舞片，又唱又跳那种。”

　　“原来是歌舞片啊……”难怪光希不能演，小妮子手脚不协调走路顺拐，怕不是要拿亲弟弟做舞替。“会请人编舞吗？还是照着现成的视频学？我自己不会凭空跳。”

　　“有编舞。”

　　泉扉拍拍泉奈的背，用小肉脸蹭啊蹭，安慰道：“我会认真学的，我学什么都很快，会跳得很好。我愿意当主演，自愿的。”

　　“别哄我，肥大你别哄我。”哄骗也改变不了你妈很怂很孬的事实。

　　 小考拉静悄悄地趴一会儿，随后拽拽泉奈的衣领，逼着他转过身正面抱抱自己。小朋友粘人地将头藏在妈妈脖颈间，一头柔软的白发任由对方捋，像是给猫在顺毛，当真母慈子孝。泉扉觉得该说点什么，却又想不出该找什么话题，思索半天脑海最终定格在舅舅刚才那张不褒不贬面无表情的脸，吓得浑身一抖。

　　肥大深吸口气，心一横说道：“妈妈很喜欢舅舅对吧，我不喜欢，嘻嘻。”

　　“为什么？”

　　“因为他看我就像看一支把你套在股市里的股票，只跌不涨的烂股票。你这个笨散户非要炒股票，结果被垃圾股套牢翻不了身，本金利息都赔光。”肥大右手牵着左手食指拼命扯，扯出轻微的响声，“他不喜欢我，我也不喜欢他。”

　　泉奈瞬间被逗乐，“哈哈哈，你这比喻真是惟妙惟肖，被烂股票套牢，哈哈哈哈——”

　　“如果我是黑发暖白皮像妈妈的儿子可能会好一点，不过十有八九不好不到哪儿去。舅舅这人不就是这样嘛，一旦我犯什么错误，他想的肯定是’千手白毛的小孩果然跟他一个死德行‘，那语气我都想象得出来。”

　　“我擦，你学他的时候还翻白眼，学得真TM像，drama死了，我册那，哈哈哈哈——”

　　“所以咯，他不喜欢我，我也不喜欢他，you know~”肥大婊起来简直卡戴珊一家人附体。　 　 “噗哈哈哈,I know~I really know~”

　　女儿认认真真婊气冲天的模样害得老母亲特别想看自家先生学一段侃爷撕霉霉，那画面太美连想都不敢想，果然白发冷白皮是撕X利器，不婊对不起这好基因，白眼一翻全是戏，怎么可以骚得如此浑然天成，真是爱了呢~

　　肥大瞧着妈妈笑抽的脸，内心颇为得意，继续用骚鸡撕X腔说：“如果我演得好，说明我继承了宇智波的影帝基因，舅舅也能认清现实——我骨子里是一个宇智波啊，正统宇智波。光希算什么啊，她只不过是舅舅的高仿而已，两万块的巴宝莉的原厂原单只要六百块呢~六百块呢~”

　　“哈哈哈哈——不要强调六百块，说的我好想买个两万块的正品包。”奈奈笑得眼泪都飙出来，“baby,你好骚哦~”

　　“所以嘛，我这么爱演，肯定能演很好。”泉扉恢复正常模式，“我很适合演戏，你也很适合当族长，我们都很适合干这行啊。”

　　泉奈彻底不难过了，笑着搓搓孩子的肉脸蛋问：“我哪儿适合呀？”

　　小肥大彩虹屁时间开始：“你爱族里所有人，关爱所有小朋友。舅舅和助助就只爱自己的小孩，别人家的娃都爱答不理，给红包也很抠，你不会这样。你会为家族考虑，懂得谦让，不会和大家吵架，你好棒棒哦~”

　　“哇塞，害羞~”

　　很好，妈妈不难过啦，完美~刚才那席话其实都是真的，包括她对舅舅的抱怨，而且还是美化过的修辞，实话实说的话估计得消音，不过没关系，妈妈会以为孩子在跟自己开玩笑，哄人取乐瞎说八道而已，毕竟斑爷在泉奈心中地位很高。

　　“妈妈，虽然我演什么都能slay全场，但是咱们到底演什么剧本？”泉扉眼珠子咕噜噜转，“歌舞片是不是《宝莱坞生死恋》？随随便便穿戴三十多斤珠宝跳舞，一个光打上来闪得人睁不开眼那种？”

　　泉奈笑容停不下来，“想得美，还三十多斤珠宝呢，不怕压死你。明天会最终敲定剧本，决定好了再告诉你。我好想让你演狐狸精哦，哈哈哈~”

　　“无所谓啦，只要不是坂田银时、杀生丸那种角色我都很OK~”

　　呵呵哒，事实证明孩子太嫩了，她完完全全低估她的老母亲是个什么段位的作精，作天作地作空气，特别会来事儿，操作可骚啦。

　　

　　最终剧本会议需要所有成年人出席，因为拍摄工作涉及到利润财报、前期拉赞助以及后期搞宣发等一堆破事儿，所以要明确分工，小孩子躲远点别插话，反正你们也听不懂。都是一家人，大家套路深，泉扉昨天已经发展好内应，通过微信直播会议状况，如有需要还能靠线人替自己发表意见——卡卡大侄子你说是不是呀？

　　卡老师一苦逼中年社畜，火影楼文件批不过来还得陪着家人胡闹，没曾想还要被小姑姑以长辈身份压人逼着做内应。想拒绝也没办法，你这倒霉孩子父系就这么一个姑姑，当年要不是她迈着小短腿牵着你的手递给你家堍，你的婚姻便是不受家族长辈赐福的婚姻，十有八九不能美满，三年保准离，不信你看情感论坛那些网友吐槽当年不听家长言，嫁人吃亏在眼前。　

　　“卡卡，你传给我的剧本都读啦！我喜欢宫斗剧的本子，宅斗剧也行，最不济是那个八卦历史剧《文宣太后传》。三选一哦，卡卡辛苦啦~”

　　　亲姑姑的嘱托历历在耳，偏偏半路遇到捧着个手机对着屏幕发愁的止水，两人对视一眼，心神领会——好嘛，现在的小孩们都像是一个师傅教出的路数，两小妞不约而同发展内应。谁让自己辈分低微，活该受累，唉~

　　会议开始，大家确定一下各自分工，以及主演位次：泉扉毫无疑问是主咖C位从头演到尾，光希紧随其后，暮希面码随便看着办，俨然一股大女主玛丽苏剧的角色配置。卡老师心想：这局面除了宫斗戏妃子撕X、宅斗剧姨太太撕X，你还能怎么撕？

　　身为木叶在职火影，官方代表，卡老师被要求第一个对剧本发表意见：“我认为，拍剧集要考虑受众，要拍老百姓爱看的东西。宫斗、撕X之类的剧情虽然俗，但是肯定有人看，剧集嘛，口碑如何其实不重要，看得人多利润也多，我们又不是专门拍良心剧不讲利润的慈善机构。”

　　瞧瞧这话多得体多到位，说得跟关格格似的，要拍小老百姓爱看的剧，带点小俗气但接地气！

　　止水也有任务在身，赶紧建议：“小朋友都是第一次演戏，应该选一些表演难度较小的角色，最好能本色出演。有些比较外放的角色，比如嚣张跋扈的姨太太，演起来就比切开黑的皇后好演，各位说是吧？”

　　哦，看来止水收到的要求是演难度小的角色，演起来轻松不用揣摩人物心理，很对头。

　　大家七嘴八舌讨论，哔哩吧啦、叽里呱啦。

　　“我看这样吧，不如我们把几个剧本杂糅一下。以1号剧本为大框架，融合歌舞、宫斗、撕X等老百姓喜欢的元素。反正我们拍不出什么良心剧，与其平平无奇中等偏下，不如烂到地心还能青史留名，拉点赞助赚点票子，各位意下如何？”

　　泉奈族长说得如此冠冕堂皇肯定有备而来，你看他家男人一脸I know nothing便猜得到此处没好事。1号剧本内容是啥来着？剧本太多一时给忘了——哎呦我擦，创设组建村啊我擦，主角正好也是四个人，白毛炸毛俩角色负责宫斗撕X，顺毛那位穿金戴银打硬广，辫子头死得早两集杀青，有群众基础还能融合接地气元素，真是个好剧本啊！关键是自家的故事不需要买改编权，想怎么魔改怎么魔改，只需要在片头打上一句“经当事人同意由真实事件魔改”，万事OK。

　　“开什么玩笑，主演是两个女孩！当事人之一的斑坚决反对，“我才不要让俏妞演我。终结谷之战怎么演？斗舞battle吗？”

　　带土唯恐天下不乱瞎起哄：“可以斗山歌啊，弘扬传统文化。”

　　斑一巴掌扇过去，“你咋不说张惠妹VS蔡依林的金曲battle呢？”

　　“咱儿子喜欢孙燕姿。”柱间哪壶不开提哪壶。

　　泉奈开大招提议：“干脆一个唱范玮琪一个唱张韶涵，终结谷一人一边斗麦。背景特效是KTV唱歌打分系统，斗麦分数低的那个被KO，你们觉得咧？”

　　“卡拉OK诶~”鸣人搞不清楚状况瞎鼓掌，反正面码两集杀青毫无加戏可能，很轻松啊，他一个负责嘴遁拉赞助搞宣发的人没意见，还觉得挺有趣。

　　“这么严肃的悲壮的历史事件你怎么能搞成范玮琪撕张韶涵？”扉间想到女儿的肉蛋脸画三道杠从幼年高腰裤演到老年入棺材就毛骨悚然，“能让女儿演点不招黑的角色吗？”

　　柱帝火上浇油来一句：“扉间你也知道自己招黑啊~”

　　你说奈奈坏不坏，老哥你昨天阴我是吧，今儿我阴回来，要死一起死，谁也别好过。泉奈给的理由很充分没毛病，带卡、止鼬和鸣佐六个人不涉及故事之中，光听听终结谷KTV斗金曲场景也很心动，再者整个故事拍摄难度也小，场地道具可以直接用现成的。唯一需要考虑故事当事人是否接受这种无理取闹、要死要活的改编？

　　“我反对！”

　　“太荒谬了！”

　　“我无所谓诶~”

　　全家只有斑爷跟聚聚投反对票，柱帝顶多算中立，7：1：2，项目立案一锤定音。

　　泉奈肉眼可见的欢脱，差点没开须佐高达跳舞，瞬间扬眉吐气一解心头只恨，整个人都好快乐哦~不行了、不行了、皱纹都快笑出来，几乎要笑晕在厕所里。

　　

　　得知真相的泉扉一个没憋住，当着亲侄儿的面崩溃哭出鸡声。

　　“为什么啊，我为什么要演这个？”小妹妹感觉天要塌，“我为什么要演我爸那个白毛老匹夫然后还要跟我姐撕X啊，太没营养了太无聊了这剧!”

　　卡卡孝敬姑姑两张餐巾纸，“您要节哀顺变，虽然不是宫斗剧好歹也是村斗剧，涉及两个大家族的权谋撕x也是很有宅斗剧的氛围，而且还是您喜欢的历史题材。话说族长是不是跟二火和老祖宗吵架啦，非给这俩人穿小鞋？”

　　“我怎么知道啊！”肥大捂着眼睛哭，“我的人生，我的表演生涯一片灰暗，我宁可演卡卡你苦守亡夫十八年，木叶寡妇村一把火。”

　　“哈？！”

　　没等卡老师反应过来，肥大搂着他哭得肝肠寸断仿佛落入无尽黑暗，真真是撕心裂肺、看得我见犹怜。老师有点懵啊，有这么值得哭吗？情况有这么糟糕吗？后来听止水说光希哭得比泉扉还惨烈，哭得口水鼻涕蹭了水哥满肩膀。

　　女人心真是海底针，甭管多大岁数的女人皆是如此。


	33. I am your rose

第一卷 第六章

　　I am your rose

　　有些事情大人永远不会懂，为什么小孩会为坏掉的洋娃娃哭泣，为什么不肯穿大人按照自己审美买的新衣，以及为什么他们在乎一部明目张胆忽悠人的烂剧演得好不好？可他们就是在乎啊，即便做垃圾，也想做个可回收垃圾，有点价值。

　　暮希许是唯一发自内心高兴且期待的人，他喜欢唱歌跳舞，尤其浮夸做作、穿金戴银三十斤的那种阿三宝莱坞风。他出场集数有七、八集，每次三句话不到就载歌载舞跳五六分钟，大半集被这么糊弄过去。一部剧下来，他要跟姐妹尬舞、自己单独跳，共将近十支舞，编舞正是一直教他卡塔克舞的老师，简直主场待遇，美滋滋。

　　泉扉论啥天赋皆是八十分万金油，好在记性好，歌舞动作很快记牢，可惜再怎么跳都缺乏一股脚底装了弹簧般的韧劲，编舞老师说这软绵绵缺乏弹力的舞姿缺点灵性；光希更要命，烂到尘埃里，世间难得如此肢体不协调之人，僵硬得像个机器，同手同脚顺拐如家常便饭，亲弟弟一遍能过的动作她学十遍还会漏拍，约莫是命，治不好；面码的角色活不过三集，随便瞎跳啦~

　　歌舞剧得对歌尬舞，老师教完，孩子们回家再练，每天七八个小时比任何一个大人都认真。两个女孩除去载歌载舞还有正经的剧情。按照进度最后其余人死绝凉透，泉扉独自slay最后三集，剧本厚得砸死人，一字不落都得背，又不能跟杨天宝似的花钱雇人后期配音，现场只需张嘴说123。

　　不就是混热度拉赞助哄老百姓高兴最终赚点票子的剧，这群孩子咋当真呢？没办法，小孩不知道即便自己努力去演，不喜欢的批评声永远都在，不如一千条全是评判，靠差评赚钱的烂片不是没有，可惜小孩学不会郭四娘的商业头脑，一根筋傻乎乎，真笨。

　　

　　光希姐姐这个肢体真是天赐的垃圾，同一边的手脚像是被一根铁链锁住一般，但凡手动，同侧小脚脚肯定也跟着迈出去，接着节奏乱掉，舞蹈漏拍整段垮掉，画面太美没人敢看。

　　叮铃哐啷咚——

　　很好，这次左脚绊右脚，原地转两圈后往肥大身上一扑腾，估计是想借力稳住，没曾想妹妹坏得很，逃得比西方记者快，任由姐姐摔个狗吃屎，要是摔出个所以然来便是宇智波继承人夺位战，精彩刺激。

　　“疼、疼……”姐姐揉揉下巴，“肥大你躲什么？！”

　　泉扉瞥了眼对方没破相，瞬间吃了颗定心丸，笃笃定定回答：“我下意识就躲开了。”

　　光希窜起来直跺脚：“我不练了，这破舞我不练，这破剧我也不拍，你们爱练自己练！”

　　“真笨，stupid lady~”暮希边说边用手指梳头发，“‘宇智波杨天宝’，‘宇智波低仿包’，真是蠢钝如猪。”

　　有些事儿大家心知肚明，光希现在嚷嚷两声无非是讨个安慰，弟弟妹妹随便好言好语哄哄便能解决的事情，暮希偏要什么难听说什么，绝对是故意酸她。“低仿包”是得多伤人，明摆着讽刺光希仅有外表长得好，实则绣花枕头一包草，连“高仿”二字都配不上。

　　“哟，我若是低仿，那么你学我算什么？low穿地心？”啧啧， 不愧是亲姐弟，专挑对方不爱听的说，毒辣下作。

　　肥大装出一副温柔和顺的模样，尽量克制不彪脏话不竖中指，软糯劝道：“不要为小事伤了和气，是不是饿了，我给大家泡碗面吃。”

　　光希鸟都不鸟，依旧牙尖嘴利，“老弟你不是喜欢跳，干脆给我当个舞替，一个人跳两个人的份儿，跳个尽兴。反正你喜欢跟在我屁股后头，连小脸都照着我长，明明白白的学人精。”

　　“呸！”一口唾沫星子喷脸。

　　姐弟俩跟疯狗一般互相撕扯，得亏这是在家，他们也晓得不能开查克拉用忍术，否则被家长抓现行，斑爷一扇子砸头没商量。菜鸡互啄，泉扉内心默默翻白眼，悄咪咪问面码剧本背完没，要不要一起去背台词，然后他们愉快地脚底抹油。

　　

　　泉奈从楼上舞蹈室一蹦一跳、急促而欢快地冲进屋，啪叽一下关上房门。泉扉默默合上剧本，和妈妈心有灵犀地交换个小眼神，仿佛今早看卡戴珊一家手撕渣男tristan的吃瓜群众，嘴角上扬的弧度都如出一辙，特三八。

　　“撕逼啦？”肥大明知故问，装矜持憋着不笑，“撕成什么样儿啊？”

　　泉奈瞧着面码在，故意做出族长派头训斥：“严肃点，哥哥姐姐吵架你也不劝劝，自个儿倒是跑得快。两个人轮巴掌互相骂娘呢，被你舅舅听见一人一顿铁扇打屁股，越劝越勇，拦都拦不住，你听到他们哭了没？”

　　“听得清清楚楚。”面码用手指窗，窗户大敞，隔音很差。

　　肥大搬了小垫子给老母亲坐，“你们没用力拦着吧，舅舅打小孩多好玩，是我就添油加醋让他多打几下，反正打不死。”

　　“就你懂，一肚子坏水~”奈奈轻轻地扣扣女儿额头，“你知道他们为什么打架吗？”

　　言语解释起来有点麻烦，于是泉扉领着面码把刚才的场景绘声绘色演绎了一遍，艺术源于生活高于生活，中间添油加醋加点轮巴掌。面码挨巴掌以后原地转三圈倒地，下一秒捂着小脸泪眼婆娑，旋即跟肥大扭打在一起，两个孩子边打嘴里还嚷着“低仿包、学人精、烧火娃、死娘炮”等侮辱性词汇。

　　“你们这群小孩也是蛮刻薄的~”

　　泉扉停止演绎，推开面码，捋捋头发说：“实话最伤人，话不好听却是事实。”

　　“谁让他们是龙凤胎，一出生就在争。”面码向后仰倒在泉奈怀里，无视掉肥大杀气腾腾的眼神，仗着自个儿辈分小撒娇。

　　族长需要维护家族和睦，小孩子尚不求兄弟姐妹爱，好歹塑料姐妹情、表面意思一下咯，但显然光暮姐弟对此已经厌烦疲惫，不撕不痛快，心里有恨呐。姐弟俩偏偏代表着宇智波和千手，处不好不光是家庭内部矛盾，更是家族关系问题，甚至是几十年后的木叶村时局问题。

　　泉奈无法理解当下子嗣间剑拔弩张的竞争关系，毕竟战国时期，子嗣们互相抱团取暖，孤狼死群狼活，多一个人多一份田间劳动力，说得更难听点，如果子嗣的死亡率是80%，那么多几个兄弟，你死亡的概率越小。他想问问肥大的意见，孩子也许有独到见解，顺便考察一下她对人际关系的处理能力。

　　“卡戴珊家一群女人整天吵来吵去，真人秀照样拍了16季，越撕感情越好。”泉扉用力把面码这小拉屎娃从自己妈妈怀里拽出来，“他们的家长不管，你也别去搅屎。”

　　“是的呢，二祖宗您别管，你不懂的啦~”面码借力搂住肥大的腰，想换个人撒娇，结果被对方一记劈山掌拍头，打得结结实实。

　　面码虚情假意地倒在地上装可怜，肥大鸟都不鸟，径自蹿到泉奈怀里，倚在他身上，神气十足像夺回了杜鹃掠去的巢穴的喜鹊，举着剧本想读给妈妈听。面码见着没人搭理，学毛毛虫状贴着地挪过来，搂着二祖宗的胳膊，硬要跟泉扉搭戏。

　　奈奈联想到后宫妃子争奇斗艳，顿时有一种后宫番男主角的爽感，美滋滋。随后就滋滋不起来，你看四郎面对后宫妃嫔争宠心多累，华妃皇后整天恶斗谁受得了，两个孩子为了争泉奈的一条胳膊，就差没爆开写轮眼互相喷火看谁死得快，眼神交汇都炸火星。

　　

　　柱斑为家长开明，也很信任自家小孩的能力，大范围不出岔子就随姐弟俩瞎闹。这种散养方式有好有坏，一个不小心，你以为自己大风大浪身经百战见得多了，没曾俩孩子超乎你想像，菜鸡互啄啄出一地鸡毛的场景还真没见过。

　　有柱间的医疗忍术，即便是被夺命书生的面目全非脚打成猪头，也能瞬间恢复美丽容颜，何况小孩互相扇巴掌、掐肉肉搞出来的红印子，睡一觉醒来没啦。可惜脸上没伤心里有伤，两个孩子死活不肯接着排练，像平日一样各自去上兴趣课，迷你剧这事儿视若无睹，罢练罢演！

　　任何问题根本上是利益问题，卡戴珊家的女人可以天天撕逼，却不能说老娘不拍你这破真人秀不跟大家一起赚钱。龙凤胎允许有矛盾，不允许因为个人矛盾耽误其他人，他们罢演的话辛辛苦苦背台词的泉扉面码怎么办？

　　僵持两三天后，姐弟俩丝毫没有缓和，无比倔强不动摇，柱斑想不管都不行。忍界最大的两个咖，如今要为小拉屎娃劳心费神，天道好轮回苍天绕过谁。

　　

　　光希去首都上课，来回都得坐半小时公交车，她不喜欢像个忍者靠脚走，工具与机械是人类进步的标志。今天她从公交车上下来时瞧见亲爹在车站等她，许是见天色昏暗要下雨，怕孩子没带伞，事实上她的确没带。

　　“俏妞你带伞了吗？”柱间递上一把小伞。

　　光希打算很拽地拒绝，谁知天空识时务地开始飘雨，她只好接过伞说谢谢，“为什么要来接我？我没手没脚不能自己跑回家吗？”

　　“哎呀，正好有事出门嘛，想着顺路来接你。”爸爸替女儿戴上外套的帽子挡风，“今天学了什么甜点，有带成品回来吗？”

　　“抱歉，没有。”光希顿一顿，“今天的糕团我做得很差，做到一半就放弃了，没带回家。”

　　柱间依旧笑眯眯的，牵着孩子的手并肩走在下雨的街道上。雨越下越大，地面上尽是一个又一个小水塘，木叶村内没有车辆行驶，也就没有柏油马路，每到雨季甚是恼人。光希脚上是puma大蝴蝶结，她低着头努力避开水塘不让蝴蝶结弄脏。

　　路过忍者学校时正值放学，孩子们熙熙攘攘从校园跑出来，举着五颜六色的花伞嬉笑打闹，毫不畏惧风雨。木叶村新鲜的嫩叶们洋溢着生气，仿佛雨天里的艳阳。眼尖的孩子发现初代目在校门口，霎时间一呼百应，好多小朋友围着忍界之神求签名合影。

　　柱间应付完一群孩子，心想着女儿大概早就不耐烦先回家，没曾想她举着伞躲在角落里，拿着餐巾纸专心擦蝴蝶结上的污渍，怎么擦都擦不掉，擦得人近乎崩溃。

　　父亲牵起女儿的手，“俏妞，我们走吧。”

　　光希收起纸巾，不明不白咕囔一句：“我把新鞋子弄脏了。”

　　“鞋子而已嘛，本来就是要脏的，回去洗一洗。”

　　“我没把糕点带回来。”

　　“没事，下次带。”

　　女儿举着伞，转头注视父亲的侧脸，那张刻在火影岩上的脸，吐字清晰道：“我什么都做不好，绣花枕头一包草，虚有其表。对于我的无能，我万分抱歉。”

　　啊咧？这是要咋样？

　　光希是长女，万千宠爱集一身的小公举，只要她想，随时能挎着LV去买菜，过两年还能买个铂金包通勤。所有人眼中自信笃定乃至自负的小孩，骄傲如一只雄赳赳气昂昂的雄鸡，就差没学拿破仑来一句“我的字典里没有不可能”。这种小孩，往人群里一站都显露出阶级差异，左脸写着“衣食无忧家境优渥”，右脸贴着“要啥有啥恃宠而骄。

　　她会承认自己无能，并且感到抱歉，天大的笑话。

　　“俏妞，是不是有人欺负你啊？”听说校园霸凌现象很严重，柱间隐约担心是不是孩子被针对了，网上的黑子键盘侠也很多。“你是正妹、又聪明，是爸爸妈妈最棒的小孩。”

　　光希翻个大白眼，“连弟弟都比不过，怎么可能是最棒的。”

　　骄傲的雄鸡不允许自己输，她有着一个小公举的自持，身为姐姐应该保护弟弟妹妹，而实际上弟弟妹妹却不屑于跟在她这个姐姐的屁股后头。泉扉不去说，不是亲生的妹妹爱咋地咋地，可是暮希不可以。

　　从小跟着自己哭、没主见很听话的小鬼，长开以后越来越像自己，当然归根结底是像妈妈。一个像斑爷的千手暮希，遇上他热爱的舞蹈，简直像《龙凤配》里去巴黎学厨艺归国的奥黛丽赫本，自信夺目，洋溢着魅力，与之相较的姐姐不过是个空有外表，其余连斑爷万分之一都不及的低仿包，没错，莆田低仿包！幸亏她不是在籍忍者，不然一辈子都活在忍界修罗的阴影下翻不了身。

　　真荒唐，她努力做个有主见、领导大家的姐姐，实则一头纸老虎虚有其表，好比以为自己是台湾七仙女姐妹团的大S，然而你却是吴佩慈。

　　“俏妞，没人要你做一个全能的小孩，爸爸妈妈希望你开心。”柱间瞧一眼火影岩上的雕塑，有点想笑，“你不觉得火影岩刻得比真人丑吗？”

　　“正相反，比你好看。”光希故意挖苦道，“我晓得暮希以前一直跟在我身后鲜有关注很痛苦，他能找到自己的爱好很棒，但是我真的不喜欢被点破是个低仿包，我无能我知道，人限不拆，做人留一线日后好相见。”

　　“那我让弟弟给你道歉？”

　　“不需要，我也骂他是学人精，扯平了。”光希长吁一口气，舒展肩膀，“说出来我就好啦~作为一个成熟的女性，我不能跟一个傻乎乎的小骚鸡计较，我的咖位不允许我这么做。咖位，您懂吗？我的level、档次不应该和他计较，掉价。”

　　柱间一听就乐了，恰好此时路过便利店，便问道：“为了匹配宇智波光希小姐的咖位，我这个退休老火影给您买个冰淇淋吃？”

　　女儿再度送上一记白眼杀，“一个六块，第二个半价的便利店冰淇淋想打发我？你还不如今晚给我炒个麻辣干锅吃。”

　　“那我们去超市买点调料再回家。”

　　“谢谢你，爸爸。”谢谢你认真听我说话。

　　

　　舞蹈课结束，同学们陆陆续续回家吃饭，老师催着暮希赶紧回家，小朋友说没带伞，等着家长来接，于是屋里只剩下他一个人。其实暮希没让家长接，他自己可以用木遁做个大盖子挡雨，只是想留下来继续练习，等雨小一些再回家，因为家里没有那么大舞蹈房。

　　他学的是卡塔克舞，一种宗教祭祀性质的古典民族舞，之前看歌舞电影对此深深着迷，家人曾打趣他学成以后能去宝莱坞电影里转圈圈，没准穿金戴银三十斤，贵气逼人。

　　自顾自跳了两段，随即特别玛丽苏地原地打转。任何舞蹈，一旦转起来就显得特庸俗，仿佛国产电影里什么绝世美女献舞，除了转还是转，完全不怕头晕。

　　啪叽——

　　一个踉跄说晕就晕，暮希挪挪屁股瘫坐在地上，抬眼瞧见斑爷悄咪咪站在门口，门边隐约露出长炸毛的一个角，鬼使神差犹如班主任来查学生自习课。

　　弟弟累得站不起来，四肢并用爬到门口，伸手拽拽炸毛，“妈，我累了。”

　　“谁让你一直跳的，能不累吗，以为自己貂蝉还是西施，转圈圈转得美滋滋是不是，头晕活该，最骚的就是你。”斑爷抱起儿子，单肩替他背小书包，“你真的好臭，回家扔开水里滚一滚，啊呸，洗一洗。”

　　“你为什么来接我？”

　　“顺路，正好想着你没带伞。一来就看见你转圈圈，转得像陀螺。”、

　　快到门口，即将大庭广众众目睽睽，暮希示意要下来自己走，背上自己的书包牵着妈妈的手，笑嘻嘻地说：“我是说你干嘛不去接接光希，她也没带伞，车站离家比较远。”

　　“我要接谁是我的事。”斑爷撑开伞。

　　弟弟冷不丁来一句，“一般不都去接比较喜欢的吗？”

　　“你哪只眼睛看到我脸上写着比较喜欢光希？”

　　“两只眼。”

　　“你近视。”斑把孩子拉到伞下确保淋不着雨，“不喜欢我就理都不理，你看我搭理别人家的丑小孩吗？谁愿意为丑丑的小拉屎娃浪费时间。”

　　“哦。”

　　“你很敷衍诶！”亲妈一记毛栗子送上，“要不要喝奶茶，我想喝一点点的冰淇淋红茶加波霸红豆，全糖去冰，你要不要？”

　　“舞者要控制体重，不能喝奶茶。”暮希一脸置零食糖分于度外，但他觉得妈妈这么说十有八九是希望他去帮忙排队买前面那家一点点。“要我帮你排队吗？”

　　斑嫌弃且鄙视地瞟了眼排队的人群，“排那么多人怕不是脑子有问题，我们去前面买coco。”

　　妈妈还是买了两杯奶茶，微信折扣券快过期了，不买白不买，当然最后儿子喝不掉还是孝敬老母亲，一口气喝两杯，还能装出是为了不浪费粮食替孩子解决，显得一点都不贪嘴，乐呵呵。全糖的鲜芋青稞牛奶和鲜芋牛奶西米露，一口下去满满的糖分，幸福感爆棚。

　　暮希轻轻抿了一口便将奶茶递过去，“喏，给你喝。”

　　“谢啦~”

　　“你会觉得我很扫兴吗？一点都没遗传到你，不像亲生的儿子。”他接过已经空掉的饮料杯扔进垃圾桶，不紧不慢地问。

　　斑爷含着满嘴西米含糊地回答：“哪儿不像亲生的啊，你跟我小时候一张脸。”

　　“因为我一直希望长得像妈妈一点，然后就真的往你长，所以姐姐才说我学人精嘛，以前我俩没这么像。”弟弟有点无奈，“我不会火遁、写轮眼，一只四不像。”

　　“屁咧，你是世界上最靓的崽，持靓行凶李嘉欣的那种靓。”斑爷喝完了第二杯奶茶，“俏妞满说你是学人精你就学人精，她让你去死你去不去？怎么没见你这么听我的话啊？你跳得舞好看，她会吗？夸你一句舞跳得好，不许骄傲。”

　　暮希自然有点小得意啦，“谢谢你夸我，以后记得给我买金镯子跳舞哦，18K就够。”

　　“暮希，你会不会因为羡慕光希而想当女孩子？”妈妈强装镇定地问，“我不介意你认知问题，但是你如果想当女孩子，我得赶紧巴结你二叔，让死白毛发明无痛无副作用变性药，你以后不用做手术不用打激素。所以……需要吗？”

　　“噗嗤，不需要，我很满意自己是男孩。”弟弟手指戳脸扮可爱，“只是喜欢跳舞和blingbling而已，没人规定男孩不许喜欢这些。”

　　“哦，那以后给你买镯子。”

　　为了感谢妈妈买金镯子的承诺，暮希嗲嗲地从口袋里掏出一支红玫瑰，娇艳欲滴花瓣饱满，开得正当时，盛放得刚刚好。

　　妈妈，I am your rose.

　　

　　姐弟俩奇迹般地回来继续排练，不过他们撕得更凶了，处处互怼针锋相对，堪比鸡笼里咕咕的俩野鸡。柱斑夫夫对于儿女的撕X采取一种默许的态度，鬼知道他们怎么笃定孩子不会撕出事情来，也不怕再来一个终结谷之战，呵呵哒。

　　


End file.
